Dragon Ball GT: Retold Saga
by Rojoneo
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Ball Z Retold. Join Pan, Goku, Trunks, Reyoto and Zato as the travel the universe in search of the black star dragon balls and race against time to save the earth from an new evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is Another complete Au story of the Dragon Ball GT from the first episode all the way to the final episode.

Instead of Goku, Trunks and Pan going into space they are joined by Zato Hoshi, Kento and Serena son and Reyoto, Kento uncle and protector.

There will be more action, more adventure and a whole lot of things we love about the Dragon Ball series.

Prepare to step into the grand tour of Dragon Ball GT: Retold!

5/13/2012.

Okay so i heard there was a little confusion so i'll clear it now.

This is the sequel to Dragon Ball z Retold, read my other story first before you read this and then you will understand who Zato, and Reyoto are and all my other created characters are.


	2. Chapter 2

A Devastating Wish

Slowly approaching the lookout, Emperor Pilaf and his gang were reading the fight going on between Uub and Goku on their scanners.

"I don't know what's going on but it's madness in there sire, I'm telling you this isn't a good time" Mai said.

"You clueless idiot! There will never be a better time it's the perfect diversion!" Pilaf said.

Down below Goku and Uub were battling it out while above ground Dende MR. Popo and Reyoto tried to keep their footing while the ground began to crack with energy

"I know the lookout is designed for stuff like this but the cracking floor is starting to make me nervous!" Dende said.

"I told those bakas to take it easy but do they ever listen to me no! I'm getting too damn old for this!" Reyoto yelled.

On the side of the lookout Pilaf and his gang hung onto the side with form the inside of robotd. "If they are going to blow us up, I'd rather go back to the base!" Shu yelled.

"No you won't! You will proceed with the orders! Now both of you pull and get us over that edge!" Pilaf yelled.

"The floor does seem a little unstable!" Mr. Popo said.

"A little? This is too much!" Reyoto yelled.

"Maybe we should get out of here!" Dende yelled as the floor began moving in with a large energy blast as Reyoto and the others moved out of the way as an explosion came out of the floor sending Pilaf and his gang flying into a room.

"Am I bleeding?" Pilaf groaned.

"I think you'll be fine" Mia said.

"I can't see you sire" Shu said.

"Well something hurts pretty bad" Pilaf said failing gout of his robot.

"Thanks to decades of gut ranching perseverance and research this is the last thing I'll feel in search of the dragon balls!" Pilaf said rubbing his heads as Mia and Shu got their robots upright.

"By today my reckoning will be at hand and all of humanity will know the name Emperor Pilaf! It will be enemas with fear and rage and with power and strength!" he said getting back into his robot as it got back up making him upside-down. "The world will know me as king, King Emperor Pilaf!" an explosion then sent them flying.

After all the shaking stopped Reyoto shook his head at the now destroyed lookout as Goku and Uub walked out in torn clothes and Uub leaning on Goku for support.

"Were finished guys!" Goku said.

"Well don't keep us at suspense! How did Uub do?" Dende asked.

"He passed with flying colors, I was really impressed, I have to admit though I haven't had a battle that wore me out this much since Frieza" Goku said.

"How does it feel to graduate Uub?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Really good, ugh!" Uub groaned before falling over.

"Uub are you okay?" Goku asked as Mr. Popo caught Uub then Goku grounded and fell backwards.

"The morons over did it, again!" Reyoto growled.

"Mr. Popo, get the first aid kit!" Dende said.

In a room somewhere on the lookout Pilaf and his gang found what they were searching for. "I found them! AT long last I found them!" Pilaf said picking up one of the dust covered dragon balls.

"They don't look like any dragon balls I've ever seen" Mai said.

"Oh they don't huh?" Pilaf said rubbing his sleeve on the dragon ball to remove the dust. "Feast your eyes on this!" he said holding on the one black star dragon ball.

"The star is black?" Mai said.

"That's right, these are the black star dragon balls they were made long ago before Kami separated from Piccolo, and I know this because I am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled master mind with a knack for devious behavior" he said before he blew at the other dragon balls to remove the dust as Shu and Mai coughed.

"Awesome aren't they?" Pilaf said.

"Huh uh?" Shu and Mai said looking at each other.

"Aren't they!" Pilaf yelled.

"Uh what now?" Shu asked.

"You idiots!" Pilaf yelled as he fell over pulling the old pink rag from under the dragon balls to reveal bones as Pilaf hit the ground and the dragon ball hit him in the face.

"Oh sire!" Shu said.

"Emperor Pilaf!" Mai said running over to him.

"You bone heads! What's awesome is that these balls are twice as strong than the other ones because they were made when Kami and Piccolo were one just like I told you not ten seconds ago!" Pilaf said as Mai picked up the dragon ball of his face.

"Huh, so if these are stronger do they grant more than one wish?" Mai asked "because if you get a stronger wish then I"

"Give it!" Pilaf said taking the dragon ball. "The wish is mine to make, I order you to pick the other dragon balls out of those skeletons immediately!" Pilaf yelled.

"Yes emperor" Mai said.

After getting Goku and Uub all healed up Goku and the others were preparing to say goodbye to Uub.

"I hope you're as proud of yourself as we are Uub you certainly have earned it" Goku said.

"Yes I could not be more proud to have you as a student" Reyoto said.

"Thanks for everything you guys, I just hate to leave the lookout like this" Uub said.

"Yeah and who fault is that!" Reyoto growled as Uub and Goku flinched away.

"Don't worry about it Uub it's been a lot worse, Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up really, besides you need to get back to your family I'm sure they miss you" Dende said.

"Thanks Dende, well Goku Reyoto, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything, you've changed my life" he said taking Goku hand.

"Hey don't thank us, we got just as much out of it as you did" Goku said.

"Really?" Uub asked.

"Yeah you're a great teacher" Goku said.

"Baka" Reyoto muttered.

"Your too funny Goku I'll see you fellows later, take care!" Uub said flying off.

"Well now that the child is gone" Reyoto said as he smacked the back of Goku head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"I'll give you three reasons! One for destroying the lookout again! Two for not listening to me when I said to take it easy and three, for making Mr. Popo and Dende have to clean all this up!" Reyoto yelled.

Somewhere on the other side of the lookout Pilaf and the gang brought all the dragon balls out. "All we have ever worked for has c culminate for this moment" Pilaf said.

"Such a happy day I don't know what the word culminate means but I do know I'm glad you guys brought me along" Shu said before crying.

"Excuse me guys, but I noticed that every time were on the brink of success something inability happens to keep us away from it, what do you say we hurry it up with this" Mai said.

"Uh yeah right of course" Pilaf said.

Back inside the lookout Goku and Reyoto finished eating with mountains of bowls and plates on the table as they rubbed their stomachs. "That's what I call a meal, when the second course going to be ready?" Goku asked getting up.

"Second course?" Dende said.

"Yes, Dende we've been around long enough for you to know that we need to eat way more than this" Reyoto said pointing to the empty bowls and plates.

Back over to Pilaf and his gang.

"And now rise, rise Shenron!" Pilaf yelled as the black star dragon balls glowed.

"Well we better get going I haven't been home in a few years and I'm betting my wife won't be too happy with me" Goku said.

"You think, Kento won't be too happy with me either" Reyoto said.

"Huh?" Goku said as him and Reyoto sensed something and looked towards a glowing light in a small building.

Smoke came off the dragon balls then a large flash of light went into the sky making the sky fill with black clouds as the dragon began to emerge then a red Shenron head appeared in the sky.

"Why have you summoned me?" Shenron asked.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Goku asked.

"Show yourselves!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku walked in to see Pilaf gang.

"Who there?" Goku asked.

"Ah!" Mai screamed in fear.

"It's him!" Shu yelled.

"Who the hell are they?" Reyoto asked.

"Hey, I know you guys don't I?" Goku asked.

"You know them?" Reyoto asked.

"I can't place it but they look familiar, do you know me?" Goku asked.

"Judging from the fear in the old woman and the dog faces I'd say they know you" Reyoto said.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Goku asked.

"Hey Shu, who is that?" Pilaf asked.

"It's that little kid Goku all grown up" Shu said.

"You mean the Goku? You're saying that guy is the little brat who put himself between me and my greatness!" Pilaf yelled.

"Only now he's grown up, and he's got a body that looks like it was chiseled out of marble" Mai said.

"Goku, did you torture these people when you were a kid?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah I remember you now, your Emperor Pilaf right?" Goku asked.

"Ah you must have me confused with someone else" Pilaf said trying to whistle and looked nervous.

"No your Emperor Pilaf alright I'd have a hard time forgetting blue skin and pointy ears" Goku said as Pilaf growled.

"Shu Mai annihilate them!" Pilaf yelled as the doors to Mai and Shu robots closed as Goku and Reyoto went into battle stances as rockets got shot at them as Goku stopped three midair and Reyoto caught his and balanced it with one finger.

"Hmp all these years and the three of you are still up to no good" Goku said.

"Oh yeah! Well you grown from a little nuisances into an even bigger one!" Pilaf yelled.

"Well you're the bad guys I'm opposed to stop your evil plans" Goku said walking towards them.

"Get away from me! You're three times my size I wish you were a little kid again and then I would teach you a lesson or two!" Pilaf said.

"So be it" Shenron said.

"Huh!" Reyoto said turning to the two windows to see the dragon eyes as they glowed and Goku was pulled into the air by a gold energy. "Goku!" Reyoto yelled as he saw both Goku and his clothes begin to shrink as Goku groaned as Dende and Mr. Popo ran into the room.

Once the gold ball disappeared standing in Goku place was his kid version as Reyoto jaw dropped and started at mini Goku. "Wow the room got a lot bigger somehow" Goku said in a kid voice "wow Reyoto you're a giant!"

"Goku?" Dende said.

"Your wish has been granted, until the next summoning" Shenron said as the dragon balls glowed before taking off into the air before splitting off into different directions.

"Wait don't go dragon, please" Pilaf said in defeat as him and his gang all looked disappointed while Reyoto was still in shock.

"So do I have to go back to school now?" Goku asked.

"You idiot! You get turned into a child again and that what you're worried about!" Reyoto yelled.

"King Kai someone made a wish on the black star dragon balls" Dende said.

"Oh no! A wish was made on the black star dragon balls!" King Kai yelled.

"That's what I'm saying" Dende said.

"It's amazing they survived that long up there" King Kai said.

"They must have been put in the mausoleum a really long time ago because none of us knew they were there" Dende said.

"Goku listen as horrible as this news is I hope you take it lightly as long as it comes from a friend, the only way you can return to normal is that you gather the black star dragon balls and make another wish" King Kai said as kid Goku did stretches.

"No biggie King Kai I'll find the dragon balls, besides being a kid again for a while might be kind of fun" Goku said.

"It's not that simple, after a wish is made on the black star dragon balls they aren't just scattered across the earth they are scattered throughout the entire galaxy they could be on any planet anywhere in the milky way it could take forever to find them" Mr. Popo said.

"What Mr. Popo said is correct Goku" King Kai said.

"Oh well I guess I'll have to stay like this then I'll grow up eventually" Goku said running off.

"What!" Reyoto yelled. "Goku get back here!" Reyoto yelled flying after Goku.

"You baka! Do you not see the problem here!" Reyoto yelled when he caught up with Goku.

"No, het I'm hungry let's get something to eat" Goku said.

"I'm still too old for this!" Reyoto grunted.

After finding a restaurant Goku began scarfing down food as Reyoto could help himself and eat with Goku .

Coming down the street Zato was walking down the street with headphones in and a back pack over his shoulder as he noticed lots of police in front of a bank where robbers were holding hostages.

Zato is eleven years old but looks to be 13 like Pan because of his Saiyan blood. He has short spiky black hair, wearing black pants with a chain wallet and wearing a black shirt with white sleeves coming from the shirt, black gloves and has his tail wrapped around his waist looking like a belt.

If Zato was to let his hair grow out, he'd look like Reyoto and Goku when they were fused.

Zato stopped to watch the scene as he was unaware of his Goku and Reyoto in the restaurant behind him.

"Now if your men don't take a step back, I'm going to start firing and I don't care who I hit!" the leader of the robber said taking a warning shot that went through the restaurant making a paper lamp fall onto Goku head.

"How can I concentrate on eating with all this ruckus?" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"Swallow before you speak or next time I hit you with Chichi frying pan!" Reyoto growled.

"We want a car ready to take us to a waiting place and bring us some food while you're at it!" the leader yelled as his men began firing at the police.

"Alright we'll agree to your demands just stop shooting at everything in sight alright?" the captain said.

"Morons, if you want the job done you got to do it yourself, this looks like a job for the son of the Dark Saiyan" Zato said seeing Pan and a popular boy in school come down the street "and the daughter of the Great Saiyaman."

"You know I was like really nervous to ask you out, I'm glad you said yes" Pan date said.

"Why would I have said no to you? You are the coolest guy at school" Pan said.

"But all I've heard from people is that you're the coolest girl at school" the boy said.

"Well what do you think about that?" Pan asked.

"Oh I think you're great I mean um…Hey! I can carry your book bag for you if you wanted" he said trying to reach but Pan moved out of the way and to a poster.

"Oh lets go to the movies! What do you say?" Pan said.

"We are bringing you food and water please do not shoo the unarmed woman" the captain said as a woman walked to the robbers with a bag of food and water.

"Before we eat anything you're going to feed it to this security guard and see what happens" the leader said.

"Excuse me, were trying to get to the movies so can you guys move?" Pan asked a police officer.

"A movie your kidding? We got a hostage situation here kid, take your boyfriend and leave" the man said as the woman screams got everyone attention as the leader had the woman who brought the food.

"Just what I thought now I'm going to switch hostages to show you I mean business" the leader said.

"Man they think they can put us to sleep with this stuff?" one of the men said throwing down a can of soda.

"Fine we here you, no more games from us, please let the woman go she just a meter maid" the captain said.

"I make the rules here!" the man yelled.

"Captain I've had enough please hold this for me" Zato said handing the captain his book bag as he walked out towards the robbers.

"Kid get back here!" a man yelled.

"Just shut up and watch as a kid show you how it's done" Zato said as the man began shooting at Zato as Zato caught every bullet with his reflexes and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Really? Your shooting pelts at me, how pathetic" Zato said dropping the bullets as shock hit everyone as the robbers began shooting in all directions, hitting the cop cars and blowing up things as one rocket went towards the restaurant and the roof came crashing down on Goku and Reyoto.

"Now I'm mad!" Reyoto growled.

"I've had enough of this!" Pan yelled. "They think they can ruin what could be the best date of my life! I don't think so!" Pan said flying up and landed on a cop car. "Listen up! I want you guys to let that woman go and then I want you to hand back the money you stole from the bank!"

"Hi Pan" Zato said.

"Oh hey Zato what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you no, following in my father footsteps" Zato said.

"Who do you think you kids are?" the man yelled.

"I'm someone who not missing anymore of my date!" Pan said as a man pointed a gun at them as Pan kicked off the lights on top of the car and hit the man.

"Come on!" a robber said pointing his gun at them.

"Excuse me but guns are dangerous" Goku said walking out onto the gun field with a bowl of noodles.

"Who the hell is the kid?" Zato asked as Pan shrugged her shoulders.

"Especially if it's in the hands of the untrained" Goku said setting his noodles on the hood of the police car Pan stood on.

"What the school let out early today?" the leader said as Goku did stretches.

"Get out of here kid, leave the adult stuff to the adults" one of the robbers said.

"That's exactly why I'm here, to take care of the adults" Goku said getting into a fighting stance.

"You got a smart mouth!" a robber said throwing a punch that Goku dodged.

"Yeah right!" Goku said as Pan pulled him out of the way and Zato kicked the man back.

"We appreciate you trying to help us out little boy but I think those guys have you out matched and I doubt your mom would want you to get hurt" Pan said.

"But you don't understand" Goku said.

"You leave this to the big kids, I'm older and I got much more experience then you now pick up any toys you left behind and go home" Pan said.

"Incoming!" Zato said as Pan dodged a man swinging his gun as Pan kicked him over to where Goku was standing.

"Shoot her!' the leader said.

"You should be more worried about me!" Zato said punching a man reaching for his gun and sent him flying into a police car as the woman broke free from the leader grasp as Pan came running at him.

"This is for shooting at kids!" Pan yelled punching the support beam he hid behind and sent him flying into a wall.

"I swear they get stupider every day" Zato said brushing his hands together.

"Now where's my date?" Pan said looking around and flew to where he was trying to sneak off. "Poperu there you are, now about that movie" she said**.**

"Well about that um" he said.

"Uh huh?" Pan said.

"I just remembered that I've seen that movie and it's really bad so got to go!" he said running off as Pan looked crushed as Zato walked next to her.

"It's not fair!" she yelled as Zato patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Pan Zato what are you doing here?" Roshi asked as the kids all looked in Roshi direction as Reyoto was standing next to him with wide eyes.

"Pan. Zato?" Goku said.

"Pan Zato over here!" Roshi said emerging from the crowed with Reyoto.

"Master Roshi what are you doing here?" all three kids asked as Zato and Pan stared down at Goku.

"Hey that shirtless man, he looks like your dad uncle" Pan said.

"Reyoto?" Zato said.

"Excuse me girls coming through" Roshi said purposely touching girls butts.

"You know I don't think they are happy you see you" Pan said.

"Yeah it seems they have taken a liking to my shirtless uncle" Zato said as Reyoto had a blush on his face while girls were around him with hearts in their eyes.

"Come on, don't you think all these hotties are thrilled to see me?" Roshi said pointing a peace sign to every hot woman around.

"You never change do you old timer?" Goku said.

"Huh? Hey do you know me, you look familiar?" Roshi said.

"Of course I know you it's me Goku."

"You know you do kind of look like Goku with that pointy hair and..Goku! is that really you!" Roshi yelled.

"Reyoto please tell me that isn't who I think it is" Zato said.

"Well bring on the good times my old friend is back what are you doing shrunk down to the size of a child you adorable like tike!" Roshi said falling over while he was holding Goku in the air.

"Pan, Zato that's Goku he's had a little accident and well he's a child again" Reyoto said.

"Well tell me this much curiosity could kill a man my age" Roshi said.

"How old is he?" Reyoto asked as he saw Zato and Pan shocked expressions.

"Emperor Pilaf summoned Shenron and accidently wished me to be smaller" Goku said as Pan shook her head in disbelief. "I wonder if Chichi mad at me for being gone so long."

"Well it is Chichi" Roshi said.

"You are not my grandpa! I got stuff animals at home that are bigger then you!" Pan said.

"Yeah get really there is no way this kid is Goku" Zato said.

"So that would make you my granddaughter Pan? And you my great nephew?" Goku asked.

"I don't think that's the right word for his relation to you Goku" Reyoto said.

"Yep she and Zato have grown up a lot it's been years since you and Reyoto last saw them" Roshi said.

"Well I'm really proud of both of you I guess fighting is just in the genes" Goku said.

"Come one kids lets head back home, Chichi and the others are going to be in for a big surprise" Reyoto said.

Ten minutes after arrival to Chichi and Goku house.

"Ah!" Chichi cried as Videl patted her back and Serena stood next to Videl.

"So they caught you off guard huh?" Gohan asked.

"I had no idea the dragon was there when I walked in and Pilaf made the wish and poof here I am" Goku said in a large orange chair.

"And now I have a pint size grandpa who looks like he should still be in diapers" Pan said.

"Man this makes the top of my weird events list" Kento said.

"I was already aging faster than him as it was but this, it's unnatural I bet you did this on purpose!" Chichi cried.

"No I like being old really I did" Goku said.

"Dad let's think here, the dragon balls are scattered out throughout the entire galaxy right?" Gohan asked.

"Uh huh that's what Mr. Popo said" Goku said.

"If that's the case it might be easier for you to grow up like any other child" Gohan said.

"Can you imagine someone my age married to someone like this!" Chichi yelled before crying again.

"Yeah people might get the wrong idea" Kento said.

"Goku can you hear me?" King Kai said for all to hear.

"We sure can King Kai" Goku said.

"Good listen carefully I'm afraid I have bad news I've done some research on the black star dragon balls and what I dug up is quit unsettling" Kin Kai said.

"Just how unsettling?" Goku asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Serena said.

"Now that a wish has been made, the earth is in danger of exploding unless all of the black star dragon balls are found and returned to earth in one year" King Kai said.

"What!" Reyoto yelled as everyone gasped.

"You see when a wish is made on the black star dragon balls the negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet causing massive instability and an eventual self-destruction" King Kai said.

"What? King Kai you have to be kidding we only have one year before the earth explodes!" Gohan said.

"That's exactly right" King Kai said.

"Ugh for once I want to just relax is that too much to ask for, is this punishment?" Reyoto said letting his head drop on the table as Zato pat his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan and Zato Blasts Off

The next day while the adult figured out a plan Pan and Zato sat near the TV while Goten sat on the couch talking to another new girlfriend.

"I mean if you're not already doing something tonight that is, oh really? Yeah I'm excited too" Goten said.

"You are one smooth talker Uncle Goten that's for sure" Pan said.

"Shhhh!" Goten said to shut her up. "Oh not you, no" Goten said.

"If you don't want me to talk fun then keep your voice done" Pan said.

"Yeah take your call with girlfriend number fifteen and leave" Zato said.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to talk on the phone!" Goten yelled.

"It's a mobile phone!" Pan said.

"Uh hello?" the girl on the phone said.

"Oh I'm sorry you see my little niece and cousin was in the room, listen how about I pick you up around eight?" he said.

"We are not little!" Pan said.

"Let's get out of here Pan" Zato said as him and Pan got up and went into the kitchen.

"It's no big deal, really Goku can take Bulma new ship into space" Chichi said to Gohan.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"It not the first time you went dragon ball hunting to save the earth you don't mind going do you?" she asked looking down at Goku.

"Why do I have to be the one to go?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean why!" Chichi yelled slamming her hands on the table. "You never boasted this kind of adventure before!"

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little tired, getting shrunk down to the size of a kid again real takes it out of me" Goku said as Videl gave Kento and Gohan some coffee.

"But you have to go on this trip or earth will be destroyed in a year" Videl said.

"She right and we just finished the addition to our house Goku that I do not want to lose" Chichi said.

"Really Chichi? That what you're worried about, I want to make sure the new baby is able to see the earth so were getting those dragon balls" Kento said.

"What! What new baby!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh we forgot to tell you, Kento and I are having another baby I just found out I was pregnant last week" Serena said.

"Yeah and we can never let anything bad happen to earth that's why Kento and I have come to a decision, we're going to find the dragon balls with you" Gohan said.

"That's great! A father son and nephew boding trip!" Chichi said.

"Papa you're going?" Pan asked.

"Uh huh" Gohan said.

"You too dad?" Zato asked as Kento nodded his head.

"Let me go papa I want to go into space with you" Pan said.

"I want to go too" Zato said.

Kids your fathers and grandfather aren't going just to play you know it will be dangerous" Chichi said.

"That's right Pan" Videl said.

"I know that I'm just offering my help to save the earth" Pan said.

"And so am I" Zato said.

"If you go into space you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you" Chichi said trying to scare them.

"I'm not afraid of anything" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Pan you sleep with a nightlight" Videl said as Pan bit on her thumb.

"Don't worry kids going to space is just for adults" Goku said.

"I'm taller than you grandpa!" Pan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes but he's older so watch it young lady" Reyoto said.

"Not as old as you" Zato said as Reyoto glared down at Zato.

"What was that!" Reyoto growled.

"Nothing!" Zato said.

"Come on Bulma waiting with the ship and you guys have got to see what Vegeta did" Kento said.

"What did he do?" Goku asked.

"You'll see" Gohan said.

Behind Capsule Corp. Bulma showed them the new ship as the roof opened up. "That thing looks like an octopus and it's so big!" Goku said.

"This ship carries five people comfortably but you being as small as you are now it shouldn't be cramped at all" Bulma said patting Goku head. "You know seeing you like this reminds me of the time we first met."

"Come Vegeta let's get out of here" Reyoto said trying hard not to laugh at his stupid mustache.

Gohan and Kento were typing on a key board at the side of the ship as their kids came up behind them.

"Hey papa is there anything we can help you guy with?" Pan asked.

"Thanks kids but I think Bulma Kento and I have everything under control" Gohan said.

"Can we still help?" Pan asked.

"Why don't you go see if you can help your mom's with something alright?" Gohan said pressing a green button on a switch.

"Alright" Pan said as her and Zato walked back as they walked past Goku who as doing some punches as they climbed the ladder and went into the large ship to see Videl and Serena sitting in yellow seats and was clicking away at a device that was plugged into the controls.

"Hey mama, papa told us we should come help you" Videl said.

"Thanks but not right now honey, we really have to finish testing this panel" Videl said as Pan walked over to the buttons.

"Well if it's a test you want" she said.

"Don't touch!" Videl said.

"Listen Pan were very busy right now we can't have any distractions" Videl said.

"But mom"

"Now why don't you call your friends and you and Zato go play outside?" Videl said.

"Come on Pan" Zato said as him and Pan walked out and Pan kicked the wall a little too hard leaving a dent and pooping a rocket out of place as shock hit Pan and Zato as they look in all direction to see if any one heard before they pushed a cart in front of the dent and walked away like nothing happened.

"We'll just be walking this way now" Pan said.

"Yeah before you break something else" Zato said.

Outside Pan and Zato were walking away from C.C. as Goku followed.

"Hey guys wait up!" Goku said.

"What!" Pan said.

"So where we headed?" Goku asked.

"Who's we?" Pan said crossing her arms.

"What you're saying I can't go with you?" Goku said.

"Well we can't go into space with you can we?" Pan said as her and Zato began to walk away.

"How rude" Goku said.

"I heard that" Pan said as Goku followed them.

"What's rude is following people, why don't you go back to your dumb punching and kicking practice" Pan said as her and Zato flew off and a man that was jumping to grab Pan ran into Goku instead.

"That's right I got her!" the man with the afro said.

"I'm a boy" Goku said.

"Let's go beat up your grandpa student" Zato said.

"Sounds fun" Pan said as they flew to Hercule Martial Arts Studio and changed into fighting close before Hercule watch them beat up every last student Hercule had go up against them.

Once Pan threw the last of the fighters to the wall Pan and Zato looked around for more fighters. "Oh come on boys is that all you got? Get up and fight you little babies!" Pan yelled.

"My word kids we need to find you two a new anger outlet, this is getting bad for business" Hercule said.

"You want some too gramps?" Pan asked as Hercule began coughing.

Somewhere in town Goku was eating all he can eat while the 'kidnappers' called Bulma and tried to make and ransom. "Listen we have your son and or grandson" the kidnapper with the beanie said.

"Grandson? Sorry you got the wrong number" Bulma said.

"Don't you play dumb with me, we kidnapped your boy Goku and we aren't giving him back till you pay" the man said.

"Goku? Are you serious? I'd watch my back if I were you guys" Bulma said.

"Yeah! You watch your bag!" the man yelled. "Lady I'm not messing around you know" he said hearing a beeping noise. "What is that?" he said seeing a zero on the payphone. "Hey hello?" he said as a white card popped out. "My calling card."

"He hung up" Bulma said.

"Who hung up?" Gohan asked.

"Some guy complaining about your father for some reason" Bulma said.

"Was it someone from a restaurant?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah we get those calls a lot" Kento muttered.

"I hope he's not out fooling around this ship going to be ready soon" Bulma said.

Hercule had taken Zato and Pan to a café as they told Hercule how everyone treated them. "Surely not everyone is treating you that way" Hercule said as Pan and Zato saw the waitress returning with a silver tray.

"Watch this" Pan said.

"Here you go you three" the waitress said giving Hercule a cup of coffee and the kid's two large ice-cream sundaes.

"I could have sworn that we order sodas" Zato said as Hercule switched his drink with Pan Sundaes.

"You see this is exactly the kind of stuff were talking about gramps everyone thinks were little kids" Pan said.

"That is rough" Hercule said.

"Were very mature for our age, and Zato four years younger than me, and he looks like he's my age!" Pan said taking her cup of coffee.

"So would you like cream or sugar?" Hercule asked.

"No black fine" Pan said taking a sip then made a disgusted look.

"Try some sugar" Zato said putting some sugar into her coffer.

"Kids let me tell you I've certainly never consider you two little kids" Hercule said.

"I agree!" Pan said.

"So do I!" Zato said.

"My Pan and her cousin are not babies!" Hercule said.

"I'll drink to that!" Pan said.

"So will I!" Zato said.

"My Pan is, my Pan is, my Pan is" he said before he swopped her in a hug. "Just the cutest angel to set foot on this green earth!" he said as Pan had an annoyed look and pushed him off.

"I'm not a baby, I'm not little and I am not an angel!" Pan said.

"Oh I see, sorry" Hercule said.

"Fine! Zato we'll show everyone once and for all that were no kids!" Pan said taking another ship of the coffee and made another disgusted look.

"Want some more sugar?" Zato asked.

Somewhere in the amusement park Goku was riding a roller-coaster with the afro kidnapper while the beanie kidnapper tried the phone call again. "I strongly suggest that you find a way to get me that five billion zenie right away, unless you don't care about what happens to little Goku here" he said to Vegeta who was on the other line.

"What are you blabbering about, Goku?" he said looking to Reyoto who mouthed Kakarot.

"If I even think you went crying to the police there will be no deal, I trust I'm coming in loud and clear buddy" the man said.

"Deal with him as you please" Vegeta said hanging up.

"Stupid human doesn't know what he got himself into" Reyoto said.

Back on the other line.

"Oh you still there? Hello?" he said hearing the beeping noise.

"You guys sure are a lot of fun to hang out with" Goku said in the back seat of the robbers car.

"Thanks a lot" one of them said.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Goku asked.

"Uh well we still need to run a few things then I need a nap" the afro man said.

"Man this whole day been one bid headache after another" the beanie man said.

"Um I should probably get back soon" Goku said.

"There's no reason for you to go home yet kid, I mean the fun just starting we haven't even had a chance to take you to dinner yet" the beanie man said.

"Boss we can't afford to feed this kid again" afro man said.

"Will you be quiet!" beanie man yelled.

"I guess I have enough time to eat dinner with you guys, we just have to find a telephone first, ok sport?" beanie man said stopping the car. "Let's see now telephone, telephone don't see one."

"Is this some kind of a game or what?" Goku asked.

"That's right" beanie man.

"On your mark get set go!" Goku said flying out of the sky roof.

"Do you think maybe this car has an exhaust leak or something? Because I've never seen anything like that before" beanie man said.

"Yeah and you said that I have the brain of the hamster" afro man said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said flying into view with a payphone over his head. "Looks like I win the game!" Goku said dropping the payphone booth in front of them as they got back into their car and drove off.

"Oh well I guess they had to get home too" Goku said.

Somewhere near C.C. Trunks was sneaking out of his office and flying through the sky as he stopped to see his father and Reyoto. "Father?" Trunks said.

"Son, there's the easy way and then there's the fun way" Vegeta said.

"Oh just sensed Goten see you two in a few minutes" Reyoto said I.T. away as Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes later Reyoto was dragging Goten down C.C. halls as Vegeta stood next to him with Trunks. "I still don't understand!" Goten yelled.

"Why do we have to go with him?" Trunks asked.

"This is not cool!" Goten yelled.

"Give it a rest! Both of you have grown unbearably soft in these times of peace and with Kakarot leading to search you'll see trouble in no time" Vegeta said.

"That's why I'm staying and getting my much deserved vacation" Reyoto said.

"You do know I have date tonight?" Goten said.

"Dating is for the weak!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ah!" Goten groaned.

"What about me? I am the president of Capsule Corp" Trunks said.

"Then consider this a hostel take over" Vegeta said.

"A very hostel take over" Reyoto said.

"It's not that I don't want to find the dragon balls, it just that I know my mother would never let me set foot on a space ship" Goten said.

"That funny, isn't it Vegeta?" Reyoto said.

"Yes, it was all her idea" Vegeta said.

"You're kidding me!" Goten groaned.

Back near the ship Gohan and the others were doing final checkups with the sun roof opening for them to prepare for take-off. "Main power link?" Bulma said.

"Check" Gohan said typing away at the computer with Kento next to him helping.

"All systems are go for launch" Bulma said as the room began to get loud with the ship finishing it's power up.

"Hey Goku! Keep those two boys out of trouble!" Chichi yelled.

"Don't worry Chichi I will" Goku said.

"Ah man, this isn't the kind of vacation I had in mind" Trunks said as Goten phone rang.

"What the hell? Who broke that extra rocket!" Reyoto yelled climbing into the ship to examine the hole Pan tried to hide earlier.

"Hey Valese did you get my message?" Goten asked as he listened, "no I swear I really am going into outer space."

"Gohan sweetie, have you seen Pan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I think she with Bulla somewhere" Gohan said.

Author note: the last show screwed me up so now Bra or Bull or whatever the hell her name is, is now correct according to the show.

"No Bulla standing up there with her dad" Videl said as Gohan looked over to see Vegeta teenaged daughter.

"Hey I haven't seen Zato either" Serena said.

"Those kids are up to something" Kento said.

Goten was still on the phone as Goku climbed up the ladder and Trunks followed. "Yeah I know is sounds like baloney but I'm not making it up it's the truth!" Goten yelled over the sound around him. "What? Look I can barely hear you if you're going to yell at me you're going to have to be louder!"

Inside the ship Reyoto sighed as he stepped on the metal pole with Goten and Trunks as it lifted them up to the upper level. "So this is what going to pass of as our home for the next year?" Trunks said.

"Look like it, good thing I'm staying here" Reyoto said.

"Is that the kitchen over there?" Goku asked running to a yellow door.

"No Goku that's the control room" Trunks said as the door opened and Goku looked in to see Zato and Pan.

"Hi!" Pan said.

"Hey there Pan Zato" Goku said.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Just making sure that all systems are a go for our journey, about time you guys got here" Pan said.

"Kids please, this is no time to be fooling around" Trunks said.

"Oh no? Then let's get serious, blast off!" Pan yelled hitting the red button.

"No!" Reyoto yelled as Goku and Trunk yelled as the space ship began flying into the air.

Down where the ship was Goten was in burnt clothes and still on the phone. "Still there? Good guess what change of plans my seclude cleared up" Goten groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Terror on Imecka

"You little brats! Let me at them!" Reyoto yelled as Trunks held him back.

"Kids this isn't funny, give it back right now!" Trunk yelled.

"No way you want it come and get it!" Pan said holding the keys as Trunks tried to catch her but she jumped.

"Pan give me the override key this instant!" Trunks yelled.

"Why? SO you can take us back to our boring lives on earth, forget it! Zato catch!" she said throwing him the keys as he caught it with his tail.

"Kids this mission is way too dangerous for children, please!" Trunks said.

"Like I care" Pan said sticking her tongue at Trunks as he tried to jump at her again but Pan dodged and he crashed into the wall.

Reyoto then grabbed both the kids by their shirts and held them in the air as they squirmed.

"Now give me the key you both are going home, hand it over now!" Trunks said as Zato tossed it to Pan and Pan put the key into her shirt and Reyoto dropped the kids so they hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" Pan said rubbing her red face as Trunks growled. "Well your move" Pan said.

"A year of this basket case" Trunks said putting his head down in defeat.

"Well since your parent s aren't around and I'm the adult here, I can lay down physical punishments!" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as Pan and Zato shivered in fear.

Five minutes later Pan and Zato were mopping the floors with bumps on the back of their heads. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Zato said.

"No this is human punishment, if this was a Saiyan punishment, I'd do far worse!" Reyoto growled as he saw Goku doing sit up's on the ground

"Move your big butt behind grandpa! Coming through!" Pan said pushing him around the room.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" Goku asked as he sat next to Trunks who was reading a newspaper.

"Cleaning what do you think?" Pan said mopping the wall as she got Trunks and Goku wet.

"Hey! I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled as him and Goku moved out of the way for Pan and Zato to mop the wall.

"That ought to do it, all done now it's your turn guys" Pan said as soaked Trunks and Goku stared at the kids.

"You don't expect me to do everything do you? Trunks you can do the laundry how's that?" Pan said.

"What? Me do laundry?" Trunks said.

"Of course, why not and grandpa you can be the head dishwasher" Pan said then thought about. "Or maybe we should wait till you get more experience before we make you head dishwasher."

"Yeah when I tried doing dishes I end up breaking them" Goku said.

"Oh man I don't know how grandma put's up with you, all you have to do is take your time and be careful, Trunks isn't that right?" Pan said.

"Yes of course but maybe we shouldn't be assigning chores just yet Pan" Trunks said.

"We share the house work equally and that's that" Pan said.

"Oh and Reyoto since you're the only one who has any decent cooking skills you can be our chef!" Zato said.

"Excuse me?" Reyoto said as the ship shook and they all fell over into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Zato asked.

"Something must have hit us you guys" Pan said as they all looked out the window and saw something floating away as panic hit Trunks.

"Damn I thought I fixed that" Reyoto said.

"What is that thing? It looked like a part of the ship" Goku said as the ship began to shake.

"Trunks what part was that?" Zato asked.

"Get your seat belts on! We're preparing for an emergency landing!" Trunks yelling taking control of the ship as Reyoto and Zato tried to get their belts on.

"Emergency landing! What's the hell is happening?" Pan asked.

"What of our stabilizers fell off!" Trunks yelled.

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"If we don't land soon things are going to get really bad!" Trunks yelled.

"How bad do you mean?" Pan asked.

"The ship will be torn apart!" Trunks yelled.

"Why did you tell me that! I'm just a kid you should have lied! What's wrong with you!" Pan cried.

"So much for us wanting to be treated differently" Zato said.

"If we die everyone on earth will die too!" Goku yelled.

"Will you shut up! What kind of an adults are you! I want my mommy!" Pan cried.

"Pan it's okay I promise were going to be aright" Trunks said.

"No it's too late were doomed!" Pan cried.

"Shut the hell up!" Reyoto yelled getting her to stop crying. "You two came on hear knowing damn well it was going to be dangerous, now shut up! Put your damn seatbelt up and stay calm!"

"Look there's a planet!" Zato said pointing to a blue planet.

"That's the one, Goku make sure you and Pan strapped in same goes for you too Reyoto and Zato, are you guys ready?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah sure no sweat" Goku said in a knotted up belt.

"I don't want to die!" Pan said.

"No one going to die here, were just going to crash land" Trunks said.

"Are you nuts! People die in crash landings!" Pan cried.

"No one dies today, here we go!" Trunks yelled flying them down into the planet atmosphere.

Once through the clouds they could see a desert as Trunks landed them as the ship slid across rocks and landed upside down as all the Saiyan let out a breath.

"Nice landing Trunks" Reyoto said.

"Thanks" Trunks said.

"I think I know this planet" Reyoto said.

"You do, what is it called?" Zato asked as the hopped out of the ship.

"Yes this is Planet Imecka home to the Imeckians" Reyoto said as they walked through the market.

"Wow" Trunks said.

"Look at all that food!" Goku said.

"Yes this planet has some of the most delicious foods found in the galaxy" Reyoto said a Pan walked over to a jewelry booth.

"Maybe we should get a place to stay here tonight to prepare the ship tomorrow" Trunks said.

"Sounds good to me" Goku said as the markets shook as they saw a mob of people heading towards them.

"Oh no a stampede!" Pan yelled a second to late as they got caught in the stampede and when the smoke cleared they were all dressed in the most hideous clothing and makeup they ever seen.

"Oh yeah I forgot why I left this place early" Reyoto said with an annoyed expression.

"They look extraordinarily appealing, yes?" a man said.

"Absolutely dazzling!" another man said.

"One could easily mistake them for royalty no?"

"Most defiantly."

"Some of my toe rings could add some excitement to your feet" a woman said.

"That's your opinion" a man said.

"So maybe we should just spend the night somewhere else" Trunks said.

"No way! This place is awesome!" Goku said eating some berries.

"We just came here to get some parts for our space ship, do you have pats like that?" Trunks asked as Reyoto tried to get the his makeup off.

"Of course we are the one stop shopping planet!" all the aliens said as another wave of people shoving things in their face with space ship parts came.

""I'll just charge it to your account" a man said as they all began holding bills to them.

"I hope you choose well because there are no returns here" the alien said.

"What your kidding?" Trunks said.

"Nope, why you think I left this dump, now Pan Zato I want you to cover your ears because I'm about to say something I do not want you innocent ears to here" Reyoto said as Trunks covered the kids ears as Reyoto took a deep breath.

"Back the hell off you street hustling bastards! Take your crappy ass merchandises and take them back to your damn shops before I blast all you to hell as the true cowards you are!" Reyoto yelled as they all backed away with their stuffs as Trunks and Goku jaws were wide open.

"What did you do Reyoto?" Zato asked.

"The art of a Saiyan adult intimidation, now come we must head to that big building that's the hotel" Reyoto said pointing to a large building on top of stairs.

"Good anywhere better than here" Trunks said.

At the top of the stairs all the looked around careful for more salesmen. "Welcome to Imecka" the doorman said.

"Do you see any salesmen?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet, so far so good" Pan said as they looked at a strange ticking device that Reyoto knew was a clock.

"That's pretty cool" Goku said.

"Shhhh!" Trunks said.

"Looks like were clear" Pan said.

"For now" Zato said.

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations " as they looked over to the hotel clerk.

"You'll have to accuse us we just had a very tiring experience" Trunks said.

"Yes we ran into the market people" Reyoto said.

"Well were really peaceful here" the clerk said.

"Great then we would like to get a room please" Trunks said.

"Yes but of course" the clerk said turning to the wall of keys. "Getting a room is like fitting shoe."

"Can you believe that this thing cost a hundred and fifty gamits and they practically forced it on me!" Pan said holding up a tacky looking earring.

"Yeah but at least the food was good" Goku said.

"There's a reason for that" Reyoto said.

"Ah this so that what this is about, you've been taken in by our street merchants haven't you sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes they did a number on us alright, and like naïve tourist we fell into their trap" Trunks said.

"Well now that you're in our hands you can relax and enjoy Imecka an escort will take you to your room" he said handing them a key.

"Allow me, let me get that" a robot servant said taking their bags and Goku.

"I'm not bag! I'm a person you stupid robot! Put me down what kind of robot are you" Goku yelled as Trunks and the others followed the robot.

"I am a Porterbot 3000 programed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a curtsy manner" the robot said

"Yeah well you must have a screw loss because I'm not luggage!" Goku said.

"This is where you'll be staying" the robot said stopping in front of a door. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon" he said.

"Huh?" Reyoto said looking down at Trunks and Pan.

"Yeah this robot broke" Zato said as they opened the door and gasped.

"It looks like a palace!" Trunks said.

"Are you kidding, palaces wished they look like this!" Zato said.

"The bridal sweet is equip with our gold star amenity package for your comfort" the robot said.

"It's almost too nice" Pan said.

"You can put our luggage down now!" Goku said.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, please insert tip" the robot said as a change thing popped out of the robot chest.

"Ah Trunks I think he want us to give him some money" Goku said.

"I guess he's programed for more than carrying luggage" Trunks said dropping a coin into the robot.

"Thank you sir or madam welcome to Imecka please ring the front desk if I can be of anymore assistances" the robot said dropping Goku and their bags and headed for the door. "Enjoy!" he said closing the door.

"Ok everyone sit down so I can explain why this planet so crazy" Reyoto said.

"Why is everyone like this?" Zato asked.

"Because of the taxes" Reyoto said.

"Taxes?" Pan said.

"Yes Imecka is under the rule of Don Kee, the Imeckians are incredibly poor due to high taxes used to furnish Don Kee's lavish home. Many of the planet's inhabitants are homeless, and marketplace sellers tend to be swindlers as you all saw" Reyoto said as Trunks flopped on the bed.

"Let's just relax before we have to go back in for the part" Zato said.

"I'm going to soak in a nice hot bath!" Pan said running off to the bathroom.

"I hope they have some food around here I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Lets watch some TV" Zato said as Trunks pressed a button on the remote he found and some red curtains lifted and showed a TV.

"People from all over Imecka plot to the royal place today to get a glimpse of the Lord Don Kee himself, once a week Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens of his kingdom, Don Kee!" a news woman said showing the ruler surrounded by his people.

"Well so much for democracy, it looks like courtship" Trunks said.

"You guys there's something wrong with the shower I can't turn the water off it just keeps on running!" Pan said coming out in a pink bathrobe.

"Just a sec I'm coming" Trunk said climbing out of bed as a chain attached to her shorts kept him from getting off, "what in the world?" Trunk said grabbing the chain.

"Guys I found the fridge and it's too good to be true!" he said as from out of the hall he emerged buried in food. "I just hit the jackpot the food won't stop coming out!"

"The stupid chair won't let me get up!" Zato yelled stuck to the chair that was nailed to the floor.

"Something strange is going on here, they have a meter on the shower like a taxicab" Pan said.

"Oh no, this hotel is a tourist trap!" Reyoto yelled.

"The numbers just keep going higher and higher it's already passed seven thousand!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell is that clicking noise?" Zato asked as Trunk removed a pillow to see a meter on the bed and Reyoto saw a meter on the back of Zato chair.

"You have got to be kidding me, there are money meters everywhere!" Trunks yelled.

"This is insane!" Zato yelled.

"Were being charged for everything, even for watching TV!" Trunks yelled.

"It's on the fan, the lights even on the firkin clock!" Zato yelled still struggling to break free.

"They're robbing us blind!" Trunks yelled.

"They even have the nerve to charge us for looking at the decorations!" Pan said finish getting dress and tying on her bandana.

"I never skipped a check before but let's go!" Trunks yelled breaking his chain.

"Right behind you!" Zato yelled breaking free from the chair and ran with Pan and Trunks.

"Just a second you guys" Goku said near the food.

"Goku come on!" Trunks yelled.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Reyoto yelled.

Outside the city it was raining as they disguised themselves in the people clothes. "Well we picked one hell of a planet to crash on didn't we" Trunks said.

"I don't know about this trip, nothing seems to be going right" Pan said putting both her hands behind her head like Goku was doing.

"We did kind of get off to a bad start" Goku said.

"Are you insinuating that this is all mine and Zato fault!" Pan yelled.

"Well we were still checking the ship when you hit the button" Goku said.

"You the one who let bubblers make a wish on the black star balls right under you nose! It's your fault!" Pan yelled.

"I guess your right it is my fault" Goku said.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do grandpa, your trying to act like you're the one to blame aren't you! Well you can stop acting because you really are the blame!" Pan yelled.

"I'm still too old for this" Reyoto said.

"There's no use staying out in the rain we might as well head back to the ship and spend the night there" Trunks said.

"I am not walking all the way back to the ship in the rain, I am way to tired and hungry and cold" Pan said leaning back on the wall as it ripped making her fall back.

"Are you okay?" all the boys asked as an alien family looked down at Pan.

"I my name is Pan" she said.

"Nice to meet you" the whole family said.

"Good evening folks" the boys said.

"Ok we got to stop that" Zato said,

"Good evening" the family said as Reyoto saw that the only thing this family had was a small table and a candle.

"So sorry for the hole, we thought the wall was solid" Reyoto said.

"We never actually met any aliens before, I hope your enjoying your stay on Imecka" the man said as the wife brought them drinks.

"It's a nice place but the people are strange" Pan said, "it seems all they care about is making money, I've never meet a greedier bunch of scammers before."

"Pan please!" Trunks said.

"Please excuse my niece it seems she needs a lesson in manners!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh no let her speak her mind, your child honesty is refreshing, isn't it?" the husband asked.

"Yes and I'm ashamed to admit that she right" the wife said.

"You people are nice why is everyone so money hungry?" Goku asked.

"Did any of you pay attention to what I said back at the hotel!" Reyoto growled as they shook their heads. "Bakas don't even know why I bother."

"Our leader Don Kee is the blame" the husband is.

"Lord Done Kee!" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's the taxes that's doing all this, I mean look at their house, there's no beds!" Zato said as they heard sirens.

"Are they coming here?' the wife asked as the husband held her.

"I think so" the husband said as the metal part of the wall lifted revealing large blue robots.

"Nobody move, the lease has expired on this dwelling place rent is now due, produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will proceed to repossess this dwelling" the robot said.

"Reyoto, we have to do something" Zato whispered.

"Your time to renew has expired future rental agreements must be made at the palace, we will now dismantle and process" the robot said as they began pulling off the walls.

"Hey is this alright they're taking everything" Goku said.

"You won't have a home left for your children" Pan said.

"It can't be helped my income has been insufficient lately for the luxury of a dwelling" the husband said.

"Prices did rise since Lord Don Kee became our king" the wife said.

"We saw him on TV" Trunks said.

"That's him, long ago we were affordable and had no trouble providing for our families but now we're are all deeply in debt, our futures are sold before we lived them but we still have our reasons" he said smiling at his children. "Reason for passing on any humiliations we endure" he said as the roof was removed letting the rain fall on them. "I've seem to have lost my roof."

"More embarrassing are the low practices we have resorted to but don't judge them, truly they are only trying to survive" he said.

"It's hard to maintain integrity in the face of adversity only a few of us have managed" the wife said.

"But it usually means losing one's house is a tuff pill to swallow, that's why many of us became swindlers" the husband said.

"That's so sad" Pan said as the robots took the table with the candle.

"How terrible" Trunks said.

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee, repo robots move out!" the robot said.

"I'm no lawyer but I think I know how we can get your house back" Goku said as he jumped back and demonstrated a few punches and kicks.

"You're a very braze child but I'm afraid the use of force is out of the question, Don Kee is too powerful" the man said.

"I doubt that" Zato said.

"If we were the offer any physical resistances Don Kee would send out his army" the man said.

"We have enough hardships already we don't want to harm our children with the weight of our burdens but thank you for your concern your very caring people" the woman said.

After the rain stopped the next day the five Saiyans made their way back to their ship. "I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems shorted out" Goku said.

"Yeah I do too" Trunks said.

"I don't feel right, I wish there was something we can do to help those nice people get their house back" Pan said.

"Yeah it's hard but every planet has its fair share of problems if we tried to solve them all ourselves it would take a life time and besides if we don't find the dragon balls in a year the earth is going to have far more serious problems then high rent" Trunks said.

"Hey maybe there's a dragon ball on this planet, you never know we haven't check have we?" Pan asked.

"No but I can tell you there's not" Trunks said.

"How do you know? Check" Pan said.

"If you insist" Trunks said digging into his pocket and pulled out the dragon radar. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" a voce said scaring Trunks making him drop the radar as the voice keep going as the radar land on a white robot.

"Hmm" the robot said opening up and taking the dragon radar.

"Ah! Without that radar are whole mission is history!" Trunk said grabbing the robot.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said jumping into the air. "Ta da, da, da!" the robot said spurting arms and legs. "Giru now fully operational!"

"Why you! That's ours give it back to us right now!" Trunks yelled.

"Now capable, Giru device integrated into system, Giru Giru" the robot said.

"That's our dragon radar if we lose that we can kiss earth and our families good bye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss good bye" the robot said.

"What!" Trunks said grabbing the robot.

"Oh no look!" Pan yelled pointing to their ship as they saw it getting towed away.

"Hey come back here with that!" Trunks yelled, "huh?" he said seeing the robot gone as he saw it running around.

"You get back here you little runt!" Trunks yelled chasing after the robot. "Pan three o' clock!"

"I got it!" they both yelled as they collided and the robot kept running as Reyoto kicked it onto its back and Goku stepped on it to keep it down.

"Hey guys is this what you're looking for?" Goku said.

Trunks then ran over and grabbed it by its legs and hung it upside down.

"And there goes our ship" Pan said.

"They got some nerve" Goku said as they watch the dust of clouds go farther away.

"Unbelievable this just isn't our planet guys that's all there is to it" Trunks said.

"I hate this planet!" Zato yelled.

"There it goes" Trunks said dropping the robot. "Man what else could go wrong?"

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back were stranded!" Pan said.

"She right, we need to get it back and break that thing open and get the dragon radar back" Reyoto said.

"No sweat I'll get us there in a flash" Goku said.

"Oh I get it Instant Transmission right?" Trunks asked.

"And where do you think you going!" Pan yelled as the robot fell over and Pan stepped on it. "Not so fast there, until we figure out how to extract our radar your part of the family so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled as Pan began tying it up.

"This is just a little percussion for insurance policy."

"Stop tickles!" Giru said.

"There that should keep you from running off again you little sneak!" Pan said lifting up the tied up robot.

"Entering maximum security!" Pan said putting the robot into her back pack and locked it. "There you hold him Trunks!"

"Gee Pan thanks a lot" Trunks said sarcastically and took the bag.

"That dumb robot has wasted enough of our time, let's go get our ship, what do you say guys?" Pan asked.

"Alright just grab on when your ready guys" Goku said as they all grabbed onto Goku shoulders as Goku began to concentrate. "Here it goes" he said as the I.T. but ended up upside down in the air as they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Are we there yet?" Pan groaned. "Wait a second! I recognize that rock formation were on the same spot as before you knuckle head!"

"Ow! Goku what the hell was that!" Zato yelled.

"Ok I'm doing the I.T. for now on!" Reyoto yelled.

"Yeah I thought it looked familiar, how strange I've never had any problem in the past" Goku said.

"Weird, what now?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'd like to give it one more shot!" Goku said.

"Oh boy" Zato said.

"Ok here it goes!" Goku said as they stood on top of the rock again. "Ok hold on!" he said I.T. them in the air as Pan and Zato eyes widen.

"We went a little furfure" Pan said, "grandpa if I live please remind me to kill you!" Pan yelled.

They then all fell and hit their heads onto rocks before falling head first into sand.

"I don't understand I'm doing it that same as I always have" Goku said.

"Yes that may be so, but your body different remember, you've never done Instant Transmission as a child it probably won't work" Trunks said.

"Well whatever it is you're not using me as a test mouse again so let's get back our ship the old fashioned way" Pan said.

"Why not have Reyoto do it?" Zato asked.

"It's too far now thanks to Goku so now we fly" Reyoto said.

"I have a better idea" Zato said.

Later that day in the dead of night the Saiyans jumped along the city roofs as they avoid the search lights and landed near the castle as Goku stood on the edge. "Are you crazy!" Pan yelled pulling Goku off. "Were not sightseeing, were apposed to be avoiding the lights!"

"I was trying to see the ship!" Goku said.

"This is the royal palace I thought the guys that stole our spaceship were like poachers or merchants, maybe it's not really here, maybe there's been some mistake" Pan said.

"I doubt that" Reyoto said.

"The tracks don't lie they us right to the gate" Trunks said.

"Then our ship must be down there" Goku said.

"Well the evidence defiantly points to it but what would a wealthy king want with our ship?" Pan said.

"He might want to sell it, it's a pretty nice ship I mean it was designed by C.C. I'm sure it would go for a good price" Trunks said.

"That just leave a few unanswered questions" Zato said.

"We're talking about a man who has everything, why would someone with all that money care about our ship?" Pan said.

"I'm a C.E.O. back home Pan, I've seen two millionaires fight over one zenie on the floor" Trunks said.

"Well if it's here it's going to be hard to find without being seen" Pan said.

"I already found the ship silly" Goku said ruining Pan train of thought.

"Grandpa please, wait! What?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's right there" Goku said pointing down below as the other got up to look and saw their ship.

"I'll be damn, there it is you weren't kidding Goku it was right under our noses the whole time" Trunks said.

"Thanks a lot grandpa you could have told us you know, what a jerk!" Pan said.

"But I tried you weren't listening" Goku said.

"Whatever next time the joke on you! Now let's go get it!" Pan said jumping down as the other followed.

While sneaking around guards and avoiding searchlights they got a little closer to see the ship being held by a crane. "There she is and I bet were not going to get her back without a fight" Trunks said.

"Um so should we go in head on?" Goku asked.

"This is a stealth operation you numbskull there are thousands of armed guards in this palace we don't want them swarming around us like bees do we!" Pan said.

"No I guess not" Goku said.

"If we have to blow our cover to get out then we'll do it, only as a last resort ok?" Pan said.

"I'm with Pan, fight unless we have to" Zato said.

"Let's go!" Pan said running forwards as the followed as they snuck around guards and Goku made a noise as they shhhh him. "Uh yeah I forgot" Goku said.

"Baka!" Reyoto growled as they looked to as spot covered with guards.

"Ready?" Pan asked as the boys nodded as a man threw a can over his head as it bounced off the wall and hit Pan in the head as panic hit the others as Pan tried to hold in her tears as she sniffled and before she cried out Trunks covered her mouth as they hid.

"You okay Pan?" Zato whispered as she nodded her head as Trunk moved his hand and let out a breath as a rock came down and hit him on the head as he feel over making a crash.

"Intruders men! Sound the alarm!" A guard yelled.

"Busted, now what?" Trunks asked.

"Now we fights!" Reyoto yelled as they all were surrounded.

"Over here we got them cornered!" a guard said as the Saiyans all looked in different directions with their backs pressed to each other's. "Ready aim fire!"

Once the guards began shooting they jumped out of the way and hid behind some rocks.

"Great now what?" Goku said.

"I say we kick their rear ends and take our ship back!" Pan said.

"What? I thought you said we wanted to avoid a big confrontation" Goku said.

"It's too late that was then and this is now we tried to get the honey without disturbing the hive but it didn't work" Pan said.

"I think were on the same page now, but where's the honey?" Goku asked all excited.

"Moron!" Zato yelled.

"It was just an expression the ship the honey now let's get it!" Pan yelled jumping into the air as the others followed and began fighting off guards.

"Pan lets go!" Zato said as they jumped into the machine that could carry their ship and took over the controls.

"We need to get the ship down!" Pan said.

"Where Goku?" Zato asked as they saw him.

"Grandpa help, up there!" Pan said pointing to the ship.

"Got it!" Goku said flying up and kicking the crane as the ship wobbled and broke free and landed on the back of Pan and Zato vehicle.

"Alright!" Pan said as a gun was pointed at them.

"Get out or your dead!" the guard said as Pan stepped on a peddle and a loud fan without.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Zato said as him and Pan smiled.

"You heard me get out!" he yelled as the ship began to rise.

"Take off? Ok if you say so" as Pan began to wobble the air craft.

"Hey what are you doing!" the guard yelled before he fell off.

"Unlicensed drive coming through!" Pan yelled as guards ran away from the direction they drove in as Reyoto landed on the roof.

"There's Grandpa and Trunks" Pan said as they pulled over.

"Get in!" Zato yelled.

"Earthlings ride free!" Pan said as Goku and Trunks jumped on.

"Were on Pan!" Trunks yelled as Pan tried to drive it.

"Pan you can do this just concentrate!" Zato said as the went under and ramp and nearly took the three Saiyans heads.

"She nearly took our heads off! Hasn't she ever driven before!" Trunks yelled.

"No come to think of it!" Goku said.

"Hang on!" Reyoto yelled as they ran through a bunch of Don Kee statues.

Up ahead they saw a small brown alien and a lady alien with orange hair as they form red kai blast and shot it at them.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled colliding with the attacks making the red was get destroyed as it went towards a man on a roof as he jumped down and smacked them into the air making them explode.

"They're Saiyans" the alien said.

As Pan and Zato drew closer to the gate they saw a yellow electric field up blocking the exit. "Close the gate!" a guard yelled as the door closed and Pan drove them threw it as everyone on board got electrocuted as the ship drove through and began driving away from the city.

"Well I guess they're not coming after us" Goku said.

Now it's time to fix this ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan said as the door opened and Trunks climbed in.

"I don't know about that Pan we might have to turn you and Zato in for reckless endangerment" Trunks said.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the day!" Pan said.

"How rude" Zato said as Goku Trunks and Reyoto laughed.

The next day they were far in the desert as Goku found a pink object. "Alright, some breakfast!" Goku said reaching out for it. "I'm starving" he said as it opened up and was an bug as it flew off. "Hey!"

"Is this going to take all day Trunks or what? I'm ready to go!" Pan said getting impatient.

"Sorry your highness but your great escape caused some additional damage!" Trunks said.

"Well we got us out of there didn't we!" Pan said looking to Zato.

"Yes!" Zato said.

"Hey if I'm that good of a driver I can't wait till I'm actually old enough" Pan said.

"With a positive attitude like things sure will go quicker" Goku said.

"Sorry did I hear something?" Pan said.

"That was the voice of wisdom from your ten year old grandfather" Trunks said jumping down.

"Ten? You think he's ten, that's ridiculous" Pan said.

"Well how old do I look?" Goku asked.

"I don't know three or four" Pan said.

"I'd say seven" Zato said.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm ready to go to town to get our parts" Trunks said.

"Lets go" Reyoto said.

Back in the market they walked through all on their guard. "Be careful Trunks we don't want them to push something on us that we don't need" Pan said.

"Right, don't worry I think I got the hang of this place after our first fiasco" Trunks said as they approached a woman with a crate of metal piece.

"Hey do you sell parts?" Pan asked.

"Of course" she said then fear hit her as she looked at Pan and Zato and yelled before she closed the door to the shop.

"That was odd" Zato said as they turned around to see everyone staring at them with large eyes before they all screamed and all the shops began closing up.

"Correction this is really odd" Reyoto said.

"What's wrong with them?" Pan asked.

"Well I don't want to hurt anybody feelings you guys but it seems to me they were all terrified of Pan and Zato" Goku said as Pan and Zato growled.

"Now why would they be scared of us!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah were not scary!" Zato yelled as Reyoto and Trunks walked over to a wall covered in posters of them. Pan poster had her holding and knife and sharp teeth.

Trunks had two guns and stitches on his head.

Goku was sticking a very long tongue and pulling on his eye lid.

Reyoto was giving the finger and Zato was eating what looked to be an alien hand.

"Oh great, guys get a load of this!" Trunks said.

"What! Why are we up there!" Pan yelled.

"I guess were some of Imecka most wanted criminals" Trunks said.

"Criminals that absurd! We haven't done anything wrong!" Pan yelled.

"How dare they make me look like that!" Reyoto yelled shredding his poster.

"I'm sure it had something to do with us taking our ship from the palace" Trunks said.

"But they stole it from us first! We just took what was rightfully ours this is ridiculous!" Pan yelled.

"I know!" Zato yelled.

"And look at this picture!" Pan yelled ripping off one of her posters off the wall. "It doesn't look anything like me!" she yelled before shredding it like Reyoto did his.

"They made me an alien eater! Who the moron who drew this up!" Zato yelled as they heard sirens and looked in one direction.

"Over there men!" a guard said as many of them began running towards them with guns.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"I say we get out of here, if we beat up a bunch of police we'll really look like criminals" Pan said.

"Quick down here!" Reyoto yelled as they hid an a alley and the police ran past it.

Later that day, they returned to the market to find it closed and it was raining. "It seems like nothing is going right I'm starting to wonder about this mission, once again were out in the cold and rain and our ship is still broken" Pan said.

"Well let's try no tot lose faith, everything happens for a reason, would you rather go back to the ship?" Goku asked.

"Then we will have to walk all the way back here to get the parts" Pan said.

"That if someone will sell us some" Zato said as Goku sat on the ground with a growling stomach.

"I'm really hungry" Goku said.

"What else is new!" Pan said as her and Zato stomachs growled as Pan blushed. "Come to think of it we haven't eaten since yesterday, have we?"

"Giru, giru, giru," Giru said repeating his name over and over and Trunk held out the back pack.

"What an annoying robot, I tied everything up except his mouth!" Pan yelled shoving her elbow into the bag as the robot grunted.

"Easy, I think he's trying to tell us something" Trunks said as they heard a beeping noise. "Guys we better get a move on we got company!" Trunks said.

"Oh crap not again!" Zato said.

"Just follow me come on!" Trunks said as they began jumping along the roofs to get away from arriving guards.

After hiding behind their posters they watched as the guards went away. "Lost them" Goku said.

"I hate this! Us of all people working in the shadows like criminals!" Pan yelled.

"It's insulting!" Zato yelled.

"I don't like it either kids it wouldn't be such a big deal we could just leave but we have to buy parts and that's what makes it so difficult it's amazing what a few bad wanted posters can do" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" the robot said moving around in the bag.

"Will you please shut up!" Pan yelled beating on the robot as a door opened and an alien woman stepped out and saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Were visitors from earth, we thou were on your most wanted list were actually really good people" Goku said as he laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan said covering his mouth as fear hit the woman.

"Please don't be scared ma'am we'd never hurt you" Pan said as the woman scared and ran back in.

"There they are!" a guard yelled, "over here hurry!"

"Lets get out of here!" Pan said.

"Thanks a lot Goku!" Zato yelled as they began jumping from roof to roof again.

"Guns ahead!" Reyoto yelled as they all jumped high in the air over the men with guns as Goku fell down and jumped from the brown alien face and jumped back into the air to meet with the others.

"Nice job grandpa" Pan said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as they continued to run.

At one point Pan fell into a hole she made landing on a roof as she grabbed Goku, he grabbed Trunks, Trunks grabbed Zato tail and Zato grabbed Reyoto leg and they all got pulled into the hole.

"What a landing I could have broken my tail bone on a rock that hard" Pan grunted.

"I could have broken my tail! What the hell Trunks, you never grab a Saiyan tail!" Zato yelled.

"That's not a rock that's my head!" Goku mumbled as Pan got off Goku face.

"Oops sorry" Pan said.

"I'm okay Pan but I had no idea you were that heavy! I see Videl is feeding you right" Goku moaned.

"What's that opposed to mean! I'm not heavy!" Pan yelled.

"Enough! We're trying not to get caught here!" Reyoto growled.

"Alright put them up!" an elderly woman said holding a mop towards them. "Freeze don't move I caught you, you dirty thieves aren't going anywhere!"

"Be on the lookout theses five fugitives are still at large contact the police if you see them and exercise extreme caution they are armed and dangerous" someone on the TV said.

"Armed and dangerous? That is such a lie!" Zato said.

"Listen folks that's not true Pan said.

"Hold it Pan" Trunks said shaking his head. "Please forgive us for barging in."

"Yeah sorry about breaking your roof" Goku said.

"Well just go" Pan said as they head to the door and Goku stomach growled again.

"Really?" Zato said.

"Grandpa please!" Pan said.

"I can't help it I haven't eaten in two days" Goku said.

"Don't worry kids, we'll find something to eat" Reyoto said.

"Wait kids there's no hurry why don't you stay awhile, you must be brave starting a royal ruckus like that it's been a long time since someone had the guts to challenge Don Kee" the woman said.

"Oh yes that for sure I'd like to light a fire under his you know what myself but I'm getting too old for that now" the man said.

"Maybe not" Pan said.

"Your very nice please stay awhile I'll prepare you some food" the woman said.

"Oh we don't want to intrude" Reyoto said as his stomach growled.

"It's settled I'll make us supper!" the woman said.

"It's such a same someone your age has to raise all your children by yourself" she said.

"My children? Oh no the two right here are my niece and nephew" Reyoto said ruffling Zato and Pan hair, "the small one is my brother-in-law and the one with purple hair is a friend."

"Please sit" the woman said as they did.

A few minutes later they were having soup as they finished explaining their story.

"So they too your ship? What a shame" the woman said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, it makes me want to scream when I think about those crooks, it not fair!" Pan said.

"I'll say" Zato said.

"No it's not, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship" the woman said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"It's just his way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable most would leave if they had the opportunity" the woman said.

"Were slaves not literally but taxes and rent are so high he practically owns us" the man said.

"How awful there must be people like us who had their ship taken away and have no way out" Pan said.

"Yes there are many here like that, including us" the man said.

"What?" Zato said.

"We landed in Don Kee web long ago, he's like a fat spider slowly shucking the life out of us he's only keeping us alive to feed his desirers" the woman said.

"How awful" Zato said.

The woman then smiled and slapped her chest, "but look our hearts are still beating aren't they, we still have hope that someday great changes will take place on Imecka" the woman said.

"Organize a revolt and stop playing by Don Kee rules!" Pan said.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish we could but Don Kee is a cunning individual he has trained fighters for his own body guards they have freighting powers anyone of them could destroy an entire army by himself" the woman said.

"We saw" Goku said.

"Yeah we ran into three of them already" Reyoto said.

"Ah so you've seen how dreadful they are" she said patting Goku head. "It great you were able to sneak your ship out, I wish I had seconds to offer a brave boy like you but that was all we had."

"What!" Reyoto said looking at their empty bowls.

"If that was your last bit then that means we eat your dinner" Pan said.

"Oh we don't mind, skipping one meal isn't going to kill two old birds like us, right Esgar!" the woman said patting her husband on the back hard as he coughed.

"Yes of course" he said.

Pan then grunted as she walked towards the door. "Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm leaving" Pan said.

"What? Leaving where?" Trunks asked.

"Oh I'm just taking a little walk, straight to Don Kee palace!" Pan said making a fist. "I've had it, I'm tired of tip toeing around this loser! People can't get food, we can't get parts, someone got to give him a peace of their mind and that someone is me!"

"I'm right behind you!" Zato said getting up.

"Great idea!" Goku said following.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled chasing after them.

"Please be careful" the woman said.

"Oh don't worry we will ma'am, were pretty strong ourselves" Pan said flexing her arm, "check this out!"

"Thank you for the dinner" Reyoto said as they left.

After leaving the house they found themselves cornered by guards. "There they are!" one yelled as a searchlight went onto them as they walked towards the two aliens from the night before with four searchlights following them.

"Ok remember the plan" Reyoto whispered as Pan held out her arms. "Alright we surrender we had enough of life on the run so go ahead put the cuffs on and take us away" Pan said as they were all put in cuffs and put into police car and drove towards Don Kee palace.

Once in the palace Pan felt Reyoto tail pick her cuffs off she and the others fought the guards and made their way to Don Kee door as Pan sent a guard flying through the door to Don Kee thrown. "What is the meaning of this!" the pink hair Don Kee said.

"Who let you off your leashesSheila get in here! Gale you too!" Don Kee yelled.

"I hate to say it but they're not coming" Trunks said.

"You're lying!" Don Kee said pushing a button on his desk and turned to a screen and saw a trail of guards and unconscious body guards.

"Oops" Zato said sarcastically.

"Lord Don Kee you're a crook! We know all about your evil ways!" Pan yelled.

"Fools I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing illegal you're the criminals here" Don Kee yelled.

"Wrong answer!" Pan yelled charging towards Don Kee as Don Kee hit a button and a blue light came under her and froze her in place as she cried out in pain.

"Pan!" Goku yelled as him and Trunk ran to her and got sent flying back.

"A stun field!" Reyoto growled.

"You five should mind your own business" he said hitting another button as large weapons came out of the walls and pointed to them. "Die!" he said as the weapons began firing at them.

"Solar Shield!" Reyoto yelled putting up a barrier as it glowed "Explosion Wave!" he yelled using the shield to explode the weapons.

"What you're still alive, impossible!" Don Kee yelled as everyone sensed something and turned to see and alien in a red hood.

"You cannot defeat warriors such as theses with conventional weaponry" he said.

"Then take care of business Ledgic destroy them all!" Don Kee yelled.

"What have I told you about giving me orders!" Ledgic growled.

"Uh destroy them please Ledgic" Don Kee said.

"I will, but for my own satisfaction" Ledgic said Trunks then charged at him as Ledgic dodged his punch and punched him into the roof as Trunks bounced off and hit the floor.

"Trunks!" Zato yelled knelling next to him.

"Ok new plan" Trunks grunted.

"Kids let us take it from here" Goku said standing next to Reyoto who was cracking his knuckles.

"What about us?" Trunks grunted.

"Take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Right" Trunks said as Pan screams got their attention.

"Hold on Pan!" Zato yelled running over to her.

"And who might you be little boy and old man?" Ledgic asked as Reyoto growled.

"I'm Goku and I'm not a boy!"

"I'm Reyoto and I'm not old!"

"Who are you?" Goku asked as Ledgic chuckled and removed his hood.

"The name Ledgic and I must warn you, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings prepare yourself!" Ledgic said as they charged at each other and collided fists and they jumped back and Ledgic shot kai blast at them as the fight went air born as Goku and Reyoto dodged his attacks as Goku threw Ledgic down and kai blast got shot at them.

"Solar Shield!" Reyoto yelled as the kai blast hit them.

Ledgic pulled off spikes from his shoulders as they regrew and the spikes in his hands became swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at them as Goku caught both his swords as Goku broke the swords and got kicked down into the palace as Ledgic got kicked in the face by Reyoto.

Ledgic then made a sphere as he smacked Reyoto down and Goku and Reyoto floated down below. "I have to admit you are very powerful" Goku said.

"Don't patronize me I know your holding back, as am I Saiyan" Ledgic said.

"Huh?" Goku said as Reyoto raised an eyebrow and let his tail lose from his waist.

"Alright then no fooling around, let get to it!" Goku said as a gold aura formed around Goku and Reyoto as they both powered to Super Saiyan 2"

"What!" Ledgic said as Goku flew towards him as he held up his sphere as Goku broke through it and punched Ledgic in the gut as Reyoto kicked his jaw as they began punching and kicking him.

Goku kicked Ledgic blow as he land on the roof and powered for a kai attack as Goku and Reyoto charged for theirs.

"Kamehameha!"

"Berserker Wave!" Goku and Reyoto attacks then collided with Ledgic red kai blast as they pushed his back and hit him destroying another section of the palace.

"Get up Ledgic!" Don Kee yelled as Pan had an unconscious Pan as Zato saw Goku and Reyoto float down and power down.

"That was fun you'd be even better if you trained more, I would mind fighting you someday for fun that way we can both test our progress, wouldn't that be cool?" Goku said in a cheerful manner.

"You are an unusual child" Ledgic said.

"Don't be fooled by what you see Ledgic" Reyoto said.

"I told you already told you, I'm not a child I couldn't have beaten you if I was" Goku said.

"Is this a riddle? It must be what kind of child is not really a child?" Ledgic said getting one and grunting.

"One that started out as an adult and got shrunk" Reyoto said.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'll be fine" Ledgic said.

"But he won't!" Pan said as her, Zato and Trunks glared at Don Kee who picked up some money and ran over to Ledgic.

"Ledgic I've been saving this for you, finish them and it will all be yours" Don Kee said.

"Didn't your mother tell you!" he growled as he kicked Don Kee. "Money isn't everything!" he yelled as he walked towards Goku and Reyoto, "mark my words next time I'll be victorious."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Ledgic" Goku said as Ledgic smiled and walked past them.

'A tail? He's no alien I've ever seen, must be a mixed breed because not many aliens have tails that look like a Saiyans' Reyoto thought.

"Now what do we do about him?" Zato said as they all looked down at Don Kee who screamed and jumped back and bowed.

"Please don't hurt me I beg of you I was wrong, if you spare me I'll do anything you say" Don Kee begged as Pan and Zato smiled.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's not wise to lie to us!" Zato said cracking his knuckles.

"I swear I'll do anything!" Don Kee begged.

"Stop charging rent! Give your people free housing!" Pan yelled.

"Free? But that impossible" Don Kee said.

"I guess the deals off" Pan said.

"Oh right" Goku said as him and Zato stepped forwards as Goku swung his arm and Zato chuckled.

"Ok I'll do it! There will be no more rent I'll give you the contracts to prove it" Don Kee said.

A few minutes later in front of Loca and Esgar home."Loca Esgar we have something for you!" Pan yelled as the couple came to the window to see the Saiyans flying with a large black box and set it down in front of all the citizens as they opened it and it was stacked with papers as they landed on the second self.

"Hi everyone here a little gift from Don Kee, theses are your rental contracts you are no longer down on oppressive rule, oh and Don Kee asked us to make another announcement anyone who has had their space ship impounded will have it returned free of charge!" Pan yelled.

"This is a dream come true!" Loca said.

"Now let's go get the free parts Don Kee owes us" Reyoto said.

Back at the ship.

"It sure was nice of Don Kee to give us those parts for free" Pan said.

"Yeah I think old Don can turn over a new leaf, now we can leave Imecka with clear consciences and find those dragon balls" Trunks said fixing the ship with Reyoto.

"Guys are radar ran away" Goku said as Pan and Zato looked down at an empty blue back pack.

"That brat!" Pan yelled.

"There he is!" Zato yelled as they flew over and Pan landed in front of him.

"Not so fast! You little crook! You're not going anywhere until we get our dragon radar back!" Pan yelled as the robot started to walk backwards and tripped as Pan stepped on him.

"Let go!" Giru yelled.

"If you don't cough it up right now were going to pull you apart circuit by circuit!" Pan yelled.

"No! No disassemble, Giru alive, Giru alive!" he said.

"Good grief!" Trunks said flying over and pulled the robot out from under Pan foot and made her fall over.

"Hey what's the big idea huh!" Pan yelled.

"What you were doing was cruel Pan" Trunks said.

"What are you talking about he's just a stupid little machine!" Pan yelled.

"If he's scared to die then he must value his existences his life might be different than ours but if he's struggling to survive then we have to respect that" Trunks said as Reyoto flew over and he brushed the sand of the robot.

"He's right Pan" Reyoto said.

"Poor little guy he's terrified" Trunks said.

"And what are we going to do about the dragon radar?" Pan asked.

"I say we smash it!" Zato said as the robot back opened showing the radar.

"Huh? It looks like the dragon radar is still intact" Trunks said.

"What?" Zato said as they gathered around him.

"If I'm right he's intergraded the radar into his system as a fully operational part" Trunks said.

"Affirmative!" Giru said.

"Alright!" Trunks said.

"Just great if the radar apart of him now that means we have to take him along with us" Pan said.

"Great!" Goku said as the radar beeped showing a dragon ball.

"Hey it's working! He's giving us the location of our first dragon ball!" Trunk said.

"Is it here on Imecka?" Pan asked.

No these coordinates are for somewhere in outer space but it's not that far from here!" Trunks said.

"Well what are we doing just standing here?" Pan said.

"Yeah our first dragon ball!" Goku cheered.

"Let's go get it!" Pan said.

"Excellent, now were getting somewhere!" Reyoto said.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review, this story needs at least more than the other one

Like Pulling Teeth

After getting back on track the six made their way to the planet where the first dragon balls was. The robot sat on the controls as Goku watched him. "Hey what's your name or do you even have a named?" Goku asked.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, my name is T-2006" the robot said.

"Wow T-2006 huh? Well that's certainly unusual" Goku said.

"That probably his production number Goku, maybe we can brainstorm and think of a name for him" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, dragon ball detected dragon ball detected" the robot said.

"There better be for your sake, if you lead us all the way out here on a wild goose chase your finished you got that pal!" Pan said tapping his head.

"Giru" the robot said nervously.

"Pan for his safety and yours you better sit down were about to enter the atmosphere" Trunks said.

"Good maybe this planet won't be filled with crazy aliens" Zato said.

Once they got threw the atmosphere they got a better view of the jungle planet. "We got through that wasn't so bad" Trunks said.

"Have you been here before Reyoto?" Zato asked.

"I think I have, but there only one way to find out, lets land" Reyoto said.

"Let see what this ship can do" Trunks said as they began flying over the planet surface fast.

"Careful Trunks" Pan said.

"Planet atmosphere inhabitable, sustain organic life" the robot said.

"We'll land beyond those rocks" Trunks said as they approached a large mountain as Trunks hit one and they went bouncing and landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that Trunks!" Zato yelled rubbing his head.

"Can you land this thing a little softer next time you almost gave me a whiplash!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry about that, except for the crash this is the first time I landed this ship" Trunks said.

"Let's see what kind of food they have" Goku said.

"Really?" Reyoto said as they ship shook and Goku Pan, and Zato hit the ground.

"Trunks what's the deal!" Pan yelled.

"But I didn't do anything" Trunks said as the ship shook again.

"What the hell is going on? It feels like an earthquake" Goku said rubbing his head as they all looked out the window as they saw mountain in water moving, "Look!"

"The rocks are moving that can't be good can it?" Pan said.

"No that is definitely not good!" Trunks said as a large crocodile came out of the water and bit the ship.

Trunks flew the ship into the air as Reyoto saw the mountains were attached to the giant crocodiles backs as they jumped up to attack the ship as they flew away from the water.

"That was too close" Trunks said.

"Are you kids alright?" Reyoto asked seeing Goku was gone.

"I hope that wasn't a sign of things to come" Pan groaned.

"Hey!" Goku said flying outside the window.

"What the hell?" Reyoto said looking to the window.

"How the hell did you get out there?" Trunks asked.

"Never mind, you're not going to believe this place, come on!" Goku said flying ahead of them.

"Ugh! Why does he get to fly! I'm going too!" Pan yelled.

"Count me in" Zato said following her.

"How are we going to put up with those three for a whole year" Trunks said.

"We can always dump them here and come back later"  
>Reyoto said.<p>

On the planet Reyoto saw that everything was bigger, the bugs were the size of horses, a dandelion was the size of a full grown tree and on this planet they were the bugs.

"I remember this planet now, this is Planet Monmaasu" Reyoto said stepping out of the ship.

"Why is everything so big?" Zato asked seeing Goku ridding a beetle.

"Because on this planet, were the bugs to something much bigger" Reyoto said as Goku laughter got their attention.

"Oh man this is fun and it sure beats walking" Goku said as the flew up knocking Goku to the ground.

"How the hell can I be related to that?" Zato said.

"It best not to question it Zato, believe me it saves you a headache" Reyoto said as they saw Pan laughing as she sided down a giant blade of grass with wings and white collars on her neck and wrist and two antenna attached to her bandana.

"Hey grandpa, so what do you think? I look just like a bug don't I?" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess" Goku said.

"Bah! Would it be more realistic if I bit you!" Pan yelled as she flew in the air and stopped as a large swarm of giant butterflies flew past her. "They're so beautiful, hey wait for me" she said flying with the bugs.

"There you are! Were apposed to be looking for the dragon ball, not playing!" Trunks yelled with the robot holding onto his shoulder.

"Let's hurry, we sure as hell don't want to meet the locals" Reyoto said.

"Pan let's go!" Trunks yelled.

"She left with the butterflies, she'll be fine let's go get the dragon ball and meet her back here" Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked as Goku flew into the air.

"I'm positive, come on!" Goku said.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Trunks said.

"Trunks he's hopeless without us so let's hurry" Reyoto said as they flew after Goku.

Pan was flying with the butterflies above the air as she laughed. "I could do this forever, this is so much fun!" she said as the butter flies flew down to flower to as Pan landed on a pink one. "Wow, cool flower" she said seeing a blue plant in the center with a yellow liquid. "Hey what do we have here?" she said sticking her finger in it and putting it to her mouth. "Delicious! A flower for a bed, this is the life!" she said lying down as she heard a strange noise and looked up to the sky.

"What is that sound?" she said as a swarm of giant bees appeared and two grabbed her arms and pulled her into the air. "This isn't what you think! I'm not a bug I'm a girl!"

Zato, and Trunks were flying past giant apples as Giru began beeping. "Dragon ball detected, straight ahead! Giru, Giru" the robot said.

Reyoto was next to a giant apple as he shook his head watching Goku take a bite out of it. "I swear, you stomach has amind of its own" he said as Zato and Trunks flew next to them.

"Down there!" the robot said as they looked down and saw a flashing gold light next to the tree.

"Yeah I see!" Trunks said floating down with Zato.

"It's the four star ball" Zato said.

"Goku we found the fourth star ball" Trunks yelled as a giant apple flew down towards them.

"Look out!" Zato yelled as they jumped out of the way as the apple landed on the ball.

"That would have hurt" Trunks said.

"Yeah no kidding" Zato said as Goku and Reyoto flew next to them.

"Did you guys get the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Not exactly" Trunks said.

"Oh I see, how about I lift and you grab it?" Goku said as they heard a cawing as a giant bird flew down and grab the apple and flew away with it.

"That was close" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Trunks said.

"Were just lucky that he was in the mood for something sweet" Goku said.

"Oh no!" Zato yelled as they saw the dragon ball was gone.

"What happened, its gone!" Goku said.

"I don't know!" Trunks said.

"Bird and apple" the robot said pointing to the bird in the sky as they saw a gold glow on the apple.

"Let's go get it!" Trunks yelled as they ground shook and stopped then shook again.

"That not an earthquake" Zato said as the shaking continued.

"That footsteps" Reyoto said as a foot came down next to them as they all jumped back as a giant orange alien walked past them.

"Whoa he's huge!" Goku said.

"And hungry" Zato said hearing the large growling.

The bird then dropped the apple as the giant caught it and put it in a bag as the bird landed on his shoulder and the giant began to walk away and the Saiyans flew into the air.

"We have to get the ball back before he eats that apple!" Trunks said.

"Yeah and if we don't we'll have to wait for it to come out the other exit" Reyoto said as they all shivered with disgust and heard Pan screaming.

"That was Pan" Zato said.

"She'll be okay, we need to get the dragon ball first" Goku said as Trunks flew away. "Hey that's the wrong way!"

"I'm going for Pan, we can find the ball again using the radar but if we lose her were cooked!" Trunks yelled.

"I guess he's right but if he eats that apple were in trouble" Goku said.

"Ok, Zato you come with me, we'll see if we can get the dragon ball, Goku go with Trunks" Reyoto said.

"Good idea" Goku said as they split up.

At the beehive the bee were flying Pan to it.

"Let go of me! Put me down right now!" Pan yelled as the bees flew her into the hive. "What is this place, where are you taking me! Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as the bees dropped her and Pan fell through a honeycomb and landed in pollen.

"This must be their hive, and just what do they plan on doing with me now?" she asked as she looked around. "Those bees don't know who they're dealing with, if they try to get fresh with me I'll blast this place to smithereens! " She yelled as she saw yellow objects moving on the wall in the honeycombs. "Yikes the walls are alive" she said backing away. "This must be the eggs, there are hundreds of them and they're all about to hatch!"

"And each one has a nasty larva inside!" She said screaming with fear as an egg fell out and rolled onto the floor as Pan screamed and the bottom popped off showing a little bee legs and stinger as the top fell off and the cutest little baby bee Pan ever saw sat in front of her.

"Ah huh?" she said as the others eggs began hatching more little bees. "Ah! How adorable!" Pan said picking one up and began cuddling it.

Somewhere away from the hive , Goku and Trunks were looking for Pan. "Pan where are you?" Trunks yelled.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Goku I found her!" Trunks yelled pointing towards a spider web where they saw the top of a yellow head and antenna and a large spider crawling towards it.

"Pan!" Goku yelled flying towards the spider head and kicked it as the spider hit and sprayed web in his direction.

"I can see!" Goku grunted trying to get the web off him as the spider opened its mouth to eat him as Trunk kicked the spider sending it flying into a tree branch and down to the ground.

"Yuck!" Goku yelled trying to get the web off him as Trunk pulled the web wrap out of the web and landed near a branch.

"Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked breaking the web off as he saw a queen bee face. "Oh boy."

"Trunks is she okay?" Goku asked landing on the branch.

"Well she a little shaken up but she'll bee just fine" Trunks said holding out a bee that looked like Pan with the white collars.

"That's not Pan she too quiet" Goku said.

Back at the hive a bee brought Pan a yellow glob and flew off. "For me?" Pan said tasting the blob. "Oh hey that's a really good batch guys" Pan said as more bees dropped more honey drops.

"More honey, gee thanks" Pan said sarcastically.

"Hey wait a second, their bringing me honey because they think I'm their queen!" Pan yelled. "Well I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!" she yelled throwing a honey drop.

"I'm out of here!" she said flying up and snuck her way alongside the hive as bees followed her out of the hive.

"Ah! Can't you guys take no for an answer!" she yelled as she flew faster with the bees following. "Ugh! Bees have no class!" she yelled flying past the giant who caught a fish.

"Hey isn't that Pan?" Zato asked from the rock him and Reyoto hid behind.

"Yep, and that's an airy of bees after her" Reyoto said.

"Wow everything big" Pan said as the bees drew closer. "Leave me alone!" she yelled flying threw some leaves and ran into Goku.

"Ow! That hurt!" Pan yelled rubbing her head.

"I know!" Goku said as Trunk flew behind them with the queen on his back.

"Who the hell is that! My replacement!" Pan yelled pointing at the queen bee.

"No she just a bee we helped that lost her way, she's been through a lot and is still a little weak" Trunks said as the swarm of bee surrounded them.

"What's going on? They're surrounding us!" Goku said.

"And they mean business!" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I know what's going on!" Pan yelled removing her antennas and white collar. "I'm not your queen you buzzing bone heads! She your queen!" Pan yelled pointing at the bee on Trunks back.

The queen bee then flew off Trunks back and flew off with the bees following her. "Imagine that, mistaking Pan for their queen, that's something else alright" Goku said.

"It's called being clueless grandpa!" Pan said.

"I don't know, having a countless number of personal attendants does have its advantages Pan" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I'll never eat honey again!" Pan said.

"Pan to them honey is worth more than diamonds and gold" Trunks said.

"I guess you're right, how sweet" Pan said.

"That's strange, five readings!" Goku said seeing five dragons balls on the radar.

"What! Give me that!" she yelled yanking the robot out of Goku hands. "Great now I'm not getting any signal at all!" she yelled beating on the robot head.

"Giru not broken!" Giru yelled.

"Huh?" Pan said stopping her beating.

"Radar not malfunctioning energy to low" Giru said.

"Ah so that's it, I should have known" Trunks said.

"What's going on with him?" Pan asked as they flew.

"Well on a planet with no industries it's going to be hard to find metal for Giru to eat" Trunks said.

"A lot of good he is! Conking out in a important time like this!" Pan said.

"Hey! Wow someone cooking fish!" Goku said smelling fish as his stomach growled. "My stomach empty too, lets eat!"

"Now who would be cooking fish all the way out here! Come on" Pan said.

"I know who" Trunks said.

"Huh?" Pan and Goku said.

"A giant lives out here, we saw him earlier" Trunks said.

"Awesome it must be a huge fish! Let's see if we can sneak a little nibble!" Goku said.

"I saw him too, he's huge! He might sneak a nibble out of us!" Pan said.

"Over there Trunks!" Goku yelled pointing to smoke.

Once they found the source of the smoke they found a fire and a fish cooking over it. "There Zato and Reyoto" Pan said landing next to them.

"Wow and I thought I caught big fish" Goku said.

"Goku he's coming!" Trunks said grabbing Goku and they all hid as the dragon approached the fire with a growling stoamch.

"This guy been searching for all kinds of foods all day, me and Reyoto have been following this guy for an hour" Zato said.

"He reminds me a little bit of you Goku" Trunks said as they saw many animals around him.

"There, one of those apples has the dragon ball on it" Reyoto said pointing to the giant stack of apples.

"Step littlie, operation apple begins, let's go get that dragon ball" Trunks said as they began sneaking threw the grass.

"I was expecting the giant to be really mean and scary, but he exactly seems kind of gentle, don't you think?" Pan said.

"Shhhh! He may seem gentle but that might change if he finds us" Trunks said.

"Don't worry everything going to be fine" Pan said as the giant removed the fish off the fire and began to eat it.

"Ah! He's eating all the fish! Let's get some before it's all gone!" Goku said walking towards the giant.

"Goku get back here are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"But I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Shhhh! Come on let's get the dragon ball first then we'll catch our own fish!" Trunks said.

"Alright now you're talking" Goku said.

"Look right there, the apple on top!" Trunks said pointing to the apple onto of the apple pile.

"Wow this must be our lucky day" Pan said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Ok let's just hurry" Zato said.

"I'll go get it" Goku said flying towards the apple and landed on top of it as the giant deer pushed it over on the ground as Goku flew in the air and the apple landed on the giant foot.

"Huh? Hmmm" Giant said looking down and picking up the apple.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Reyoto said as the giant put the whole apple into his mouth and began chewing as he pulled out the core and threw it into the grass.

"Did he just?" Pan said.

"I'm afraid so, this is bad" Trunks said as Goku flew down.

"No one said getting the dragon ball would be easy" Goku said.

"I can't believe this" Pan said.

"You know where that dragon ball going now" Zato said as Pan screamed.

"Absolutely no way! If that what it takes to save the planet then I just don't care anymore!" Pan yelled.

"You two are the ones who wanted to come on this mission, you two volunteered" Goku said.

"Yes I believe your exact word were 'I was offering my help' am I wrong kids?" Reyoto said.

"How about we go after another dragon ball and come back for this one later, you know give some time here for it to work out naturally" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I'm not going to pick up that dragon ball!" Zato said as the giant yelled and grab at the side of his mouth in pain.

"What wrong with him! It's like he's under attack or something" Goku said as the giant began kicking and stomping in all directions.

"That's it!" Zato yelled flying up with Goku.

"Hey what's the matter, are you okay? Hello?" Goku said as Zato looked closely into the giant mouth.

"Goku look!" Zato said pointing into the giant mouth as Goku looked and saw the dragon ball was stuck in one of the giant teeth.

"Hey there's the dragon ball!" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Zato yelled as Goku got smacked into the ground.

"Hey! That was just rude! He was only trying to help!" Zato yelled.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled landing next to Goku.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reyoto asked.

"He never swallowed it it's in his mouth, the dragon ball stuck in his tooth!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as the giant stepped on the ground and they all flew out of the way.

"Zato now!" Goku yelled as him and Zato flew into the giant mouth.

"Grandpa are you out of your mind!" Pan yelled.

Goku then held open the giant mouth. "Zato get the dragon ball I can't hold it much longer!" Goku grunted.

"It's stuck!" Zato yelled trying you get out the dragon ball.

"Too late!" Goku grunted as they stood on his tongue.

"Now what?" Zato asked.

"I hate to do this" Goku said preparing for a Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me Ha!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast as the giant opened his mouth as the kai blast knocked the tooth with the dragon ball in it as Zato flew after it and caught it.

"Alright I did it!" Goku yelled flying out of the giant mouth.

"Well guys we got our first ball" Goku said as they all gathered around Zato.

"That is a foul smelling cavity!" Pan said plugging her nose.

The giant then quit crying out in pain as Goku pulled out the dragon ball from the tooth.

"Tada!" Goku said holding out the dragon ball.

"Yes at this rate a year is plenty of time!" Trunks said.

"Good thing Zato and I were here, right guys?" Pan said as the giant looked closely at them.

"Oh hi" Reyoto said greeting the giant.

"Sorry about that you had something in your tooth that we needed" Trunks said.

"Yeah here you go" Goku said as Zato toss the tooth and the giant caught it. "That was a really bad cavity you had their giant" Goku said.

"Bye!" Goku said as they flew off.

"Start brushing your teeth" Reyoto said as the giant waved them goodbye.

After getting back on the ship they flew back into space as Pan held up the four star ball and Zato examined it. "The four star ball, it's gorgeous!" Pan said.

"Wow never thought I see one this close" Zato said.

"That's right, this is both of your first time to see a dragon ball up close right?" Trunks said as Zato and Pan nodded.

"And it's all thanks to this little guy, you really pull through keep up the good work" Pan said rubbing Giru robot head.

"Giru" the robot said.

"Hey, why don't we call him Giru, he seems pretty fond of that" Goku said.

"Giru, I doubt he'll subject to that, it is his favorite word" Trunks said.

"Well then it's settled, your new name is Giru, how's that sound?" Pan asked.

"Good! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru" he said.

"Well I guess we can call him that" Zato said as they made their way to the next dragon ball location.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks the Bride?

During space flight Reyoto sat in his seat in the controls reading a book as Pan glared at Giru and Zato watch with amusement as the robot somehow was sweating with fear of Pan holding scissors.

"You better spit the rest our right now or you'll get it!" Pan yelled as Giru swallowed the rest of the metal he stole. "Oh that does it! That the last straw Giru! You had your chance and you blew it! It's time to pay the consequences!"

"Should have spit it out" Zato said.

"Hold still or you'll really get it!" Pan yelled tying Giru up to the wall. "There" she said stepping back as Giru hung off the floor. "How do you like that!"

"No let go, not fair! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Well I could dump you out the airlock, would that be fair! Eating a control panel is practically mutiny!" Pan yelled. "This will teach you to have a little self-control!"

"Trunks Reyoto help, please!" Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"Pan I think we should think of a different punishment" Trunks said.

"If it was me, my punishments would be far worse" Reyoto said.

"Let's just feed him until he's full, I mean that always works for me when I'm hungry" Goku said.

"But grandpa I'm trying to discipline him! DO you mind!" Pan yelled pointing scissors at him. "And besides, what do you plan to feed him! Navigation equipment, landing gear why not our life support system!" Pan yelled as they heard a munching sound as Pan pulled her hand back to see her sharp scissors were gone.

"Hey! Put those down!" Pan yelled as Giru eat her scissors.

"Sorry Pan it was too delicious to resist" Giru said.

"Try that again, and you're going to the scarp pile!" Pan threatened as Giru nodded.

"One thing certain we need to buy an energy supply for Giru if we want any piece of mind that is" Trunks said.

"Yep" Reyoto said turning the page.

"We need no scissors too" Pan said.

"Huh? Hey look there it is" Trunks said as they began to approach another planet.

"Ah Planet Gelbo, this planet is one I actually liked" Reyoto said.

"Planets are just so beautiful" Pan said.

"Yeah especially the ones with dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Giru, dragon ball detected, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers Giru, Giru, confirmed ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Let's see here" Trunks said typing away, "yep that would put us directly on the surface, there no doubt about it, that beauty holding a dragon ball."

Once they landed on a grassy field, Reyoto inhaled the fresh air this planet had as he stretch. "Ah this planet hasn't changed" Reyoto said as everyone else stretched.

"Impressive, this planet is beautiful, and not a giant but in sight…there are no giant bugs here are there?" Zato asked.

"Nope just alien who look like humans except for a few different features" Reyoto said.

"What difference?" Zato asked.

"They having pointy ears" Reyoto said.

After exploring they came across a small village. "Huh?" Goku said.

"What is it guys?" Pan asked as she saw the village. "Oh a little village how peaceful, hmm it's a little too peaceful."

"Yeah there's not a soul around" Trunks said.

"Was it like this when you were here Reyoto?" Zato asked.

"No something wrong" Reyoto said.

"Ah that means no food" Goku said.

"How can you be hungry, you just stuffed your face! Ugh it's like your stomach is a bottomless pit" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, dragon ball straight ahead, dragon ball straight ahead, forward one hundred meters, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Come on it's in the village and maybe we can find answers to why it's so quiet" Zato said as they walked into the village.

"Is this the right direction Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Affirmative, dragon ball near, ten meters ahead" Giru said as they found all the villagers around a hut.

"I wonder what they're doing" Pan said.

Once they reach the villagers Trunk tried jumping to see what they were looking at while Reyoto towards over them and had no problem as Goku, Pan and Zato shoved their way through to see a woman in a chair wearing pink.

"Hey how's it going?" Trunks said.

"Huh?" the man said as all the villagers stared at Reyoto and Trunks.

"Awkward" Zato said as he and the others stood together .

"Hi, excuse us but is everything ok here?" Trunks asked.

"No Zoonama has come" a man said.

"Who is Zoonama?" Goku asked.

"Dragon ball discovered!" Giru said pointing into the hut towards the woman with the six star dragon ball in her hair. "Dragon ball in hair, dragon ball in hair!"

"Finally!" Zato said as they rushed through the villagers and into the hut and stood near the woman.

"Yep it's a dragon ball" Pan said.

"Well we got the four star ball, which one do they have?" Trunks asked.

"One, two, three, four, five six!" Goku said counting the stars.

"The six star ball!" they all said.

"Enough! Who are you people and why do you trespass in our village?" a man with a blue lightning bolt on his cheek.

"Oh who rude of us!" Reyoto said.

"You'll have to forgive us, you see that ball is ours and we need it" Trunks said.

"Rephrase that Trunks" Zato whispered.

"Oh boy, I meant to say that your ball can save the millions of lives of our people, I hate to ask but do you think we can have it?" Trunks asked.

"You endanger yourselves by being here we have no idea when Zoonama will return, we can't worry about your people we have our own problems" the man said.

"Doma, in our hardships let's not forget other's needs" the woman said.

"Yes Leena" Doma said.

"Hey who is this Zoonama that causing all the trouble, would you mind telling us about him?" Goku asked.

"Yes please maybe there's a way we can help you" Pan said.

"We made a rude entrance we'll like to make it up to you if you let us" Trunks said.

After getting around a table to feed Goku the villagers explained the problem.

"Zoonama that name strikes fear into our hearts he's been the scourge of our village for some time now, he's an evil god monster who can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers, there is no light in his heart only darkness, we have tried to appease him with our most voluble treasures, our finest corns, the best of our grapes our freshest nuts and golden grains but nothing satisfies him anymore, he's no longer interested in treasures, now he wants our women" the village elder said.

"He wants you're what!" all the Saiyans yelled.

"Great power detected, danger approaching, danger approaching!" Giru said.

"He's coming!" a villager yelled as Reyoto stood from the table with the others.

"Danger approaching! Not safe not safe!" Giru yelled running around as Pan tripped him while the other continued to look out the window.

"We heard you already! You are so annoying!" Pan yelled.

Then a giant green monster that looked like a mutated cat fish walked in laughing. "Well my peasants have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked.

"Ugh! Someone go to marry him!" Pan said.

"Yeah, no kidding, no one would consent to that! Would they?" Trunks said as they looked back to the elder.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter, my daughter Leena is to be his bride" the elder said.

"What! You can't just turn her over to a monster like that! That's like making a sacrifice out of her!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh I'm finally entering the hallow state of matrimony, do this, do that, do this do that" he said clapping, "hold me, kiss me, now scratch my back and rub my feet, yes lovely marriage, make me lunch, make me dinner" Zoonama said.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke" Zato said.

"Hey! You burnt the meatloaf you little peasant winch now I'll stomp on it and make you lick it from between my toes!" Zoonama said as Zato gagged.

"Disgusting creature" Reyoto said.

"Where should I shake my whiskers, where's my bride?" Zoonama said messing with his whiskers.

"No Zoonama we beg you" a villager said.

"Good I like it when people beg me but only my bride can stop the quake" he said as his whiskers began to wiggle and the villagers screamed as the ground shook.

"That monster!" Zato yelled as he fell over.

"I love to shake things up! How about a picture of the groom, yes shake it baby shake!" Zoonama said.

"This defies all logic! How can he cause an earthquake just by doing that?" Trunks yelled.

"So where's my bride to be? If she doesn't show in one minute I'll erupt the volcano and torch this place!" Zoonama said.

"He wouldn't!" Zato yelled as Leena ran out of the hut.

"So be it, magma flow, fire it up! Blow your stack let it go, go, go!" Zoonama said.

"Zoonama!" Leena yelled as he turned and began to approach her.

"So you want to become the wife of the Great Zoonama and join me in my love nest and watch me shake the world with my massive power, is that it?" Zoonama said.

"No I do not! But if you will stop the quake and spare my people I'll be willing to give it a try" Leena said.

"She giving her consent!" Pan said.

"What!" Trunks said.

"Leena no!" Doma yelled.

The earthquake then stopped as he looked down at Leena and she looked away with her eyes closed and trembled with fear.

"Leena!" Doma yelled as the villagers held him back.

"Guys we have to do something" Pan said.

"I won't let her do this! I can't!" Doma yelled.

"Yes you really are cute, aren't you" Zoonama said as his whiskers hung by her side. "You passed the test, my bride you'll do just fine, your clothing on the other hand is another story not suited for a wedding at all, get rid old the old rags baby, get yourself a decent wedding dress and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow" Zoonama said walking away as Leena fainted and Reyoto I.T. next to her and picked her up.

"Is she alright?" Pan asked as Reyoto nodded.

"Until tomorrow my bride" Zoonama said.

After getting into her bed Zato watch Reyoto who was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed indicating he was thinking.

"Don't worry Leena we'll take care of Zoonama for you!" Pan said as everyone started at her like she was crazy, "if we beat him can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him you can have whatever you want young lady, but is such a feat possible?" the elder said.

"Don't be fooled old man" Reyoto said.

"We may seem young but grandpa, Trunks and Reyoto have lots of experience they took care of these kinds of things back home, and they're actually the three strongest men on our planet, right Trunks?" Pan said.

"Well there's my dad and my good friends Gohan, Goten and Kento but I think I'm somewhere in the top five, of course there's Piccolo too" Trunks said.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to build you up so play along!" Pan whispered. "Well folks I guess it's settled, there aren't really any other option, the six of us will stand up and fight that Zoonama for you!" Pan said.

"That you" Leena said.

"I will fight too" Doma said.

"Doma?" Leena said.

"He maybe powerful but my love for you is greater, I cannot live without you Leena" Doma said.

"Awwww!" Pan said.

"Not that the kind of courage our tribe needs" the elder said.

"We'll fight him together Doma it may get ruff, Zoonama has dangerous powers!" Trunks said.

"He sure does but what he's doing is wrong and it gives us the advantage" Goku said with a plate of food as it got yanked out of his hands by a woman.

"How dare you! Didn't I tell you this food was for Leena!" the woman said walking away.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"Well it's time to get down to business" Goku said doing punches and kicks as Pan, Trunks, Zato and Reyoto and looked at each other.

"Well sir if you're okay with us working together then we'll get started" Trunks said.

"Yeah were ready" Pan said.

"Some a little to ready" Zato muttered as Goku continued to punch and kick the air.

"Yes we graciously except you help" the elder said.

"Well your welcome, I already have a plan and we need a wedding dress if you have one" Pan said.

A few minutes later the four Saiyans males stared at the pink wedding dress as Pan awed at it. "Gosh that is beautiful Leena, on our planet brides usually wear white but I like this better" Pan said.

"Thanks Doma and I were to be wed next week" Leena said.

"Oh don't you worry about that, that's one dream that going to come true" Pan said.

"Thanks Pan you give us hope" Doma siad.

"Wait what are you planning to do with Leena wedding dress?" Goku asked.

"I'm glad you asked.

"Uh oh" Zato said not like the stare she was giving him and Goku.

Five minute latter.

"Ah! Are you crazy!" Goku yelled struggling to fight Pan off that was trying to get the dress on him.

"Grandpa! Stay still!" Pan yelled.

"Forget it! You're not dressing me up like a girl I've tried that before it didn't work!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right liar! When!" Pan yelled as Goku popped his head out.

"When I was a kid" Goku said.

"How ironic" Zato said.

"Great you have experience besides you have to be the one to do it because you're the storngest" Pan said.

"Ahem!" Reyoto said galring at her.

"Reyoto, your too big and you would ripped the dress" Pan said.

"I ahem because you said he was the strongest baka, I'm just as powerful!" Reyoto yelled.

"What this hair brained plan of yours Pan?" Zato asked.

"Zoonama will think grandpa Leena and take him back to his lair, then when he lets his guard down you use these on him!" Pan said pulling a brown blanket off an object as fear hit everyone in the room as the largest pair of sharp scissors lay on the wall.

"Well what do you think, pretty good plan huh?" Pan asked.

"It's a little sever isn't it!" Trunks said.

"I get it, the scissors are for cutting off his whiskers, aren't they?" Goku asked.

"That right, now more earthquakes" Pan said.

"It might work but this disguise wont I look absolutely ridiculous" Goku said as they looked in the mirror.

"Hmm your right, you look like a total idiot grandpa" Pan said.

"I never said I looked like an idiot, that's harsh!" Goku said.

"Not you it's the dress, we need someone taller" Pan said as Trunks tried to sneak out of the roof and Reyoto grab the back of his shirt.

"Oh Trunks" Goku, Pan and Zato said.

"Sorry Trunks" Reyoto said.

Five more minutes later.

"Stop it! Let go!" Trunks yelled as they got him in the dress and Zato tried to contain his laughter.

"Don't take it so hard, you actually look pretty good" Goku said.

"Your skirt matches your hair, that's a nice touch" Pan said as Trunks had tears in his eyes.

"It need something" Zato said.

"Yeah we just need to jazz up his hair a little bit, add some makeup and you'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village" Pan said.

"What! Forget it!" Trunks yelled.

"Make up your mind! Do you want to save the earth or not!" Pan yelled.

"I guess" Trunks said.

Five more minutes!

"Well take a look at the new you" Leena said as Trunks yelled and Zato, Goku and even Reyoto burst out into laughter at Trunks wearing a black haired wing, have a green lightning bolt on his cheek and makeup.

"Oh my god, where a camera when you need one, ha, ha, ha!" Zato laughed.

The next day Trunks wore the head piece as he held a bouquet. "Why me? Oh well it doesn't get any lower then this I guess things can only get better than this" Trunks said.

"I hate that you have to do this, I'm sorry Trunks" Leena said.

"Hey no biggie" Trunks said.

"Good bye Leena, it's time to go Trunks" Doma said walking in with the scissors attached to his back.

"Be careful Doma please, if I lose you I lost everything" Leena said.

"Make sure Trunks takes this to Zoonama, trust me it will be easier to cut off Zoonama whiskers with this" a woman said handing Pan a jug.

"Ah thank you very much" Pan said.

"Hey can I try some of that?" Goku asked.

"Absolutely not! Strong drinks are not for children" the woman said.

"But I eat Chichi food all the time" Goku said.

"Prepare yourself Trunks you're going to have to give the best performance of the lifetime, if he finds out you're not Leena it's all over!" Pan said.

"Oh that won't happen I really am Leena silly girl!" Trunks said trying to do a lady voice.

"Trunks! It's Zoonama, he's coming!" Doma said from out on the balcony as they heard a rumbling.

"Here we go, now let's stick to the plan, get him relaxed and comfy and cut his whiskers!" Pan said.

"Where are you my beautiful little bride? Here comes Zoonama" he said wearing a red bow tie as he aproached the house. "Come out my sweet."

"Trunks that's your queue!" Pan whispered as Trunks ran out and tripped.

"Baka!" Zato said.

"Come out dear, it's Zoonama, where are you? Get out here! Our I level this whole place with a quake and erase it with lava! Do you hear me!" he yelled.

"I'm up here Zoonama" Trunks said in a bad lady voice. "You big ugly tub of lard!" he muttered as he brushed himself off and fixed his head piece.

"Did I hear you whispered Leena? Keeping secret from the groom huh?" Zoonama said looking over the edge to Trunks.

"No I would never dream of hiding anything from you" Trunks said.

"Hmmm? I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice" Zoonama said.

"Trunks your acting stinks! You have to be more demeanor!" Pan whispered as Trunks flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all" Trunks said trying to do a girly laugh.

"Oh what a relief I wouldn't want my bride to change a bit now come close to me Leena so I can get a better look at your beautiful face" Zoonama said as everyone eyes widen not planning for this. "Wedding bells are nice but let me sneak a little peak at you."

"We can't let him left that veil!" Zato whispered.

"Come closer my sweet Leena don't be so shy" Zoonama said.

"It's just that I hardly know you" Trunks said.

"Don't be afraid silly I just want to see your pretty face" Zoonama said.

"Uh oh this could get ugly" Goku whispered.

"Yeah no kidding" Reyoto whispered.

"I can't put my finger on it but there something different about you" Zoonama said as Trunks held the flowers to his mouth.

"It must be the wedding dress" Trunks said.

"Perhaps you're right, it's your veil, why not take it off?" Zoonama said.

"Come on your too stiff be creative for goodness sake!" Pan whispered.

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered.

"What's that Leena?" Zoonama asked.

"I'm dying to remove my veil but it's not popper until were alone" Trunks said.

"Wow what a close call, Trunks came through with that one" Doma whispered.

"I don't know it seemed like he was skating on thin ice to me" Pan whispered.

"Hey before the ice breaks, what do you say we attack Zoonama" Goku said.

"Are you nuts! He could use a volcano to torch the village! Let's use our head!" Pan whispered.

"Pan right, let get this fat blob nice and comfy and when he lets his guard down, snap!" Zato whispered.

"How cute, what a refined young lady" Zoonama said.

"Oh why thank you" Trunks said.

"Come Leena lets go find some privacy I know a place where you can let your hair down" Zoonama said as Trunks walked into his opened hand and Zoonama jumped down to the ground.

"Where are we going Zoonama?" Trunks asked.

"Too my little love nest" Zoonama said as disgust hit Trunks face.

"Alright everything working according to my plan now let's go we can't lose sight of them!" Pan said.

"Yeah poor Trunks can't last long without puking to that thing words" Zato said.

"You smell nice" Zoonama said.

"Oh, you please" Trunks said as one of the whiskers began touching his face.

"Your skin feels so soft" Zoonama said as Trunks smacked the whiskers away and Zoonamam stopped walking.

"Leena don't ever touch my whiskers you want me to cause the volcano to erupt and burn your village?" Zoonama said.

"I was only trying to protect you a mosquito landed on your whisker and was about to bite" Trunks said.

"I see sorry about that you sweet little thing" Zoonama said as Trunks tried hard not to gag and managed as small lady giggle.

"Well were almost there" Zoonama said.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again, it's my little secret" Zoonama said as they stood near a pond.

"Oh uh it's nice" Trunks said.

"This isn't it silly now take a deep breath" Zoonama said as he jumped into the water.

"That's strange it's like they just disappeared" Pan said as they all wore camouflage.

"But we mustn't lose them that would put Trunks in more danger" Doma said.

"Must find Trunks, Giru" Giru said on Goku back.

"Hey no sweat Doma I can track anyone anywhere" Goku said.

"Yeah let's hope Trunks can occupy him" Zato said.

Zoonama jumped out of the water and into a cave as Trunks gasped. "Were here" Zoonama said as Trunks looked at the cave.

"Oh gosh Zoonama it's its uh so huge!" Trunks said as his voice echoed.

Goku was sniffing the ground as he sniffed a puddle.

"That strange, there are puddles but it hasn't rained what's up with that?" Pan said.

"Hmm, maybe this could be a clue" Zato said.

"Goku Pan Zato over here!" Doma said as they looked over to where Doma and Reyoto stood and saw a pink flower in a puddle. "Look this flower isn't this one that Leena picked out for Trunks disguise?

"I think your right but could they have dove in?" Pan asked.

"I'm going to find out" Goku said striping down to his birthday suit as Reyoto and the others looked away.

"Geez put some clothes on grandpa your gross!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah Goku I don't need to see my uncle naked" Zato said.

"And hurry up with it this isn't a locker room!" Pan yelled tossing him his clothes. "Who do you think you are parading around like that!"

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said running around.

"Be quiet!" Pan yelled kicking him and sent him flying into a tree.

"I wanted to take a look under water and I never swim with clothes on I don't see what the big deal is we used to take baths to together all the time" Goku said as Zato burst into laughter as Pan embarrassment.

"What the hell are you laughing at we took baths together too Zato" Reyoto said as Zato went red.

"Lair!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not lying" Goku said.

"But that's when I was a baby right? I mean I'm a young woman now grandpa people grow up you know and you never seem too!" Pan yelled as Goku tied his clothes to his head with Giru on top.

"Well I don't want to grow up if it mean swimming with your clothes on" Goku said diving into the water.

"You were kidding about you giving me baths right?" Zato said.

"Nope, you can even ask your father he got a nice picture of you me, Goku and Pan all in that large bath Chichi had put in" Reyoto said.

"Ah! Shut up!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not trying to be nosey Pan but is Goku really your grandfather?" Doma asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Pan said.

"Strange, here we start small and grow big then shrivel" Doma said.

"Well Goku was turn into what you see now, would you believe that I'm over eighty?" Reyoto said.

"What! Your over eighty, you look like you're in your forties!" Pan yelled.

"Yep, a benefit to being a Saiyan" Reyoto said as Goku surfaced.

"There's a tunnel down there it looks like it leads to some caverns I bet that's where Zoonama took Trunks" Goku said.

"Time for a swim" Reyoto said.

Zoonama was removing his bowtie as Trunks stood away from him. "Leena my dear you should slip into something more comfortable" he said.

"Oh can you pick something out for me?" Trunks said as he tried to find something sharp to cut the whiskers off.

"I'd love to" Zoonama said as Trunks veil got stuck on a suit of armor as Trunks looked down a hold to see boiling lava at the bottom.

"Lava! Oh great that means were inside a volcano!" Trunks said removing some sweat and smudge his lipstick.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet" Zoonama said holding up a pink dress.

"Oh thank you" Trunks said as his wing fell off which Trunks didn't notice.

"How pretty I love it" Trunks said.

"You there you're not my Leena are you" Zoonama said.

"Oh!" Trunks said feeling his head and felt his wing and veil were both gone. "Not good" Trunks said.

"How dare you! No one tricks Zoonama and lives! But you, you're a different story I can forgive you because you're so cute."

"Huh!" Trunks said as Zoonama picked him up.

"I love short hair on young women and you physic how athletic what you name sweet heart?" Zoonama asked.

"Name? Uh I'm Trunksette" he said going the terrible lady voice.

"Trunksette you are the cutest thing I've ever seen" Zoonama said.

'Man this guy really needs to get out more!' Trunks thought.

Under water, Goku and the others swam as fast as they could to reach Zoonama cave.

Zoonama had dragged Trunks over to a table covered in food as Trunks tried so hard no to blast the monster for touching his shoulder. "Lovely isn't it? Don't be shy this is our wedding banquet dig in sweetie" Zoonama said.

'This is my chance, now or never!' Trunks thought with a smile as he pulled out the bottle the woman in the hut gave him to give to Zoonama.

"But first a toast to our new found love" Trunks said uncorking the bottle.

"Hmmm? Ok" Zoonama said as Trunks filled a very large glass with the red drink.

"Well here to a long and happy life together" Trunks said holding out the glass.

"Oh how sweet, you go ahead, I'm not thirsty" Zoonama said as Trunks eyes widen. "Please don't let me stop you Trunksette bottoms up."

"But sweeties it's our wedding day you have too" Trunks said.

"No I don't" Zoonama said.

"It's part of the celebration" Trunks said.

"Hmm" Zoonama said.

"Just one" Trunks said.

"If you want it you drink it!" Zoonama yelled pushing it away from him.

'Thinks of something Trunks!' he yelled mentally and screamed and pointed at something as Zoonama looked away and he dumped the drink all over any foods he could get it on.

"Oh he gone, it was an ugly ole bat let's not let him ruin our dinner" Trunks said picking up a large spoon with five large, red rice balls. "Zoonama try these they're delicious."

"Are you going to feed me?" Zoonama asked.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"How sweet" Zoonama said as Trunks feed him the food. "Those our yummy."

"There plenty where that came from, here have some more!" Trunks said picking up the whole plate and shoved the food into his mouth. "Just tell me when you had enough."

"I've had enough Trunksette I've had enough" he said turning red.

Goku and the other reached the cave as they surfaced and gasped for air. "Look you guys a light" Doma said.

"Bingo it's got to be them" Pan said.

"We better hurry" Zato said.

"One more okay?" Trunks said shoving more food into his face as they fell over and Zoonama was clearly drunk.

"Hmm" Zoonama said getting up.

"I'm sorry did I give you too much honey?" Trunks said.

"Well" Zoonama said then burped.

'If Reyoto was here he would have beaten me or anyone else who did that around him for having terrible manner' Trunks thought.

"Yes but it was tasty I feel good" Zoonama said.

'I think it worked he seems out of it!' Trunks thoguht as Zoonama began to hiccup.

"Trunksette! I want more now!" he said holding out his hands.

"They're gone, you just ate them all!" Trunks said.

"No I want more, I will cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!" Zoonama said having a temper tantrum.

'This is getting dangerous now I see why he doesn't drink' Trunks thought.

"Trunks!" Pan whispered.

"Huh?" Trunks said turning around to see them hiding behind some stuff.

"How's it going?" Pan asked.

"Bad I spiked his food and he's going crazy, back off!" Trunks whispered.

"Who's in here!" Zoonama yelled coming up behind Trunks. "I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you ruin my time with Trunksette" Zoonama hiccupped.

"Oh they'd never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama they just wanted to meet you" Trunks said.

"Get out of my face!" Zoonama said backhanding Trunks and sent him flying into a pile of treasure Zoonama had.

"Whoa the potion was opposed to relax him but he's going ballistic!" Goku said.

"Come to Zoonama!"

"Gladly wife stealer!" Pan said.

"Wife stealer! How dare you!" Zoonama yelled swinging his tail towards her.

"Pan!" Goku said pulling her out of the way and moved them to where Trunks was.

"Thanks grandpa" Pan said.

"Hey ugly you seemed really good beating up on little girls why don't you try me instead!" Goku said.

"And me!" Zato said landing next to Goku.

"Okay, Yomecka Mind Slap!" he said moving for an attack but fell over as he was out cold and laughing in his sleep.

"Well he's really out isn't he?" Goku said.

"This is why you shouldn't drink kids" Reyoto said.

"Good now I can finally ditch the dress!" Trunks said getting out of the dress and back into his normal clothes. "You know I think he actually cared, he's a strange one alright."

"Well now or never Doma" Pan said.

"Yes right" Doma said drawing the scissors. "Zoonama you have turned our joy into sorrow our day into night, never again will you steal our peace" he said snipping off the first one as Pan Goku and Zato laughed at how funny he looked.

"That's hilarious!" Pan laughed.

"I still wish I brought a camera!" Zato laughed.

"My duty is only half done, now for the other half, this if for the children" Doma said as Zoonama sneezed and sent Doma flying back as Zoonama began to get up.

"Trunksette oh you don't look right, you look like a uh" Zoonama said.

"A man? Yes sorry we were just not meant to be" Trunks said.

"What! But I loved you! I would have given you anything! Deceivers I'll kill you all! How about a quake for starters! Yes shake, shake, shake!" Zoonama yelled grabbing one whisker and tried to grab the other but he saw it was missing as he picked up a mirror and saw it was cut and screamed.

"My whisker! It's gone! You can't stop me I still have one you idiots and I'll shake this planet until it falls apart!" Zoonama yelled as the ground began to shake.

"This is bad!" Trunks said.

"I'll shake it until the walls come crumbling down and smash your heads and your brains come out like scrambled eggs!" Zoonama yelled.

The ground then stopped as everyone crashed into something. "It's not working anymore" Pan said.

"Great Sprits! Has his powers truly gone?" Doma said.

"So your reinforcements have arrived, I don't care how many of you there are I'm bringing the house down baby, your all going to die!" Zoonama yelled as he tried to make the earth shake again.

"Why did it stop working?" Trunks asked.

"Wait I got it! Zoonama doesn't have the power to cause earthquakes only the power to predict them he just shakes his whiskers when he knows a quake going to start and he stops when the quake stops and now he's to tipsy to know the quake is over" Pan said.

"For years we have been living in fear, to paralyzed with dread to stand up for ourselves and to realize the truth in front of us" Doma said.

"Baka" Zato said as they all just stared at Zoonama.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Zoonama asked.

"Trunksette wasn't the only one faking it, wasn't she?" Goku said.

"It's no use Zoonama we know the truth" Pan said.

"If you don't stop talking nonsense I'll make a volcano erupt right now!" Zoonama yelled.

"You will not!" Trunks said teleporting next to Zoonama and bashed his head and sent him falling.

"That does it! I'll make a volcano erupt for sure!" Zoonama yelled.

"Go ahead" Pan said.

"Yeah make it erupt" Reyoto said.

"It's over Zoonama we know you can't cause earthquakes" Pan said.

"You've taken it to far Zoonama, you hurt people!" Trunks said pointing at Zoonama as Giru did the same on his shoulder.

"So you really do know don't you?" Zoonama said.

"No duh Sherlock" Zato said.

"Then it really is over" Zoonama said.

"Yep all over" Reyoto said.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me I beg of you" Zoonama said crying. "I never meant any harm, truly I did I only meant it as a joke."

"Stealing my fiancée was no joke" Doma said.

"Stop shaking you're not fooling anyone!" Pan said.

"I'm not doing that" he said looking at his whisker "that only happens when a real quake about to hit I swear you have to believe me I'm telling you, this one going to be huge!"

"Nope not buying it" Pan said.

"Danger! Big shake!" Giru said.

"What he was telling the truth!" Zato said.

"We're all going to die if we stay down here!" Zoonama said as the ground began to shake. "I knew this was coming I've been sensing a lot of quakes lately and they were just babies, this is the mother of all quakes!

Steam then came out the floor as Pan got it. "Ow! That's hot!" Pan yelled as more steam began to come out of the ground.

"It's erupting!" Goku yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Reyoto yelled as they all began running from the cave and back to the water with lava chasing them.

"Wait for me I don't want to die help me!" Zoonama yelled as they all began jumping into the water as they all swam past Goku and Reyoto who had stopped to look at the lava chasing after them.

Goku and Reyoto then did their signature moves! And began pushing all them back fast to the surface as they all jumped onto the land while Zoonama crashed onto it.

"Are you okay Doma?" Goku asked as the volcano began to erupt.

"We just made it" Trunks said.

"This is bad! The village is going to get whipped out we got to do something!" Pan said.

"It's too late!" Trunks said.

"Maybe not, Reyoto!" Goku said looking to him.

"Yeah I know!" Reyoto said as they both flew towards the volcano.

"They can fly!" Doma said.

"Be careful grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"You too Reyoto!" Zato yelled.

"What you plan?" Reyoto asked.

"Well now that she let some pressure out, we need to stop the bleeding, maybe we can seal off the wound" Goku said.

"Ok" Reyoto said as he prepared for his attack and Goku for his.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" Both their attacks went flying towards the volcano and hit the top as a wave of energy pushed back everyone as a bright white light blinded them.

When the light cleared they saw the volcano was now gone. "It's completely gone! He blew up the whole thing!" Pan said.

"How can this be?" Doma said.

"Oh man! We really over did it this time!" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Reyoto said.

"Oops our bad!" Goku said as Trunks, Pan, Zato and Doma fell over.

"Still don't know how were related" Zato muttered.

Later that day the entire village met with the Saiyans as they got ready to leave on their ship. "Here you are, this is for your bravery and palsies' beyond all expectations" Leena said giving Pan the dragon ball.

"Thank you Leena" Pan said.

"Thank you, you helped us more than you know" Leena said.

"Yes the five of you made the impossible happen, we never dreamed that one day that Zoonama would join our village" Doma said.

"He's actually rather gentle once you get to know him, I think he'll fit in fine here" Pan said.

"Just don't give him anything to drink" Goku said.

"Yes that is good advice we will follow it and pray that your people find peace as well" Doma said.

"Thanks Doma" Goku said as Pan dragon ball glowed and floated out of her hands.

"What the hell!" Zato said as it flew into a man hand and her turned into a strange alien as he floated into the air.

"Give that back its ours!" Pan yelled as the alien got into a ship.

"Thanks for the dragon ball suckers!" the alien said as a flash of light blinded them and the ship flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Asteroid Beehay

After getting back on the ship Goku and the others ran to control to chase after the alien who stole their dragon ball. "Hurry I hope this crate got some speed Trunks!" Pan said.

"Don't worry about that and she no crate I'll prove it to you" Trunks said taking the controls and made the ship take off into space.

"Dragon ball dead ahead, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they saw the ship the alien took off in.

"There he is! Good job Trunks stay with him!"

"That alien has a lot of nerve stealing from us!" Zato said.

"Our ship must be faster than theirs!" Goku said.

"I doubt he played all of his cards this quickly he's probably testing us" Trunks said.

"Testing or not the minute I get my hands on him, I'll blast him to the farthest reaches of hell!" Reyoto growled.

"That is one weird looking ship" Trunks said.

"It looks like a mushroom" Zato said as enemy ship engine glowed and took off fast.

"Trunks can our ship match that kind of speed?" Goku asked.

"It has to" Trunks said flipping a switch as the ship went faster cashing the ship.

"They're going faster!" Zato said.

"They're getting away do something!" Pan said as Trunks made their ship go just as fast as the other ship went faster.

"Damn!" Reyoto growled.

"We're not getting any closer what's wrong with the ship now?" Pan asked.

"Nothing she was doing exactly what she was designed to do, they're simply faster than us and they are basically reaching speeds that my engineer said couldn't be reached" Trunks said.

"How much are you paying those guys Trunks?" Pan asked.

"My engineers? They're making eight figures plush benefits" Trunks said.

"That's a lot of money, well I would cut their pay in half until they do better than second best!" Pan said.

"Man I'm glad you not my boss" Trunks said.

"Hello yes I am" Pan said.

"Uh no I am and if you keep it up you'll clean the toilets for a month" Reyoto said.

"Danger asteroid field!" Giru said as they saw the rocks.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as Trunks began dodging the rocks as they got out of it.

"Well that was some pretty fancy flying, nice job" Goku said.

"Yeah I thought we were goners for sure" Pan said.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes, I need to get a hobby my life was boring" Zato said.

"They may be faster than us but no one can out run me while I'm behind the wheel!" Trunks said laughing as they rammed into a rock and they all began screaming as they rammed into a few more rocks and got back into normal driving.

"Nice Trunks! If you're such a great pilot then how about you try out running a few asteroids!" Pan yelled.

"Who the hell thought you to fly!" Zato yelled as the other ship took off again.

"They're jumping to light speed! Don't let them get away!" Pan yelled as their ship took off after the other one.

The other ship then landed on a giant planetoid-asteroid with large holes as Reyoto examined it. "I guess we follow them in, here we go" Trunks said flying them towards the rock.

"There something familiar about that rock that send shivers down my spine" Reyoto said.

"Man it's dark in here" Zato said seeing nothing but black out the window.

"How can you see where you're going?" Pan asked.

"I'm using my instrument, just a sec I'll switch on the spot lights" Trunks said as the ship stopped and the lights came on and saw nothing but tunnels and purple branches on the wall.

"Do you really think they live in a place like this?" Goku asked.

"I doubt it but they may have a secret base here" Trunks said as the ship flew down the tunnel.

"I know there something I should remember about this asteroid, but damn it's been seventy years since my space travels" Reyoto said.

"It's a maze, we could search through this rock for a whole year and never find them.

"I have an idea, Giru locate the dragon ball they stole" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Dragon ball gone, dragon ball missing" Giru said.

"What do you mean missing? You're a walking dragon radar the dragon ball signal got to be on there somewhere, unless your defective that is" Pan said picking him up to look at the radar, "nothing."

"None of the balls are showing up maybe he has to eat" Goku said.

"I think it's because were under solid rock" Trunks said.

"Let's get out of here then" Pan said.

"For once I think were in agreement on something" Trunks said as he turned the ship around.

"Monster, monster!" Giru said.

"Oh my god, this is Beehay!" Reyoto yelled as a giant green worms with one large red eye and razor sharp teeth emerged out of the ground as everyone on the ship screamed as Trunks flew them back in the other direction.

"What the hell was that!" Zato yelled.

"Those things were disgusting!" Pan said.

"Yeah an dangerous, why can't I sense it's energy?" Goku said.

"Because they are Mouma they don't use energy but are strong naturally, they could swallow an entire ship if were not careful" Reyoto said.

"Monster approaching!" Giru said as the worm came out of the wall and tried to attack as Trunks dodged it and flew forward.

"That is one big worm" Trunks said.

"Trunks look out above!" Goku yelled as the worm came out of the roof.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Zato yelled as Trunks continued to navigate the ship with the worm following as it came from the side and they went breaking through the cave wall and landed and jumped out of the way as the worm came down as it smacked them sending them spinning and crashing upside down.

Trunks then got the ship back us and flew them up as the worm chased them. "That's it! Goku let's go!" Reyoto said as him and Goku ran to the ship exit and opened the door as the worm chased after them as Goku shot a kai blast at it as it dodged as Trunks landed the ship and they all jumped out.

They all shot kai blast at it as it hit the Mouma and did no damage. "How strong is he?" Goku said as more worms began to tunnel in.

"More company you guys look out!" Trunks said as they were surrounded by four worms.

"What amazingly strong creatures, all alone out here in space who would have ever though" Goku said.

"Let's just hope that we live to tell about it" Trunks said.

"We won't with that kind of talk!" Reyoto said as more began to appear.

"Easy, easy now fellas were not looking for any trouble" Pan said laughing nervously as one worm came at them and they jumped out of the way.

One attacked Trunks as he kicked it and saw it not effect it as he kai blasted it and it continued to attack.

Goku and Pan kai blasted their own worms and saw it do no damage. "Oh great we didn't even make a scratch!" Goku said.

Goku started punching and kicking at one and was thrown into the celling.

Pan and Trunks were tossed into the ground hard with grunts while Reyoto got sent into the wall and Zato landed on the ground panting.

One worm opened its jaws as Zato closed his eyes and looked away as Reyoto came from the side and kicked the worm away.

Goku had managed to get onto a worm back and pulled on the hairs as the worm tried to shake him off as he slid down it back and into the hole it was in and grabbed it tail as he spun it making it crash into the walls.

"Stupid worm!" Reyoto yelled grabbing the one that attacked Kento and bashed it into the wall. "No one beats on my family and lives!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku threw their worms into the celling as the celling as they came down and rocks landed on them.

"I'm telling you that was the coolest move ever" Pan said.

"Hey guys these things are just like snakes on earth you can grab their tails and take away their leverage" Goku said.

"Okay!" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Pan said as the worms attacked again and Pan Trunks and Zato flew into three worms holes and pulled them.

"Lets do this kids!" Trunks said.

"We're ready!" Zato yelled as all three of them began tying their worms together and tied them in a not as the worms all came at them but head butted each other and fell back.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"That was too easy their brains must be really tiny" Pan said.

"Or they're just naturally stupid" Zato said.

Goku turned one of the worms into a wheel as he sent it rolling into a wall and rocks came crashing down on it.

After beating and tying more worms together they had a large pile of tied up worms up against the wall as Reyoto brushed dirt off his pants. "Well now that was fun" Goku said with the others landing next to him.

"Whew! I got worried there for a second" Pan said.

"It was a lot easier than I expected" Trunks said.

"Yeah I bet they'll think twice before attacking us" Zato said as they heard clapping and looked over to the three aliens who stole their dragon ball.

"Excellent work" Son Para said.

"Yeah wonderful job" Don Para said.

"You disposed of the Mouma with ease I see very commendable" Bon Para said.

"Hey! I know you, you guys stole our dragon ball!" Pan yelled.

"It's to our understanding that you possess another dragon ball that you were hiding from us" Bon said.

"Yeah so hand it over quick, or else" Don said.

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"Is this a joke! Why don't you try returning the dragon ball you already stole from us!" Pan yelled.

"Or suffer a very angry Saiyan rage!" Reyoto yelled.

"Sense you refuse to listen to our demands, we have no choice! I am Bon Para" he said doing a stupid posse.

"Don Para!" another stupid posse.

"Son Para!" all three are now in stupid possess.

"We're here to get busy!" Bon said.

"Prepare to meet the racemic powers of the Para Brothers!" they said as sweat dropped from the earthlings heads.

"Para Brother?" Pan said.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Zato said.

"They must have known the Ginyu Force" Reyoto said.

"Ok there are five of us and three of them, Goku and I can handle the big one, Pan and Zato can take that little one and Trunks can handle the middle on" Reyoto said as Bon began making a beat as Don did one of his own and Son began another.

"Something weird is going on here and I don't like the sound of this" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Don't you think they're acting a little too confident?" Pan said.

"Mora annoying" Zato said as the brothers al flew into the air and split off and different direction and pulled of their armor and each wore pink training bras Bon Para, Para!" Bon began.

"Bon Para, Para!" the other two said as the younger ones armor made light while Bon armor started to play music as they began to dance.

"Why in the hell are those guys dancing for us?" Goku said.

"I don't know" Reyoto said.

"And this is pretty messed up" Trunks said.

"They have no style" Pan said.

"It's horrifying" Zato said.

"Bon Para, Para, Bon Para, Para!" Giru said dancing.

"Giru what do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked.

"Swaying to the boogie, swaying to the boogie!" Giru said.

Pan then saw she was begging to dance as Zato rasied an eyebrow. "What's happening to me!" she yelled as she danced.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"What the hell!" Trunks said as he began to dance.

"Uh Guys?" Goku said as he danced.

"Why are you guys dancing?" Zato said as he began to dance with them.

"No way in hell I'm doing that!" Reyoto said as he began to dance.

"Wait I can't stop!" Goku yelled.

"My arms started moving on their own!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to do this stupid dance, I look like an idiot!" Pan yelled.

"Right left, right left smile!" Bon said.

"Right foot, ugh! I'm saying it now!" Trunks yelled.

"This is embarrassing!" Pan yelled.

"Right foot smile, left foot smile, Giru, Giru!"

"This is weird!" Goku yelled.

"When I stop dancing I'm doing to kill them!" Reyoto yelled.

"Right side right side, left side left side" the Saiyans all said as Goku stomach growled.

"Ugh! This is no time to think of food grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Oh I'm so proud, look how quickly you caught on! The time to act is upon us" Bon said approaching them. "What with the lac of enthusiasm it's like this!" he said punching Goku and sending him flying back.

"Granpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Trunks said.

"Hey pay attention to the moves!" Bon said kicking Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"You're going to pay for that!" Zato yelled.

"These kids needs to get their feel on S to the M to the I to the L to the E yal!" Bon said pinching Pan cheeks and forced a smile.

"Get your hands off her!" Reyoto yelled as he got kicked back then grab Pan and Zato and chucked them into a wall.

"Pan Zato!" Goku yelled as him Trunks and Reyoto were pulled to the ground and forced to dance again.

"It's starting again!" Trunks yelled.

"Spin it right left ugh!" Goku yelled.

"Spin it right!" Trunks yelled and got punched again.

"That's not proper! And your rhythm is wack!" Bon said kicking Goku. "You think your fly but you're just lame!" he said punching Pan and Zato.

"And you step up!" he said flicking Giru.

After get a beating Bon stopped and clap. "So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something called the Para, Para Bogie!" Bon said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to call this dancing!" Pan yelled.

"What a lame power to have!" Trunks said.

"That's true but their power is causing us a bit of damage" Goku said.

"Giru hates dancing!" Giru said.

"When this ends I'll make them suffer!" Reyoto yelled.

"This is horrible!" Zato yelled.

"This is like Roshi aerobics' tapes!" Goku said.

"Oh I'm going to be sick!" Pan said.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Trunks said.

"Let's pump up the gam!" Bon said as the music went faster and they danced faster.

Giru then malfunctioned and crashed into the ground. "Giru!" Trunks said.

"My arms feel like jelly!" Goku said.

"I think me feet are bleeding" Zato said.

A worm then emerged from the pile as they came at the Para Brothers. The music and lights ended as the dancing Saiyans gained control.

The Saiyans then flew over the worms and punched or kicked the Para brothers into the air and into the wall.

"So are you worms going to behave!" Reyoto growled as the worms remained where they were.

"Of all the nerve, that's no way to treat a lady boys! You should be ashamed!" Pan yelled.

After tying up the Para Brothers Goku eat their foods while Reyoto watched them as Trunks and Pan searched their ship.

"Hey find anything yet?" Goku asked but got no answer.

Inside Pan Trunks and Zato were taking apart the floor looking for the dragon ball.

"No luck over here" Trunks said.

"Nothing here either" Zato said.

"Guys let's get moving it's useless to look through all this, let's just wait for them to regain consciousness and ask them" Trunks said walking away.

"Fine with me" Pan said.

"What the hell is that noise?" Zato asked as they looked to the controls with a flashing red light as Pan, Zato and Giru ran to it and saw a strange language.

"Giru can you read this language?" Pan asked.

"Destination Planet Luud, departure now" Giru said.

"Launch sequence next destination Planet Luud autopilot engaged" the computer said.

"Autopilot?" Pan said.

"We have to get out of here!" Zato yelled as the ship flew into the air and took off leaving Trunks, Goku and Reyoto.

"Kids!" Reyoto yelled.

(Remember to Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Planet Luud

Pan, Zato and Giru were stuck on the floor at the forced that the ship was moving, when the ship slowed down the gravity made them float in the air with a few objects that was lying on the ground.

"Atmosphere reentry process complete now restoring gravity control in three, two, one" the computer said as they fell to the ground and Giru hit Pan head and a wrench landed on Zato tail.

"Ow!" Zato said rubbing his tail as Pan rubbed her head.

"Giru head hurt" Giru said.

"Why didn't you tell me the gravity was coming back on!" Pan yelled as Giru turned into a ball, "you're impossible!"

Pan and Zato then stood as they took in what happened. "Oh no this is not a good situation and nowhere near grandpa or Reyoto" Pan said.

"This is bad" Zato said.

"Alright we all know that we don't get along so why don't we put aside our differences and work as a team!" Pan yelled.

"Uh Pan how about we try a different approach" Zato said.

"Danger!" Giru said moving away.

"Danger! I'll show you danger!" Pan said holding a pipe and walking towards him. "Danger is what happens to stupid little robots who don't do what I tell them to do when I tell them to do it! I know were stuck out here so you better shape up, got it!" Pan yelled slamming her foot down as Giru jumped out of the way as she made a hole.

"Of all the people to get stranded with why him" Pan said.

"Pan lets try and figure out these controls before we bust the robot" Zato said as they walked over to the controls and saw lots of buttons.

"I don't understand any of this, it's just a bunch of switch, buttons and nobs, who are we kidding there's no way we can fly this hip out of here" Pan said.

"Come on were the kids of two super genius Saiyans we have to know something" Zato said.

"Giru!" Pan said as Giru stopped at the door he was near and turned as Pan and Zato smiled down at him.

"You sit right here Giru" Pan said walking Giru over to the controls. "Since your robot and all I think you'll know much more than we do about how to pilot this thing then a human" Pan said dropping him on the controls.

"Giru doesn't know" Giru said.

"Don't you give us that baloney! You can try to look at the controls and help us, either that or we pound you into scrap metal!" Pan yelled.

"Searching!" Giru said looking at the controls. "Button identified!" he said pointing at a grey button.

"Really, that's the right button?" Pan said.

"Looks like it" Zato said.

"See that wasn't so hard was it Giru, we're out of here!" Pan said pushing the button as the floor opened up and Pan and Zato fell in.

"Wah!" Pan and Zato yelled as a crash noise was heard

"Wrong button, Giru" Giru said.

"You think!" Zato yelled.

Back on Beehay Reyoto, Goku, and Trunks looked out to where Pan and Zato as Reyoto paced back and forth, clearly trying to figure out a plan.

"Boy I hope Pan and Zato are okay where ever they are" Goku said.

"Yeah me too" Trunks said.

"Trunks since our guest our awake it's time to get some answers!" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as Trunks and him approached the Para Brothers.

"Alright guys, listen up! Tell me where your spaceship went right now!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish I knew" Bon said.

"Don't lie to me!" Trunks yelled.

"Goku find me something sharp if they lie again I'll start cutting off fingers!" Reyoto yelled.

"Okay guys let's do this in E minor!" Bon said.

"All yeah!" Don and Son said.

"One, two, one, two three four!" they all single wiggling back and forth.

"Don't you try and deceive us like that again! Where did Pan and Zato go!" Trunks yelled.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Bon sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Don sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know anything about setting the ship autopilot to return straight back to our home Planet Luud" Son said as Don and Bon eyes widen at Son big mouth.

"Stop talking!" Bon and Don yelled.

"Oh no, they're going to Planet Luud, this is not good" Reyoto said.

"What wrong Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"Pan and Zato are in danger, we must hurry and get to Luud before the Luud Cult gets to them first" Reyoto said.

Once the Para Brothers ship landed on Planet Luud Pan and Zato felt around for the door. "Here we go this looks like a door" Pan said as the door opened as Pan fell out and Zato flew down after her as she stopped herself from hitting the ground and Zato landed next to her as the large items that was by the door fell out on top of them.

"Pan, are you okay?" Zato asked as he lifted a large fridge off his head.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Pan asked crawling out.

"Well for starts we were stupid enough to get ourselves blasted all the way out here" Zato said as Giru landed on Pan head as she growled.

"Giru! Why are you always causing trouble you jerk!" Pan yelled.

"Look at this place, it looks like everything I made from those misshapen rocks" Zato said looking at the largest building in the area.

"Where are we Giru?" Pan asked.

"Don't know consuming right now" Giru said taking apart and eating a machine.

"Helpful as always Giru" Pan said sarcastically.

"Pan look!" Zato said as they saw a bunch of ships that looked like the Para Brothers ship.

"These ships look like the one we were in" Pan said.

"Then we know where they live now" Zato said.

Giru then opened his back for the dragon radar and scared Pan. "Don't do that Giru you scared me!" she said.

"Discovery! Discovery! Dragon ball located!" Giru said.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked.

"Where Giru? Where the dragon ball?" Zato asked picking up Giru as they looked on the radar on his back.

"Yeah he's right there really is a dragon ball but I wonder what's its doing all the way out here?" Pan said.

"Doesn't it make sense Pan, it was brought here by those three idiots" Zato said.

"Duh it makes total sense!" she said slapping her forehead. "Of course they must have dropped of the dragon ball here before they went to Beehay, that explains why we couldn't find it anywhere on their ship, so according to this right here the dragon ball should be down this way" Pan said as she began walking in one direction.

"This places gives me the creeps it looks like the rocks were molded with acid" Zato said.

"Yeah I wonder id there are different aliens on this planet" Pan said.

"Probably, but we should keep our guard up I got a bad vibe about this place" Zato said as Pan looked to the large white building.

"What is that!" Pan said.

"It looks like something we would make out of glue when we were babies" Zato said.

"It looks like a shrine or something" Pan said.

"Maybe a castle" Zato said.

"Danger! Danger, danger!" Giru said climbing onto Pan shoulder.

"What wrong Giru, you've been acting strange all day" Pan said.

"Pan I sense something, and I think Giru senses it too" Zato said as they flew up and found three entrances into the large shrine.

"No, no danger!" Giru said trying to get away.

"Gee for a shrine this place is a tad on the ugly side" Pan said as Zato saw Giru was gone.

"Where's Giru?" Zato said as they looked over to see him digging as they walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Pan yelled, "fine were going after the dragon ball" Pan said as Giru remained motionless. "What you're just going to let two little kids like us walk into certain doom all by ourselves?"

"Danger, danger!" he said pointing to the shrine.

"How can you be so sure there's danger in there you haven't even been inside!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Great! Just tell me what it is we need to worry for!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said as Pan yelled in frustration.

"Shut up Giru I can take it anymore! We'll just have to find it without your help! Come on Zato!" Pan said as Pan flew off towards the building as Zato shook his head and followed.

"Pan Zato? Danger Pan, danger Zato" Giru said.

Inside Pan and Zato flew down a dark tunnel as they heard voices. "What are those voices?" Pan asked.

"Shhhh" Zato said listening. "It sounds like they're canting" Zato said as they stopped as they found a very large door with the voices chanting loudly behind it as they saw a lock on the handles.

"Huh looks like the door is locked" Pan said.

"Yes but this door didn't put doors up there" Zato said as they saw several holes in the wall above the door as they flew up and walked through to find a room with ugly gold statues of a freakish creature as they walked down the path towards the noise.

"Not scared Pan, not scared" Pan said holding herself.

"It's okay Pan, they're just statues, really, really ugly statues" Zato said.

"What are they?" Pan asked.

"It must be their god or something" Zato said as the saw a crack in the wall ahead of it and saw light coming out of it.

Looking out they saw a large room with the giant green statue of the creature as they saw many hood men chanting.

"Now my faithful believers the rebirth of our sacred savior Lord Luud is at hand, you must all give him your strength and be the source of power in his resurrection" the head cult leader said.

"Okay now I'm scared" Pan said.

"It's okay Pan they just a creepy cult" Zato said.

"Zato look!" Pan whispered as they saw their six star ball on a pedestal next to the cult leader on a red pillow.

"Our dragon ball!" Zato said as two swords got pointed to their necks as Pan and Zato eyes widen in fear as they saw two men in suits of armor.

"Not so fast kids!" the first guard said.

"You're not going anywhere" the second said.

Trunks, Goku and Reyoto landed the ship on Luud as Trunks opened the door to look out. "Well were here" Trunks said climbing down the ladder.

"Just as disgusting as I last saw it" Reyoto said.

"So this is Planet Luud huh? There's something eerie about this place" Trunks said.

"Yeah that your sensing it the evil of this place" Reyoto said as they heard an odd sound and saw Goku jump off the ladder with a robe in his hands that was tied to the Para Brothers.

"Come on guys let's get gong" Goku said as they saw the brothers using their teeth to hand onto the ship. "Hey quit playing around up there you're going to pull your teeth straight out of your jaws!"

"Trunks lets end this" Reyoto said as Trunks opened up a hatch on one of the ships leg and hit the green danger button as electricity shocked the Para Brother as they screamed out in pain and Goku laugh.

"Nice one" Goku laughed as the brohters fell off with tears in their eyes.

"Why did you have to go and electrocute us!" Son said.

"The great honorable Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy has never seen us tied up or crying like this!" Don said.

"What he's going to do to us is going to hurt so bad!" Bon cried as they all burst into crying.

"I see, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is just as bad as the last time I was here" Reyoto said as Giru flew over them and stopped and flew back.

"Giru! So it looks like you're doing okay" Trunks said catching Giru.

"Pan Zato, Pan Zato!" Giru said in panic.

"What about them? Are they in trouble or something?" Trunks asked.

Pan and Zato in danger, Pan and Zato in danger!" Giru said pointing to the shrine.

"Oh no not the shrine!" Reyoto yelled.

Inside the shrine Pan had just kicked on of the guards into the crowd of cultist as Zato slammed his elbow into the other guard gut and punched him off.

"What's going on here!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"Hey you over here!" Pan yelled as she Zato flew down to stand a few feet away from him.

"No offence but your guards are weak" Zato said.

"You must be the boss" Pan said looking at their dragon ball, "didn't your mother teach you what good manners are all about! It's not right to steal other people property!"

"Who would dare to" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy began.

"Don't interrupt!" Zato yelled.

"You have no idea how hard we worked to get this dragon ball from the people of Planet Gelbo and you have the nerve to take it!" Pan yelled.

"Some people have no manners" Zato said.

"How pathetic for a grown man to have to steal from two little kids" Pan said.

"Oh I know who you are" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as he laughed, "why don't you cough up the other dragon ball you have in your possession before I start to get angry."

"What dragon ball" Pan said nervously.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" Zato lied as they began to back away from the approaching cult leader.

"I can see through your lie children, now hand over the four star dragon ball" he said.

'He know how many stars are on our dragon ball? This is not good' Zato thought.

"Who do you think you are!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Zato yelled.

"I am the famous Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy I serve him our great deity of destruction, Lord Luud, he will be resurrected with the powers of his followers and your precious dragon balls, for when Lord Luud is reborn he will destroy the none believers in this unruly universe and we as him emissaries, we will rule over all" he said as he started to laugh not noticing that Pan and Zato hand snatch the dragon ball and left.

"What a nut job" Zato said.

"Now hand over the dragon ball little children! Huh!" he said noticing the kids and the dragon ball gone as they stood on the ledge with Pan holding the dragon ball.

"We don't have the slightest clue what you were blabbing about but we do know that this is the dragon ball we came after so we'll be leaving now okay? Bye, bye!" Pan said as her and Zato ran back to their exit.

"Hey stop! You're not going anywhere!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the pot in front of the ugly green statue glowed.

"What the hell?" Pan said as one of the statues eyes glowed and Pan and Zato were both hit with a gold ray as they felt their body freeze up and they both turned into dolls and the dragon ball rolled back over to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"That what you get for not obeying my orders" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"What's wrong with me? I can't move my arms or legs, I'm frozen still! Oh grandpa where are you?" Pan said.

"Pan, can you hear me?" Zato asked.

"Yes, Zato what's happening?" Pan asked.

"Well that ugly statue thing just turned us into dolls and it looks like we can only speak to each other through thoughts" Zato said as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and picked up the dolls versions of Zato and Pan.

"It looks like these kids didn't have the dragon balls after all, well I'm sure I can still use them" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said putting the dragon ball on the pedestal, "Lord Luud you will enjoy these little kids Saiyan powers" he said chanting as the whole place began to shake as he was about to throw them into the giant pot as the celling burst and Zato and Pan were dropped onto the ground.

"Ow! Oh! Dammit!" Zato yelled as he and Pan bounced down the stairs as Trunks, Reyoto and Goku flew in with the Para Brothers.

"Alright now I'm starting to get worried, I'm still not sensing Pan or Zato energy anywhere" Goku said.

"Hey Pan! Where are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Zato! Where you hiding!" Reyoto yelled.

"Why are you fools all tied up!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled at the Para Brothers.

"Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy!" the Para Brother said in fear.

"Have you three failed me once again?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Uh you see" Son began.

"We uh brought back the you know" Don said.

"The dragon ball we have it here!" Bon said.

"You expect me to say you did a good job because you haven't!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the brothers flinched in fear as the green statues eyes glowed and the brothers were hit why two yellow rays and turned into dolls.

"What the hell!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip and tossed the dolls into the giant pot as the green statue began to glow as its eyes glowed red and an hour glass filled with more water.

"Now wait! Those guys were on your side right? So why would you do that to them!" Goku yelled

"What do you mean why? I just did them a favor by fusing them with Lord Luud, they'll be of much better service to him now rather than dancing and prancing around like a bunch of show tune idiots!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Lord Luud?" Trunks said looking at the statue.

"Ugh he's just as ugly as I last saw him" Reyoto said.

"You! What are you doing here!" he yelled.

"Oh I came here to get something you stole now answer my friend question!" Reyoto yelled.

"The Para Brothers did exactly what I sent them out to do and it was to bring you Saiyans to me so if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll give me what I want" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"I don't think so, now hand over the dragon ball you stole from us!" Trunks yelled.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled pulling Goku and Trunks out of the doll ray the statue shot at them.

"Your making Lord Luud very angry so give him what he wants!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"No way!" Trunks yelled.

"You'll never get it!" Goku said.

"Only thing you get from us is spit!" Reyoto said spitting right at his feet.

"Oh is that so?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as another ray got shot at them and they dodged as a few cultists got hit and turned into dolls as the others ran in fear, "you leave me no choice I'll just pry it from your cold dead hands!"

"You wish!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and his eyes went wide.

"What's that!" he yelled as Trunks and Goku looked to see what he was staring at as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip to get around Trunks foot and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey! How about you try fighting fair!" Goku yelled.

"Ha fair! I don't even know what that word means you brat!" he yelled swinging his whip again as Goku began dodging it, "you're a quick one aren't you!"

Goku then came charging at Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy but the alien pulled out a gun and blasted Goku back.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled as Reyoto landed next to them and growled.

"Yeow! It's going to take a lot more than a gun to stop me!" Goku yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed.

"Lord Luud teaches us how to win a battle by any means necessary and that's exactly what I plan on doing to you! I won't stop until your dead!" he yelled as they heard a loud pounding as they saw a shadow as a giant blue lion with golden mane stood next to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, "you don't know how to fight now, my Leon here will take care of the three of you in no time so surrender or die!"

The Leon then roared as two of its fangs extended and he had saber tooth tiger teeth. Goku then sent a kai blast towards the roof and rocks came flying down and landed on the Leon head snapping it long teeth off.

"A machine" Reyoto said picking up a gear, "Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy you never change" he said crushing the gear.

"Trunks, Reyoto grandpa! It's me Pan help us!" Pan yelled.

"Over here!" Zato yelled.

"Giru run away!" Giru said running towards the dolls.

"Giru over here come save me!" Pan said as Giru ran over her face and Reyoto tail.

"Oh you are so dead!" Zato yelled.

"Oh you better hope I don't come out of this because when I do you are going to pay!" Pan yelled.

"Run away!" Giru said stopping and turning back around to look at the dolls.

"Yes Giru it's me it's Pan!" Pan said.

"Please help!" Zato yelled.

"Scans of life present, scans of life present, Pan, Zato" he said picking up the dolls.

"Right Giru! It is me!" Pan said.

"Take us to the others Giru!" Zato yelled as a shadow formed over Giru.

"Huh?" Giru said looking up then got kicked by a gold boot dropping the dolls.

"No!" Pan yelled as a gold glove picked them up.

"Giru malfunction" Giru said giving off small sparks.

The crushed Leon then exploded and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy got caught in the blast and exploded.

"Hey are you alright?" Goku asked Trunks who was grunting.

"I'm fine, sorry about being off guard back there" Trunks said as they headed Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughing.

"What!" Goku said.

"I must admit that you do have some skill but don't pat yourselves on the back for taking out Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy for he is only a part of me" he said as his whip stood up.

"He must have a cloaking device!" Trunks said.

"Now that's funny, tell you what I'll save you the tension and show you my true form!" he said laughing as the whip glowed and began to grow as a gold alien began to form.

"We should have seen that one coming!" Trunks said.

"Yeah no kidding, who are you!" Goku said as the alien had a different laugh.

"You may call me Mutchy, Lord Luud right hand man" he said.

"Ugly little thing" Reyoto said looking at its whip hands as it laughed and he saw that it's eyes were the same as the Leon, 'same eyes and I've never seen an alien like that so maybe he's a machine' he thought.

Mutchy then began swinging his hands and tied to whip the Saiyans as they dodged as it retracted its whips into hands. "Not bad, you handle the whip much better than that guy with the mask I've been looking for a good fight like this for a while" Goku said.

"You aren't to only one" Reyoto said as the ground began to crumble under their feet.

"I wouldn't get so excited just yet you haven't felt the true power from this whip and how much it can do!" he yelled hitting the ground as the tiles can to move into the air with every hit he made.

"These weapons I possesses do more than you think they have the ability to control thousands of objects, more than enough to overcome any opponent before me!" he said whipping again as the tiles began flying fast towards the Saiyans as the dodged and ran from the tiles.

Goku then fell over as he punched and kicked tiles that flew at him as Trunks and Reyoto began breaking any that flew towards them.

Trunks was then caught off again as a tile flew him into a wall and Goku was hit into a wall when we watch Trunks get hit.

On the other side of the wall Trunks was powering for a kai blast as the tiles flew through the hole and Trunks blasted the tiles.

"Trunks watch out!" Goku yelled as more tiles came from the smoke then hit him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Goku look out!" Reyoto yelled as they dodged tiles.

Trunk fell through the floor as tiles came down onto Trunks stacking themselves on him as Trunks was under trying to hold them up, 'I do not have time for this!' he thought as he tried to push the tiles up but they kept coming down on top of him with a blue glow as Goku and Reyoto ran at the top of the stairs and looked down to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! " Goku yelled.

"Hurry he's slacked on training!" Reyoto yelled as they ran down the stairs and Mutchy whipped the stairs as they began moving as Goku and Reyoto tried to keep their footing as they fell and landed on the ground.

Mutchy then whipped some swords hanging on the wall as they came at Reyoto and Goku as their eyes widen and they dodged the swords as they were stab in the ground as Mutchy hit two more swords as the Saiyans dodged again and as two more swords came at them as Reyoto and Goku were pressed against a wall with sword close to their skins as Mutchy appeared.

"Goku!" Reyoto said giving Goku as boost as Goku jumped into the air and Mutchy whipped the beam they were next to as Goku sent a kai blast at him and Mutchy dodged.

"Careful kid you don't want to get burned" Mutchy said as two torches that were on the beam turned into a floating rock head as it shot fire at Goku and set his pants on fire as Goku began running around trying to put it out as the head chased him.

"Stop drop and roll you baka!" Reyoto yelled.

"Hot! Ow!" Goku yelled as the head shot more fire as Goku jumped over it and continued to run from it.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled pulling a sword out of the beam as he tossed it to Goku and Goku caught it and sliced the head in half.

"Alright whoever you are I'm done playing with your toys! Fight me yourself" Goku yelled.

Mutchy looked nervous as he whipped the floor and Goku jumped out as two hands formed in the ground and grabbed his legs and slammed him down as Mutchy began whipping Goku back and got kicked by Reyoto and sent flying back as Goku powered to super Saiyan and broke the hands off his legs as Reyoto power up too.

"What! What the meaning of this!" Muthcy yelled.

Somewhere in the shrine an alien who took the Pan and Zato dolls watched the fight as he petted the dolls head like a pet. "There is an astonishing amount of power in these little kids" the alien known as Dolltaki said.

"Grandpa" Pan said.

"Oh when I get my body back I'll kill this guy!" Zato yelled.

"And even more so in that boy and that very tall fellow by the looks of it now Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy will be annihilated by the two" he said pointing his ring at the screen as a purple beam left his ring and hit the screen showing the Luud Statue. "It appears I have no other choice but to wake up Luud now but I am nowhere near the energy needed to resurrect something of such mammoth proportions" he said looking at the liquid tank that want filled yet.

"Eww!" Pan said as he continued to pet her and Zato faces.

"I wish my dad was here" Zato said.

"Looks like this will call for distractive measures" he said.

"Mast I have some terrible news! Someone has barged into the shrine and they're tearing up the place, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy can't defend himself it's its" the man said.

"Go on you can say it, it's embarrassing" Dolltakisaid.

"Yes" the man said trembling with fear.

"Don't worry though, not five minutes ago I received a message from Luud himself stating that he plans his returns very soon" Dolltaki said.

"Lord Luud?" the servant said.

"Gather all the believers in the hall as soon as you can and I will transmute Luud to everyone" Dolltaki said.

"Has the time come for the resurrection?" the servant asked.

"That's right now get everyone to the hall" Dolltaki said.

"Yes sir" the servant said leaving.

"I don't know who you are but hands off!" Pan yelled.

"This guy is creepy! I wish I could bite his smiley fingers!" Zato yelled as Dolltaki chuckled and pointed the ring to the ring out as a strange device appeared and Dolltaki grabbed it.

"A firkin flashlight?" Pan said.

"I don't think that's a flashlight Pan" Zato said.

In the halls the cultist all waited for Dolltaki in hopes he will cure them of some problems they have as the pink curtains were pulled back and Dolltaki walked out onto the balcony to look down at the cultist with Pan and Zato shoved in his pocket.

"It's been too long since I was last with you, for those of you who have never meet me I am Master Dolltaki the leader of the Luud Order and speaker of the word" he said as the cultist cheered.

"My believers your efforts dubs far to resurrect Luud has not gone unnoticed and I will soon repay you all for the sacrifices you've given, this tremendous day calls for a celebration because after tonight we no longer need an oracle to communicate with our lord will not be needed, I've received the last oracle today it informed me that Luud will be retuning very soon and that his resurrection is complete!" Dolltaki said.

"This guy a nut!" Zato said.

"Tell me about it" Pan said.

"And I received something else a personal message from Lord Luud to every member of the order!" he said as the people cheered louder.

"His message asked for every believer to give him life in this world, the only way to this end is by giving your life in exchange for Luud salvation" he said as the cultist quit cheering.

"I need a tribute, my word of honor is to be fused with Lord Luud is to live is to live for all eternity, you must let go of your fears and allow yourselves to be part of this glorious kingdom of Luud, you nobodies are nothing but shells now holding back your sprits from serving your true purpose in this order!"

"He's not going to kill all of those people is he?" Pan asked.

"I think this nut will" Zato said.

"Now hear me my faithful believers, serve your final purpose we reawaken our sleeping lord!" he said pointing the device at the followers as it glowed and hit the Luud Statue with a purple light.

"A remote! He was the one who turned us into dolls! Luud a machine! Like that Leon!" Zato yelled as the Luud statue glowed red.

"Your right you caught me red handed the collected energy from your bodies will be enough to raise Luud! It's really a shame you never noticed this before sorry bye, bye!" he said as the statue shot its doll ray at the cultist and turned every last one of them into dolls as he pressed another button and all the dolls floated in the air and were sucked into the giant pot almost filling the liquid.

"Those worthless believers weren't really enough energy, no matter I should have more than enough once I catch those three brats fighting with Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, what do you say we play house while we wait little dollies" Dolltaki said rubbing his face against the dolls faces.

"Ugh! Eh! EWW!" Pan said.

"I want to kill him so much right now!" Zato yelled.

Trunks was still trying to hold up the pyramid shaped tiles on this back as he grunted below it and powered to Super Saiyan and tossed the pyramid above him and kicked it into a thousand pieces, "Goku Reyoto!" he yelled flying up and powering down.

An explosion on the side of the shrine sent Mutchy flying back a little as him, Goku and Reyoto floated away from each other.

Mutchy began swing his whip hands at him as Goku and Reyoto dodged as one wrapped itself around Goku hand and Goku pulled on it as he got smacked across the face and Mutchy wrapped his other whip around Goku neck as Goku threw him into a wall and Reyoto brought his foot down and kicked Mutchy deeper into the wall.

Mutchy then pulled on Goku and smacked him into Reyoto and sent them crashing into a rock as Goku hung from the side with the whips on his neck and hand and Reyoto fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're going to do now boy?" Mutchy said as a kai blast came from nowhere and blasted Mutchy.

"Where did that come from?" Reyoto asked.

"Goku Reyoto up here! Are you two alright!" Trunks yelled from the hole Goku and Reyoto made when they came outside.

"Were fine! How are you!" Goku yelled.

"I'm okay, have you seen the kids?" Trunks yelled.

"No lets head back inside!" Reyoto yelled.

Pan and Zato worse nightmare had come true, they were in a room for a little girl with the girlish furniture and dolls, lots of dolls everywhere.

"Ok I made up your room just like you like it" Dolltaki said putting Pan in a doll house pink bed and put Zato in a pink chair.

"Your names are Pan and Zato isn't that right?" Dolltaki said.

"Yes and you're the king of the freaks!" Zato yelled.

"I heard some very disturbing thing about you from my discophiles, your both so cute I forgot all about them" he said.

"What kind of freak plays with dolls like this?" Pan said.

"One who is beyond creepy and downright crazy!" Zato yelled as he picked up Pan and Zato.

"It would be such a terrible waste just to throw you two into Luud like the others especially since I have so much planed for us I do have a weakness dolls like beautiful young girls just like yourself and cute boys and I have a very special for you two in my collection, you're going to be mine forever and ever I promise, oh! Your clothing looks absolutely dreadful kiddies and that tail won't do!" he said brushing some dolls off a chair and set them down on it.

"Ok you two sit here and I get the wardrobe and scissors" he said.

"No! I like my outfit!" Pan yelled.

"Don't even think about cutting my tail off you freak!" Zato yelled as Dolltaki opened a mini wardrobe and began pulling out mini outfits.

"How do you like this one? Nice right?" He said holding out a pink shirt.

"Please go away!" Pan said.

"Wait! Maybe yellow would look better on you, honestly any color would look good on you my little snookum hokum's, with the right pants we could put you in orange or maybe green the possibilities are endless but today yes! Baby blue!" he said setting the shirt next to them.

"Okay! Let's try it on!" he said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you pervert!" Zato yelled as he began messing with Pan clothes.

"Hey what are you doing! Hey stop that please! Grandpa, grandpa where are you! Help me!" Pan screamed.

Just as Dolltaki was about to lift her shirt a beeping got his attention as he looked to a TV on a chair covered in dolls as the liquid energy for Luud appeared on the screen.

"Oh thank god!" Pan said.

"It appears all the believers have been absorbed into Luud but only gave up the fraction of the energy I expected, though I do have enough power to boot up his system and get him on his feet and move him, very soon Luud you and I will rule! The entire universe should beware, if someone pushes me I'll keep pushing back until they are dead!"

"He got a surprise in store if he thinks he'll kill grandpa" Pan said.

"And Reyoto, this freak going to get it when Reyoto gets his hands on him" Zato said.

"I'm sorry my pretties, I'll have to change your clothes later and cut that bothersome tail later, in the meantime just deal with those sad clothes now and that pesky tail" he said.

"My tail is none of your damn business! I like my tail you crazy loon!" Zato yelled.

Goku Reyoto and Trunks returned to the hall to see the whole place empty.

"It's so quiet in here, I wonder where all those people went I hope Pan and Zato are alright" Trunks said as Zato picked up a guard doll.

"A doll?" Trunks said.

"Trunks Reyoto over here!" Goku laughed as they saw him near their stolen dragon ball and held it up. "Look what I found, that was easy huh"

"Put the dragon ball down now and step away!" Dolltaki said.

"Yeah right who are you!" Goku said.

"Reyoto you know that guy?" Trunks asked.

"Nope, I just saw Muthcy last time I was here, I heard about someone in higher power here but never saw him till now" Reyoto said.

"I am Master Dolltaki leader of the Luud Order at your service" he said.

"Leader of the order?" Trunks said.

"He means the cult we saw here earlier" Reyoto said.

"That's right you wouldn't have happened to be looking for two little kids named Pan and Zato would you? Because I think they want to say hello" Dolltaki said holding out the doll version of Zato and Pan.

"That's Pan!" Goku yelled as he fell of the pedistal and drop the dragon ball back on the pillow.

"What the hell did you do to my niece and nephew!" Reyoto yelled.

"Pan Zato are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Guys help us! Get us the hell out of here!" Pan yelled.

"Reyoto beat this guy into a pulp!" Zato yelled which no one heard.

"Your suspicions are undoubtedly correct, this is indeed Pan and Zato and they're going to live with me forever and ever" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Goku yelled.

"I'm going to rip his guts outs!" Reyoto yelled.

"You'll soon realize that getting them back will only get you killed, and if that happens you better plan on, spending the rest of eternity inside of Luud!" he said holding up the remote and pointed at Luud as he began laughing and the liquid in the jar began to bubble. "A now arise Luud and fulfill your destiny!" he said as a green light left the pot as they saw two red eyes as they place shook and the statue began to glow.

The Saiyans then flew back away from the stairs as the Luud began to crack. "I don't know what's going on but it looks bad" Pan said.

The Luud statue was then engulfed in a bright green light as machine Luud now stood where the statue was.

"Ah look, isn't he cute" Goku said.

"That thing is giving off way too much energy for a machine" Trunks said.

"Be on your guard that thing looks dangerous" Reyoto said as Luud clenched his fist and began walking down the stairs crushing it under its feet as it approached the Saiyans as its large shadow went over them.

"He's huge!" Goku said.

"Take your time Luud, I'll be in the other room playing with my new toys" Dolltaki said.

"I don't think there is any chance he's talking about anyone besides us" Pan said.

"Reyoto, Goku help! This guy a pervert who going to cut off my tail!" Zato yelled.

"Have fun Luud and don't wear yourself out!" Dolltaki said running back behind the pink curtains.

"Pan Zato!" Goku yelled as they all flew into the air.

"We have to be careful here!" Trunks said as Luud tried to punch them but they dodged as the machine turned its head completely around and looked in their direction.

"Whoa I take back that cute comment" Goku said as they heard panting and saw Dolltaki running alongside a path on the wall.

"Let's hurry Dolltaki is getting away!" Trunks said.

Dolltaki was running along the path Pan and Zato used to get in there as he cuddled them again. "Finally we have some alone time!" he said.

"I told you we didn't want to play didn't I! Your just disgusting and really weird so leave us alone you ungly freak" Pan yelled.

"Reyoto you guys better hurry!" Zato yelled.

The Saiyans tried to fly past Luud but it brought out its arm and blocked them as they tried to go down and it blocked them with its foot and continued to block them.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't want us to go that way" Goku said as Luud made a noise as he looked down at them. "Watch" Goku said jumping up to higher rocks.

"Hey up here Luud!" Goku said slapping his ass.

"Goku what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Reyoto said looking away as Goku pulled down his pant and showed off his white boxers.

"Come on! Free shot!" Goku said as the machine made a grunting noise or possibly an angry yell.

Dolltaki was back in his room as he looked for clothes to change Pan and Zato into as he hummed while Pan and Zato sat at a table with tea cups on the table. "This one or that? No this one!" Dolltaki said digging through doll clothes.

"He could have at least turned us into talking dolls like one of those where you pull the string on the back…oh wait that might hurt" Pan said.

"I wish I could blast him right now" Zato said as Dolltaki held up a pink dress.

"This would be nice!" he said.

"This is so annoying, he can't even hear us!" Pan yelled.

"Good then he won't hear us swear at him" Zato said.

"Here Pan what do you think about this number?" Dolltaki asked.

"I think it's hideous!" Pan yelled.

"Oh Mr. Dolltaki it's just lovely" Dolltaki said doing a girl voice for Pan.

"Are you kidding me?" Zato said.

He really doesn't think I sound like that does he?" Pan said as Dolltaki picked her up. "Hey put me down!"

"Mr. Dolltaki sounds too formal so please just Dolltaki" he said.

"Why thank you Dolltaki that's so nice of you" he said trying to imitate Pan again with an accent.

"So now she a country girl? I hate to know what he thinks I sound like" Zato said.

"Your so welcome" Dolltaki said.

"You awesome" fake Pan voice.

"Why thanks you" normal voice.

"You're welcome" fake Pan voice.

"Hmmm the bandana is more for rebellious teen Pan so tonight for going for formal dressed Pan" Dolltaki said lying her on the dolls bed and put the dress on her to see what it would look like as he pulled off her bandana.

"Playing dress up is so much fun oh but we should really do something about your hair" he said picking her up, "Pan why do you say we get the same haircut it will be fun" he said brushing her hair with a mini brush.

"If I make it home I promise to get rid of all my dolls I had no idea they had to go through all this!" Pan said.

"If my parents have a girl I will make sure no doll sets foot in the house!" Zato said.

Back in the hall Goku was still trying to get Luud attention. "Hey what are you waiting for come get me, show us what you got Luud" Goku said.

Luud then slammed his foot down as the Saiyans all jumped out of the way and Goku and Reyoto floated above him as he reached out for them and Goku and Reyoto teleported away and landed on the ground.

"You miss me, you missed me!" Goku said pulling on his eye lids and sticking his tongue out at Luud.

Luud then turned and tried to step on Goku as the Saiyan dodged it and ran under Luud with Reyoto as Trunks ran with them with Luud following behind as Trunks ducked under a rock as Luud walked past him.

Goku and Reyoto began running up the wall as Luud bought back his fist and the Saiyans turned and sent a kai blasts into Luud face and saw it did no damage.

"Wow this toy sure is hard to break" Goku said.

"Maybe we should power up" Reyoto said as Luud swung his hand and they jumped out of the way as he crushed the wall and jumped behind him.

"We'll handle this guy you go look for Pan and Zato" Goku said.

"I'm on it" Trunks said flying into the air.

Luud then stepped on a broken beam and sent Goku flying into the air and sent him head first into Trunks, making them head-butt each other as they fell to the ground.

"Oh that had to hurt" Reyoto said.

"Tell me that didn't just happen" Trunks said as Luud stood over them as the yelled out in panic as Luud brought his foot down on them.

"Ok kids it's time to change your clothes" Dolltaki said as Pan hair was in two buns on her head as sh elaid on the bed.

"Someone help us please!" Pan yelled.

"Dolltaki are you there? Dolltaki!" a man voice yelled as Dolltaki eyes widden.

"Yes?" Dolltaki said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Pan asked.

"I have no idea" Zato said.

"Report to the communication room, immediately!" the voice said.

"Yes sir, right away" Dolltaki said walking over to a self and grabbed a princess doll and pulled her down making a click noise as a beeping was heard and the wall turned into a door and opened up as Dolltaki walked in with Pan and Zato in his pocket.

"What kind of crazy room I this? Well not any crazier than that last room I suppose but it is different" Pan said looking around the blue room.

"Must be that communication room" Zato said as Dolltaki kneeled and a circle appeared and began focusing a picture.

"It's an honor to hear from you again Dr. Myuu sir" Dolltaki said.

"I wonder why he's talking to his doctor, come on freak stand up so I can see the screen!" Pan yelled.

"You've yet to obtain your search for the dragon balls" Dr. Myuu said.

"My apologies" Dolltaki said.

"It could have been that you have failed me again! Could it Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"That's not it at all sir! We actually have two here in the shrine right now" Dolltaki said.

"Is that a fact" Dr. Myuu said as the chair on the screen turned sowing an alien with orange hair and mustache strange blue glass eyes and stranger armor and holding some king of atom with a red dot.

"Ok so he's not your normal family doctor" Pan said.

"Yea this guy has mad scientist written all over him" Zato said as Dr. Myuu began to laugh.

"If the legend of the eternal dragon turns out to be scientific fact then my vision to control the universe will easily be fulfilled" Dr. Myuu said.

"Did he just say control the universe?" Pan asked.

"Yep that what he said" Zato said.

"So that's what this is all about, well I for one refuse to just sit here while these nut cases collect the dragon balls we got to do something!" Pan said.

"You have done very well Dolltaki" Dr. Myuu said.

"Thank you sir" Dolltaki said.

"I would like to have both dragon balls shipped to me right away" Dr. Myuu said.

"Well I would but"

"But what?"

"We're having a slight disturbance but it is being taken care of right now, I activated Luud to ensure nothing more be came of it"

"What! You mean to tell me you actually got Luud working already?"

"Yes that is correct sir"

"Tell me Dolltaki, with the short amount of time you had to prepare Luud was he ever able to reach his highest level?"

"No not yet Dr. Myuu but I was certain that level two would be more than enough to handle what we are dealing with, you can see for yourself I'll bring him up on the monitors"

One of the screens then went white as it showed Luud. Whoa is grandpa and Reyoto really fighting that thing!" Pan said as a light appeared on the screen and under Luud foot a gold light glowed as his foot began to tremble then Goku and Trunk threw Luud off in Super Saiyans as Luud fell over and crashed into a beam and his hand fell through the floor and crushed some Luud statues.

"Impossible!" Dolltaki said.

Reyoto stood next to Trunks and Goku as they both powered down to their normal states.

"Alright! Way to go guys!" Pan cheered.

"Now we can finish this and rescue the kids, ready guys?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"Ready!" Reyoto said as they all vanished and appeared in front of Luud face and punched him making him take a couple of steps back before Trunks and Goku hit the back of his knees and Reyoto came down onto his head as Luud fell face first into the ground.

"That ought to do it" Trunks said.

"Nice job guys" Goku said.

"Wait" Reyoto said as they heard a growling noise and Luud clenched his fists as it lifted it face out of the ground and completely turn it around and looked at them as its eyes glowed and they moved out of the way as two yellow bolts of energy went flying into a wall.

Luud got back to his feet as his arms began spinning fast making wind blow in all directions as the wind made Goku fly back and hit the wall as Trunks and Reyoto flew next to him.

"Hey Goku you going to be okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah" Goku grunted.

"Did you notice that his attacks are like a child toy" Trunks said.

"Yeah he has amazing power but he doesn't know how to use it to his advantage" Goku said.

"You incompetent fool!" Dr. Myuu yelled crushing the atom that was floating in his hand. "You just as incompetent just as I suspect! Since you underestimated these children Luud is completely useless at level two!"

"I'm very sorry" Dolltaki said.

"Remind me who took you off the street when you were a smooth talking con man huh!"

"You good doctor it was you" Dolltaki said.

"He's afraid of him, I actually feel kind of sorry" Zato said.

"And who was it that took clever talent you had and molded it, not only into the first guardian in Luud construction but also the leader of the entire Luud order!"

"You again doctor it was all you!"

"And why did I make you into the leader of the order anyway! Don't tell me you forgot that reason already!"

"I haven't forgotten, you choose me because I convinced weak minded people into believing in me so that we can use their energy to activate Luud, you know I'm the best at toying with people's minds"

"That's right Dolltaki and for the most part you did an excellent job, Luud is truly one of a kind amongst all other mutants he can absorb and exploit energy of any living thing of all my creations he is truly a master piece and you ruined him!"

"Oh you must forgive me somehow, please!"

"Why must you disappoint me like this, I raised you like a son, just look at that pathetic machine out there!"

Goku and Trunks both sent kai blast into Luud spinning arms as the ground crumbled under Luud feet and large rocks began floating into the air as Luud feel to his knees and stopped spinning his arms as smoek came from cracks in his body as it yelled out and a blue light blinded them as Luud looked unharmed and stood back up.

"Can't let up yet!" Goku said.

"Right behind you!" Trunks said as they all began teleporting and hitting parts of Luud body as he tried to swinging at them.

"Yeah! Go get him grandpa!" Pan cheered.

"Break that overgrown toy Reyoto!" Zato cheered.

"Keep it up Trunks! That right hit him with a right followed by a kick!" Pan said as Trunks kicked his face. "Don't let him pass your defenses! Wow this is a great fight!"

"How were you planning on taking responsibilities for this mess Dolltaki?" Dr. Myuu said with his back turned to him.

"Don't let up guys! Keep that punch in! Oh wait watch out protect your right side!" Pan said.

"Pan they can't hear us remember?" Zato said.

"What is that on your belt Dolltaki? Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Yes!" Dolltaki said standing at attention.

"It seems those dolls there are important to you" Dr. Myuu said.

"Wait is he talking about us?" Pan asked.

"Well were the only dolls on his belt so yes that doctor talking about us" Zato said.

"I'm glad you noticed they have to be my favorites" Dolltaki said holding out the dolls.

"It may be your favorite by they both have a large amount of power" Dr. Myuu said.

"Really?" Dolltaki said.

"What were they before you turned them into dolls?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"They're names were Pan and Zato they were with that scum fighting Luud but they are very different from them and have personality aren't they just to cutest things ever!"

"So they were with those three punks huh? Put them inside Luud so he can absorb them and have more power than ever" Dr. Myuu said.

"What!" Dolltaki said.

"No! Not us!" Pan yelled.

"It's the only way Luud will have a chance at winning" Dr. Myuu said.

"But I can't I already promised them that we would live together in happiness for the rest of eternity" he said.

"For once we agree freak, I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll be safer with you" Pan said.

"Ugh! As much as I hate to admit it your right!" Zato said.

"You are I no position to be questioning my decisions you nitwit!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Master why do you have to take my favorites can't we just find a few people on the street we can use"

"Unacceptable!"

"No Pan Zato" he said quivering.

"Look at you, you want to be with those dolls so badly I'll just arrange for all of you to be absorb by Luud it's a good boost in power anyway!" Dr. Myuu said typing something as a ray hit the back of Dolltaki back and turned him into a doll as they all fell to the ground.

"Good and done" Dr. Myuu said as the screen powered off and a wind started to blow into the room from nowhere.

"What's happening?" Pan asked.

"Were being blown away!" Zato yelled as they all yelled as they went flying into the air.

Luud tried to crush the Sayians with his fist but they dodged as his fist came down and a wind blew into the room and they saw three dolls fying towards the pot.

"Pan!" Goku said.

"Zato!" Reyoto said as the dolls landed in the pot with the other ones.

"Grandpa" Pan said as green electricity surrounded them, "this is not fun I want to go home"

"Me too" Zato said.

Red electricity surrounded Luud and Pan Zato and Dolltaki life energies left the dolls as they floated above the pot and flew into Luud mouth as Goku and the others landed near the pot.

"Pan Zato where did you go?" Goku said.

"Kids!" Trunks said as Luud stood behind them and blew wind at them making them fly forward.

A red energy surrounded Luud as they felt his power grow as he began roaring as the toy looked angry and was now red.

"I think we might be in trouble here" Goku said as it shot to red beams from its eyes and hit the wall behind them making it go through the wall and cause a large explosion outside.

"That's unreal!" Trunks said.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled as they jumped out of the way of Luud crushing foot.

"Guys we have to formulate a plan!" Trunks said.

Inside Luud Zato and Pan in doll forms while Dolltaki was holding them in his normal form "my cute little Pan and Zato aren't you just a doll!" he said puckering his lips and began to slowly bring them to his lips as Pan screamed and woke up from a nightmare.

"It's about time" Zato said floating over in in a purple world.

"Where are we?" Pan asked as she looked up to see everyone that was turned into a doll floating everywhere in a sleep like trance. "Oh no don't tell me we got swallowed up by that stupid robotic Luud thing?"

"Afraid so" Zato said.

"Pan Zato" Dolltaki said as shivers went down Pan and Zato spines as they saw Dolltaki floating to them with puckered lips, "my sweet Pan and Zato"

"Ah!" Pan yelled screaming as she slapped Dolltaki and Zato punched his gut.

"Kids what did I do?" Dolltaki asked as Pan grabbed his shirt and began to slap him back and forth as her yells and his screams of pain began to awake the other people.

"You're not my sweet Pan and Zato! You're ruffians! My sweet Pan and Zato would never strike me like that, you're evil barbarians!" Dolltaki said.

"Barbarians! After what you did to us!" Pan yelled.

"You're lucky I let Pan just slap you! If it was my choice you'd be dead by now!" Zato yelled.

"I can't believe this! You've both changed!" he said.

"Changed we never even spoke one word to you when we were dolls! If we could you would have heard what we were really thinking!" Zato yelled as Pan began beating her hands down on his head.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you you're an idiot!" Pan yelled as she powered for a kai ball as Zato followed, "and now you get what's coming to you!"

"Not in the face! Not in the face!" Dolltaki yelled as Pan and Zato shot their kai blast as Dolltaki dodged as the blast began nearly missing people as it bounced off the walls.

"Do you see what happends when you don't listen to your elders!" Dolltaki yelled.

"You said not in the face you said nothing about shooting kai blast in here you baka!" Zato yelled.

"Ignorant children!" Dolltaki yelled as both kai blast hi him in the face leaving him we a dirty face and his yellow hair in a afro.

"Who the guy with the hair?" one of the cultist asked.

"Its Dolltaki get him!" another yelled as the other cultist began agreeing.

"Stop it, think about this if you people kill me you won't know how to get out of here then we'll all be trapped in the belly of this thing forever!" Dolltaki said.

"So there is a way to escape!" Pan said as Dolltaki turned to them "well spit it out how to we get out of here!" Pan yelled.

"I don't, they're going to kill me, I'm done" Dolltaki said.

"Answer her now nasty!" a cultist said.

"Of course!" Dolltaki said as he began to get surrounded.

"Now, now come down" Pan said as they continued to chatter.

"Quiet!" Zato yelled as they all quieted it up.

"Thank you Zato, alright who wants out of here!" Pan yelled holding up her hand as some of them began raising their hands.

"Oh come on" Zato said.

"That was pathetic, I said who wants out of here!" Pan yelled.

"We do!" all the cultist yelled.

"Good just leave everything to us" Pan said.

Outside of Luud the machine shot another blast as Goku and the others went flying by the explosion as Luud kept blasting for blast causing several huge explosion outside the shrine.

"Redeem yourself Dolltaki how to we get out!" Pan said as Zato cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sorry kids but I just cannot tell you" Dolltaki said.

"Well don't worry we have ways of making you talk" Pan with a dark look as Zato did.

"What method should we use, the Vegeta Method, the Reyoto Method or our newest method?" Zato said as Pan snapped her fingers and the Para Brothers came up behind them, "oh our new one" he said with an evil smile.

"Para Brothers you're on do your thing!" Pan said.

"What are you going to do? Please don't hurt me!" Dolltaki said.

"Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para shake it!" the brothers sang doing the dance with the music going off as Dolltaki began losing control of his arms.

"Why am I moving? I can't stop!" Dolltaki said.

"Kick it left and left and left! Kick it right and right and right" the brothers said doing that leg kick thin show girls do.

"Left and left and left right and right and right!" Dolltaki said doing the kick thing.

"No its time to smile and sing Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Bon sang.

"Boom Para Para Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Dolltaki said completely stuck into the dancing.

"Tell us how great your name" Son sang.

"Why yes my name is Dolltaki!" he sang.

"Now tell us what's your claim to fame" Don sang.

"I turn girls to dolls and act real cocky!" Dolltaki sang.

"Time for us to go, so tell us where to aim?" Bon sang.

"That red cell!" Dolltaki sang while pointing up as he realized what he said and the music stopped and they all looked up, "uh oh" he said.

"Ah ha!" Pan said.

"I would have like to use the Vegeta Method but I supposed this worked" Zato said.

"So that's it huh?" Pan said as they looked at the glowing red cell.

"It looks like that robot eye" Zato said.

"Dr. Myuu took a single cell from his own body and began Luud creation with a mutation, a mutation of his own design, Luud entire being is built around that one cell if you destroy it you'll destroy in infill structure by that bringing down the creature for good and you will be set free" Dolltaki said.

"Well at least we have a plan" Pan said as they hear a grunting behind them and turned to see the outside and saw Goku being crushing in Luud hand.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled putting her hands to the image.

"Let him go!" Zato yelled as Pan blasted a kai blast at the red cell and did nothing but on the outside Luud eyes spun in circles as Goku was let loose.

"Good at least we know were on the right track" Pan said.

"See I helped you so can you please not hit me" Dolltaki said as the cultist began beating on him.

"Wait I'm afraid that one energy from the inside not enough to finish him" Dolltaki said.

"What are you saying?" Pan asked.

"It's true you can't destroy the cell unless it's from the outside and inside repeatedly" Dolltaki said.

"You could have mentioned that earlier!" Pan yelled as she and Zato flew to the window.

"Grandpa Trunks Reyoto please hear me, you have to shoot at Luud heart, hurry!" Pan yelled beating on it.

"The heart guys the heart!" Zato yelled as Luud shot more blast at them and Goku sent a kai blast that Luud blocked with his hand.

"I can't believe this, we know exactly what to do but they just can't hear us" Pan said.

"There must be a way" Zato said.

"Hey Dolltaki! You find us another way out or find us a way to talk to grandpa either way you're going to come up with a better plan then this!" Pan yelled grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"Don't you think someone like me could have brought down Luud a long time ago if I knew a good way to do it!" Dolltaki said as Pan pushed him back.

"Your useless! Ugh were going to spend the rest of our lives in here!" Pan said gripping her head.

"Uh Pan" Bon said tapping on her shoulder.

"What now!" Pan yelled.

"I can use telepathy and talk to your friend outside" Bon said.

"You can do what! Why did you keep this quiet until now!" Pan yelled.

"Well you're kind of scary!" the Para Brothers said.

"That's okay I know my prowess can be intimidating sometimes" Pan said patting their heads, "yes! Telepathy is perfect! Now get to work you got people counting on you!" she said as she remembered something "hey! Zato your dad was teaching you that why didn't you use it!"

"I didn't get to finish the lesson we went off on this crazy journey" Zato said.

"Oh kids listen I scratch your back and now it's your turn to scratch mine right?" Dolltaki said as Pan punched his chin making him fly back.

"Yeah, yeah I'll let you go but I can't speak for everyone else" Pan said.

"Yeah we may not hurt but the other might" Zato said.

"They are so evil!" Dolltaki said.

"All right now Para would you mind telling my grandpa what to do and where to shot?" Pan said as the brothers all held out strange devices and wore bowties and vest.

"Huh?" Zato said.

"It's time" Bon sang.

"For us" Don sang.

"To save" Son sang.

"The day!" they all sang as sweat fell down Pan and Zato head.

"That's real nice but do you have to sing?" Pan asked.

"To use telepathy" Bon sang.

"We have to sing" Don sang.

"So we can save" Son sang.

"The day!" the all sang again.

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" Pan said as she Zato made faces

"My dad and Gohan can use it with no damn sing" Zato said.

"We never" Don sang.

"Ever" Bon sang.

"Lie!" Son sang as Pan and Zato screamed.

"Fine! Just do whatever you have to do just make it fast okay!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry" Bon sang.

"We're just" Don sang.

"Trying" Son sang.

"To help!" they all sang as Pan and Zato eyes twitched as they let out grunts.

"Really wish I stayed on earth" Zato said.

Outside Goku and Reyoto were dodging blast as they flew and a beam fell down on Goku. "Goku!" Reyoto yelled flying next to the beam and saw he was under two rocks that almost crushed him but had his legs.

"Whew that was a close one, oh no I think I'm stuck" Goku said.

"Hold on!" Reyoto said moving to the rocks.

"Calling Goku and Reyoto" Bon sang in their heads.

"Can you hear us?" Don sang.

"In the head?" Son sang.

"What the hell?" Reyoto said looking around.

"Wait is that sing?" Goku asked.

"Aim at!" Bon sang.

"The red cell on Luud chest" Don sang.

"And fire" Son sang.

"The red cell on Luud chest?" Goku said.

"They're kidding right?" Zato said.

"His whole body is red but no cell" Goku said.

"Oh no he can't see it from the outside" Pan said, "alright grandpa this is what your shooting for!" Pan yelled.

"Hit this Reyoto!" Zato yelled as they both sent kai blast at the red cell as Goku and Reyoto saw a glowing red dot on Luud chest as it yelled.

"You see that?" Reyoto asked.

"That was" Don sang.

"Pan and Zato firing at" Son sang.

"The place that you need to shoot!" they all sang.

"Hey I gotcha you" Goku said.

"Man that annoying" Reyoto said.

"That's right above his heart" Goku said.

"Goku Reyoto will you get over her and help me!" Trunks yelled dodging Luud swings.

"The only way beat this thing is a blast to the heart!" Goku yelled.

"The heart?" Trunks said as Luud opened its mouth and a glowing red light formed in its mouth and came at Trunks and blew of the roof of the shrine.

"Trunks!" Goku yelled as they ran over to where Trunks was up against a rock groaning.

"I think he got me, you had the right idea staying on the ground" h groaned.

"Maybe, let's try again!" Goku said looking towards it's heart, "ready?" he said.

"Ready!" Reyoto yelled as they flew into the air as they shot kai blast towards it's heart as it glared up at them and shot eye blast at them as Goku and Reyoto dodged.

"That did nothing" Goku said.

"Guys hitting the outside doesn't work" Bon said.

"You have to synchronize from the inside with Pan and Zato" Don said.

"Hey!" Zato yelled.

"You guys lied to us! You said you had to sing!" Pan yelled.

"Do you suppose we can discuss this another? You should be focusing your energy on hitting that cell" Bon said.

"Yeah right!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Are you ready guys?" Bon asked.

"Yeah!" Goku asked getting ready for an attack while Reyoto follwed.

"I'm ready!" Pan said.

"Me too!" Zato yelled as they both got ready for their attacks.

"Get down!" the Para Brothers said as the kids sent their kai blast at the cell while on the outside Goku and Reyoto sent blasts of their own seeing the kids hit first and the adults second.

"I swear you fools can't do anything right, I told you, you have to attack at the same time!" Dolltaki said.

"Put a cork in it!" Pan yelled, "We'll get it right we just have to concentrate a little more!"

"Alright try this we'll do a three count it's one two three then shoot" Bon said.

"Well I get it but I never been good at this kind of thing" Goku said.

"It's our best option" Bon said.

"Fine" Goku said as him and Reyoto got ready again.

"A one" Don said snapping his fingers.

"One!" Pan said.

"A two" Son said snapping his fingers.

"Ah yeah a two" Goku said.

"A three" all the brothers said snapping their fingers.

"A three!" Zato yelled as they shot their kai blast.

"And three!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto shot their kai blasts as they hit a few seconds apart.

"Idiots! The same time! I told you to hit it at the same time!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Well I grantee you it was not my timing that was off" Pan said.

"Ah lets do this again" Bon said.

"Ah okay I'll get it right" Goku said.

"You better" Reyoto growled as they got ready.

"A one" Son said snapping.

"And a one!" Goku said.

"And a two" Don said snapping.

"And a two!" Goku said.

"Three!" Pan yelled as they saw Goku blast hit first as Reyoto glared down at Goku.

"Try again!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Uh oh I've seen that look before" Goku said as Luud began shooting at them again as they dodged.

"Ah grandpa" Pan said.

"We'll be stuck in here forever" Zato said.

"Goku" Bon sang.

"You have no" Don sang.

"Sense of" Son sang.

"Rhythm!" they all sang.

Luud opened his mouth again and shot a huge blast as Goku and Reyoto dodged it.

"Alright I have no rhythm but that's only because I'm bad with numbers maybe if we chanted some words instead of counting then maybe I'll get it!" Goku said.

"Okay what kind of words did you have in mind?" Bon asked.

"I don't know" Goku said as him and Reyoto dodged Luud swings, "wait I got it! How about we say Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot and then we fired" Goku said.

"You can't be serious!" Reyoto yelled.

"Well okay but those things sound kind of weird" Bon said.

"So what is he saying?" Pan asked.

"He wants to chant words instead of regular count down" Bon said.

"Fine whatever works! I just like to get out of here sometime today and I want all of you chanting along with us got it!" Pan yelled to the cultist as they cheered.

"Alright Goku were ready when you are" Bon said.

"As long as there's no math involved I'll be just fine" Goku said.

"If we screw up again you're going back to school when we get back to earth!" Reyoto yelled.

"Time to rock and roll!" Bon said.

"Everybody!" Pan shouted.

"Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot!"  
>everyone chanted as they shot their kai blast as they actually hit at the same time destroying the red cell as Luud yelled out and fell to his knees then fell his arms and legs fell off.<p>

"You did it!" Trunks said as Luud head fell of his body.

Inside all the people inside glowed green as streams of green energy sprits left the body and flew into the giant pot as it exploded in a bright green light and when it cleared everyone inside were back to normal.

"We did it!" Zato yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan said running over to hung Goku.

"Hi Pan your safe and look we got the six star dragon ball back" Goku said pulling the ball out of his shirt.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru" Giru said rolling in.

"Juts the voice I don't want to hear!" Pan yelled kicking Giru into the air, "wait have you guys seen Dolltaki?"

"Sure haven't" Trunks said as everyone began looking around for him as they saw a ship hover over above them.

"There!" Pan yelled pointing at it.

"So long chumps we'll be seeing you soon!" Dolltaki said flying away.

"Get back here so I can tear you apart!" Pan yelled.

"Coward!" Zato yelled.

"Wow I never seen those kids so mad before" Goku said.

"That guy must have done something to really piss them off" Reyoto said.

(Please review)


	9. Chapter 9

Planet Rudeeze

Back in space the Saiyans all got back to their dragon ball hunt and in the kitchen Pan was cooking orange chicken while Zato chopped carrots as Pan tried some.

"I think it needs a bit more garlic" she said.

"Here you go" Zato said holding out a plate with garlic on it with his tail as Pan took it and saw Giru reaching out for some of the food as Pan slapped his hand with her chopsticks.

"Keep your filthy hands out of there it's not ready yet!" Pan yelled as the chicken that flew out of his hands came down and Giru ate it.

"Giru cannot analyze the composition of this matter the structure similarities to fertilizer detected" Giru said as Pan brought her hand down onto his head.

"Oh what do you know! A stupid robot insulting my cooking! You don't even have any taste buds Giru!" Pan said.

"Sorry Pan Giru only wants to help, Giru" he said.

"Well you should learn that sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut and that includes opening it to steal food! What kind of robot needs to eat anyway!" Pan said.

In the front of the ship Reyoto Goku and Trunks discussed the facts they got on Dr. Myuu from Pan and Zato. "I wonder what Dr. Myuu is like anyway" Goku said.

"Don't worry Goku I'm sure we'll find that out soon enough but I'll tell you what I do know, if we don't find a way to stop him then he's going to destroy the entire universe, okay!" Trunks said.

"You don't have to yell" Goku said.

"I swear I'm the only adult on this ship" Reyoto said standing up and head into the next room where he saw Giru on the floor under Pan foot with a cracked egg next to him and a shell on his head.

"Does not compute, Giru only give advice! Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"I do not need any advice from you!" Pan yelled.

"I've been thinking, ever since we left Planet Gelbo, Dr. Myuu and his minions have anticipated our every move he probably expects us to come right to him, maybe we should stop back on earth first" Trunks said from the other room where Pan and Zato heard him.

"Back on earth" Pan said.

"We can drop off Pan and Zato so they'll be safe and bring Goten, his power would help" Trunks said as Pan cracked the eggs in her hand.

"But we don't want to go back" Pan said.

"Kids" Trunks siad.

"Way to go big mouth" Reyoto said.

"Poultry egg not designed for throwing" Giru said pulling a shell off his head.

"Do you want to take us home grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Yeah Reyoto, do you?" Zato asked.

"I'm staying out of this one" Goku said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said as she glared at Trunks.

"Sorry kids but you can't go on this mission with us it's for your safety you understand this don't you? We don't want you hurt" Trunks said.

"I can take care of myself!" Pan yelled throwing the eggs to the ground and ran of crying.

"Pan! Way to go baka! Oh and by the way I'm two times stronger than Goten if anyone actually cared to notice how hard I trained while my Goku and Reyoto goofed off training some kid!" Zato said chasing after her and headed upstairs.

"Kids wait" Trunks said.

"Giru go to!" Giru said following them upstairs.

"I know I could help if they take me with them" Pan cried near the window as Zato sat next to her.

"I know Pan, we just have to show them were stronger then they think we are" Zato said as Giru approached them and held out a pink handkerchief to Pan.

"Pan leaking, Giru" he said.

"I don't need your tissue or your pity!" Pan yelled as Giru coward away.

"Please don't hit Giur" he begged as he looked to Pan.

"Sorry your right there's no use taking it out on you" Pan said tuning back to the window.

"But it was nice of you to do that Giru" Zato said patting his head.

"But Pan still leaking" he said.

"They're called tears Giru and there is absolutely nothing wrong about crying every once in a while" Zato said patting Pan back as they heard a beeping noise.

"Dragon ball located cordites green sector 2814, giru" Giru said as Pan and Zato looked out the window towards a green planet.

"We'll show them, they'll lets us stay if we find a dragon ball" Pan said.

Before stepping out of the ship all the Saiyans wore sunglasses and stepped out onto the desert Planet Rudeeze and felt the heat hit them fast.

"Ah it's hot!" Trunks said fanning himself.

"I melted!" Pan said.

"Man I picked the wrong clothes to wear on this trip!" Zato said regretting packing all black.

"I didn't even bother landing on Planet Rudeeze because I knew it was a desert and no place for Kento to be since he was a baby when I flew past this here" Reyoto said.

"How well does the air conditioner work on this ship?" Goku asked.

"I don't know lets go check" Trunks said as they hurried back onto the ship.

The ship then began to move as the sand below them moved and giant bugs heads came out of the sand.

"Just our luck" Pan said.

"Giant Antlion not a nice bug to meet" Reyoto said as the large red scorpion like bug rose from the sand and toward over their ship as it shot ship at them and the adults moved out of the way and Pan and Zato got hit with sand.

The Saiyans then punched the bug head and sent it flying back.

"When the sand fell off Pan she cried as the big wrapped its self around the ship and Pan and Zato flew back into the ship.

"Take this!" Goku said hitting the bug with a kai blast as it headed back into the sand.

"It's okay Pan" Zato said pulling is shoe off and dumped the sand that got into it.

The bug had crushed the side of the ship and water began to leak out as Reyoto looked at the damage and Goku pulled off his shirt to cool off.

"Next time we won't go so easy on you!" Goku said from the top of the ship.

Trunks had pulled of his shirt and all the male Saiyan had now followed Reyoto shirtless fashion statement much to his annoyance as Trunks fixed the ship.

"Hey Goku I know you had a fun time with that snake thing but it seriously damaged our cooling system we'll have to replenish the water tanks" Trunks said.

"Water? We picked the wrong planet to run out of that" Goku said.

"No joke but we can't leave the ship here to be swallowed up by monsters" Trunks said.

"Great you go find water and I'll look out for that creature" Goku said.

"And what about the dragon ball bakas?" Reyoto said while Pan and Zato stood under the ship.

"I can't take this heat, when can we leave?" Pan asked.

"I don't know" Zato said pulling off his shirt and tied it around his waist following the shirtless phase.

"Is the ship fixed?" Pan asked as she saw an extra of the devices Trunks was using and grabbed it.

"Watch out" Trunks said.

"I was just trying to help you" Pan said as Trunks held his hand out his hand as Pan held the device and back and Trunks set it down and got back to work.

"I can handle this, just go play inside the ship where it's safe" Trunks said.

"Go play? Is that all you think we can do! We can help too you know!" Pan said.

"Hey Pan don't get in Trunks way he's got work to do" Goku said from on top of the ship.

"You too Zato, just stay out of the way" Reyoto said helping Trunks.

"What do you mean get in the way!" Pan yelled.

"If you're going to play, play somewhere out of the way" Goku said.

I can't believe this!" Pan said as her and Zato flew back into the ship.

"Pan Zato what happened?" Giru asked as Pan dug through the cupboards and pulled out two canteens and handed one to Zato as they filled it up with water.

"Pan Zato leave where?" Giru asked as Pan put on a back pack full of supplies and Zato carried one two as they had umbrellas with them.

"That's none of your business" Pan said as they went to the elevator, "don't follow us" she said as they headed down below.

"Pan Zato?" Giru said heading to the window and saw the two kids fly into the air, "don't go."

"We'll show them that were good for more than just playing around like little kids and it's so hot it makes it so hard to fly on this planet" Pan said.

"Yeah I think this planet has three suns!" Zato said as they flew lower and opened their umbrellas.

"We're going to find the dragon ball all by ourselves!" Pan yelled as her voice echoed.

"Yeah but for now let's move and be take small drinks of water we need to make them last" Zato said.

After walking for a while Pan and Zato stopped for a water break and set their umbrellas down while Zato used his tail to hold his up and saw Pan annoyed expression as a hot window began to roll his umbrella away.

"Hey get back here!" Pan yelled as she chased after it and slipped and fell down a sand dune.

"Pan!" Zato yelled as ran to the edge to see her below him and hand spilled some of her water as her umbrella landed in front of her.

Back on the ship Giru made a choice as he flew into the air and Trunks saw. "Hey where are you going Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, look for Pan and Zato" Giru said.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked.

Zato could see Pan was starting to look dehydrated as she dropped her empty canteen and stopped.

"I can walk anymore I want to go back but wait which way is back?" Pan said as they looked around.

"Man we should have left a rope trial to follow or something" Zato said shaking his canteen to hear how much water is let and heard maybe five small drinks left.

"Ah! We're so lost!" Pan panicked.

"Relax Pan let's just follow out foot steps back" Zato said as he saw their footsteps get covered up in a wind.

"Need water" Pan said as she fell to her knees and fell into the ground, "please I need water"

"Shit!" Zato said holding her head into his lap and held the canteen to his lips, "here take a drink" he said as she did as told.

"I'm not going to let you die out here, I'm a full-blooded Saiyan I can last longer without water but as for you, just hang on" Zato said removing their back pack and put her on his back as her held the umbrella over to head with his tail.

"Thank you" Pan whispered.

"Don't mention it" Zato said as he headed in one direction.

Giru had found Pan canteen, "canteen detected Pan and Zato must be close! Giru to the rescue!" Giru said picking it up and followed the footsteps as he saw the trail disappear. "Tail ends here"

Back at the ship Goku swung a giant bug over his head and threw it away from the ship as Reyoto held the scaffold Trunks was on so Trunks wouldn't fall over from the impact of the bug hitting the earth.

"Goku, would you mind playing a bit furfure from the ship!" Trunks said.

Goku then came flying at the worm as the ground shook again and Trunks fell over. "Maybe I should have asked him to stop playing all together" he said.

"Yeah" Reyoto said.

"Hey kids I got him!" Goku said. "Wow this guy is crazy looking you should come check him out" he said think the kids were still on the ship. "Hey Pan Zato!"

"Kids where are you?" Goku asked.

"They should be on the ship" Reyoto said flying in then came back our a few minutes later with panic in his eyes. "Goku the kids are gone and the temperature rising!"

Somewhere in the desert the heat began to get to Zato as he carried Pan on his back he then noticed the sand began to rise as he saw the spot he stood began sinking in as he turned to see the giant bug as it blew sand at him as he used his tail with the umbrella to shield him as he saw the umbrella end up destroyed.

"Come on!" Zato growled as the bug came at him and he kicked it jaw as he landed as it hissed.

"Danger, danger, Pan and Zato in danger!" Giru yelled hitting the bug on the head and came back at it and hit it in the head again then in the gut as it smacked him into the ground and broke the canteen as he hit the ground.

"Giru I'm sorry I picked on you" Pan said as Zato saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry kids Giru will save you!" he said powering up as he charged at the bug and Pan passed out.

"No Pan wake up, you need to stay awake" he said opening his canteen and saw it empty. "Dammit!"

"Dad, mom, Reyoto I'm so sorry I wish you were here dad you know what to do" he said catching himself crying a little a had a little flash back.

Zato was four when Kento brought Zato with him to a camping trip to train him and Zato being a fearless child went off on his own while Kento was putting up the tent.

Zato was looking over into a river as he saw a bear in it getting some fish. "Hey you want to play?" Zato asked as the bear growled and Zato was unaware of the danger "my name Zato what's your name?" he asked as the bear roared and came running at him as Zato was now scared and ran "daddy!"

Kento Saiyan hearing hear his son as he turned to the direction Zato was in and took off towards him.

Zato was pinned against the tree trembling with fear as the bear roared and lifted its paw.

"Daddy!" Zato cried as Kento came from nowhere and kicked the bear away as the bear took off into the air and Kento knelt down to Zato.

"Zaro are you okay?" Kento asked checking four injuries as tears filled Zato eyes and he hugged his father.

"Daddy I was so scared" he cried.

"Shhhh its okay Zato daddy here" Kento said lifting Zato and carried him back to their camp site.

"I was so weak before and I still am, my father would be so disappointed in me right now" Zato said as he looked over to see the bug on the ground and Giru flew away then came back a few minute later with water in his hands.

"Giru" Pan said.

"Pan and Zato need water drink" he said holding out his hands with water in it as Pan took a drink then looked over to see the bug.

"Giru did you do that?" Pan said.

"Giru discovered dragon ball as well recovery complete!" he said holding out the five star dragon ball.

"Giru!" she said as he flinched in fear as Pan hugged him. "I'm so sorry for ever being mean to you" she cried.

"We did it Pan, with Giru help we found the dragon ball with no adults help!" Zato said.

"Hey kids!" Goku said.

"Was that grandpa?" Pan asked as Zato saw the adults in the air.

"Yep its them" Zato said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"Hey Giru, where exactly did you find the dragon ball and the water?" Zato asked.

Giru lead them to an oasis where they brought the ship to refill the water and to have a swim as Goku took full advantage of it and swam naked while Reyoto sat near the edge in swim trunks.

"We sure did get ourselves into a big mess" Pan said with her feet in the cool water.

"Yeah if Vegeta was here he would go on and on about how disgraceful we are to our Saiyan heritage" Zato said.

"I think you handled yourselves rather well" Trunks said.

"Yeah right" Zato said.

"I mean it you two managed to find a dragon ball and an oasis" Trunks said.

"Giru did that" Pan said.

"Without you kids then we would have never came to this part of the desert, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Right Trunks" Giru said.

"Kids listen I hope you can forgive me for suggesting we take you back to earth and drop you off your just as much a part of this team like anyone" Trunks said.

"Does that mean we can stay with you grandpa and Reyoto?" Pan asked.

"Well of course because the five of us are a team and a team is reduced to nothing without all its players" he said.

"Yeah!" Giru said.

Goku then splashed them as Pan and Zato got drenched.

"Grandpa! That's it you're going to get it!" Pan said flying towards him.

"Turned out to be a pretty good day after all" Trunks said.

"Objective completely Giru Pan friend now, Giru safe" Giru said.

"Yeah this mission might be good for the kids Pan learning to be nicer and as for Zato" Reyoto said looking out to where Zato was helping Pan chase after Goku. "He's becoming just like his father, it's amazing how alike they are, and you know what I think everything may turn out as we hoped it would."

(Please Review)


	10. Chapter 10

Planet M-2

On the ship Pan and Zato were at the controls as they saw others ships heading for them. "Oh great another enemy fleet!" the ships then began blasting at them as Pan maneuvered their ship away from the blast.

"I won't let them take me this time fire the laser cannon!" she said taking the canon controls as he sent a blast and took out the ships.

"We got them!" Pan cheered as the screen said warning and showed more ships.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru"

They flew the ship as it began taking hits and spun. "No I'm crashing!" Pan said with the video game helmet on her head and the control sin her hands as the ship blew up.

"Game over Gill win" the screen said as Pan glared at the screen and Zato tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"I win!" Giru said.

"Fine gloat about it see if I care!" Pan yelled.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"One more round!" Pan yelled.

"Okay" Giru said.

"Oh would you let it go, there's no way you can beat him Pan" Goku said getting up from the matt on the floor in a tank top and boxers.

"Shut up!" Reyoto growled as he put his pillow over his head.

"Yes I…" she said as the door opened.

"Giru can you stop fighting and show me the radar" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru" he said floating to Trunks and showed him the radar.

"Looks like were right on top of the next one, thank you" Trunks said.

"Let's go Giru time for the next round!" Pan said.

"So which one of you is winning so far?" Trunks asked.

The screen then show Giru doing a heroic poses and had a score of fifty then it showed Pan wearing a sling had missing teeth and looked like she had the crap beat out of her as Zato burst into laughter when it showed her score of zero.

"Is that fifty to zero?" Trunks asked.

"I tried to tell her before she can't win she playing against a computer" Goku groaned.

"When I say I'm going to do something then I'm going to do it and get over here!" Pan yelled.

"When you're dealing with an ultra-competitive opponent like Pan you should really let her win once in a while but make sure you don't let her know you let her" Trunks said.

"Why let a person win that don't deserve?" Giru said.

"So she'll stop screaming at everyone it's getting pretty annoying hearing it all day long" Trunks said.

"Giru will try but Pan is very bad at game" Giru said as the hologram came on showing space.

"Alright I'm going to get you this time!" Pan said as Giru picked up the controls and they watch the space explosion as Pan ship eventually blew up.

Game Over Gill Wins the screen said.

"Bwah ha, ha, ha, oh god, he beat you in just a few seconds!" Zato laughed.

"Pan mad danger, danger, danger!" Giru said flying away from Pan.

"Why you little trash compactor! Get back here right now!" Pan yelled.

"Danger!" Giru said.

"Stop Giru you have to play the game with me one more time you can't just win and runaway like that! I want another round" Pan yelled.

"And I want my sleep" Reyoto groaned as him and Goku tried to sleep in the floor above.

"Giru when I saw stop I mean stop!" Pan yelled as Zato sat at the controls with Trunks.

"It never ends no matter what I try" Trunks said.

"Yeah I better stop them before they break something" Zato said.

"I got you now!" Pan yelled as she tripped and fell on Giru as she got up and Giru glowed.

"Giru?" Zato said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru! Giru!" he said as he started to malfunction as he began twitching.

"Oh great your broke him!" Zato said as he stopped and flew to the window and Pan and Zato followed.

"Giru, Giru, Giru" he said as they saw a planet approaching.

"Giru want to return, that is Giru home planet" he said.

"Your home?" Pan said.

"Correct Pan Zato danger! Danger, danger, danger!" Giru said running away.

"Does he know something we don't?" Zato asked taking another look at the planet.

Later that night Pan and Zato were asleep in hammocks hanging from the roof while Goku and the others slept on beds on the ground.

Pan awoke and saw Giru starting at his planet. "Home" Giru said.

The next day during breakfast Pan told Trunks to turn the ship around so they can see Giru planet. "You want us to go back to the planet we passed yesterday?" Trunks said.

"It's Giru home" Pan said.

"Giru born on that planet" Giru said.

"That's weird I thought robot are made not born" Goku said.

"They made Goku unless Giru a cyborg or something then that would explain why he acts with emotions" Reyoto said.

"We can't go there Dr. Myuu is after the dragon balls as well it's too dangerous to stop we need to keep moving onto the next planet" Trunks said.

"Come on it won't take long one day won't kill us" Pan said as Trunks crossed his arms, "pretty please" she said putting her hands together as Giru followed.

"So your telling me that was earth over there and you hadn't been home in who knows how long you would want to stop and say hello to your friends and family?" Pan said.

"And while were there we can get more food" Goku said.

"Yeah feeding five Saiyans has made our food supply start to go down and I would give anything to see my planet again" Reyoto said.

"Fine you got a point but were staying for one day only, got it!" he said.

"Yeah!" Pan said.

After getting to Giru planet Zato took in all the nature and futuristic cities combined into one planet. "Hey Reyoto you been on this planet?" Zato asked.

"No this planet is new to me too" Reyoto said.

"Please Giru will you calm down a bit" Pan said carrying Giru and jumped from the ship.

"Be careful I don't see a single person down there" Trunks said.

"Well duh were in the forest I bet there's tons of people in that city over there" Pan said as they heard Goku screaming as he popped out of a tree rubbing his jaw.

"All I tried to do is take I bite out of this apple but it is hard as a rock" he said holding up an apple.

"Well grandpa that's what you get for acting like a monkey the minute you get off the ship" Pan said as Goku tossed the apple as hit the ground causing a huge crash as it hit the ground.

"Hey watch how you use the M word!" Zato said.

"Sorry I forgot" Pan said.

Trunks flew down and tried to lift the apple as he pulled it out and examined it "this apple made of metal" Trunks said.

"Cool!" Pan said taking the apple. "Wow this would look cool in my bedroom at home!"

"Thank you Pan" Giru said taking the apple and ate it. "Giru energy replenish" he said as he began to glow.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giur, Giru!" he said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"He must be malfunctioning" Zato said.

"Did he short-circuit?" Trunks asked.

Goku then flew over and punched Giru into the ground as the light went away.

"Hey don't scare us like that you crazy little bot" Pan said.

"Sorry that I had to punch you Giru" Goku said.

"The food is good" Giru said.

"We should load the ship with a few so we don't have to feed him metal parts from the ship" Reyoto said.

Inside the city they found all the building empty and not a single person in sight as the city looked like what it would look like if humans vanished and the earth turned into a deserted planet.

"This is very strange" Trunks said.

"Where did everybody go?" Pan asked.

"This place is creepy like the aftermath of a war or something" Trunks said

"This looks like the video documentary I watch when human all died and our cities became abandon" Zato said.

"So you were really born on this planet Giru?" Goku asked.

"The planet you see is Giru home" Giru said.

"Hello is anybody here?" Goku yelled as his voice echoed as they heard a siren and saw light poles glow red.

"This can't be good" Reyoto said as green dots began to surround them.

"What's going on here?" Pan asked as the green dots turned into black robots that looked like Giru.

"What are they?" Goku asked.

"You screamed for them grandpa why don't you ask them" Pan said.

"But I don't know how to speak robot" Goku said.

"They all look just like you Giru" Pan said.

"Yeah they're everywhere" Zato said.

"Does not compute has T-2006 return from his mission?" one asked as they all turned to them.

"You deserve great praise T-2006 General Rilldo is extremely pleased"

"Uh oh" Giru said.

"Wait do you know these guys?" Pan asked.

"Giru not know these bots" Giru said.

"But they all recognize you and keep calling you by the production number you told us when we found you" Trunks said.

"Giru is confused at well" Giru said.

"T-2006 you are to be commended" one said.

"You sure you don't know them?" Pan asked.

"Does not know" Giru said.

"But you said this was your home planet you mean you don't recognize any of them" Pan said.

"Giru does not know" Giru said as he red eye glowed as he floated into the air.

"Where are you going do you know where we can find some food? I'd love to have some enchiladas and some blueberry pie if you can find it and if not that I'll settle for a triple cheese burger with barbeque sauce" Goku said as their stomachs growled.

"Please just find a restaurant" Pan said.

"Giru back soon, back soon" Giru said flying away.

"Can I get some fires to go with my burger?" Goku asked.

"Hey Giru make it a nice restaurant!" Pan yelled.

"Don't count on it" Zato said

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up" Pan said.

After waiting for half an hour Pan and the others sat on a ledge while Goku walked on his hands one way on a moving ground. "What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked looking at her metal apple.

"Yeah I wonder if everything okay" Trunks said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goku said now running on it.

"I'm not sure but something about Giru seemed of since we got to this weird planet" Trunks said.

"Pan, Goku, Reyoto, Zato, Trunks" Giru said.

"There he is" Zato said.

"Up here, up here" he said floating in the air.

"Well it's about time" Pan said as they flew up to Giru.

After walking for a while the hunger began to hit the Saiyans hard. "Cheese burger fries, blueberry pie I'm so hungry I could eat a house!" Pan said.

"Please stop talking about food" Zato said as his stomach growled louder.

"You know Giru this apple yours as soon as you find us some food" Pan said.

"Thank you Pan, Thank you" Giru said.

Goku and Reyoto stopped when they sensed something and the others stopped to see why they stopped. "Oh Goku is it your stomach again?" Trunks asked as a shadow quickly passed him as him and the others noticed they were being watched as three large shadows surrounded them.

"Thank you T-2006 for going through all the trouble of get these five to us promptly" Nezisaid.

"They called you by number I guess you don't know them either" Pan said.

"Watch you there's something different about these guys their power is awesome but they're giving off strange energy patterns" Goku said.

"Yeah this power they're using is very different from what we've seen before" Reyoto said.

"It seems the little Saiyan receptive capabilities are as advanced as our own" Nezi said as a red robot head emerged from the shadow, "interesting."

"It is quite clear why Dr. Myuu wants them so badly" Bizu said emerging from his shadow.

"It's for the dragon balls, the dragon balls" Nattsaid.

"Now let's give them a sample of our power!" Nezi said as they all glowed in a bright blinding light as it sent some of them crashing into walls while Goku and Reyoto was just pushed back with a long trail where they held onto the ground.

"Ow" Zato said rubbing his head.

"So I was right about you, it's been a long time since I've seen a display of strength like that, you can call me Goku what are your names?"

"Ha, ha you can call us the Sigma Force and we are the least of your problems" Nezi said as they saw one of the four robots had Giru.

"What are you doing? That's my friend you got put him down!" Pan yelled.

"You cannot be serious, T-2006 is a very valued member of the Planet M-2" Ribet said.

"And now it is time for you to see the general" Nezi said.

"You don't really expect us to believe that do you!" Pan yelled running towards the robot as one turned into a thousand tiny balls and began raining down as needles as Trunks pushed Pan out of the way and Reyoto pushed Zato out of the way as the adults all got caught in the needle trap.

"Pan get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"Zato take Pan and run!" Reyoto yelled as the needles disappeared and their heads were stuck in the gray robot body.

The green robot then shot both his fist at the kids as they jumped out of the way and flew off with the fist chasing them.

As gas then hit Goku and the others as they felt strange. "I feel weird" Goku said.

"It's sleeping gas guys hold your breaths" Trunks said as he passed out followed by Goku and Reyoto.

Pan Zato were bouncing off walls with the fist still chasing them as it caused a building to explode and Pan and Zato landed on the ground as the robot retracted his arms and opened his chest for a gun.

"Leave them alone!" Giru yelled.

"Do not interfere" Natt said.

"Pan and Zato cannot escape this planet the guard bots will find them the other three are most important they are in possession of the dragon balls the general wants" Giru said.

"Giru! What are you talking about!" Pan yelled.

"That traitor!" Zato yelled.

"The general won't be happy about the dragon ball" Giru said.

"Point well taken to the general!" Nezi said as they all fell into the air.

"He's one of them he deceived us all along! You traitor!" Pan yelled.

"This sucks" Zato said

"I was such an idiot to believe him" Pan said picking up the metal apple.

"We all believe him Pan so don't blame yourself" Zato said.

"Now what do we do" Pan asked.

"Well that easy we rescues our friends" Zato said.

"How?" Pan asked.

"The Sigma Force took them to that building we just need to sneak in. find the others, trash the place then find the traitor and force our radar out of him and get back to our mission" Zato said.

After getting close to the large building Zato and Pan were inside two bushes as they slowly made their way to the building as they stopped to look around. "This place is huge but there's not a soul around how creepy" Pan said.

"Yeah but then again maybe that's the way we want it" Zato said as they heard loud footsteps and stopped.

"We are to report to the main drain duty" one said.

"Roger that" the second said as all the purple robots began walking over the bushes where the Saiyans tried to keep quiet but couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey wait for me" one said as he climbed onto the bushes and the Saiyans stood up making them fall back.

"Are you plant or animal?" he asked.

"Were the end of you jack!" Pan said.

After trashing the robot Pan and Zato flew into the large building leaving the broken robot.

Inside Pan and Zato hid above a group of purple robots. "What are we going to do, they'll spot us for sure if we go down there" Pan said.

"All we have to do is be quiet and stay out of their line of vision" Zato said.

Pan and Zato were climbing on a pipe as they stopped when a large purple robot with a gun walked below them as they heard a popping sound and looked to see the rusty pipe they were on was coming lose as it fell and it the back of the robot.

"What's the big idea! Who did that!" he yelled turning to see the pipe but no Saiyans. "Why isn't anyone here? The situation doesn't compute" he said walking away.

Around the corner Zato was covering Pan mouth as he made sure the robot was gone and let her go as she gripped her head where it hit the robot.

"Ow why me! My head I want to go home" she said leaning up against the wall as it fell in with her.

"Pan!" Zato said chasing after her as she fell onto a construction line and Zato flew down and landed next to her.

"That did not tickle!" she said.

"Yeah I know" Zato said as the line ended and they both fell into t a pile of parts.

"Pan look at all these parts, there's enough to build an army here" Zato said looking at the leg pieces as he saw Pan hold up a body piece.

"Well it's not my style but it will do" Pan said.

"Now that's an idea" Zato said.

After setting up their robot disguises Pan and Zato followed a group of marching purple robots in their own robot disguises.

"Greetings" a robot said passing them.

"Hello" Pan said.

"Hey" Zato said.

"Greetings" another said.

"What's up" Pan said.

"Pan this way" Zato said as they entered as large room with many robot as they all looked forward and put their arms over their chest. "Hail General Rillido" they all said as an alien or cyborg thing emerged in yellow armor in front of a podium.

"I guess he's the big cheese around here" Pan whispered.

"Shhhh do what the others are doing" Zato whispered as they followed the robots actions.

"Approach T-2006" General Rillido said as Giru began floating towards him as Pan gasped, "as you know T-2006 has acquired three dragon balls as well as some valuable specimens for experimentation I hold in my hand something very special two commend his marries deeds I'm awarding T-2006 the medal of honor!" he said holding up a tiny medal as the robots cheered as he put it on Giru.

"Long live Dr. Myuu! Long live General Rillido!" Giru said as the robots all held up their hands and repeated the same thing.

"Hey you what are you doing there?" a robot asked as Pan and Zato turned to face a robot.

"Change the guard what are you waiting for quickly" he said.

"Us?" Pan asked.

"Affirmative" the robot said.

Pan and Zato were marching in the middle of a robot group as they began going through a wall. "Oh no" Zato said as Pan stopped.

"Error never stop" a robot said from behind them as Pan began stretching to distract them, "this behavior does not compute must progress forward."

Pan then ran into the wall and went flying back.

"Defective unit" they all said as Zato followed them as they carried her.

'Great now what!' he thought as they threw her into a room and Zato followed when they weren't looking.

"Thanks a lot you bums great now where am I!" Pan said.

"Who am I, where am I, Who am I, where am I" a robot like Giru said over and over as the pink robot next to him hit him to shut him up.

"I can't tell you who you are but I can tell you where you are" he said.

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"You are right here in robot hell with all the other defective mutants that didn't fit with Dr. Myuu dream we are the outcast" he said.

"Just because you're not perfect?" Pan said.

"Yes but that's how this empire was founded the original inhabitants of this planet were not acceptable to Dr. Myuu he believed that they were worthless and inefficient so one day he ordered his robot commandos to destroy them all, in no time Dr. Myuu empire was built it is so complex that efficiency is vital defective units will not be tolerated, cannot be tolerated, cannot be tolerated" he said repeating.

"Hey!" Pan said.

"Goodness where was I?" he asked.

"You were talking about Dr. Myuu and then you got stuck saying the same thing" Pan said.

"Alas that's why I'm here that's my defect" he said.

"What that stupid" Zato said.

"But it's so small it's nothing that a little shake won't fix" Pan said.

"Why thank you that is very kind of you to say I would tell you where your friends are but I'm afraid it would do no good" he said.

"You mean you know where they are?" Pan said.

"On the second floor in the laboratory where all the specimens go for testing" he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Pan said.

"You're welcome but I'm afraid that it is too late" he said.

"Too late?" Pan said as they heard a rumbling noise.

"I'm afraid so listen it's started it was nice knowing you but I'm afaird that you got stuck down here" he said.

"Pan the walls are going to crush us!" Zato said.

"We can't just sit here and get crushed! Get off your can were getting out of here!" Pan said as her and Zato took off the top part of their disguises and blasted the door opened as them and all the other robots got out.

"Bless you, you saved our lives!" the pink robot said.

"You got it!" Pan said patting his head.

"You guys go hide" Zato said as him and Pan went running down the hall with the robot legs still on them.

After the alarm went off they found the floor to the lap. "There it is!" Pan said.

A rocket them came out of the wall as it hit Pan and Zato blowing off the robots legs and sending them sliding across the floor.

"Your outclassed little kids take my advice and surrender" Natt said emerging from the wall.

"Never!" Pan yelled as she charged at him to punch him but he went into the wall and she made a hole in the wall as he emerged again and dodged Zato kick and kept playing whack a robot as Pan and Zato kept punching the wall trying to hit him.

Pan then got angry as she shot a kai blast and Natt flew to the wall behind them.

"It's useless you fool" he said as they teleported.

"Over here!" Pan said.

"The hand is quicker than the eye" he said sending a blast as Pan teloported but got hit.

"Pan!" Zato yelled.

"You trash compactor!" Pan yelled as Natt chuckled.

"That was a sneaky little trick that you tried I guess you're wondering how I knew what exactly you were going to do next? Well you can thank the one you called Giru for that he recorded all of your fights and stored them in his files"

"That little traitor!" Zato said.

"He download them into my memory banks I know every move that you make" Natt said laughing.

"Oh no" Pan said trembling, "Giru how could you? I trusted you" she said standing up, "why did you do it, I was your friend!" she cried with tears coming down her face as she held two kai blast in her hands "I was your friend!"

"What error, error!" Natt said as she put the blast together and blasted Natt as he fell to the ground broke "there was no record of this in the files" he said powering off.

"I know why, Giru never saw me that mad" Pan said.

"And he never saw me use me secert weapon" Zato said.

"What weapon?" Pan asked.

"You'll see" Zato said as they ran down the hall.

Pan and Zato blasted through the lab door as Zato saw them electrocuting Goku. "Alright where my grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"And my uncle!" Zato yelled.

"How did you find this lab kids" Nezi said.

"You defective robots are easy to find!" Pan said.

"Pan look out!" Goku yelled as Bizu came up behind them and hit them.

"Pan Zato!" Goku yelled as Reyoto awoke with white eyes as him and Goku power levels raised as they broke the pods they were in and parts of the last.

"I won't let you do this I won't let you hurt my friends any more it all ends right here!" Goku yelled.

"You think you can get away with this, like hell I'll let that happen!" Reyoto yelled.

"Pan!" Zato said holding an unconscious Pan as he glared his fangs, "now I'm pissed!"

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Some rescues party" Bizu said as they laughed.

"Laugh while you can you bucket of bolts!" Zato yelled.

Trunks you go look after Pan" Goku said.

"Right Trunks said.

"As for you guys your mine!" Goku said.

"And mine!" Zato said standing next to Goku as Reyoto sensed Zato was hiding more power.

"I think I'll sit out, show them what you're made of Zato" Reyoto said walking over to Pan.

"It's amazing that your little friends was able to beat our comrade Natt never before has a Sigma Force member been beaten in battle" Nezi said.

"Don't get your hopes up were a lot stronger than Natt" Ribet said.

"Oh well that's good because you're going to need all the help you can get" Goku said as they laughed.

"Stupid robots" Zato said.

"You can laugh if you want to go ahead but if you enjoy causing others pain then I have a bone to pick with you guys, Trunks take Pan back to the ship me and Zato can take care of these jokers" Goku said.

"But Goku" Trunks said.

"Trunks listen up we need to get out of here right now" Goku said.

"Yeah we can't use our full powers if were worried about you guys getting caught in the crossfire" Zato said.

"Right got it" Trunks said heading towards Pan.

"Not so fast!" Bizu said shooting an arm at him as Goku caught it.

"He not your opponent I am!" Goku said Reyoto then blew a hole in the wall as him and Trunks flew out with Pan and headed back to the ship.

"He should not be holding hands like this contamination, contamination!" Bizu said retracting his arm.

"Let's go!" Zato said as they all teleported and an explosion came on the roof of the building as Goku and Zato landed on a pole and the Sigma Force landed on a pole in front of them.

"Why do you organic beings prefer to die in the sun shine?" Nezi said.

"Well unlike you pieces of junks we like the feel of the sun, unlike you mutants that can't feel nothing" Zato said as Goku flew towards Nezi as he began blocking Goku punches and anticipated his every move and kicked Goku into the building below and down into a hall.

"Goku!" Zato yelled flying down next to him as the Sigma Force landed in front of them and behind them.

"Foolish child you should have never pretended to be tuff and sent his friends away" Nezi said.

"It would not have matter, with the data that we have" Ribet said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? We're not even from here? What kind of information could you have" Goku asked.

"All kinds thanks to T-2006 the one you refer to as Giru" Ribet said.

"We know all of your fighting patterns all of your techniques and your moves, T-2006 recorded all of your fights while he was with you" Bizu said.

"He did? Well he's a bigger jerk then I thought" Goku said.

"To bad kids, you are defeat is imminent you can't win" Nezi said.

"Well I'm not quiet convinced yet" Goku said.

"Then we will demonstrate" Nezi said.

"Why can't we kill them commander?" Ribet asked.

"We can still beat them into a pulp" Bizu said.

"Well now you know the truth your only alive right now because Dr. Myuu wants you alive he so impressed with you that he wants to use you in his experiments as guinea pigs" Nezi said.

"Me a guinea pig? I don't think so" Goku said.

"Me neither" Zato said as Ribet and Bizu vanished as Goku and Zato teleported into the air as Goku tried to hit Ribet but got sent flying into a glass tank and Zato got punched into a beam by Bizu.

"Bizu Barrage!" Bizu said putting his hands together and began shooting a machine gun at the Saiyans as they began dodging.

"Ribet Rocket!" Ribet said launching a rocket as Goku and Zato jumped away from it.

Goku then appeared by Nezi for an attack gut got a punch to the gut before he could attack as Goku hit the ground and Zato got thrown down next to him by Bizu.

"I already told you that we know everything about your fighting style so why do you precise?" Nezi asked.

"Well why not?" Goku said jumping to his legs as Zato followed, as they sent kai blast at them and they sank into the ground, "they disappeared" Goku said as a flame thrower hit Goku ass setting his pants on fire as he began running around trying to put himself out as Zato shook his head as Goku rubbed his ass against the wall to put the fire out as they watched Bizu arm sink back into the ground.

"How do they do that?" Goku asked.

"I don't know" Zato said as Nezi hands grabbed Goku legs and pulled him and made him land face first into the ground as Ribet landed on him and jumped back into the roof and Bizu punched Zato and sent him into the wall.

"Ow" Zato groaned.

"Sneaky devils" Goku groaned.

"Where did they go now?" Zato said.

"Looking for me?" Bizu said emerging his head in the wall next to Goku as Ribet laughed and emerged from the roof.

"How is that possible?" Goku said.

"Don't tell me that your mystified by such a simple technique" Nezi said emerging behind them.

"It's not simple, trust me it's awesome" Goku said as Bizu went back into the wall Ribet went back into the roof and Nezi sank back into the ground behind them.

"I've seen some neat tricks in my day and that one takes the cake but I think I might have an answer for it" he said holding his hands out in front of him and Zato stood behind him holding his hands out in the other direction, "how about this one?"

They began sending kai blast in all directions making the robot crash out of the walls and crash into a pile outside groaning as Goku and Zato landed near them.

"We could have really shaken the place up but we get way to dizzy doing that" Goku said.

"Ugh I'll kill you!" Nezi said.

"Well take my advice, get up first" Goku said.

Back at the ship Trunks carried Pan in as they saw the place ransacked.

"Ah man this doesn't look good it would be a miracle if the dragon balls were still here" Trunks said.

"Yeah and with our radar gone were screwed" Reyoto said as they headed upstairs and set Pan down on a couch.

"Giru I bet you're behind this!" Trunks said digging threw a bag.

"Well?" Reyoto asked.

"They're gone damn him! I'd like to get my hands on that little twerp!" Trunks said throwing a can over his shoulder and hit Pan in the face,

"Ow! What's the big idea! That wasn't very nice you meanie!" Pan said.

"Well, well looks who up, it's about time" Trunks said.

"Oh this place is a mess what happened?" Pan asked.

"Giru came and took the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"No way! That little jerk!" Pan yelled.

"We need a plan and our radar" Reyoto said.

"You will pay dearly for that impetuous attack!" Nezi said.

"Oh yeah? Well your wall trick is not going to work out here" Goku said.

"We have no need for such a rudimentary technique to defat you only a small fraction of our power have been displayed so far the Sigma Force can and will make quick work of opponents like you" Nezi said.

"Sounds exciting uh Sigma Force" Goku said.

"Lame name" Zato said.

"Silence! Alright men ready? Sigma Force Cannon unit!" they said doing possess.

"Bizu!"

"Ribet!"

"Nezi!" they all the glowed as they began forming together and began attaching to each other to form a giant robot.

"Wow that weird" Goku said.

"Yep" Zato said.

"Hey what happened where did the guys that we were fighting go?" Goku asked.

"We have combined to form one being of unparalleled of military might, the all-powerful Sigma Force Cannon!" he said as he powered up and the wind picked up.

"Wow you guys are really something else" Goku said.

"Heads up!" Zato said as a fist came at them and they took to the air as they began dodging its fist.

"Pesky little flies!" he said "one wrong move and the little flies are going to die!" he said throwing another two punch and Goku and Zato dodged and began running up its arms and they both kicked it in the face.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as it head glowed red and its face appeared as they punched them sending them flying back threw an only building an into the forest leaving two long trails of where they skid and stopped under a pile of rocks as the Saiyans emerged.

"Wow he really packs a wallop that really hurt" Goku said.

"Why do you make it sound like a good thing? Getting hit isn't fun Goku!" Zato yelled as the Sigma Force Cannon approached them.

Goku and Zato then teleported and then quickly came at the robot as they dodged his punched and kicked his face again and sent his head into the ground as they floated in the air and heard groaning.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to unite you have gotten stronger that's for sure but your lacking in the speed department" Goku said.

"Yeah how sad" Zato said as the robot laughed.

"Now what are you laughing at?" Goku asked.

"At the silly prattle of children who think they're fast but is about to have a rude awakening! Super Sigma Ariel Attack Engage!" he said as his body began shifting into air flight.

"Look at that he changed again" Goku said.

"Here he comes!" Zato said as the robot flew towards them as they moved out of the way.

"Alright now he's cooking!" Goku said.

"I swear we can't be related!" Zato yelled as the dodged again Goku and Zato began teleporting as they robot appeared next to them as they repeated this action.

"What speed wow I guess I take it back about you being slow!" Goku said as the robot appeared in front of him.

Goku and Zato began flying away as a red laser chased them and stopped.

"Now where he go!" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Zato yelled as the robot punched him down towards the forest as Zato knew the robot was now behind him and was sent down into the forest with Goku.

"Oh that hurt" Goku groaned.

"Yeah no kidding" Zato groaned.

"Flesh and bones creatures so fragile and inferior allow me to take the pain away once and for all!" he said shifting and a drill was now on his head, "Killer Driller Attack!"

Zato pulled Goku out of the way as the robot came down into the ground. "Wow that would have taken the pain all right" Goku said as the ground shook and the robot came out as Goku and Zato flew back as the drill came and they rolled out of the way and flew up a tree.

"Being on the round doesn't seem like a good idea right now" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Zato said as the robot emerged and the tree fell over and Zato and Goku hit the ground.

"Here he comes!" Zato said as the robot came down towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said catching the drill.

"I can feel your hand sweating don't slip!" the robot laughed as Goku powered up and the drill stopped. "No! What have you done!"

"Nothing yet!" Goku said as he began spinning the robot around in circle and threw him into a mountain.

"That power explain how you did that your energy tripled right then" the robot said.

"That was nothing just the tip of the iceberg I can reach level a hundred times greater than that" Goku said.

"Come now you're bluffing, you expect me to believe that you've been hiding your power what would you gain from holding back?"

"Information, the same kind you had on us when we started this fight thanks to your little spy Giru, you're fighting style your power and your moves and not to mention all of your strengths and weakness" Goku said.

"Damn you!"

"Look luck out pal, you're the one who started this game and now it's time to finish it!" Goku said as him and Zato powered up and charged at the robot and began beating on him as Goku threw him into the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Victory Wave!" the Saiyan said both sending their attacks at the robot and blew him up making the three robots spilt and crash.

"Sorry about that guys but if you didn't do bad deeds then this wouldn't have happened" Goku said as his and Zato stomachs growled.

"Oh!" Zato said.

"What are you complain about, were the ones who did all the work, alright I get the message you got a bigger growl then some lions I know" Goku said.

"Goku look" Zato said as they saw dark clouds forming and massive energy.

"That's some wicked energy I'm feeling its powerful incredibly powerful" Goku said.

"What is it?" Zato asked.

"Whatever it is it's heading straight for our spaceship" Goku said.

Back at the ship Reyoto and Trunks were getting ready to leave unaware of the approaching danger.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think I'm going to let you go find the dragon balls without me?" Pan said.

"Sorry Pan if you come along you'll only get in the way, please stay here" Trunks said.

"Come on me get in the way, what are you talking about!" Pan yelled as they all sensed the power.

"It's coming this way Pan you're going to have to rust us on this one, stay here please" Trunks said.

"Right I see, get him guys" Pan said.

Trunks and Reyoto jumped from the ship and waited for the approaching energy.

"What a colossal energy and it's closing in fast" Trunks said.

"Yeah this one will be a tuff one" Reyoto said.

"Oh no those Sigma Force guys must have hurt grandpa and Zato!" Pan said.

"No, look let's not assume the worse Goku can take care of himself and he's got Zato, get ready Pan" Trunks said as they sensed Goku and Zato.

"Oh thanks goodness" Reyoto said.

"It's them!" Trunks said as Goku and Zato flew into view.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said as Goku and Zato landed.

"Were in hot water guys something huge is on the way" Goku said.

"Right I think I've been sensing it for some time now" Trunks said.

"So this one will be tuff" Reyoto said.

"Grandpa the dragon balls are gone they took them from the ship!" Pan said.

"I figured this much" Goku said.

"Ugh! That Giru! Every time I think of him I just want to scream!" Pan said.

The wind then picked up as the power drew closer, "here is comes" Goku said.

A cloud of dust then hit as some of them blocked their eyes. "I'm sacred you guys!" Pan said.

"Be strong Pan!" Trunks said.

"We can handle him!" Zato growled as the dust cleared and Zato saw the cyborg from before.

"I must say I'm impressed mere children defeating my Sigma Force if I hadn't watched it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it" General Rilldo said.

"Look you better go back where you came from or your next!" Pan said.

"Pan not now let grandpa handle this he's powerful even more powerful than Majin Buu it exciting to think about it" Goku said.

"Don't you think you should take this a little more seriously focus!" Trunks said.

"Ah! That face I know you, your General Rilldo that's him guys he gave Giru a medal for betraying us! He's the big cheese!" Pan said.

"I see my reputation precedes me, your right I am General Rilldo it's true and I rule here" he said.

"It was low for Giru to betray friends that cared for him but it was even lower for you to order him to do it! You creep!" Pan said flying towards him for a punch as they saw Pan punch his face and surprised she did damage as Zato joined in as they began beating on him and kicked him back.

"That was that was great" Goku stuttered.

"Yeah well she is your granddaughter all right" Trunks said.

"I'm so proud of Zato" Reyoto said.

"Well what do you think not to bad huh? We can get the job done maybe you three should stop treating us like children so much" Pan asked.

"I guess so you're a lot stronger then I realized" Trunks said.

"Maybe stronger then you slacker" Reyoto said.

"Now as for you Mr. General with the sneaky attitude, if you don't want to suffer any more I suggest you apologize and give us back our dragon balls and I mean this minute!" Pan said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" General Rilldo said getting up, "you see the dragon balls don't belong to me they belong to Dr. Myuu who is their soul comparator they are an integral part of his grand plan to rule the galaxy."

"The galaxy, what? Why would he do that?" Goku asked.

"Why did you decided to start walking instead of continuing to crawl and then why did you venture into space then continue to walk? Progress my little friend natural evolution just as the inferior beings this planet was replaced from our robot mutants so too forward progress dictate that this must happen thought-out the galaxy, Dr. Myuu is the grand conductor of this organization and there is nothing you can do to stop them the strong must flourish and the weak must perish!"

"Alright then we'll play by your rules then but don't be surprised when you find that we are not as weak as you think" Goku said.

"An amusing theory to say the least" he said as he shot a green blast from his mouth towards Pan.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled pushing her out of the way and took the hit.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled as Trunks was trapped in a statue rectangle like Han Solo in Star wars.

"Oh my gosh, Trunks what happened?" Pan said running over to him as he vanished.

"He's gone!" Goku said.

"You beast you bring him back here right now!" Pan yelled as she flew at him and punched him and saw she did do much.

"Silly nuisances" he said smacking her aside.

"Your friend is being transmitted as one of Dr. Myuu guinea pig think of it as an honor" he said.

"What? What do you mean by that being transmitted?" Pan said.

"I think I understand it's something like Instant Transmission but where, where did you send him?" Goku asked.

"If you must know that tower behind me from there he will be transmitted to Dr. Myuu lab where he will dissected and studied" he said.

"Oh no he won't! As long as there's breath in this body, Trunks hold on I'm coming!" Pan said taking off.

"Pan wait!" Zato said chasing after her.

"You first then I'll take care of those little brats! You belong to us!" he said blast that green blast at Goku and Reyoto as they dodged and the ground it hit turned into metal as they dodged another blast as it hit a tree and it fell over as a metal tree.

They continued to dodge his blast as Goku landed on the ship and dodged as the blast turned into a metal statue.

"You idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh boy once strike and you're out" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Your fast but not if I disable your movements the old fashioned way" he said getting into a battle stance.

"Fine by us but I think it's only fair that I warn you first we've been trained in the art of self-defense" Goku said.

"So have I my friends so have I" General Rilldo said.

"Let's go then!" Reyoto said.

At the tower Zato and Goku floated above it looking down at the large tower. "It's look a lot bigger up-close" Pan said.

"Yeah no kidding" Zato said.

"He could be anywhere" Pan said.

"Yeah" Zato said.

"Well here goes nothing!" Pan said as she shot a kai blast down on it.

Inside Pan and Zato walked down a hall as they heard robots approaching.

"Intruder description organic male and female, seek and destroy, seek and destroy, seek and destroy" one said.

"This must be the welcoming comity" Pan said.

"Let's say hi!" Zato said as they ran towards the robot and began punching and kicking every last one of them and kai blasted the rest as Pan brushed her hands and Zato brushed dust of his pants.

"Danger, danger" one said trying to crawl away as Pan grabbed its tail.

"You tell me where's our friend being held!" she yelled.

"You better answer right or else!" Zato said holding a kai blast to its head.

Goku and Reyoto were punching at General Rilldo as Goku kicked him into an old rusty beam.

"Are we really threw here general or are you playing possum?" Goku said.

General Rilldo then shot his arm off as it punched Goku. "Hey! What in the hell was that! A flying punch! Ow come on!" Goku yelled rubbing his red forehead.

"You had that coming for being caught off guard" Reyoto said.

"I have many special talents in fact behind there comes another one" General Rilldo said as the rocket hand grabbed Goku face and slammed him through several beams and into the ground where it pushed him threw the ruined city and brought him back and reattached his arm with Goku face as Goku laughed catching Rilldo off guard.

Goku then began hitting Rilldo gut with kai blasts as Rilldo let go of Goku face and floated backwards as Reyoto floated next to Goku and chuckled.

"When our scientist are done with you you're going to make an extraordinary mutant robot" Rilldo said.

"You mean they'd turn us into robots like Giru?" Goku asked.

"Not quiet you'll probably look a little like me" he said.

"Eww! Thanks but no thanks my wife already has a problem with the way I am, if I came home looking like you she'd have a heart attack" Goku said.

Rilldo then charged at them as Goku charged as they caused a beam to exploded on impact.

Once Pan and Zato found the lab they saw Trunks in a glass case as they came through sliding doors. "How horrible!" Pan said as he began to transport again "no not again Trunks no don't leave us!"

"Dammit!" Zato said.

"One minute too late I don't believe it Trunks" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they noticed him.

"Oh it's you!" Pan said.

"Pan and Zato too late Trunks transmit already" Giru said.

"No duh! How can you just stand there and let it happen!" Pan yelled.

"Pan alert danger, danger!" Giru said.

"For you maybe!" Pan said as Zato cracked his knuckles.

"Initiating chloric removal system" a robot said as the walls and floor began the move as Giru turned into a ball and rolled away.

"Hey get back here you twerp!" Pan yelled as the floor began to engulf them as Zato held Pan to protect her and they closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes they saw they were back outside.

"Whoa did we get spit out?" Pan asked.

"Looks like it" Zato said.

Somewhere near the forest Goku was sending kai blast down at Rilldo and missing. "Fool your aim is pathetic!" he said as rocks from the mountain behind him came down on him as he powered up making the rocks blast off him as he looked up to see Goku and Reyoto gone.

"Tricky runts! Where did they go!" he yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as their kai blast came down on him.

When the light vanished they saw nothing but a big crater and smoke. "Is it over?" Goku asked as they sensed him behind them, "nope I guess not, hello general" Goku said as they turned to face him.

"I'm really starting to dislike you two!" he said with a few broken parts on him.

"Not bad you mutants have some pretty tuff skin I'm impressed it's a shame you could do such good" Goku said.

"I am what I am" he said smiling as he flew down and Goku and Reyoto followed.

A silver metal hand then grabbed Goku leg then his arms as the Sigma Force appeared and each held Goku.

"I thought they were dead!" Reyoto said.

"New and improved and factory inspected, DNA replicas" Rilldo said as Goku luaghed.

"Is death so funny?" Rilldo asked.

"No it's not but I have no intention of dying Reyoto now!" Goku yelled as they both power to Super Saiyan and blew the Sigma Force back and caused a huge crator to form.

"Your powers have increased a hundred fold! So it's true I was right shame on you, you were bluffing the whole time holding back your true powers a deceitful practice" Rilldo said.

"Yes it is so let's stop playing games with one another why don't you drop the act and show us your true power now" Goku said.

"I see I never was good at acting weak!" he yelled powering up as the wind picked up around them as a green tornado formed around him.

"Whoa not good that's a lot more then I expected" Goku said as the Sigma Force parts began to become a part of him as the tornado cleared up.

"Uh oh I don't like the feel of this" Goku said as they looked up to a steam in the air as they heard laughter and Rilldo emerged in armor.

"Yes what a rush I've forgotten what it feels like!" he laughed holding up a drill arm. "It's impossible for a race like yours to survive against our mutant civilization!"

"Why not enlighten us you got us interested " Goku said.

"You cannot beat us because you are a race of individuals each with its own selfish motives we live for one purpose alone, our energies are focused yours are scattered we cooperate with one another you do not, your race is inferior it must die!" Rilldo yelled charging at them as Goku and Reyoto charged at him.

Goku and Rilldo collided with punches and kicks as Rilldo shot a metal beam at them as they dodged and it hit the forest below turning it all to metal as Rilldo punched Goku into Reyoto sending them flying into the metal forest as they broke through a few trees and quickly go to their feet.

"Hyper Metal Rilldo Pod!" he yelled.

"I was hoping you would try some other fight technique!" Goku said as a fellow tornado came down towards them knocking over trees as Goku and Reyoto held it.

"Ok that's good for it!" Goku said.

"Tell me about it!" Reyoto said as they got dragged through the metal forest and into a normal part of it as Rilldo appeared behind them and opened his drill for a blast as Goku blasted a kai blast at him covering smoke and kicked as they sent a barrage of kai blast at him as he tried to put up a shield but it blew up and he went flying back into the forest and crashed a few miles away.

Back at the lab Pan and Zato fought their way through robots making their way back up to the lab. "That damn Giru! When we find him he's going to wish he was never manufactured!" Pan said.

Back in the lab they found Giru who was clearly scared to see them.

"Ah ha!" Zato yelled.

"There you are!" Pan yelled.

"Pan danger Zato danger!" Giru said.

"Now!" Pan said as an alarm went off.

"Warning Force Removal System Activated" the robot said as the room shifted again.

"Not again!" Pan yelled, "wait Giru!"

When they ended up back at the entrance anger hit the both of them.

"Ok we need a new plan!" Zato said.

Back in the metal forest Rilldo arm fell off like the rest of his broken armor as he chuckled.

"I got to admit your strength has risen more in your newer form then I thought it was going to, but we matched you blow for blow this far so don't think we can't rise to the challenge.

Rilldo pulled off a piece on his shoulder and crushed it as he laughed, "what an unexpected pleasure, quiet interesting this before me now is the Super Saiyan power Dr. Myuu seeking?" Rilldo said.

"You can admire our Saiyan power later right now it's time for us to finish this!" Goku said as Rilldo laughed as he held his arm out and wires began to form around him as his amour regrew the he was covered in all metal.

"Oh goodie" Reyoto said.

"Time for the big one" Goku said.

"Right" Reyoto said preparing for his kai blast.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Goku said as Rilldo was now had a metal body as the floor turned into smooth metal.

"Ha ah!" Goku said as rocket came out of the ground pulling Goku and Reyoto into the air as they turned into trees.

"Ow I hate that stupid wall it's like it's alive or something!" Pan said rubbing her ass from their fifth failed attempt.

"Yeah, okay let's try this again!" Zato said as they ran back in.

"Warning, warning" the robot voice said.

"You sound your annoying alarms as long as we can walk were going to keep getting back inside this place!" Pan said as they went up an elevator.

Behind a door they found more robots waiting for them. "You're in our way, which is fine by us but we can't get enough of beating up robots today!" Pan said.

"So if you value your robotic lives, move the hell out of the way!" Zato yelled as they did as told and moved as Pan blasted the annoying alarm as the robot all piled on them.

"Some robots never learn do they!" Pan yelled.

"So true!" Zato yelled as a giant kai blast blasted through the robots sending them flying into the air as Pan and Zato began beating on robots as the light went away and nothing but broken robots were left.

"I'm sorry!" the last robot said jumping away, "good bye!" he said jumping over the edge.

Pan and Zato then sensed another one and was about to beat on him when they saw it was the pink robot. "No wait please Mrs. Pan, Mr. Zato!" the pink robot said.

"Wait a sec you're the scientist from the dump your alive!" Pan said hugging him, "I thought they were going to dismantle you!"

"Hey that hurts!" he said.

"Can you tell us what's going on here, first were in the room where Giru is then the walls start moving around and were back outside again" Pan said.

"Yeah explain" Zato said.

"The space time transmission machine on the top floor runs all systems including course removal" he said.

"Space time transmission?" Pan said as question marks formed over Zato and Pan head.

"Correct it's the single piece of equipment connected to Dr. Myuu research but you mustn't go there" he said.

"That means it's got to be the space time machine that sent Trunks to Dr. Myuu place we got to find that machine" Pan said.

"Right once that thing gone we can get Giru and beat on him" Zato said.

"But it's dangerous" the robot said.

"Well then, can you help us find a way to the top floor that won't get us spit back outside again by those moving walls again?" Pan asked.

"Hmmm you could try deactivating the courses removal system" he said.

"Well duh! But how do we do that?" Pan asked.

"You two can figure it out your both very smart" he said.

"Thank you but why don't you just tell me" Pan said as she began cuddling his chest.

"T..t..tell you?" he said.

"You know the deactivation method" she said.

"Uh I don't know it" he said as Pan grunted and punched his chin as he went into the roof and sank in and his head popped out of the floor.

"Now I know why you were in the trash heap!" Pan said.

"Oh" he groaned.

Back at the metal forest Goku and Reyoto were jumping from the growing metal trees and into the air as a liquid formed behind them and Rilldo formed his silver body and laughed.

"I see you still cannot fathom the extent of my power" he said blasting a metal ray at them and Goku and Reyoto flew back and dodged the blast as it hit the metal forest and it began melting and began forming a giant bowl around them.

"No way!" Goku said as the metal came down and Goku blasted a hole in the liquid metal and they flew out as it came down and Rilldo melted down into the metal sea.

"So you haven't put it together yet Saiyans the Mighty Metal Rilldo is not just a superior fighter but part of the very planet himself" he said as the sea turned into a flat metal ground.

"The figures" Goku said.

"I can manipulate all the metal on the Planet M-2 at will and everything you see here exists as part of my body and I have every intention of defeating you by using it all!" he said shoting two metal balls at them as Goku and Reyoto began yelling as they powered up and the metal melted when it hit their surrounding energy as they stopped.

"We caught on to you control of the metal on this planet a long time ago we've fought enough guys like you in our days to know what's going on and we don't have the time to deal with this so quit hiding and get out here" Goku said as Rilldo reformed and jumped out of the metal sea.

Back in the lab Pan and Zato stood outside a elevator with the pink robot as more guards came.

"There they are get them" one said as Pan Zato and the robot stepped into the elevator and the guards jumped in.

"What the hell is wrong with you dumb robots!" Pan yelled as bumps formed on the door and going up the wall to the next floor.

"Take that!" Zato yelled.

"You better get out right now, ouch! You better stop it!" Pan yelled.

"Hey watch the tail!" Zato yelled.

"This is so annoying!" Pan said as the door opened and the robot guards fell out on the lab floor.

"Damn robots, now as for him!" Zato said glaring at Giru.

"Giru you dirty traitor you better get over here we got a bone to pick with you! I knew you had some rotten wiring the moment we found you in the desert! For the second you swallowed the dragon radar you've been nothing but bad luck! All those times we had to defend ourselves you never helped! After all you're the one just had to come here didn't you!" Pan yelled.

"Wait a minute the desert!" Zato yelled as Pan screamed.

"Wait! You rescued us just so you can bring us here! You used yourself as bait all you ever wanted was to put us in the hands of that Dr. Myuu guy right!" Pan yelled as they cornered him.

"We trusted you Giru Trunks trusted you and you gave him to Dr. Myuu! You were out friend and you betrayed us!" Zato yelled.

"Warning, warning, warning" the voice said as the walls moved again.

"You little runt!" Zato yelled.

"You better be ready for us when we get back!" Pan yelled as they started to get dragged back as the walls began to close but stopped with the alarms as the walls moved back into place and Pan and Zato saw they were still in the lab.

"Mrs. Pan I deactivated the removal system" the pink robot said.

"You work pretty well under pressure, you know you could have done that earlier" Pan said as her and Zato butts were still in the wall as they blasted themselves free.

"Oh Giru" Zato said cracking his knuckles.

"The chase ends here double-crosser so why don't you just give us back the dragon ball! Without them there no way we can stop the earth from being destroyed" Pan said.

"Giru not know danger, danger!" he said.

"You know the emergency removal system has been deactivated don't cha!" Pan said smiling evilly.

"Giru know nothing!" he said going up against a door.

"That's okay! We got cha!" Pan said as Giru sunk into the door.

"Oh hell no!" Zato yelled.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away this time!" Pan said as she beat on the door.

"That it were blowing it!" Zato yelled.

"Let's use the Kamehameha wave!" Pan said as they backed away from the door as it opened at Giru walked out with robot guards all pointing guns.

"Giru you have so picked the wrong day to mess with us!" Pan yelled.

"Okay you asked for!" Zato yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" they said.

"Activating back up removal system" the robot voice said.

"Not again!" Zato said as the walls moved in.

"I thought we stopped this!" Pan yelled.

Back outside Pan and Zato sat alone defeated as they looked to the sky. "I wish we were back at home right now" Pan said.

"Me too" Zato said.

"Having homework is better than dealing with this" Pan said.

"I already miss my parents voices and Aunt Chichi cooking" Zato said as they heard a rolling and one of the dragon balls rolled to them.

"The four star ball! But then that means we found it!" Zato yelled as Pan scream with joy.

"Pan look!" Zato said holding up their other two dragon balls and Giru medal.

Somewhere in the city Goku and Reyoto saw Rilldo forming from a lap post as they began shooting kai blast at him and the empty city as they waited for the smoke to clear and saw Rillod rise from the ground as they threw their kai blast as his liquidly and the blast went threw him and exploded behind him.

The platform Reyoto and Goku stood on began to move as a large fist formed and tried to grab them as they took to the air as a metal beam came and hit them as the floor began shooting more beams as they began punching and kicking the ones that got near as they began to form around them as they were trapped in a metal beam ball.

"See you in the next life Super Saiyans!" Rilldo said turning into a long metal beam and went through the beams and hit Goku and Reyoto and pushed them down front he air and slammed them into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Goku and Reyoto emerged feeling sore but not defeat. "I had enough of this" Reyoto groaned.

"You got abilities but you don't know how to use them right!" Goku said.

"If I were judging you out of appearance I'd call you a lair and it seems you already forgotten the most important point of all" he said floating into the air as three beams formed for large heads, "you can fight me all you want but until you rid this planet of all it metal covering it I will always have a body to bring to the battle now if you don't know this this is the part where you make a scene and make a smart decision to hand over yourself and the others Saiyans to Dr. Myuu" he laughed.

Goku and Reyoto then took into the air and floated a few feet from Rilldo as he smiled at them as Rilldo charged at them with a blue energy and Goku and Reyoto charged with gold energy as the energies collided causing every old building to crumble in a huge crater that formed.

The Saiyans and Rilldo began fight with the Saiyans dodging his attacks and them making hits to his face every time he slipped up and sent him falling into a lake as he came out and kicked Goku towards the city and sent Reyoto flying with him.

Goku and Reyoto crashed into an old building, Rilldo appeared by the hole as he looked down to see the Saiyans gone as he flew in. "It's useless to hide from me now come out!" he yelled forming a kai ball and blasted it towards rocks as a woman screams was heard as Rilldo turned to see a giant bat monster from a movie being projected onto the wall as he saw two Saiyans shadows as he turned.

"Take this!" Goku said as him and Reyoto kicked Rilldo into the movie screen as he was in the wall inside the monster mouth as he jumped out of the wall.

"Ha, ha this is pretty funny from down here Rilldo" Goku said as the movie showed an angel woman being chased by the creature, "you look like the monster on the screen is he your twin brother?"

"If he is then we know who the ugly twin is" Reyoto as Rilldo growled and shot kai blasts at the projector and Goku and Reyoto moved out of the way as Rilldo hit them threw the wall and into two soda machines.

"Yummy that is good!" Goku said getting some of the orange soda that was spilling on his head.

"Ugh I got diet!" Reyoto said crushing the broken soda fountain as the room shook and Rilldo came down through the roof and landed on the stairs.

"I'm getting tired of playing around with you chumps!" he said.

"But were just getting warmed up!" Goku said standing up.

"Yeah this is too fun" Reyoto said.

"You little brats!" he said forming another green metal ray in his mouth as Goku broke the soda fountain and it came out hiting him the face as it turned to metal.

Rilldo then saw Goku and Reyoto gone when he opened his eyes from the soda getting in them. "Hey were over here" Goku voice said echoing down a hall.

"This way shinny" Reyoto said as Rilldo jumped down from the stairs and headed down hall.

Goku and Reyoto hid next to a window as the pipe Goku stood on broke as he fell down and towards the street and Reyoto flew down as Rilldo broke through the wall and saw they were gone again.

"So are you two just going to hide like cowards or fight like Saiyans or are they one in the same! Show yourselves!" he yelled.

Goku was stupid enough to try and blend in with a movie poster as Rilldo saw him and sent a blast at him as Reyoto grabbed him as the metal ray chased them as they took to the air.

"That was close" Reyoto said.

"Grandpa Reyoto!" Pan yelled.

"Pan Zato?" Goku said.

"We found the rest of the dragon balls!" Zato yelled.

But Dr. Myuu has taken Trunks hostage!" Pan said.

"Kids stay where you are!" Goku yelled as the building below exploded as Rilldo flew out of the smoke and smiled as he charged towards the kids as Goku and Reyoto chased after him as Rilldo made a metal ray as it chased after Goku and Reyoto.

"Give me the dragon balls!" Rilldo yelled as Zato flew in front of Pan and power to Super Saiyan surprising eveyrone.

"You want them, well come get them ugly!" Zato yelled dodging Rilldo grab and kicked him below Goku then got caught in the metal liquid as Pan saw.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Pan look out!" Zato yelled covering Pan as they got hit by Rilldo metal ray as Goku got engulfed by the medal as Reyoto got caught too and powered down and turned into statues as Rilldo caught the Pan and Zato statues.

Back at the lab Giru was holding one of the statues. "Success! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Set the space time transmission machine" Rilldo said.

"Yes sir, right away sir" Giru said setting Goku statue on the pod as it teleported to Dr. Myuu lab, "Dr. Myuu very impressed, very happy" Giru said.

"Hurry up with the next transmission!" Rilldo yelled.

"Yes sir!" placing Pan Statue, "Giru quiet Giru shut his mouth!"

Once all the Saiyans were transported they all ended up in Dr. Myuu lab. "Has the other four been delivered yet?" Myuu asked walking in.

"Yes doctor they're still warm from the machine" a robot said.

"Oh five Saiyans with the dragon balls let's start right away all the molecular reconstruction" he said as they were all set on tables and a machine with drills, saws knives, lasers and other dangerous tools hover over Goku, "now let's see."

The table they laid on glowed from green, blue, yellow and red as they were scanned. "Oh yes!" he said laughing, "I can actually feel the intensity of their Saiyan powers, I have waited ages for this moment! Begin the molecular reconstruction operation now!" he said as the tools of torturer came on and began making lines on Goku for where it would cut.

The transporter then came on as Myuu saw Giru appear in the transporter. "Ah T-2006 good timing my little robotic friend I was just about ready to be cooking up the Saiyans"

"Ah bad news Giru" Giru said.

"Very soon the true value of their power will become clear, since you've done an excellent job for me I will allow you to view this momentous occasion the catapult for everyday to come" he said.

"Giru, Giru!" Giru said flying away and flew to the controls. "Move it rusty!" he said shoving the red robot out of the way. "Which is the main off switch?" he said pressing all the buttons.

"What are you doing!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Giru just helping sir!" Giru said opening up and shot a rocket at him and destroyed the controls as the saw stopped inches from Goku body.

"Giru succeed my friends are safe Giru succeed!" pulling out a strange object from him.

"Stop, stop that! Do you hear me t-2006!" Myuu yelled as Giru pointed the device to Goku statue, "how dare you betray me when I'm your creator!"

"Betray! Giru, Goku, Reyoto, Pan, Zato, Trunks friends! All good friends!"

"What?" Myuu said.

"Dr. Myuu no friend of Giru! No friend enemy! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said hitting a button as the crystal on the device glowed blue and hit Goku statue.

"This can't be, you've been working for them the whole time!" Myuu said as the statue turned to liquid and Goku was free as he groaned as he got up and hit his head on the off laser.

"Ugh ouch my head!" Goku said.

"Pan Zato!" Giru said moving over to Pan and began to free her and then Zato as they groaned when they were free.

"Oh, that's the line time I take a hit" Zato said as Goku powered up and broke the tools above him.

"My whole body feels stiff as a board" Pan said cracking her neck.

"You!" Zato said pointing at Giru.

"Giru! What took you so long to get us out of there! Do you have any idea what's it's like to be incased in metal for that long and not able to breath or move your arms or legs!" Pan yelled as she gripped his head.

"Giru is metal! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said.

I don't care what you say because I'm going to tear you apart!" she yelled as they heard stomping and saw two robots walking away with statue Reyoto and Trunks.

"Excellent work thank you very much" he said taking Trunks.

"Not Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"Or Reyoto!" Zato yelled as he and Pan flew towards him.

"Don't move!" he said flipping Trunks over to face them as the three robot guards pointed their guns at them. "The life of your Saiyan friends here is in my hands so stay back! If these tablets are broken you can expect your friends to never regain their original forms!"

"Ugh!" Zato growled.

"Guard contact General Rilldo and have him report to this location at once" Myuu said.

"Yes sir!" the robot said walking but Giru stopped hi.

"No!"

'Get out of my way!" the guard said.

"Cant let you pass Giru!"

"Back off!"

"Nope!"

Pan and Zato then flew towards Myuu while he was distracted and took back their Saiyan friends. "Give them back!" Myuu yelled.

"Hold it right there as robot said grabbing Trunks as Pan and him tug a war then played money in the middle.

Eventually when Giru blew up the transmission the robot threw Trunks and missed and the statue shattered.

"No Trunks!" Zato said.

"This wasn't opposed to happen!" Myuu yelled.

Pan fell to her knee in tears and picked up a tiny piece. "I can't believe he's dead!" she cried.

"What have you fools done!" Myuu yelled.

"I'm alright" Trunks said.

"The hell!" Zato said.

"I'm up here see!" Trunks said as they all looked in the direction of the voice and saw Trunks and Reyoto coming down the stairs.

"What but how did you?" Zato said seeing this uncle statue still there and him in it where it laid on the wall.

"Trunks late, late, late" Giru said.

"I know that Giru but you more than anyone should know how busy I was" Trunks said.

"So there was a plan after all" Goku said.

"Well duh!" Reyoto said.

"Oh did you know the whole time I was hoping that we'd have a much better chance at succeeding if you three were in the dark about the whole plan" Trunks said.

"Well I wasn't really sure at first but when you were turned into metal by general Rilldo something didn't ring true about that, that's when I knew" Goku said.

"Hmm your smarter then you let on Goku" Reyoto said.

"Hey wait just one minute! What in the hell is going on here! Why is it that me and Zato are the only ones that are confused about what just happened!" Pan yelled.

"Were just saying that Giru is one sneaky fellow, right buddy?" Goku said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"Giru sneaky" Giru laughed.

"What the hell is going on!" Zato yelled.

"Well you see kids everything that happened up till now was planned by Giru me and Reyoto" Trunks said.

"What!" Zato and Pan yelled.

"Metal Trunks and Reyoto are fakes, Giru made, Giru made, Giru, Giru" he said, "Giru protect dragon balls, Giru , Giru" he said as Pan and Zato growled at hi, as Pan grabbed him, "Giru sorry kids! Giru sorry!"

"Oh Giru I'm glad your with us and not some rotten traitor" Pan said cuddling him.

"But I am still pissed that we were left in the dark! What the hell! I thought you said we were a part of the team! A team doesn't keep secrets from each other!" Zato yelled.

"As I recalled you didn't tell us about you being able to go Super Saiyan" Reyoto said crossing his arms.

"Oh! Well I..well..that, that's beside the point!" Zato yelled.

"Get them!" Myuu yelled as a rocket got shot at them.

"Watch out!" Goku yelled as they moved out of the way of the rocket as it blew up a few tables and robots began attacking each of the Saiyans.

Each Saiyan busted the robots with a single blow as Myuu ran up some stairs as Trunks flew to the top of the stairs and cut him off.

"I know your hiding something behind this door doc and seeing that you're out numbered how about you give up?" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's not wise to mess with us" Reyoto said floating next to the stairs.

"Guys why don't you come up here I think our Dr. Myuu has a secret he would like to reveal to us" Trunks said.

"A secret?" Goku said.

Trunks was about to hit the button for the door as Myuu held his hands up. "No stop! Please don't open that!" he yelled as Trunks opened it and a green light came through the opening doors and when the light cleared Reyoto and Trunks only saw a large room and a green tank in the center of it and water all around it.

Goku Pan and Zato were the first to approach the tank to see an alien inside the tank with a cords attached to parts of its body. "Stop it! Don't get any closer!" Myuu yelled.

"My baby my baby I'm sorry, please forgive me for allowing them to see you, I didn't want to expose you to the eyes of such filthy creatures before you obtained your true form, I'm sorry baby I know how long you've been waiting, how frighten you must be in there" Myuu said approaching the tank.

"Uh what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked.

"It looks like a robot baby" Pan said.

"Your close Pan it's called Baby an infant machine that was created by Dr. Myuu only he applied a structuring method not used on any other robot on this planet, when that thing is full grown it's power could surpass us all maybe even before then when he develops a suitable body there's still a lot of questions we don't have answers for" Trunks said.

"You got to be kidding can he really get that powerful?" Goku asked.

"How did a bunch of rotten Saiyans learn the secrets of my Baby!" Myuu yelled.

"Even among robots rumors spread like fire, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Giru heard story, Dr. Myuu built greater machine mutant when new baby is born all other robots will be dismantled, Giru, Giru" he said.

"What?" Myuu said.

"When Giru told me this I had him show me where the main computer was and shit it off, it's over" Trunks siad.

"But how could he do this!" Myuu yelled running towards some cotrols and began tying away, "oh Baby my beautiful Baby please wake up, please don't die, my baby! What did you do to my baby! You animals!"

"Simple I rerouted his life support into the unit plumbing system" Trunks said. As the space back round shot a shooting star as Myuu type at the controls, "your baby will stop functioning soon and then we'll be safe" he said as more shooting stars flew above.

"No you can't! You can't die on me! Baby!" he said opening a panel and put his hands in. "If I can find the internal power switch I can redirect the power in time to save him!"

"Just like Rilldo said Dr. Myuu soul aim is to control the entire galaxy" Trunks said.

"If he wants a whole galaxy then he had those beady little eyes set on the earth too" Pan said.

"Of course he did" Trunks said.

"Typical another power hungry loon" Zato said.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Pan said.

"He just like every other villain out there kids" Goku said.

"Right he's greedy that why he continued the research on Baby he began mobilizing the older models of robots on this planet using a military style of control, it's all practice for the day he finally takes over the galaxy" Trunks said.

"Giru and robots forced to do bad things, bad things" Giru said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you Giru Dr. Myuu might have taken over the galaxy I think that show a pretty healthy good side" Pan said.

"Is that true?" Giru asked.

"Of course it is" Zato said.

"Your my hero" Pan said.

"Giru has much concern over home land and Dr. Myuu, concerned over bad stories no one must change they all new friends" Giru said flying down the path.

"When we found Giru in the desert in that morality and his data was activated, probably due to the shock of his journey he experienced what we would refer to as a loss of memory" Trunks said.

"So he really is a defective little robot" Pan said.

"What!" Giru said making a fist as Pan returned it.

"I'm just kidding Giru" Pan said.

"And when we drifted close to his planet the amorality repaired itself and his memory started working again" Trunks said.

"I told Trunks and Reyoto everything and they helped Giru" he said.

"Giru snuck into the lab and freed Trunks from that metal prison and made copies of me and Reyoto so seconds before I was engulfed in metal I I.T. here to the lab where I helped Trunks route the computer system" Reyoto said.

"It's good we found this before he was finished with it I wouldn't have wanted to stare that thing down, how can anyone think to create such a horrifying thing? But you have to recognize the genius to create something so radical" Trunks said

"No you can't die on me!" Myuu yelled as he fell to the floor, "my life's work blown away in an instant, you cannot die Baby, remember all that were trying to achieve!" he said getting back up to touch the glass, "think about yourself, your life what you'll be once you ascend to your true form, remember the power given to you the sacrifice of Luud, remember you are made of the galaxy energies from all across it all flow through your body giving you life this power is greater than the galaxy has ever known, do you understand that means the galaxy is yours for the taking, live Baby please your my only baby my only! Please don't leave me" he said starting to cry.

"I'm actually feeling sorry for him" Pan said as they approached him.

"It's too bad I really wish I could have fought him just once" Goku said as Reyoto slammed his fist down onto his head.

"Goku! Do us a favor and please try to stay focus" Trunks said.

"But I am focused" Goku said earning himself a large bump on his head.

"Baka!" Reyoto said.

"I guess he's right, he is focused on fighting" Trunks said.

"Which is not the only thing important here!" Reyoto growled.

"What do you think? Has that little guy stop functioning yet? Wow look at that, impressive" Goku said as Reyoto and the others growled as he climbed on the glass, "he can't put his power back on just for a little bit?"

"Oh grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku please" Trunks said as they all put their hands to their faces.

"Still don't see how were related to that!" Zato said.

"You don't you dare put your hands on Baby capsules you disgusting vile Saiyan!" Myuu yelled as Baby opened its eyes as Reyoto had a flash back from that stare it gave them form the Saiyan-Tuffle war.

"My god that thing is a Tuffle isn't it!" Reyoto yelled as Myuu backed away from the capsule as it glowed and Goku fell off.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger, run get away, get away!" Giru yelled as the capsule glowed green.

"Live my baby! Baby my darling baby!" Myuu yelled as it's developing arm grew and its whole body began to grow.

"That's impossible!" Trunks said.

"Trunks how is this all happening?" Pan asked.

"So the little guy didn't guy after all" Goku said.

"I don't get it his breathing asperities and computer should be offline by now" Trunks said as it got eyes like Myuu had looking like it was wearing purple sunglasses.

"Oh Baby I'm so happy I knew you couldn't die that easily Baby your power is too deep in you circuits and now you can show everyone what your truly capable off" Myuu said.

"I cant..I mean its Whoa!" Trunks said.

"His power keeps growing stay sharp" Goku said.

"That thing is giving me the creeps" Pan said.

"Well I'm ready for whatever its got" Goku said.

"You baka! That thing is a mutant cyborg thing of a Tuffle! It's revenge that's powering this thing now!" Reyoto yelled.

"All going to die! All going to die, run, run!" Giru yelled.

"Giru stop panicking!" Pan yelled.

Baby eyes then glowed as it glared sharp teeth and laughed as the power it sent off sent everyone flying back except Goku and Reyoto.

"What do you know Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"We betrayed the Tuffles, I was not there perosanlly but I heard stories, a very long time ago Planet Vegeta was called something else, Planet Plant, the Tuffles were a very peaceful, yet technologically advanced race and they shared their planet with a very primitive, barbaric race also known as the Saiyans.

Led by the command of the great King Vegeta, the Saiyans, using their great power and brute strength, attacked the Tuffles. Although physically the Tuffles were much weaker and smaller than the Saiyans, they had advanced weaponry and technologies at their disposal. As the war waged on both the Saiyans and the Tuffles each won their fair share of battles, and for the next ten years, the horrible war waged on.

As the war continued with no end in sight, something occurred that brought the conflict to a quick and violent end. When a full-moon appeared on Planet Plant, something that only happened every seven to eight years on the planet, the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes. This transformation greatly increased their power, and within a few short hours, they completely annihilated the Tuffles from the face of the planet, thus ending the war. The Saiyans then claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader who had led them to victory.

Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the World Trade Organization.

However, their planet was not suitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to attack and take over a new one for them in exchange for money and technology. Not too long after, they met the galactic dictator Frieza, who then annexed the planet and forcefully drafted all Saiyans into his army. After seeing the Saiyans will to fight and their great power, he made them his official pirates, and had them take over entire planets so that they could be sold to the highest bidder. This continued for many years until Frieza began to grow wary of the Saiyans' ever growing power, and feared that one day a Saiyan would arise that would be strong enough to challenge him.

So within a few years and with one devastating attack, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, taking almost all of the Saiyan race with it, with the exception of a very select few" Reyoto said looking towards Goku one large wave of energy hit all of them sending them flying into the walls and blew a few holes in the roof

"Ow" Zato groaned as Goku focused his vision to the smoke surrounding the capsule where a clicking sound echoed throughout the whole place.

When the smoke cleared Baby was seen on his belly on the ground as he pushed himself up with his arms and slimed.

"Guys watch out!" Goku yelled the clicking noise was Baby crawling as he yelled and powered up with a purple aura.

"That power" Reyoto said.

"Incredible" Goku said.

"And he's not even fully developed yet" Trunks said.

Baby then stood as he continued to yell as a very broken Myuu stood up. "That's right you must become strong my Baby you must rise up and destroy the ones who have disturbed you, kill the Saiyans, make them pay for dishonoring you!" Myuu said as Baby stopped yelling and began looking at all the Saiyans making a clicking sound every time he moved to look at each of the five Saiyans.

"Kill Saiyans?" Baby said.

"Yes Baby the Saiyans kill the Saiyans!" Myuu yelled Baby then looked at Reyoto and Goku and smiled.

"Saiyans" he said flying up glowing with the purple aura around him, "Saiyans, kill!"

"Guys now!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto jumped out of the hole in the wall they were in as Trunks, Pan and Zato followed as all of them shot kai blast at Baby as Baby yelled sending his purple energy in all directions as the kai blasts hit him and the purple light exploded with the roof of the building.

"No! Baby!" Myuu yelled as it rained Baby bits.

"So did we get him?" Pan asked.

"Danger has passed" Giru said.

"I guess we did" Zato said.

"Now I understand the true nature of a Saiyan" Myuu said standing as he pressed a button on his chest and the water below glowed green and a large ship grew out.

"That's a spaceship! He's going to try and fly out of here!" Pan said.

"He can't!" Trunks said as the ship closed in for takeoff and started to blast off.

"Hey you can't leave now I haven't even started warming up yet!" Pan yelled as the ship went into the sky, "I am so sick of cowards running away!" she yelled as Goku held onto her arms to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Pan calm down!" Goku yelled as Pan tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Oh boy" Zato said as they all flew towards Pan and Goku.

"Oh the next time I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him apart!" Pan yelled.

"Pan we can't worry about Dr. Myuu any longer" Trunks said.

"But he got away" Pan said.

"Right and Baby is dead without him Dr. Myuu doesn't have any hope of taking over the galaxy so the best thing for us to do is to get back to finding the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"He's right we can worry about the loon later the dragon balls are what's important right now" Reyoto said.

"Your right but what about our ship? How are we going to fix it?" Pan asked.

"That's no problem" Trunks said smiling while holding up Giru.

"Giru fix ship well, back to normal" he said holding the remote he freed them with.

"How convenient your quiet the handyman" Pan said.

Somewhere in space Baby busted out of Dr. Myuu exposing the one star dragon ball as Baby got ready to make his revenge.

(AN. Okay I've decided that i hated the way i ended Reyoto Origins so i'm remaking it and putting more ffort into it and may put a few lemons in, maybe maybe not it depends if you agree. Remember to Review.

Oh and I'm putting a hold on this story until i get at least three reviews.

Sorry but if i see no Reviews then i'll think no one intrested and to be honest Review nice or nitpicking, which by the way i don't mind, makes me feel happy and give me the boost i need to write so remember to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay due to lack of Reviews and me trying to finish the story i decide to post the other chapters, Review adn enjoy the red.

Hidden Danger

After finding the ship in the metal forest, Giru hit it with a rocket and made the metal on the ship and forest vanished.

"Alright, good work Giru it looks brand new again" Goku said.

"I don't think it ever looked this shiny before left, it really is pretty" Pan said.

"Yeah I bet the inside looks nice too" Zato said.

"Nice work Giru" Trunks said.

"I sure am glad Giru around" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru good!" he said.

"Yes we know, now everyone back onto the ship" Reyoto said.

After boarding the ship everyone went to their seats in the front. "Dragon balls here we come" Trunks said taking the controls.

"We know this is your home Giru but it stinks its best to find another one, you're okay with that aren't you?" Pan said.

"Absolutely! Giru Giru."

"Great now let's go get the dragon balls back!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Everyone but Reyoto shouted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good riddance Planet M-2!" Trunks said starting the ship as it took into the air but something stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing Trunks this isn't funny!" Pan yelled.

"It's not me!" Trunks yelled.

"You defective piece of scrap metal!" She yelled glaring at Giru "why did I ever let you lay a hand on our spaceship!"

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"No it's not that, something holding us!  
>Trunks yelled.<p>

"Oh great looks who back!" Zato yelled looking out the window as they all did.

"Impossible!" Trunks said.

"Rilldo!" Goku yelled.

"This guy just won't quit!" Pan said.

"Imbeciles no one get off of my planet in one piece!" Rilldo said.

"You wanna bet!" Pan said.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try you rejected garbage disposals!" Zato yelled.

"Wake you Rilldo! Don't you get it! Myuu didn't care about you he thinks your inferior he'll exterminate you as well!" Trunks said.

"Me the greatest mutant robot inferior!" he yelled sending his other fist up and began pulling the ship down

"He snapped! If we don't take him out were going down!" Goku yelled.

"That's it this time I'm not holding back!" Reyoto yelled as they opened the door.

"Now!" Goku yelled as they all sent kai blast at Rilldo.

"Damn you!" Rilldo yelled in a blue explosion as he released their ship and they all in and the door closed.

"Grandpa! Would you kindly remove your foot from me posterior!" Pan yelled from the Saiyan pile they were in.

"I would love to if some would move their knee first!" Goku said.

"Get the hell off my tail Trunks!" Zato yelled.

"And would all you get the hell off of me!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ok this is no time to be fooling around guys we don't have much time left" Trunks said getting out of the pile, "we have to get the dragon balls or earth will be gone forever."

"We would be done if a certain robot hadn't messed up our plans!" Pan said as her and Zato glared at him.

"Oh!" Goku groaned gripping his stomach.

"Grandpa what's wrong with your stomach? You sick?" Pan asked.

"Worse than that, I'm starving!" he said.

"What the hell Goku!" Zato yelled.

"Didn't you hear what Trunks just said! We need to get serious!" Pan said as Goku stomach growled again.

"Sure but can we eat first?" he asked.

"I swear Goku you and your stomach is getting worse each day!" Reyoto said.

"Uh I think I'm dying you guys!" Goku said.

"Don't be such a wimp" Pan said.

"Come on Pan you know how I get when my stomach is empty" Goku said.

"Uh poor grandma" Pan said.

"What's wrong with grandma!" Goku said.

"She has to feed you that what's wrong!" Zato yelled.

"Giru, Giru" Giru said showing them the radar and dragon ball.

"It looks like were in business" Trunks said.

"Dragon ball dead head on screen now" Giru said.

"It's in space?" Reyoto said as the screen showed a star.

"Magnifying image" Giru said as the screen show a beat up ship, "dragon ball on board."

"Look at all those holes! It must have been pummeled by meteorites!" Pan said.

"I don't think so" Trunks said.

"He right look closer" Reyoto said.

"These holes looks like they were made from the inside out" Trunks said.

"Think there's anything to eat in there?" Goku asked as Reyoto hit the back of his head and left a bump.

"Danger, danger gravity force is pulling ship to star, in ten minutes!" Giru said.

"Are you sure about the Giru that star kind of small?" Pan asked.

"Gravity seventy times greater than earth, Giru be crushed!" he said.

"Let's move, if we're not out of here in ten minutes we'll lose our ship and the dragon ball" Goku said.

"Well" Zato said with an annoyed expression.

"Look at you Mr. Dying of starvation so now you're already to go huh!" Pan said.

"How are we going to get out here?" Zato asked with theses" Trunks said opening a door and showed five space suites and five space bikes.

"Nice" Zato said.

After changing into their suites they all got onto the space bikes and flew away from the ship and towards the large and landed inside.

"No problem boarding this ship" Goku said on the radio.

Not with these new renovations the hull is completely demolished" Trunks said.

"What do you think happened here you guys?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it had some serious power" Trunks said.

"There not a soul around this is really creepy" Pan said.

"I'll say this is like ones of those scenes from a scary movie" Zato said.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead" Giru said floating in front of a door.

"Come on you guys!" Goku said running to the door.

"Hey wait for us!" Pan said as they joined them as it opened and Giru floated in.

"Hmm it's not so bad in here" Pan said.

"Looks like the artificial atmosphere is still in tack" Trunks said looking at the reading on his wrist.

"Super!" Goku said pulling off his helmet as the others did.

"Dragon ball this way, dragon ball inside" Giru said floating outside a large door.

"Goku would you like to do the honors?" Trunks said.

"I'd be happy to" Goku said punching the door off its hinges as they saw the one star dragon ball in a device as Pan ran up to it.

"Pan wait it could be a trap!" Trunks yelled.

"Nonsense don't be so paranoid" she said holding the ball, "see Trunks nothing to it, Walla!"

"Hmmm" Trunk grunted with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, it just that find a dragon ball has never been this easy before" Trunks said.

"He's right I was expecting an ambush" Reyoto said.

"Come on lighten up it's probably my good karma" Pan said as she gasped and saw something move behind Goku Reyoto and Trunks while Zato could have sworn he saw it too.

"Pan what is it?" Goku asked.

"Someone in here" Pan said.

"I don't sense anything, do you guys?" Goku asked.

"No" Trunks said as Reyoto remained silent.

"Well s something moved I saw it" Pan said.

"Me too" Zato said.

"Someone might still be alive" Pan said as her and Zato went passed the adults, "and were going to find them" she said handing Goku the dragon ball as the ship shook.

"Oh no" Zato said.

"Giru how much time do we have left?" Pan asked.

"Giru, Giru, Five minute, danger!" he said.

"Go on back to the ship you guys "We'll meet you there! Someone still alive on this crate and my consciences won't let me leave until I find them" Pan said running off with Zato.

"Kids wait!" Trunks yelled.

"She just like Chichi once her mind made up there's no stopping her" Goku said.

"And Zato a lot like Kento, always running into unknown danger" Reyoto said.

"Let's head back to the bikes" Trunks said.

After putting their helmets back on Giru remembered something, "calculation error! Two minutes remaining!"

"That a serious miscalculation!" Trunks yelled.

"The kids are still in there!" Goku said.

* * *

><p>Pan and Zato were walking up the stairs looking for the source of what they saw. "Hello? Come out wherever you are, we know you're here we saw you" Pan said.<p>

Zato then sensed something and acted, "look out!" Zato said pushing her out of the way as machine arm hit the ground and retracted to a large blue robot.

"Holy smoke, are those legs or skyscrapers!" Pan said.

"I'd hate to ask" Zato said.

"Hey we know were intruding but we're just trying to help lets be friends okay? My name Pan what's yours?" Pan said as the robot shot rockets at as them screamed and smoke covered when the rockets hit and when it cleared Reyoto, Goku and Trunks had a rocket in both arms mouths, and legs.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Pan asked.

Goku dropped the rocket from his mouth and into the pile in his arms. "Giru got his calculation wrong we have less than two minutes!"

"Way to go Giru!" Pan said glaring at the robot below them holding a rocket.

"Lets go" Zato said as the place shook.

"Danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Sorry thin head but we got to go!" Pan said forming a kai ball with Zato as they shot it at the robot and it exploded.

"Wow" Zato said.

"Just too easy" Pan said.

"I don't think that robot hand enough firepower to damage this ship that bad" Goku said.

"I was thinking the same thing, if he didn't do it then who did?" Trunks asked.

"You guys think too much we can sit and wonder about it or we can get the hell out of here!" Pan said.

"Life form detected this way!" Giru said pointing down a hall.

"I knew we saw someone!" Pan said.

"Hurry!" Zato said as the followed Giru to a room and found a green alien on a bed face down.

"There he is" Pan said.

"Is he dead?" Zato asked.

"I don't know I hope not" Trunks said as they ran over and flipped him over.

"Looks like he took a beating" Reyoto said as the boy groaned.

"He's alive" Trunks said.

"The soul survivor" Pan said as the ship shook again.

"Danger one minute left! Ship doomed!" Giru said.

"We got a lot of ground to cover! Trunks pick him up and let's go hurry!" Goku yelled.

After running through the halls the ship shook as the star flames began bursting into parts of the ship.

"Twenty nine second remaining!" Giru yelled.

"Shut up!" Pan yelled hitting his head.

After finding the bikes they made their escape as they flew towards the ship and saw they weren't moving. "Hey guys this thing not moving what's wrong?" Pan asked.

"It's not the bikes were not moving because we're being pulled by the star gravity, it's over powering us!" Trunks said.

"Screw that!" Pan said putting it on full blast.

"Oh crap we're being pulled back!" Zato yelled.

"Guys this thing not working!" Pan yelled.

"We only got a couple of minutes worth of power before these things give out on us!" Trunks said as their suite began to heat up.

"Hot, hot, hot! My tail was not meant to be cooked!" Zato yelled.

"We don't have that long! Ditch the bikes now!" Goku yelled as they hopped off and began flying towards the ship as Pan was being pulled back.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"Don't give up Pan push!" Goku yelled.

"I'm trying grandpa!" Pan said Reyoto grabbed her hand and Giru shot a claw robe out of his chest and towards their ship.

"Nice shot!" Goku said grabbing Giru, "grab hold" he said holding his hand out to Trunks and Trunks grabbed on.

"Here take Pan" Reyoto said giving Pan Trunks hand.

"Grandpa were slowing down, the ship will we pulled in to" Pan said.

"I have an idea, afterburners Guys hold on as tight as you can I'll try giving us a boost!" Goku said.

"Not alone we have extra people" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" They both said sending their kai blast towards the star with the others holding on as they were pushed towards the ship,

After getting on board Reyoto began checking the boy for injuries while a breather was on his face as they heard him struggling to breath.

"The poor little guy must be really struggling I don't think he'll make it if we don't get him some help" Pan said.

"Yeah I think your right, but finding a planet with medical facilities is going to be a problem" Trunks said.

"There is a hospital planet called Planet Pital that could help" Reyoto said.

"Giru send a distress call" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru" He said as a mini antenna came out of his head, "mayday, mayday, seeking medical attention, please respond, please respond."

"I can't do anything to help him all his injuries appear to be internal" Reyoto said.

"Incoming transmission" Giru said.

"Planet Pital here standing by with medical attention sending coordinates now" a man voice said.

"Fantastic!" Trunks said.

"That's great!" Pan said.

"Hey ask them what kind of foods they have" Goku said as Pan hit him on the head this time.

"What was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"For letting your stomach think for you!" Reyoto yelled.

After getting to the hospital as they put the boy on a stretcher and rolled him in as Reyoto noticed Goku didn't go in and was up in a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Reyoto asked.

"Needles! They have needled in there!" Goku said as Reyoto fell over.

"I thought Chichi was kidding about that fear, you're really afraid of needles!" Reyoto yelled.

"Worlds strongest hero is afraid of a stupid needle, how ironic" Zato said.

"Come on Goku you won't get a shot and f you go in I'll make you a huge dinner" Reyoto said as Goku jumped down and ran into the hospital with Trunks and Pan as sweat fell from Reyoto and Zato heads.

"Wow" Reyoto said.

They waited outside an emergency room sitting on blue benches of aliens of every breed walked by and Zato would occasionally write in this black book he had in his pocket.

"What are you writing Zato?" Goku asked.

"Everything, this could be an awesome book! I've written down every detail of our journey from day one and this book already half way full" Zato said.

After a few hours they all remained sitting in silences as someone approached them. "Are you the ones that brought the boy in?" he asked.

"Yes how is he is he okay?" Pan asked.

"His condition was quiet serious and he could have died but our facility is number one in the galaxy and he will make a full recovery" the doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Pan said.

"What a relief right Goku?" Trunks asked as they saw he was gone, "huh? Where he'd go?"

"Look under" Zato said with an annoyed expression as they looked under their seat.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Pan asked looking under the seat with Trunks.

"Look doctors give shots, I hate shots! So I avoid doctors!" he said as Trunks Pan Zato and Reyoto burst into laughter.

"A grown ass man afraid of needles, how funny!" Zato laughed.

An explosion stopped their laughter as they saw a hall get hit with a blast. "What now!" Pan said.

"Intensive care is under attack!" Reyoto said.

"That's where the boy is!" Pan said.

"Hurry!" Zato said as they ran to where doctors were trying to put out the fire.

"Excuse me, doctor where is the little boy?" Pan asked.

"He's still in there, it's too hot for us to get past the fresh hold of the doorway" the doctor said as more smoke came out as they coughed.

"Hey you guys look what I found" Goku said as they looked up to see Goku with the boy and the nurse.

After the fire was put out the boy was rushed to another section of the hospital.

"I hope this changes your opinion about doctor's grandpa they're on the same side as you are see?" Pan said turning to see him gone.

"Huh? Where the hell did he go?" Zato asked.

"He's more scared of them then before" Trunks said.

"No way" Pan said.

"Bet?" Trunks said holding out his hand.

"You're on!" Zato said seeing Reyoto gone, "where Reyoto?" he said as Reyoto I.T. next to them.

"He's in the tree again" Reyoto said.

Outside they found Goku up the tree again scared out of his life. "Grandpa! Quit acting so silly! They're not going to give you a shot, there's nothing wrong with you!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not going in there, I hate hospitals!" Goku yelled.

"Your acting like a little baby grandpa! Besides they have food in there!" she yelled.

"I refuse to eat any nasty hospital food!" Goku yelled as Zato and Reyoto eyes widen.

"Goku refusing food! I thought I'd never hear him ever say that!" Zato said.

"Goku this planet doesn't have restaurants you have to eat here" Trunks said.

"Then I'll starve to death! Hospital food has sick germs and it taste bad!" Goku yelled.

"He'd rather starve! We need to get him over this ridiculous phobia" Reyoto said.

"This hospital is different!" Pan said.

"I don't care!" Goku yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Pan asked the others.

"I don't know" Trunks said.

"We can tie him up and drag his sorry butt into the hospital" Zato said.

"If you don't climb down, we'll drag you down!" Pan yelled.

"Try it!" Goku yelled.

"Alright grandpa you asked for it! Zato let's go!" Pan yelled.

"Alright!" Zato said as they flew up and began dragging him down as he left scratch marks going down the bark of the tree.

"Let go!" Goku yelled.

"Hold his legs!" Zato yelled trying to hold the struggling Goku still as they began carrying him into the hospital.

"Enough!" Reyoto yelled as everyone was quiet, "okay Goku you win! I saw a creek over there, we'll just catch some fish if that will make the baby happy."

"Hey I'm no baby!" Goku yelled.

"Well you just acted like one you little brat! Now it's either the fish or hospital food your choice!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"Giru, Giru, Giru."<p>

"Giru you're not opposed to make noise when you see a fish you have to be quiet" Goku said as him and Trunks stood in the creek trying to catch fish.

"Okay!" Giru said.

"Giru! Damn you!" Trunks yelled missing a fish and fell over while Goku threw fish out with no problem and built a pile by the edge.

"Hey where's the kids?" Trunks asked.

"I asked them to find us some fruit or something else we can eat with the fish" Reyoto said.

* * *

><p>Pan and Zato were near a forest as Pan tried to get a deer to come to her. "Come here little guy" she said petting it as Zato did, "ah how cute!"<p>

"He sure is" Zato said as the deer stuck its nose under Pan shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she yelled.

"He thinks you're his mother" a boy said.

"Huh?" Zato said looking up to see the boy stay saved.

"He's a little confused" he said with a small voice repeat his words in time with him, with his Saiyan hearing he could hear it loud and clear but for Pan she didn't notice as Zato had this bad sinking feeling.

"Boy I'll say, Hey! It's you what are you doing out of bed?" Pan said.

"Well I'm embarrassed to say this but I can't stand getting shots" he said.

"That sounds oddly familiar to someone else we know" Pan said.

"Yeah sadly" Zato said studying the boy carefully.

"Your friend where is he anyway?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh you mean my grandpa he went fishing I think" Pan said as the deer went into her pocket and Pan squealed, "hey you naughty little boy shame on you."

Pan didn't notice but the boy had this evil smile that gave Zato the big hint that this kid was not right as he approached them and Zato got ready for an attack.

"Hey Pan!" Goku said.

"Hi grandpa were over here!" Pan said.

"We were wondering where you went, we've been looking all over for you two" Goku said.

"Look who else is here you guys" Pan said as Reyoto noticed the dangerous glare Zato was giving the boy.

"Hey there the doctor was looking for you, he said you should still be in bed you better do what he said" Goku said.

"Grandpa your one to talk aren't you" Pan said.

"Something wrong Zato?" Trunks asked.

But before Zato could answer the doctor came, "oh there you are, you should be back in bed my boy you're not out of hot water yet" he said.

"But I feel fine sir, honestly" the boy said as Reyoto heard that voice but Goku failed to.

"Now you see here young man you need to get more bed rest your condition was far more precarious then you realized and that's that" the doctor said taking the boy away on a hover chair.

* * *

><p>After eating the Saiyans all sat on a hill enjoying a well-deserved rest as Zato still looked to be on his guard, "I don't know about you guys but this little rest has done me good, I'm actually feel fired up about finding the last three dragon balls were so close" Trunks said.<p>

"Ugh" Goku said.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again"  
>Pan said.<p>

"Oh I see, feeling a little home sick aren't we Pan?" Trunks said.

"No that's not it!" Pan said.

"Liar" Zato muttered as Goku groaned again and they looked at him.

"I can't take it anymore" Goku said.

"What's the matter grandpa?" Pan asked.

"He's been like this for a while now" Trunks said as Reyoto touched his forehead.

"Hmmm he doesn't have a fever" he said.

"I think I'm dying guys if I don't get something to eat I'll wither away!" he said as the others fell over.

"Goku you can't fall apart when your stomach starts growling" Trunks said.

"I can't help it my body just runs out of gas it's been this way ever since I was born" Goku said.

"I thought you guys went fishing, tell me you guys didn't catch anything" Pan said.

"I caught dozens but they tasted so bad I couldn't eat them!" Goku said.

"Those were some nasty tasting fish he's not exaggerating" Trunks said.

"Babies I've had to eat far worse than that to survive in space" Reyoto said.

"Don't talk about it! That was the most horrible experience ever!" Goku said.

"You've been traumatized! Look you need some immediate food therapy, let's give the cafeteria here a chance" Pan said.

"Never! They'll try to give me a shot!" Goku yelled as they heard the doctor laugh.

"We would never do such a thing we could lose license for giving a healthy person an injection" he said.

"Really? You would give me a shot if I came in to eat? Promise because I'd rather starve then get a needle!" Goku said.

"I assure you nothing of the sort will happen I swear on my honor as a medical doctor" he said.

"Hmmm" Goku said thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Five more minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Goku was scarfing down as much food as he could eat as mountains of plates stood on the table as Reyoto Goku and Zato eat away.<p>

"Interesting ingoing mass exceeds dimensions of stomach" Giru said.

"Trust me you don't want to know where we store it" Reyoto said.

"Ah! I feel mighty again! Good food huh? One more plate old man!" Goku said.

"Make that two!" Reyoto yelled.

"Three!" Zato yelled as Pan and Trunks feel over.

"Yes, three more" the doctor said.

"Please excuse my family doctor but my grandpa has no manners because he was raised in the wild" Pan said.

"Oh I see" the doctor said.

"Here you go" a nurse said giving them another serving.

"Now that's the service!" Goku said.

"Trunks you asked about our technology, is that correct?" the doctor said.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"You have a true interest don't you, might I satisfy your fascination with a grand tour of our find facility?" he said.

"Yeah! I mean yes I would like that very much, thank you that's what my family does back home, we invent things" Trunks said.

"And he called my dad a nerd" Zato said.

"Then it's settled, I think you'll find the technology here most intriguing" the doctor said.

"No doubt, thanks doctor this turning out to be a great visit" Trunks said.

* * *

><p>The doctor lead Trunks to a lab where he could get Trunks alone, "this is our super electron microscope" he said.<p>

"Wow I like it" Trunks said.

"It quite different from other electron microscopes I think you'll be amazed at the details, please by all means take a look" he said.

"Thank you" Trunks getting a closer look at the microscope, "it can't be, these electrons are enormous and it's all three dimensional, wow you can move amongst the atoms as if you were with them! An interactive microscope this is pure genius! It's decades way devolved then any microscope we've developed on Earth."

The doctor came to stand behind Trunks while Baby began to emerge from the doctor chest, "how beautiful it's like being in a whole new universe and my board members said it couldn't be done what a bunch off ah!" Trunks said being cut off as the doctor grabbed his neck, "doc why!"

"Because I want your power that's why!" Baby said.

"That voice you're not the doctor Baby! But how!" he said as Baby head emerged from under the shirt and next to the doctor head as he laughed.

"You thought you could make Baby go away but as long as one of my cells lives I can regenerate from there it was simply a matter of leap frogging from body to body until I gathered enough energy to develop into my current state, but I'm not finished yet" Baby said.

"What about the spaceship? What happened to all the people on board?" Trunks asked struggling to break free as Baby laughed.

"Well they became Baby food sort to speak but at least they all died for a historic and noble purpose" Baby said.

"You fiend how could you do such a thing?" Trunks said as Baby laughed.

"If you really want to know I'll show you first hand!" Baby said turning into liquid form.

"The tour didn't turn out to be what I expected!" Trunks said.

"We noticed!" Goku yelled as two kai balls his Baby and sent the liquid baby flying to the floor as he saw Goku and the others.

"You shouldn't have picked the doctor to hid in I'm naturally on guard to them" Goku said.

"But how? How did you know I was alive?" Baby asked forming.

"I was able to sense your energy you did an impressive job suppressing it but you made one little slip" Goku said.

"When you attacked the doctor we were able to feel your energy even if it was just for a minute" Pan said.

"We didn't know who you attacked but we did know you were somewhere on the planet" Goku said.

"I knew you were in the boy first when I heard your disgusting voice but when we sensed you I knew you moved to a new body" Zato said.

"We figured you'd hide until the odds were in your favor so we decided to let ourselves be put in vulnerable situations to try and draw you out" Trunks said.

"And to get you to tells us about some of your talents" Reyoto said.

"This time we won't make the same mistake, we'll make sure that every last cell is destroyed" Goku said.

"Hold on a second, before this gets serious tell us one thing where did that dragon ball come from that you used to lure us to that ship?" Pan asked as Baby smiled and laughed.

"Not that it's any of your business but that was the first dragon ball we discovered it was digitized then transmitted directly into Dr. Myuu head where it was then store into his memory bank wit data" Baby said.

"Digitized, I see do you have any more like that?" Pan asked.

"No I only had the one but after I kill all off you I'll have four wont I!" Baby said running towards them and jumped into the air and turned into liquid form and at Pan as Goku blasted him back as he hit the ground as a puddle then reformed and began crawling.

"No more body snatching Baby!" Trunks said teleporting in front of Baby and blasted him as he landed on the ground and Zato and Pan stood in front of him.

"You would be free to go if you weren't so intent on hurting people" Pan said.

"And since were the good guys that mean you're out of luck!" Zato said as they kicked him and he began bouncing off the walls and hit the ground.

"You can't go on doing what you did on that spaceship you speared no one not even this children!" Goku said as they all began forming kai balls.

Baby then began yelling as a purple aura surrounded him and began to grow larger as it exploded and sent the Saiyans flying back.

"Wow for such a little guy he sure does pack a punch" Zato groaned from the floor he laid on.

Baby then turned into a liquid and jumped onto an injury on Trunks arm and went into it as Trunks began to yell.

"We blew it!" Goku said.

"Trunks no!" Pan said Trunks then began laughing as Baby voice went over his.

"I've never felt anything like this before this is the Saiyan power that I desirer!" Baby Trunks said.

"Hey you get out of him right now!" Goku yelled as Baby Trunks hit Goku with a kai blast that sent him on his back as Goku jumped back up ready to fight, "alright that does it! Get out of my friend body this instant or I'll blast you out!" he yelled forming a kai ball.

"Grandpa wait what do you think your doing!" Pan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"If you hit him with that blast Trunks will die!" Pan yelled.

"I'll try to hit him in a way so he doesn't die" Goku said.

"Are you crazy!" Pan yelled.

"Look out!" Zato yelled as Baby Trunks blasted Goku again sent him on the floor as he appeared over him forming another kai ball.

"Good bye not even you can block a blast form point blank range!" Baby Trunks said.

"Trunks don't do it!" Pan yelled as Baby Trunks moved and blasted the kai ball into a wall.

"What happened?" Baby Trunks said.

"I happened Baby!" Trunks

"What! No you shouldn't be able to talk I should be in complete control of this body, its mind and all of its other functions!" Baby said.

"He's talking to Trunks, Trunks can you still hear me in there?" Goku asked.

"This is my body you get out of here right now! Get out!" Trunks yelled.

"He's fighting Baby control" Reyoto said.

"He can resist! What kind of creatures are these Saiyans!" Baby said.

"Get out of my body!" Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan and yelling.

"That's it Trunks don't give in you can do it!" Goku said.

Baby was then sent flying out as Trunks returned to his normal form.

"He did it" Goku said as Trunks began coughing and Reyoto patted his back.

"I wasn't strong enough! Taking over a Saiyan requires more power!" Baby said.

"Come on guys lets finish the job!" Goku said.

Baby then created a flash to blind them as he made an escape. "Baby getting away!" Giru said.

"We have to finish him now!" Goku yelled.

* * *

><p>They followed Baby to an airport where they lost his kai trial. "He must have taken over one of these people" Reyoto said.<p>

"Grandpa?" Pan said.

"He can be in any one of them couldn't he?" Trunks said.

"Yeah we lost him let's get back to the ship we'll never fins him here" Goku said.

"Oh great now we have to wait for that thing to show up again" Zato said as they made their way back to their ship.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand the thought that someone had that sick creature in their body right now" Trunks said.<p>

"That is so nasty! He can be in anyone who knows who he'll pick next!" Pan said making a disgusted look.

"Yeah I can't even imagine what it's like to have that ugly thing in your body!" Zato said.

"I have a hunch that it will be someone small and helpless like Giru" Pan said.

"Not me, not me! Giru, Giru!" Giru panicked as Pan and Zato laughed.

"What's he after there a whole universe he can pray on so why did he lure us with the dragon ball?" Trunks asked,

"I just assumed it was because he wanted to steal our three dragon balls what else could it be? He did seem a little obsessed with Saiyan power maybe it was our bodies that he really wanted, what do you think grandpa?" Pan asked as Goku look to Reyoto and Reyoto shook his head no.

"Who me? Well I think I need something to eat" Goku said as Trunks Pan and Zato fell over from their seats.

"Don't answer this but do you ever think about anything other than food?" Pan asked.

"Huh? Yes of course I do! But not when I'm this hungry!" he said as they all fell over again.

"I'll see what I can make" Reyoto said making sure Goku kept his mouth shut about what happened in their Saiyan past.


	12. Chapter 12

Baby Arrival

Back on Earth Vegeta was preparing to shave off his stupid mustache after what his daughter Bulla told him about him looking like a total geek.

Goten was on the couch talking to his girlfriend while Bulma Chichi and Serena sat in the kitchen having tea.

"Please tell me why he can't go after a girl that hasn't had any boyfriends? I married my first boyfriend" Chichi said.

"So did I but that's not how things work on earth anymore Chichi" Serena said.

"Huh? Seriously? That really sweet, hey lets go out if you're not too busy we can meet up somewhere right now" Goten said.

"How cute" Serena said seeing Chichi red with embarrassment.

"No I don't think it's to sudden lets go for it" Goten said.

"Oh my word! Doesn't this generation have any humility!" she said covering her face in shame.

"Where? I don't know just name the place and I'll be there" Goten said.

"Come on Chichi you can't expect him to date only one girl for the rest of his life and marry her, he needs to find Mrs. Right" Serena said.

"Yeah right I know the spot sounds good Valese I'll see you in a few huh? Yeah of course I do ok cool cho" Goten said as Bulma and Serena laughed.

"Bye mom bye Bulma bye Serena" Goten said.

"Go get her tiger" Bulma said.

"Remember to be nice" Serena said.

"Goten! Be careful how you act around those city women!" Chichi yelled.

"Mom give me a break" Goten said heading down the hall.

Vegeta was just leaving the bathroom after cutting of the mustache as Goten came down the hall. "Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goten said as he got a grunt in response, "okay see you later I got a date."

"Goten just a second" Vegeta said as Goten stopped to face him, "notice anything different huh?" he asked as Goten jogged in place.

"Uh what do you mean? Well hey I really got to boogie this is one girl you don't want to keep waiting" Goten said taking off down the hall as Vegeta growled and walked into the kitchen where Bulma was doing dishes.

"Well, well don't you look especially handsome hun" Bulma said.

"Yeah looking good daddy" Serena said.

"Why thank you" Vegeta said.

"Notice anything different about Vegeta today Chichi?" Bulma said.

"Huh" Chichi said looking at Vegeta and tried to find anything different, "uh."

"I shave my mustache you idiot!" Vegeta yelled going red and leaving.

"He thinks it should be front page news" Bulma said.

"You should have said he looked nice Chichi" Serena said.

"Huh did he shave it for any special reason?" Chichi asked.

"You could say that" Bulma said.

"Poor daddy, Bulla approached Vegeta the other day and told him 'look dad that mustache has got to go it makes you look like a total geek' daddy was so crushed that his own daughter thought he was a geek that he shaved that thing off!" Serena said as Bulma and Chichi went into a burst of laughter unaware that Vegeta was around the corner while Serena sensed him.

"Oh you should have seen the look on his face!" Bulma laughed, "my very own Saiyan Prince!"

"It's not funny!" Serena said.

"Earth women!" Vegeta growled as he walked away.

"Sorry daddy' Serena thought.

Later that day the three women were out on a balcony looking to the sky. "Do you ever think about them how they're doing up there?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, every minute of every day and you know what I don't care if they don't make it back in time I don't care if the whole world disintegrate and I just want my Pan to be okay" Chichi said.

"I kind of know what you mean, I miss Trunks, but hey Goku and Reyoto up there it will all work out" Bulma said.

"I hope so, but he's just a boy now not a man remember" Chichi said.

"Yeah that's true but that never stopped him in the old days I'm sure they're just fine" Bulma said.

"Just the thought of my baby up there fighting who knows what scares the hell out of me but Kento trained him well and Reyoto with him so I'm a little reassured" Serena said.

"Speaking of babies do you know what the new one is yet?" Chichi asked.

"No Chichi even for Saiyans it's too soon to know it's gender, but I do know that Kento hoping for a girl" Serena asked touching her belly.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space Goku was getting the seven star dragon ball from a sleeping tiger beast as he tried hard not to wake it.<p>

"He scored alright!" Pan whispered as they watch Goku grabbed the ball.

"Let hope the idiot doesn't blow it" Zato said as Goku laughed a little.

"Careful! Hey!" Trunks whispered.

"Easy grandpa!" Pan whispered.

Goku then tripped as he fell and grabbed one of the tiger whiskers off as he hit the ground and the beast awoke as the other screamed in panic.

The tiger then screamed when he saw one of his whiskers gone. "Nice kitty" Goku said as the beast growled and roared as Goku grabbed the ball and ran for it.

"Run for it!" Zato yelled as they ran from the tiger.

"Grandpa are you crazy! You're going to get us all killed!" Pan yelled.

"I'm still to old for this!" Reyoto yelled as they kept running from the tiger.

"Trunks I don't think we have a choice you can give this back to him" Goku said handing Trunks the whisker and ran off ahead.

"Are you out of your mind I'm not giving this back, you give it back you're the one that took it!" Trunks yelled.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru yelled running with them.

They ran off and cliff and flew into the air as the tiger ran in the air towards them then ran in place in front of them as the Saiyans and pointed down.

The tiger then stopped running and felt no ground then laughed nervously as the Saiyans laughed and the tiger fell down towards the ground below making a large crater.

"Here it is you guys the seven star dragon ball" Goku said holding out the ball, "awesome just two more to go!"

"Two more then were homeward bound" Trunks said.

"Yeah! Let's round them up!" Pan said.

"And let's make it fast s

Back on Earth Baby found his way there and was already causing trouble in a city looking for the Saiyans while Goten was getting ice cream for his date.

"Be careful Goten" Valese said from the bench across from a road with cars.

"I will don't worry" Goten said waiting for the road to clear then ran across, "Walla once sugar cone" he said holding out her cone.

"You're teasing me, no spoon?" she said.

"Uh it's a cone you don't need a spoon silly" Goten said.

"Oh I never eaten ice cream like this, doesn't it make your finger real sticky?" she said taking the cone.

"You're kidding right? You don't use fingers" Goten said.

"Huh? Oh well how do you eat it then?" she asked.

"Well you keep licking it like this" Goten said starting to lick his cone.

"Oh gosh I'm really embarrassed, you lick it huh? Oh okay then" she said.

'She so innocent and sweet' Goten thought as an explosion got their attention.

"What's happening Goten?" Valese asked.

"I'm not sure" Goten said.

"Maybe it's a festival?" she said.

"Maybe I like the way you look at things Valese" Goten said.

"Uh" she said.

"I mean you're just so positive why don't you say we eat our cone?" he said.

"Sure" she said as Goten laughed nervouslyo I can relax back on Earth" Reyoto said flying back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city a possessed blond hair man was causing more destruction in his search of the Saiyans.<p>

"Hold it right there!" Hercule yelled as Baby didn't see him, "violence does not take root in my peaceful city, those who sue the seeds of discorded will be punished while the innocent will be protected!"

"Up there!" a man said as they all saw Hercule standing on the roof of a building.

"I Hercule will drive out the wicked while the weak will take shelter under my wing!" he said as people cheered he then jumped down and landed wrong and went face first into the ground as the people went silent as he laughed to cover up the pain he was in.

"Kicking me while I was landing, what a cheap shot!" Hercule said, "alright you where do you get off taking you violent temper on innocent bystanders, how dare you do that in my city! Well leave get out of here now ore deal with me the martial arts champion of the world!" he said as people cheered again.

"Well come on what's it going to be big guy? Your choice leave here peacefully or face the music" Hercule said.

"It depends are you a Saiyan?" Baby asked.

"What? What do you know about Saiyans, you don't know how to fight with light tricks like them or do you?" Hercule said.

"Well you tell me" Baby said as the man eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p>"So your boyfriends never bought you an ice cream cone?" Goten said walking down the street with Valese.<p>

"This is the first date I've ever been on silly, my parents never let me go out with my boyfriends I was too young" she said as panic people ran past them unnoticed by the teens.

"Really? Wow I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world why don't you say we go get a hamburger?" Goten said.

"A hamburger? Do you eat it with a fork or a spoon?" she asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, good one Valese" Goten said.

* * *

><p>Hercule was a few inches next to a large hole Baby created.<p>

"Go on you nothing to me, beat it!" Baby said.

"Yes sir" Hercule said.

"Hercule hey how you doing?" Goten asked as Hercule and everyone else looked at him, "it's me it's been such a long time, you remember me don't you? I'm Goten, Gohan little brother" Goten said as Hercule went into a laugh.

"Now you're going to get it you blue collar ruff neck! Hey I'm talking to you big guy my deceitful is going to tear you apart!" Hercule said.

"Nice moves, he's not as young as he used to be let your pupil handle this one, so where is? Yeah I hopped he's well trained because this guy huge!" Goten said looking for Hercule deceitful then saw Hercule smile.

"What! You mean I'm your deceitful?" Goten said as Hercule nodded, "what! Since when!"

"Look this guy nuts! He's blown up half of down town you can handle him, can't you Goten pretty please?" Hercule begged.

"Listen first of all you didn't teach me my dad did, secondly I'm busy right now I'm on a big date!" he said as his eyes widen when he saw Valese standing in front of Baby controlled man as Baby eyes glowed red, "Valese no!" he said kicking the man and sent him flying into a building.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked as people cheered.

"Goof work that's my boy!" Hercule said.

"Valese you're not hurt are you? Did he say anything improper?" Goten asked.

"No, oh wait second but he did ask me where he could find the Saiyans" said as Goten eyes widen, "I don't know what Saiyans are so I told him to try the specialty shop they have all kinds of cool stuff."

'How is this guy? How does he know about us?' Goten thought looking at the building he sent the man into, "there's something disturbing about this."

"Wow Goten your quiet the athlete" Valese said as a new Baby possessed man approached Goten.

"Huh!" Goten sad pushing Valese out of the way and dodged the man punch, "I see your with that other fella" he said as another possessed man jumped in.

"Goten!" Valese yelled as Goten dodged the other man attack.

"Man what's with these guys? They're nuts!" Goten said as both men charged at him and Valese, "sorry Valese hang tight!" he said putting her in his arm and threw her into the air and dodged and punched and elbowed on man in the face then kneed the other man as they fell over and he caught Valese.

"Fancy meeting you here, are you okay?" he said.

"Oh wow I got Goosebumps all over and in my whole life you're the first boy to ever hold me" she said.

"Oh! Uh I hope I didn't offend you" Goten said as the police arrived.

"Well boys I hope you learned a lesson" Hercule said to the tied up men as men cheered.

"Hercule, man he sure knows how to revved up a crowed say did you know my older brother married to his daughter?" Goten said.

"Really?" Valese said

"Uh huh my brother Gohan" Goten said as he sensed something, "wait I'm getting a bad feeling."

"What is it Goten?" Valese said.

"Not sure" he said turning to another man with broken sun glasses, "look whoever you are" he said as he got a punch to the face and hit the ground.

"Goten no!" Valese yelled.

"You caught me off guard for a second" Goten said standing but fell back down to his knees when one of his legs gave out, "whoa what's happening?" he asked as the man laughed with a creepy voice and made this chocking sound as a green light came from his back and Goten stood to see Baby form out of the man back.

"You there you're a Saiyan aren't you?" Baby asked.

"Maybe but what business is that of yours?" Goten asked as Valese fainted and Hercule caught her.

"Yes I feel it now your energy signature is similar to that ok Goku" Baby said.

"What! How do you know my father?" Goten asked.

"Well there a twist he's a boy and he's your father, yes very strange but hey I'm not your average guy either, let me be blunt I'm here to confiscated your body, sound good I'd like to use it to defeat your father" Baby said in a new body.

"Hercule hey this guy stronger than anyone we faced before, do me a favor and take Valese somewhere safe okay?" Goten said.

"Yeah right away!" Hercule said taking off.

"Thanks" Goten said as Baby laughed, "hey what so funny? I must have missed something."

Baby then charged up as the wind picked up and buildings began to fall over as Goten took into the air and a large crater was made.

"This is terrible, how dare you! I don't know who you think you are but this type of behavior isn't going to fly! If you don't have respect for the life on this planet then I'm going to have to teach it to you!" Goten said.

"Okay so your tuff but I'd hardly call you a great fighter" Goten said.

"What!" Baby yelled as Goten phone rang.

"Hello this is Goten I'm kind of busy right now?" he said answering the phone.

"Goten it's me you're not hurt are you?" Valese asked.

"Oh Valese it's you, no I'm fine haven't even broken a sweat yet I look better than what happened down there" Goten said getting comfortable in the air as Baby growled.

"If you want to hang around for a few minutes while I wrap this up I'd love to finish our date" Goten said unaware of Baby charging at him.

"Goten look out he's coming right for you!" Valese yelled.

"What? Oh!" Goten said seeing Baby as he dodged his charge and threw his phone into the air and kicked Baby in the chin and punched Baby below and crashed into the earth.

"That embarrassing you should really try harder to back up your mouth" Goten said catching his phone and put it to his ear.

"That was so cool! I never expected that from you" Valese said.

"It runs in the family. You know the whole idea of protecting the innocent" Goten said.

"Yeah that's my boy! Spoken like a true champ Goten! You sure learned a lot from me!" Hercule said.

Purple kai blast then came from the ground and at Goten cutting his arm.

"Did he get you?" Valese asked.

"No it's just a scratch nothing to worry about, I'll talk to you a bit okay?" Goten said hanging up as angry hit him, "now that was embarrassing you'll pay for that!" he yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

Goten then began shooting kai blasts down onto Baby then sent down one large one that shook the earth and cause a gold flash.

When the light cleared a huge crater was left of Goten attack, "and that's that" Goten said.

"Is that as high as your puny Saiyan powers can reach?" Baby said as he reappeared.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goten yelled hitting Baby with a kai blasts as Baby went liquid form and went into the kai trail and went into Goten injury as Baby gained control over Goten body.

Baby Goten then let out a kai wave covering the area in smoke and flew down as he approached Hercule and Valese.

"Goten you're okay" Valese said.

"Anybody see where that baby doll looking freak went off to?" Hercule asked.

"This is the best date ever" Valese said as she began to dress Goten injury, "obviously you're a strong enough young man that we have to call off our date because of one scratch right? There you go now how about we go get something to eat?"

Baby Goten then pulled off the pink banana on his arm and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Valese asked as Baby Goten tossed the bandana on her head and walked passed her.

"Yeah that was one hell of a job" Hercule said as Baby Goten grabbed his shirt, "hey don't be mad at me because I was holding onto your girl I was just hiding behind her because I was a little scared" he said as he was tossed to the ground, "wow what a temper maybe my training was to aggressive" he said as Goten took into the air marking Vegeta as his next target.

* * *

><p>On another planet they were looking for another dragon ball, "dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected!" he said as they followed the radar to a lake.<p>

"Looks like the dragon ball is somewhere in this lake" Trunks said.

"How deep is it?" Pan asked.

"Just leave the swimming part up to me" Goku said as the water began to rise as they got hit by water and a giant red dinosaur emerged.

"The reaction is emanating from somewhere inside that lizard" Trunks said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Pan said.

"Hey where's Goku?" Zato said seeing Goku gone and saw him trying to open the dinosaur mouth.

"Grandpa what are you doing get down!" Pan yelled as he went into the monster mouth.

"Are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"Give me back my grandpa you creep! Spit him out!" Pan yelled.

"You heard her spit out the brat!" Reyoto yelled as the dinosaur began jumping around roaring as they saw his stomach bubble as Goku began pulling out of the skin and broke through as air came out of the dragon belly and he went flying.

"And I present to you the sixth dragon ball!" Goku said holding out the three star ball.

"I'll get the dino!" Zato grunted as he took off.

After finding the dino Pan put a Band-Aid on the now mini dino stomach, "I'm sorry that my grandpa hurt you I hope that bandage works" Pan said.

"I like it when it was bigger" Goku siad.

"Grandpa!" Pan said as they all went into laughter.

"Poor little guy" Zato said petting the dino head.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship Pan was dressed for a Mexican party as she did another video cam. "One more yes!" she said shooting off two confetti poppers.<p>

"That's right just one more to go!" Trunks said wearing a party hat.

"Then were back home!" Zato said.

"Hmm" Goku said looking disappointed even with the funny fake glasses and mustache on his face.

"Why you looking so glum grandpa soon we'll be able to go home, save the Earth and spend out the rest of our days as heroes" Pan said.

"I'm not worried about the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reyoto said looking concerned.

"It Baby, I was positive that he would come after us, but he hasn't I'm wondering if we really got rid of him or he's hiding until we get comfortable" Goku said.

"Your right there an eerie feeling here like the calm right before a storm" Trunks said.

"Stop worrying he put up his best fight but we won it's that simple" Pan said.

"But maybe to simple" Trunks said.

"Well where ever he is, he'll show himself soon and when he does I'll blast him to oblivion!" Zato said.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Piccolo was by his waterfall and sensed what had happened. "The balance, there is a disturbance in the Earth spirit" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Son house Chichi was angry and pushed off a bunch of clocks on the table, "he's late! He's too late!"<p>

"Relax Chichi he's just on a date isn't her?" Bulma said.

"Yeah but she prances around like she so innocent, I'm not stupid I know exactly what kind of girl she is" Chichi said.

"Goten is an adult now maybe you should le him be one" Bulma said.

"Yes Chichi and I think that girl is actually innocent I've seen and trust me, she isn't acting I swear that girl was so simple she couldn't not be faking" Serena said as the phone rang.

"Bulma speaking" Bulma said answering the phone, "a visitor in the front lobby? Okay we'll send someone right down Chichi" she said seeing Chichi gone.

"Now where did she run off to so fast?" Bulma said.

"She headed down to the lobby I better go after her" Serena said getting up.

"Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten!" Chichi yelled running down the stairs and down the hall and passed Gohan, Videl, and Kento as they saw only a dust trial zoom past them.

"What the hell?" Kento said as they heard a crash.

"Uh mother?" Gohan said.

"Are you okay?" Kento asked.

"Oh it's you guys" she said.

"Well were happy to see you to" Kento said sarcastically.

"Kento!" Serena said coming down the stairs.

"Serena, can you please explain what got her so pissed?" Kento said.

"I'll explain later let's see Bulma first" Serena said.

"Hi Bulma" Gohan said as they walked in and Videl and Serena carried Chichi in.

"Well looked who stopped by for a visit" Bulma said.

"Dad called me not to long ago" Videl said.

"I need an aspirin" Chichi moaned.

"Serves you right for getting so worked up" Serena said.

"There was some king of a fight in west city and it appears Goten got dragged into somehow" Gohan said as they heard Chichi run back in.

"Did someone hurt my Goten!" Chichi yelled.

"It was just a scratch" Videl said.

"Gohan Kento I want you to find Goten and bring him back to me I swear I warned him about going out with that girl!" she yelled.

"Hey don't get so worked up I'm sure Goten will call you when he can, so which room can we drop our things in?" Gohan asked.

"You go ahead and pick whatever room you like best" Bulma said.

"Thank you" Kento said as him and Gohan left to find rooms.

"Doesn't anyone care about my son!" Chichi cried as the door opened and hit her in the back of the head as Baby Goten stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked as Chichi nodded.

"Goten? You your home! I'm so glad you're okay! So you did get hurt out there" Chichi said.

"Get away from me!" Baby Goten said as Serena stood up quickly and began to back away with fear.

"Then are you hungry?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta, tell me where Vegeta is!" Baby Goten said as Chichi slapped him.

"How dare you walk in here and act like that! You show some respect do you hear me! Are you listening you answer me when I'm talking to you!" Chichi yelled.

"So where is Vegeta? Tell me now" Baby Goten said earning more slaps.

"What is wrong with you! Didn't I teach you any manners!" Chichi yelled.

"Will someone please tell me where he is!" Baby Goten said.

"Well you know Vegeta he runs off all the time without telling why don't you wait around for him to show up" Bulma.

"Goten your back how'd it go?" Gohan said entering the room with Kento.

"Serena what's wrong?" Kento asked approaching her and saw how terrified she look.

"What's wrong did your date go didn't go off like you wanted too?" Gohan asked as Gohan got punched in the gut and sent his glasses flying.

"The hell!" Kento said.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Gohan yelled.

"Well you're the one who walked in and started making fun of me, can't you take it!" Goten said.

"I can take it even though you're acting like a baby" Gohan said.

"Shut up!" Goten yelled.

"You two are here for five seconds and your fighting again! Cant my house have some peace and quiet for once! Take it outside!" Chichi yelled.

"Fine lets go then!" Gohan said taking off his jacket.

"I'm ready when you are" Baby Goten said.

"Wait I'll go to" Kento said nodding to Serena knowing what she feared.

"Hope they don't hurt each other" Bulma said.

"This kind of sibling rivalry just proves their love for each other" Chichi said.

"Gohan are you sure your brother okay?" Videl asked.

"He gets like this, would you mind holding this for me? I won't be gone to long" Gohan said handing Videl his jacket.

"I'll be waiting" Videl said.

Over the clouds Gohan and Kento lead Goten over it.

"Goten follow us" Gohan said as they flew down to a rocky canyon.

"My mother can overreact sum which is why we didn't say anything earlier so what have you done with my brother?" Gohan said.

"You Saiyans are perceptive little snots aren't you" Baby Goten said.

"No my wife sensed you the moment you walked in and you act nothing like Goten so talk you little snot, who the hell are you and what have you done with Goten?" Kento said.

Baby Goten then powered to Super Saiyan and hit Gohan and Kento with a gold blasts sending them sliding across the valley.

"Wait the force of that was much too weak I wonder if they're holding their power back" Baby Goten said as he flew into the large long crater he made and saw no Saiyans.

"Tell us who you are!" Gohan yelled as him and Kento stood with torn clothes but looked unharmed as he charged at them.

'We cant stand here and fight this guy' Gohan said threw mind link.

'I know' Kento said.

'That's Goten body but some kind of being has got in and possessed him' Gohan thought.

'Hmmm that's an interesting power we better be careful' Kento thought.

'But if we attack him and win then we'd be killing my own my brother' Gohan thought.

'What choice do we have Gohan' Kento said.

"Ready!" Baby Goten yelled throwing two purple kai blast at them as Gohan and Kento teleported away from its attack as it hit and saw Baby Goten come at him as Gohan blocked his kick.

"Nice try you fake!" Kento yelled as Gohan spun him and Kento kicked him down into the crater causing a purple kai blasts.

"Goten!" Gohan said as they sensed him above them as Gohan deadlocked both of them and threw dragged them into the purple kai blast.

Gohan and Kento were panting as they floated above the ground as Baby Goten floated panting away from them.

'I can't fight him we have to think of something' Gohan said.

'Gohan we have no choice if you don't have the heart to hit him I will, Goten will forgive us later when we force whatever in him out of him' Kento said.

"Come on guys you have to show me what a true Saiyan warrior is capable off!" Baby Goten yelled powering up and making a gold kai ball come at them.

"No Goten stop it or you'll kill us all!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan and Kento then tried to hold back the ball as they began getting pushed back, "listen to me Goten you'll destroy everything!" Gohan yelled.

"Fight him Goten!" Kento yelled as they both powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Finally just the power I was waiting for!" Baby Goten said as his liquid form left Goten and wrapped it's self around Gohan.

"No!" Kento yelled as a gold light exploded.

When the light died down Kento was on the ground groaning in pain.

'Kento! Speak to me Kento!' Serena said threw mind link.

'Don't come love, he can control others!' Kento said crawling towards Goten as he saw Goten get picked up by Piccolo and Piccolo sent a Special Beam Cannon at Baby Gohan.

"You're a parasite! You've lived off my friends bodies long enough! Show yourself!" Piccolo yelled.

"The Namekian Piccolo one of the most brilliant fighters in the galaxy I'd say you'd be the prefect coedit to try out my new skills, what do you say?" Baby Gohan said.

"Fine!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Baby Gohan yelled senind the kai blast at the crater making a large blue blast create an X.

Kento didn't have time to save Goten or Piccolo because he had to I.T. himself away to C.C. where he fell in font of Serena and passed out as she screamed.

"Kento!" she yelled as Chichi Bulma and Videl ran into the room.

"Oh my god what happened!" Bulma asked.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had taken Bulla shopping and the back of the car was filled with piles of bags filled with who know what. "Even though this is the first time you've been shopping with me in a while we made quite a haul" Bulla said.<p>

"Don't you mean you made a haul and I ended up paying for everything" Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's what dads are for" Bulla said.

"You're just like your mother" Vegeta said.

"So you decided to take my advice and shave, good" Bulla said as Vegeta noticed a car coming up behind them and come up next to Bulla side.

"Hey hot stuff, looking good" one of the boys said.

"Thanks it's a new outfit" Bulla said.

"How about you and your outfit dump that geezer and ride with us?" the other man said.

Vegeta then rammed them as they pulled back and came up to Vegeta side.

"What the hell was that! What the hell is your problem!" they yelled as Vegeta reached in and pulled out their steering wheel as they made a corner and their car went through the rail and into the water below.

"Sorry fellas my dad has a bit of a temper and can get grumpy when he takes me shopping but he knew you were kidding about the geezer comment" Bulla said.

"Teenagers!" Vegeta muttered.

* * *

><p>Back at C.C. a fake Gohan returned to change clothes with Goten as Serena was too busy to notice as she took care of her injured husband.<p>

"Goten can you hear me?" Chichi asked as Goten groaned on the couch.

"He got quite a fever" Bulma said.

"What happened? He's never been sick before, he's never even had a cold" Chichi said.

Baby Gohan stood up making his chair fell over as all the women turned to him, "where you going Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Out" Baby Gohan said.

"But we don't know what's wrong with your brother" Chichi said.

"She right we need you to get a doctor we need you to help out your little brother right now" Videl said.

"And then he'll be better and we can all go out for dinner" Chichi said as Gohan began walking.

"Hey Gohan wait a second you've been acting weird what's your problem?" Videl asked grabbing his shoulder.

"Let go!" Gohan yelled as all the light bulbs and the room blew and Serena sensed that wasn't Gohan as he left the room and Serena stood with anger and revenge on her mind.

"Don't worry Kento I'll warn Vegeta" she whispered kissing his fore head and saw Chichi fall to her knee.

"Every time my husband away all the kids can think of is themselves! Oh Goku what is taking you so long!" she cried.

Serena where are you going? There's a door" Bulma said seeing Serena open a window.

"Don't worry about that try and find a way to get ahold of Vegeta I think he's in trouble" Serena said taking off and flying towards Vegeta location.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship Goku sneezed loud due to how cold it was in the ship, "man it's really cold in here" Goku shivered while everyone else was dress in winter gear.<p>

"Well when we stopped to by jackets when Giru radar said that a dragon ball was on a planet with a temperature of two hundred and seventy two below zero you should have spent you money on a jacket instead of food!" Trunks said.

"It's amazing that you're not frozen like a popsicle grandpa" Pan said.

"I'm fine it's my eating habits that keep me healthy" Goku said then sneezed again.

"Gross" Zato said.

"Grandpa cover your mouth when you sneeze!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry but achoo!"

"Ugh!" Trunks said.

"That is sick! Will you at least try and blow your nose!" Pan said.

"Disgusting! What the hell did he just hack up on Trunks seat!" Zato said.

"Goku go clean that up!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down a road at night Vegeta was driving down as Serena drew closer and Baby Gohan right behind her.<p>

"Mom is going to be surprised when she see who took me shopping I'm going to have to put on a fashion show to show her all the wonderful clothes you bought me" Bulla said.

"Dad!" Serena yelled as he hit the gas and pulled over.

"Ow dad what are you doing you can really hurt someone stopping like that without warning them first!" Bulla said as Serena flew down next to Vegeta side.

"He's coming, he hurt Goten and Kento!" Serena said as they saw Baby Gohan on the road ahead.

"Gohan? Why is he here?" Bulla asked as Baby Gohan powered to Super Saiyan, "something about him doesn't look right, he looks like he wants to fight someone."

"I think he is" Vegeta said.

"That's not Gohan!" Serena yelled as Baby Gohan shot a purple kai blast at them and blew up the car.

Vegeta floated down Bulla in his arms and Serena floating next to him.

"So who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Can't you tell dad it's Gohan so can spot him by his nerdy clothes but he left his glasses at home maybe that's why he ruined all my new stuff!" Bulla said walking to her destroyed new clothes.

"Did she even listen" Serena groaned.

"Now I'm mad at you and the last thing you want on your case is a blue haired girl who shopping you destroyed! What the hell is your problem! All you're doing is standing there like a silent idiot, normally when nice people do bad things they apologize" Bulla yelled.

"Serena catch!" Vegeta yelled throwing Bulla into the air toward the car as Serena missed and Bulla landed in the car.

"Sorry" Serena said.

"Ow! Are you trying to kill me!" Bulla yelled.

"Go home!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad?" Bulla said.

"Do it Bulla I have some business I need to handle" Vegeta said.

"What about you?" Bulla asked.

"I'll be fine now stop arguing and go home" Vegeta said.

"Fine I'll leave but he better have enough money to pay for what he just ruined!" Bulla said.

"Let's go!" Serena said jumping into the car as they drove off.

"Now where is Gohan I know you're not him he's much faster" Vegeta said.

"Well it's sad that you forgotten so much after such a short time but that goes to show that no matter how much a monkey evolves he still a monkey, how is your father?" Baby Gohan said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"You're a fool just like your daddy it's predictable, Vegeta" he said in Baby voice.

Vegeta laughed knowing exactly what he is, "finally one of the toughest returns you almost had me concerned, almost" Vegeta said.

"So you finally get it monkey boy, yes I am a proud Tuffel her to finally take revenge on you worthless Saiyans!" Baby said sending a blast down at Vegeta.

* * *

><p>At C.C. Goten awoke with Chichi watching over him, "Goten are you awake? Oh thank goodness you really had me worried" she said.<p>

"Where's Valese? The last thing I remember was that I was on a date with Valese and then there was this guy he had this weird voice and was telling me to fight for him" Goten said.

"You had a really high fever dear but you're doing much better now!" Chichi said hugging him.

"Mother that hurts! I could use a big glass of ice water I'm really thirsty" Goten said.

"Whatever you need dear anything else?" Chichi asked.

"Maybe not so much on the hugging" Goten said.

Kento was pretending to be asleep listening closely as he heard Goten go into the kitchen and drink some water then start groaning as he dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor as his eyes turned red and he began to laugh.

"Goten are you okay?" Chichi asked.

"I'm fine I'm going out" Goten said.

"What are you talking about? You are in no shape to be running around you need to get some rest" Chichi said.

"I'm leaving" Goten said.

"You can't go! You need to rest please" Chichi said.

"Back off!" Goten yelled pushing her away as Kento stood up and ran out to the balcony to see Goten take off.

"Goten!" Chichi cried.

"I'll get him Chichi!" Kento said chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Baby Gohan sent another kai blast at Vegeta but looked up to see Vegeta throw off his vest and smirk at him.<p>

"Pour Tuffle running into vengeances without a day of training under your belt" Vegeta said.

"The training I present here is Gohan it should sufficient" Baby said disappearing and came behind Vegeta and kicked into an air plane then he punched him into the ground then grabbed his head and began dragging his face threw the road then threw him into a metal windmill.

"Well, well this body moves in a very interesting way it's very fluid but not without structure and it's destructive force is unrivaled I can finally appease my ancestor's, we Tuffles have waited centuries for this day the time has come to steal your body Vegeta!" Baby yelled flying down as a kai blast came at him and Vegeta emerged in Super Saiyan.

"Enough games! Your nothing but a loser like your ancestors King Vegeta threw your people out for one reason, because they were unworthy!" Vegeta yelled as Baby laughed.

"Your monkey brain doesn't understand, our fight is not a question of what you think it's a simple matter of the math your outnumbered Vegeta!" Baby said.

"Just because you're in a Saiyan body doesn't mean I'm outnumbered" Vegeta said.

"Ha but that means to kill one you must kill the other what a predicament you raise your power high enough to rid the world of evil you kill your Saiyan friend son" Baby said.

"And what makes you think I have a problem with that!" Vegeta said catching Baby off guard as he sent a blue kai blast at him and Baby sent a purple one to collided with another making a large white ball sending whit kai blasts in all directions hitting everything in sight.

Vegeta and Baby began flying around shooting kai blasts at each other as one big one collided and cause an explosion as Baby panted over water.

"That's him, that's just like Vegeta raising his power every step never wanting to be equal" Baby said.

"How do you plan on finishing me off? You've done such a great job beating me down" Vegeta said as Baby chuckled.

"Hey Vegeta I've come to the rescue!" Goten said landing in.

"Don't but in Goten this is my catch you hear me!" Vegeta said.

"Wow you're in a bad mood today aren't you" Goten said, "wait your seriously not going to fight with my brother are you?"

"Were brother then sounds about right" Baby said.

"Fly away boy!" Vegeta said.

"That's how it's going to be!" Goten said flying up and sending as blasts at Vegeta as Kento appeared.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled blocking Vegeta and him.

"I told you I was coming to the rescues sorry if you thought I meant yours" Goten said.

"I see you saw what happened to my cousin" Kento said.

"Nice job their Goten" Baby said.

"Thank you" Goten said.

"Goten not you too!" Vegeta said.

"Let's go Vegeta I'll handle Goten you take care of Gohan!" Kento said as blasts got shot at them and they teleported as the two Baby Saiyans made a red vortex around Vegeta and Kento shooting blast at them and cutting parts of their skins.

"Screw this!" Kento yelled as they began blasting kai blast in different directions trying to hit the enemy.

"Give up your fighting two Saiyans and were brothers" Goten said.

"Nether your strength or your ego can come close to this power" Gohan said.

"A smart fighter would take this chance and go home" Goten said.

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta said as him and Kento began powering up.

"That's it Vegeta get angry push all of that hatred up inside you a reveal my victory!" Gohan said.

Kento and Vegeta both yelled causing a golden explosion making the red vortex disappear sending Goten and Gohan flying as liquid Baby left Gohan body and went into Vegeta injuries.

"No!" Kento said as the explosion sent him flying into the water.

"Ha I'm the imbecile!" Vegeta said floating down towards Gohan.

"Yes you are" Baby said in his head.

"Where are you! You're your face you filthy coward!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm everywhere you are now inside you" Baby said.

"Your where!" Vegeta yelled.

"You would probably call me a parasite but it's far more complicated than that, you see I also control you your my puppet you became a Tuffle without ever knowing a thing" Baby said.

"You think you can control me you filthy little!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh I do control you go head try and move your body this is destiny this is the revenge the Tuffle sought from the Saiyans the whole time, my ancestral home planet was actually a peaceful and wealthy society with a highly developed scientific community it was you barbaric evil Saiyans who destroyed it burning threw our planet resources like they were dried wheat's" Baby said.

"So you were kicked off your own planet by the Saiyans" Vegeta said.

"The unrefined killer instincts of the Saiyans rose to a deathing pitch Tuffle were slayed all over their home planet like insects and the being responsible for this genocide was none other than your father King Vegeta who in his greatest moment of arrogances renamed the planet after himself having been pushed out of society we took what little scientific knowledge we had and used it to create a genetically superior parasitic organism then our King Tuffle combined his own DNA with the genes of the parasite and scattered his creation across the vast reaches of space and now some of us have made it back to exact our revenge!" Baby said.

"You not me! You cannot control me! I won't let you!" Vegeta said struggling to keep control.

"Unfortunately foolish one that's no longer an option once I'm in your blood my cells spread immediately to the brain for better control, right Goten?" Baby said.

"Right" Goten said.

"And when they reach your brain your body starts trembling uncontrollably just like right now soon you'll understand everything" Baby said.

"You monster! I'll show you what a Saiyan can do!" Vegeta yelled.

"Go head show us" Goten said.

"Yes Vegeta show us" Kento said emerging dripping wet and under Baby control.

"Now that I have all of the Saiyan power I need I'll start to spread myself to every living thing on this planet and when I'm finished here I will move on to the rest of the universe all the while you your friends and your family as my puppet slaves!" Baby said as Vegeta flew into the air and power to Super Saiyan.

"I have won my fight with the bully of the galaxy my ancestor would be so proud, now the son of the man who killed my people will forever be a part of me my plan to make Tuffles of this entire planet is finally in place, but Vegeta since it was your father who pushed my people to this I'll make sure to kill you when I'm done!" Baby said.

* * *

><p>On the frozen planet the Saiyans tread threw the snow as Goku was behind them with ice sickles coming down his nose.<p>

"Okay guys when were done I need a jacket or maybe a pelt or maybe a microwave, put me on the stove!" Goku shivered.

"Where is it Giru? if we don't hurry grandpa brain will freeze with the rest of his bodies" Pan said as Goku fell through the snow.

"Oh no grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Trunks said.

"Are you alright?" Zato asked as they looked in the hole as Goku emerged from the snow.

"Look what I found in the snow!" Goku said holding up the two star dragon ball.

"Yes!" Pan said jumping in.

"You did it Goku I can't believe it!" Trunks said.

"Finally we can go home and the first thing I'm going to do is have some of Chichi best homemade noodle! Oh yeah!" Goku said as Reyoto had this their feeling in his stomach.

'Something has happened, I felt this the day I left Planet Vegeta, something horrible has happened' Reyoto thought looking at his happy Saiyan friends on the ship.

* * *

><p>After traveling through space Goku looked out the window to see a familiar planet, "kids come look!" Goku said.<p>

"What is it? Are we there yet?" Pan asked.

"Look Pan!" Zato said as they pressed Goku against the window.

"It's Earth! I can't wait to get home and tell everyone about our trip" Pan said.

"I can't wait to publish my book it will be a best seller!" Zato said.

"It was unbelievable we recovered the dragon balls Rilldo stole and of course we rescued Trunks after Dr. Myuu turned him into metal!" Pan said.

"Yeah that is unbelievable considering it didn't happen" Trunks said.

"Mm hmm" Giru said as he got hit by a rock.

"You almost got us killed Giru" Pan said holding another rock.

"Oh right and I'll be sure not to say anything about your crying" Trunks said as he got hit in the forehead by Pan other rock.

"Hey Trunks let's stop at Kami Lookout before we go home" Goku said.

"Great sounds good" Trunks said as Reyoto remained silent by the window trying to figure out what this feeling was.

Once their ship landed on the Lookout Dende and Mr. Popo was there waiting to greet them as the door opened.

"Hey Dende Popo how you doing?" Goku asked jumping out.

"Hey Goku" Dende said.

"It's been forever since we've seen you, how you been lately?" Goku asked.

"Move it get out of my way!" Pan said pushing through with a bag full of the dragon balls, "Earth is safe!"

"Huh?" Dende said.

"With the wonderful assistances here Zato and I were able to retrieve all seven of the dragon balls without bare hands! Which is quite a feat for two little kids like us pretty cool huh?"

"I swear you two are asking for a beating" Reyoto said.

"Uh you did all the work? Right Goku?" Dende asked looking to a laughing Goku.

"Hey you down here were the ones you should talk to! We did more than him!"

"Yeah all he did was eat!" Zato yelled.

"Oh of course I forgot you" Dende said.

"How dare you forget us!" Pan yelled.

"Please forgive my rudeness kids" Dende said as Pan grunted.

"Uh Goku let's put the dragon balls in a safe place so we can keep them out of harm's way" Dende said.

"Sounds good to me the safer the better" Goku said.

"Hey wait a second! If you do that grandpa then you won't get back to your original size! It was the dragon balls that made you small in the first place remember and the only way you're ever going to get back to your normal size is right here!" Pan yelled.

"But if you attempt to use them once more they'll be sent to the distance corners of space then we'll have to start all over" Dende said.

"And that would mean the earth would have to wait another entire years" Trunks said.

"Say what! So you're telling me that my grandpa has to stay smaller then me because I do not like a kid brother tagging around all the time!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah but you have to" Dende said.

"I don't want to hear about it! Oh wait a second we just have to take another trip around the universe to locate all the dragon balls, you ready to go Trunks?" Pan asked.

"No! You can count me out!" Trunks yelled.

"No way!" Giru said.

"Count me out!" Reyoto said.

"Oh the three of you can be such cowards!" Pan said.

"Pan I actually like being the size of a kid again it makes me feel better about getting older" Goku said.

"And what do you think grandma is going to have to say, you know she not going to be very happy" Pan said.

"Don't worry I'll have a talk with Chichi when I get home, now more importantly it's time we hand over the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Okay but good luck trying to get grandma to make your dinner for the next year" Pan said.

"Or have mercy from that frying pan of her" Zato said.

"Here you go" Pan said handing Mr. Popo the dragon balls and Trunks and Giru went into the ship and the other floated in the air.

"Hey Goku Giru and I are about to head back to C.C. you coming?" Trunks said.

"No but tell your parents I say hello" Goku said.

"Hey Giru do you want to come over to my house?" Pan asked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Giru said.

"Great I bet he thinks I don't trust him, silly bot" Pan said.

"I still don't" Zato said as Pan flew down and took off her bandana.

"Caution Giru" Giru said.

"You really did do an amazing job out there Giru" Pan said tying her bandana on Giru and kissed him, "we couldn't have done it without you."

Giru blushed pink as Pan flew back up, "well I'm off be careful with the dragon balls Dende" Goku said.

"Bye Giru come visit me sometime" Pan said.

"See you guys soon!" Zato said as they all took off and the ship took off unaware that Dende and Mr. Popo were under Baby control.

* * *

><p>Back at Goku, Gohan and Kento homes the four Saiyans returned to Goku home, "Chichi I'm home" Goku said opening the door.<p>

"Mama I'm home wait until you hear all about our trip I actually retrieved every dragon ball all by myself!" Pan said.

"What do you mean by yourself!" Zato yelled as Pan ignored him as they saw Videl and Chichi doing dishes.

Hey mama I missed you!" she said hugging her.

"Chichi I am absolutely famished please tell me your making dinner soon" Goku said.

"Hey mama, grandpa gave the dragon balls to Dende so they could hide them at Kami Lookout" Pan said as Goku sat at the table and was about to eat some of the food lay out as he got hit on the hand by a ladle.

"Ow that hurt! What the matter? Oh yeah your mad because I'm still the size on an eight year old right Chichi?" Goku asked as she had this plain expression and returned to the dishes.

"What the hell?" Reyoto said.

"Oh mama why are you mad? Is it because I went to outer space without your permission? I promise I will never do that again" Pan said as Videl ignored her and continued washing dishes.

"Something not right" Zato said not sensing his mother or father anywhere.

"Why won't you two talk to us?" Goku asked.

* * *

><p>At C.C. Trunks was closing the lid over the launch station where the ship was now in, "well I wonder where the big home coming is celebrating our return, I can understand my father not being able to make it but I figured at least mom and Bulla would come say hi, come on Giru" he said.<p>

"Giru, Giru, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru yelled sensing the evil here.

"What's wrong with you Giru this is really a safe place, oh I get it this is your first time meeting my father" Trunks said.

"Danger, danger, Trunks in danger!" Giru said.

"Well you are right my dad can kind of be intimidating you really shouldn't worry about it, my mom can be even more dangerous but I didn't tell you that" Trunks said.

"Your late" Vegeta said from on top of the stairs.

"Hey dad!" Trunks said.

"Danger, danger!" Giru said hiding behind Trunks.

"Things took longer than we expected but the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Have been sealed up and hidden at Kami Lookout I hear" Vegeta said as Trunks stopped climbing the stairs.

"Uh yeah that's right Dende took good care of them" Trunks said.

"Oh okay then come on in" Vegeta said heading down the hall.

"Boy it sure feels good to be home after all this time" Trunks said as they entered the living room.

"Welcome home Trunks" Bulma said.

"Mother!" Trunks said.

"You know Trunks you've been a bad boy recently" she said.

"Huh?" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"I'll let you father deal with your punishment" Bulma said entering the kitchen.

"What's going on here I just got home and you guys are mad at me?" Trunks said as Vegeta laughed.

"It has been quiet a long time aye son?" Vegeta said.

"Uh yeah it seemed like an eternity" Trunks said.

"Yes last time was on the Planet M-2" Vegeta said as his hair turned white and red line appeared over his eyes and chin.

"Huh!" Trunks gasped.

"Right Saiyan?" Baby said.

"You're not..who the hell are you!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm not your father!" Baby said as he got hit by Giru rockets.

"Your T-2006 aren't you? Stop acting like a fool you rusty piece of trash" Baby said.

"Giru, Giru!" Giru said.

"Giru be carful it's not my dad!" Trunks yelled as Giru reloaded.

"No thanks to you simple bot my plans were posted phoned but do to your betrayal you lead me to the reaming Saiyan trash on my list!" Baby said as Giru shot two more rockets at him that Baby hit with a kai blast and hit Giru and sent him flying into a wall.

"Giru!" Trunks yelled as Baby laughed.

"Get ready my son we shall call this day you new birthday because you'll never be the same again!" Baby said.

"Dad! What has come over you!" Trunks yelled.

"Have you forgotten already" I entered your body once before and I'll do it again!" Baby said as Trunks knew who he was dealing with.

"Ah I see you do remember me you never knew this but in the short time I controlled your body I managed to lay my egg inside of it!" Baby said as Trunks could feel Baby taking control.

* * *

><p>"Uh hey Chichi are you still angry because my stomach is barking at me for food all this stuff looks so good I can't wait to dig in" Goku said.<p>

"With all the work we put in to getting the dragon balls you're treating us like we've done something wrong, it's crazy" Pan said.

"Hey I'm dying here" Goku said.

"Shut up there is not enough food here for either of you Saiyans!" Chichi yelled in a dark tone.

"What are you talking about? There enough food here for at least four people" Goku said.

"You're forgetting me" Goten said entering the room.

"Hey Goten how you doing son?" Goku asked getting out of his seat, "look at you you've gotten so much bigger than the last time I saw you" he said as Goten held his hand out.

"All of you Saiyans are such eyesores" Goten said.

"Goten?" Goku said.

"And don't forget my brother here or my cousin" he said as Gohan and Kento entered the room from the stairs.

"Ah it's been a while aye dad?" Gohan asked.

"Kento what going on here?" Reyoto asked.

"Papa!" Pan said.

"Dad!" Zato said

"Grandpa what going on here?" Pan asked.

"I have no clue but I know it's not looking to good" Goku said as they back towards the table.

"Me neither!" Reyoto growled.

"Gohan Kento, he should be happy with our find" Goten said.

"Yes I think but why don't we have some fun with the four of them until he arrives" Gohan said.

"Excellent idea" Kento said.

"What do you mean he?" Goku asked.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Reyoto yelled as Goten power to Super Saiyan as Gohan and Kento followed.

"Papa Uncle Goten what are you about to do?" Pan asked in fear.

"Dad what gotten into you?" Zato asked.

"Hey mama, Grandma Chichi?" Pan said.

"Kill Goku now" Chichi said as the three Super Saiyans began yelling and powering as Reyoto stood in front of the kids as the roof below off.

"Boys what's going on are you trying to destroy the city!" Goku yelled.

"The city? Try the entire planet!" Goten said.

"We're going to blow this planet away with the rest of you guys!" Gohan said.

"What's happened to the tree of you since we've been gone!" Goku yelled.

The three Saiyans then sent blast at them as Reyoto grabbed the kids and flew out of the explosion with Goku flying next to them with three kai balls chasing them as they got hit as they all floated in the air.

"Hey! What is this I save the earth just to get beaten up by my own dad!" Pan yelled.

"I know the feeling!" Zato growled as they heard Goten laugh and he flew in front of them.

"How can you save Earth when you can't even beat me?" he said.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan said.

"Goten allow me to finish her off" Gohan said.

"And I'll handle the boy" Kento said.

"Papa?" Pan said with tears in her eyes as Gohan and Kento formed kai balls.

"Kids look out!" Reyoto yelled as Goku blocked Gohan attack and Reyoto blocked Kento as they exploded and they all hit the ground.

"Pan! Are you Okay?" Goku groaned as he crawled to her.

"Zato!" Reyoto said.

"Grandpa did I do something wrong? Why does my dad hate me?" Pan asked with tears.

"They hates us, they want us dead" Zato cried.

"You two did nothing wrong Gohan and Goten they're something wrong with them themselves" he said as Pan passed out.

"Pan come one wale up!" Goku said.

"That is not my dad! He would never hurt me!" Zato yelled standing and whipping his tears.

"I will not let you three get away with this!" Goku yelled.

"Neither will I! Zato you watch over Pan!" Reyoto growled.

"Are you the real Gohan?" Goku asked floating up.

"And I sure as hell know you're not Kento" Reyoto said glaring at fake Kento.

"Huh? Hmm well dad as far as I can tell, yes I am" Gohan said to cheerful.

"And don't forget about me dad I'm the real Goten" Goten said.

"And I'm the real Kento!" he said as him and Goten sent blast at them as Reyoto and Goku blocked them with one hand.

"Goten I don't remember raising my son to attack from behind like an amateur" Goku said.

"Oh how dare a barbaric Saiyan call my brother an amateur" Gohan said.

"And how dare you Gohan, call me barbaric" Goku said.

"Whoever theses fakes are I know my Kento never smiles like that moron" Reyoto said.

"Now that was funny!" Gohan yelled charging at Goku as Goku dodged his attack as Reyoto blocked and dodged Kento as Goten began attack Goku.

"As far as I can tell you two are neither Saiyan or earthling your just kids with inflated egos!" Goku said as him and Reyoto powered up pushing the Saiyans back as Goku began beating on Gohan as Reyoto began beating on Kento as they sent them to the ground with kai blasts and Goku beat on Goten and kai blast him.

Normal form Gohan began laughing as Goten and Kento joined him laughing as they held their arms out.

"Okay boys we really don't want to do this but you leave me us no other choice" Goku said.

"I'm ready to teach these fakes a lesson!" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Goku yelled.

"Hey up there stop it!" Hercule yelled as Goku and Reyoto stopped powering their kai blast and saw Hercule and Buu with the kids.

"Mr. Satan?" Goku siad.

"What that baka doing here?" Reyoto asked.

"Goku ! Baby is controlling Gohan, Goten and Kento, he got in their heads and jacked up their minds!" Hercule yelled.

"Baby! I should have known!" Reyoto growled.

"The entire human race is under Baby control!" Hercule yelled.

"Dammit! If we kill them were kill our own kids!" Reyoto growled.

"Don't you understand what's going on dad?" Gohan asked.

"We have been reborn at the mercy of Baby the master of all Tuffles!" Goten said.

"We reborn as Tuffles you mean!" Baby said as Goku and Reyoto turned to see Baby Vegeta.

"No way not you Vegeta" Goku said.

"Yes Goku" Baby said.

"Go back to where you came from you vermin! You're not welcome here! Find your own bodies!" Hercule yelled.

"I thought that we infiltrated all of the human life forms on this miserable planet how we over looked the loud one I do not know" Baby said.

"I'll tell you how Baby I was hiding right in here" he said pointing at Buu, "and you never knew funny huh we used the same strategy except I didn't go inside Majin Buu to lay eggs I went inside of him to hide from you, how do you like them apples!"

"Wow great idea Mr. Satan" Goku said.

"And here I thought he was a total moron" Reyoto said.

"Alright it's time you were told what's what around here, I'm the champion of the world got that Baby! Your nothing to me! You're a joke that why I have Goku on the job he takes care of the small fish and leaves the big ones to me!" Hercule yelled.

"I see I miss judged you, I thought you were an ordinary man, now that I know your earth champion your history!" Baby said he said hitting the ground with a kai blast as a gold light engulfed to valley as Majin Buu flew him to safety with Zato following behind.

"Buu get Pan and Zato to safety!" Goku said.

"Okay!" Buu said.

"Goku don't hold back hit him with everything I though you! Hey Baby thought you could outwit the champ didn't you big guy!" Hercule laughed as Buu turned Pan Zato and Hercule into candy and ate them.

"Yummy good, good!" Buu said flying off.

"He's all mine!" Gohan said.

"Enough! No need to waste your energy on them, this little prizes is the only ones worth having" Baby said.

"Little?" Reyoto growled.

"When they fall it's over, so tell me do you really think you can do serious harm to your own two sons and nephew?" Baby said.

"Hmm you tell me, will I?" Goku said Goku then charged at Baby as Baby blocked his attacks and caught his hand, "you won't get away with this, my friends and I will find a way to stop you!"

"Fool you Saiyans whipped out my race this is merely pay back!" Baby said.

"But this is Earth the Saiyans were destroyed long ago! They already paid for their actions now so will you!" Goku said breaking free and shot a kai blast at Baby as he teleported and elbowed Goku in the back of the head.

"You don't have a chance!" Baby said.

"That's what you thinking!" Reyoto yelled as he dodged Goku and Reyoto punches and kicks as he caught Goku hands kicked him and slammed him with his fist then elbow Reyoto in the gut and threw him where Goku was floating.

"Hmmm!" Baby growled as a kai ball formed around him as small kai balls began to gather around him as he shot a blasts at them as Goku and Reyoto dodged it.

"The last time we meet he couldn't even stand to be in a Super Saiyan body, looks lie Baby is a quick learner" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" Baby said as Goku and Reyoto saw Bulla and Trunks flying over to them.

"Oh boy bad timing" Goku said.

"When could Bulla fly?" Reyoto asked.

"It's not safe for Bulla to be here Baby got to earth before we did Trunks he's taking over your dad body just like he tried taking over yours, Goten, Gohan, and Kento have been infected too" Goku said.

"How long do you two think you can resist Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Oh shit" Reyoto said as they saw Trunks and Bulla glowing red eyes.

"Gosh Trunks, you too?" Goku said.

"Don't treat it's actually a pretty good feeling, no worries no pressures no cares you like it Goku, let go of all that tension, yeah go with the flow it's so easy!" Trunks said.

"Fight Trunks!" Goku said.

"Trunks is a Truffle he see clearly, it's you two, you're like a drop of oil in water, we are a team you are but two individuals stop being selfish and become a part of something great Goku" Baby said.

"Come on listen to my dad you've been friends forever" Bulla said.

"Bulla your dad would never call me Goku, don't be a prisoner in your own bodies fight him!" Goku yelled as Baby laughed.

"You fool you don't get it do you they're me I'm them were one" Baby said as Goku and Reyoto were surrounded.

"I know you guys are suffering inside fight it our bond is stronger than this!" Goku said.

"Dad, don't do this there's no way you can win" Gohan said.

"He's right dad you'll die if you fight back we just want you to be a part of us" Goten said.

'All the half and full blooded Saiyans are here, but I don't see Serena maybe I could use that to our advantage' Reyoto thought.

"It's so much fun Reyoto, have some fun for once in your life" Kento said.

'Fun huh? What about Serena, I'm sure even Baby could break through the bond you two formed on your shoulder' Reyoto said threw mind link as Kento flinched

"Wait my precious children these two are a special case I want to handle them differently than the others, the other ones I've changed they're all Tuffles now but not you, you don't deserve to live! I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Baby yelled.

"Thanks I'd prefer that actually, no offence but I'd much rather die than join you" Goku said.

"Me too, you Tuffles are just as bad as the Saiyans on the planet" Reyoto said.

"Then die!" Baby yelled powering up.

"What incredible power it's like Vegeta! He's ferocious! We have no choice Super Saiyan 3!" Goku yelled.

"Finally!" Reyoto yelled as they began yelling.

"This could be trouble" Gohan thought as none of them were watch Kento struggle.

"Yeah they're going all the way Super Saiyan 3" Goten said.

Reyoto and Goku hair turned gold and began to grow as their muscles and facial features got stronger as they looked up to Baby.

"Yes finally your true Saiyan power at last! You don't know how I longed for this" Baby said Goku and Reyoto then charged at Baby as Baby blocked their punches and caused a gold flash as Goku punch Baby in the face and Reyoto had kicked him as Baby smiled and flew back.

"Even in level three we did no damage if you were an adult we could have fused" Reyoto said.

"Round two" Goku said as they charged at him again causing more explosion as they tried to hurt Baby but only got punches to the face.

"Nice shot your good I hadn't been this excited about a fight in a long time" Goku said as he charged again and Baby just side stepped out of the way.

"I'm disappointed Goku I had hope that a Super Saiyan 3 would prove more challenging" Baby said as Goku powered down.

"No my body it can't take it, it's too weak my older body was more developed and more resilient! What am I going to do now?" Goku said.

"You leave it to me, I can handle this power and maybe get a good hit on him" Reyoto said.

"It looks like your time is up, now die Saiyan scum!" Baby said hitting them with a kai blast as they were dragged to the ground and a gold light exploded and Baby laughed.

"Thought something was funny? Because if you think you won then the joke on you!" Goku said as him and Reyoto came out of the smoke in torn clothes and beaten bodies and I their normal states.

"This fight won't be over until you've been destroyed even if you manage to kill us someone else will come and take our place somehow some way!" Goku said as Baby laughed.

"Believe what you want I believe in what I see and touch!" Baby said as he teleported and appeared in front of them and punched them in the gut, "now that real feel it! Pain is real and there's only one way out!" he yelled slamming down into a mountain.

"You'll find it to be far less painful if you stay down" Baby said approaching the rocks piled on top of the Saiyans, "I'll end it quickly" he said as the Saiyans stood up.

"Thanks Baby but I prefer to fight!" Goku said.

"Me too it will take a lot more then a few cheap shots to keep me down!" Reyoto growled.

"Have it your way Saiyan!" Baby said punching them as Goku used this and bit down onto Baby arm and got throw into some rocks as Reyoto kicked him and got thrown into the same rock.

Goku just laughed having that same glint in his eyes as Reyoto did.

"What! What are you laughing at! Tell me!" Baby yelled as Reyoto gave him the finger, "damn you!" he yelled hitting them with a force kai slamming them into the mountain as Baby continued to beat on them without even touching them then with one large attack sent them into the mountain as they went right threw and the mountain turned to rocks and crushed on them.

"Hmmm that should do it" Baby said.

"Well we're not dead yet goo try though" Goku said as Baby growled.

"Look Baby stop this it's not too late, for your own good" Goku said.

"I'd listen if I were you" Reyoto said.

"Hmm my own good? You're at deaths door and your worried about me, awfully touching, perhaps your ancestor should have demonstrated such compassion before they destroyed my race!" Baby said floating into the air, "that would have been nice wouldn't it? But they choose to kill instead and now I must choose, you die that's my choice! Now slaves give me your energy for the glory of all Tuffles!" he said.

"Yes as you wish" all them said as the five controlled Saiyans took hands and spun around Baby and began charging and giving Baby more power as they sky filled with red clouds and Baby evil laughs.

Baby then began transforming as he powered up and sent the four half Saiyans flying back as Super Baby Vegeta 2 emerged.

"That's it sir we've given you everything we have" Gohan said.

"Well done excellent work my faithful slaves thanks to your collective Saiyan powers a Tuffle is now the strongest being in the universe!" Baby yelled as Goku laughed.

"Amazing but true you're the best you're the strongest in the universe but the victory doesn't go to the one with the most power sorry Baby" Goku said.

"Oh really? The who going to beat me?" Baby asked.

"We are! We're not sure how yet but we'll figure it out eventually, you're going down Baby! We promise" Goku said.

"Enough of this!" Baby yelled coming down and punching them into the ground and caused a huge explosion of earth as Goku cried out in pain with Reyoto.

"Hear me Tuffles this is your ruler Baby! The time has finally come for us to take our revenge on the Saiyans the last of their race is here before me send me your energy my faithful ones! Send me your spite and your malice!" Baby yelled as all the controlled people of earth handed over their energy to Baby as he transformed into a new form as he formed a black kai ball over his head as it grew.

Goku and Reyoto struggled to get up as they fell to their knees. "This is for you Saiyans! This is all of the hatred that was built up towards your race it is the repayments of the sins of your fathers!" Baby yelled.

"Let it go! Find a way to regenerate and rebuild peacefully!" Goku yelled.

"Peacefully, that's mockery coming from a Saiyan! Oh no you have a debt to pay, Revenge Death Ball!" he yelled throwing the ball at them and exploded.

"For an extraordinary attack it's flawless, so dad have you finally meet you match?" Gohan said.

"Oh yes! At last after all these years revenge is ours! All pure blooded Saiyans have been destroyed! Now it's our turn now the Tuffles will become the next superior warrior race!" Baby yelled then went into evil laughter.

"Never again will the Tiffles be a peaceful race we were helpless lambs now we will be mighty hunters we shall spread like a plague!" Baby said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains Buu spit out a Hercule candy ball and the man appeared, "fresh air and sun shine I feel as free as a bird" Hercule said.<p>

Pan and Zato were near the edge of a snow cover mountain as he fell of the edge as Pan cried and Zato held her as he cried.

"Grandpa why? Why did you die? I need you" Pan cried.

"Please Reyoto come back!" Zato cried.

Baby was summoning Shenron as the red dragon appeared over Baby floating throne.

"It's Shenron! I heard grandpa stories but never seen him with my own eyes, incredible" Pan said.

"Baby making a wish, were too late" Zato said.

* * *

><p>"Why have you summoned me?" Shenron asked Baby.<p>

"We meet at last Shenron I hope one day soon my power exceeded your own" Baby said.

"Make you wish" Shenron said.

"Very well my home world was destroyed the Saiyans did it, now Shenron restore it right here an earth orbit! I command you!" Baby said.

"So be it!" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red and the planet reformed right above earth as Baby laughed.

"A new Planet Vegeta how magnificent let it be known as the Tuffle Planet!"

"Your wish has been granted farewell" Shenron said disappearing and scattering the dragon balls across the universe again.

"We just got back the dragon balls to earth for this? We did all that work for nothing, I'm sorry beautiful mother Earth I hate to tell you this but in one year you're going to explode" Pan said falling back into the snow, "unless we gather all the balls again in one year's time."

"But how, Everyone we know is that thing slave, even if we did get them again, Baby would just kills us" Zato said.

"Kids don't cry everything going to be okay I promise kids" Hercule said.

"Shut up Hercule, I'm so not in the mood" Zato cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Planet Tuffle

Goku and Reyoto awoke in nothing but darkness and heard a voice, "just when I was getting jazzed about someone to play with I see it's only a little boy and geezer" the voice said.

"Uh hey where am we are we dead or what?" Goku asked.

"And who the hell called me a geezer!" Reyoto yelled.

"No, no you two are not dead yet" he said as a man with a bald head and wearing red appeared away from them with his back turned.

"Who are you mister?" Goku asked.

"What you mean you haven't herd of me? My name Sugoro" he said.

"Sugoro?" Goku said.

"Good now then child and geezer who are you?" he asked.

"Who us? Uh hey I'm no child! The name is Goku" he said.

"And I'm Reyoto, and watch who you call a geezer if you know what's good for you!" Reyoto growled.

"Hmmm" Sugoro said then chuckled, "your no child huh okay have it your way big man, we'll play by your rules and die how does that sound" he said laughing as Reyoto and Goku glared at him.

"Ha, ha, ha look nobody dying around here got that!" Goku said.

"Of course not that's what I like an optimist you very well might win you two seem like lucky fellow, do you feel lucky? I hope so because if you lose the game you lose everything" he said as signs began to appear.

"But we don't have anything to lose" Goku said.

"Oh yes you do, your life you lose the game you lose your life" he said as the room was now rainbow.

"What? Are you crazy?" Goku said.

"I think he is" Reyoto said as they stood on a giant game board.

"Hey come back here! We're not going to play your silly game, tell us how to get out of here right now!" Goku said as dice appeared over them and fell on them crushing them.

"There's only one way out of Sugoro place and that's to beta me, come on it's going to be a blast!" he said.

"I'll show you blast!" Reyoto said trying to form a kai ball but couldn't "the hell?"

"It's a simple game of chance it's so easy that a child could understand it, besides my lucky streak is bound to win sometime I've won my thirty two million forty two thousand games" he said as the dice vanished off of Goku.

"You have? The a whole lot of games, I don't know" Goku said.

"Well if it was easy it really wouldn't be fun would it? You seem like the guys who like a challenge" he said.

"That's true let us think it over for a while" Goku said.

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"Hmm it does sound interesting, why not Reyoto?" Goku said.

"Uh! Baka!" Reyoto said slapping his forehead.

"Besides we have to, he said it was the only way out, but you better keep your word, if we lose we die we get it but if we win we go free and cleared" Goku said.

"Uh yeah that's the deal alright, now then the rules are simple you roll the dice and get to advance that number of spaces whoever reaches the end first win, but no cheating" Sugoro said as they walked to the start line.

"Don't worry about that we never cheat" Goku said.

"That's a good thing kid trust me because if you cheat you die" Sugoro said.

"Oh great" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Okay I'll go first" Sugoro said throwing the dice over his head as it landed on four.

"Four, one, two, three, four" he said going up four paces up the circular paces, "well what are you two waiting for it's your turn" he said as the dice appeared in front of Goku and he caught it and threw it as it landed on six.

"Six! See you later!" Goku said as him and Reyoto ran up the paces and landed on a red pace, "go back five spaces!" a voice said as two hands dragged them back five spaces.

"Oh yeah I think I forgot to mention some spaces has directions you can get sent forward or backwards depending on the space" Sugoro said as the Saiyans were dropped on space one, "okay my turn!"

"This guy pissing me off" Reyoto groweld.

"Three! One, two, three!" Sugoro said landing on a glowing space a horns went off.

"Lucky chance!" a voice said, "roll three more dice and advance by that number!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Reyoto said.

"Great!" Sugoro said throwing all three dice rolling three sixes, "wow I must be extremely lucky today!" he said jumping off.

"Yeah maybe too lucky!" Goku yelled as Reyoto picked up the dice and threw it.

* * *

><p>After moving a few turns Goku and Reyoto landed on a gold space as it glowed.<p>

"Now what's up?" Goku asked.

"The answer is you!" a giant mike with lips said as horns went off, "answer a riddle correctly to proceed!" the voice said as their space went into the air.

"Hey what the hell is going on!" Goku yelled.

"Stop this damn thing!" Reyoto yelled.

"Put us down!" Goku yelled as it stopped.

"You lucky dogs this is my favorite part the riddle will be easy since you're a child" Sugoro said.

"I'm not a child! I told you that already!" Goku yelled.

"It's true he's a adult stuck in a child body" Reyoto said.

"And the first question is" a voice said as Goku and Reyoto fell down a tube.

"Hey this is no fair, I'm not good at riddles!" Goku yelled.

"Listen up, what can run but not walk?" the voice asked.

"That's easy" Reyoto said.

"What, what do you mean? Me is the answer me?" Goku asked.

"You baka!" Reyoto yelled as they heard a buzzer.

"Sorry that's wrong the correct answer is water, water can run but not walk" the voice said.

"I get it they're like trick questions" Goku said.

"Next time I answer!" Reyoto yelled as they got caught in a hole.

"Answer wrong and the hole gets bigger" the voice said.

"Careful boys if it gets to big you'll fall in trust me that's not good" Sugoro said.

"What's down there?" Goku asked as him and Reyoto looked down the hole.

"That's it take a look deep, deep down" he said as they saw sharp pointy swords at the bottom.

"Question two!" the voice said.

"No I'm not good at this!" Goku said.

"Then shut the hell up and let me figure it out!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Bulma dooms day ship was being risen from the ground as Pan, Zato, Buu, and Hercule raced up the stairs to stop Baby.<p>

"The transport is clear for takeoff" a computer voice said.

"There Trunks!" Zato said spotting Trunks.

"Trunks what are you!" Pan said put Hercule covered her mouth.

"Let him go Pan, please" Hercule said.

"He's my best friend gramps" she said hugging him.

"I know honey, I know" Hercule said.

* * *

><p>Back at the game Goku and Reyoto were trying hard not to fall in the hole, "what has a bottom on its top?" the voice asked as they ran on the rotating edge that was trying to get them in.<p>

"Uh Krillin?" Goku said.

"Idiot what did I saw about answering the questions!" Reyoto yelled.

"No the correct answer is a leg, a leg as a bottom as it top" the voice said, "alright then question number three who always rides in a taxi but never pays?"

"Ok that's a" Reyoto said.

"Oh Vegeta!" Goku said as Reyoto wish he could hit Goku right now.

"Nope wrong again the answer is the taxi driver" the voice said as they fell into the hole and tried to fly but their kai wouldn't work.

"Ah why can't I fly!" Goku yelled.

"Oh dear flying against the rules maybe I should have told them that" Sugoro said, "they didn't last long at all how disappointing I should have known better then to play with a child and old man, it's just not fun."

"I' m not a child!" Goku yelled in the tunnel.

"And I'm not old!" Reyoto yelled.

"How is this possible this has never happened before are you sure your alive?" he asked as at the bottom of the tunnel Goku and Reyoto were nearly stabbed by the sword but were in odd positions trying to keep from getting stabbed.

"Oh yeah were sure, still here" Goku said.

"Then it's my turn, come on six" he said rolling the dice and landed a two, "I said six."

As the dice got a face and nodded and turned to six.

"Whoa another six! Your turn Saiyans" he said as they crawled out of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"Super Challenge!" the voice said, "the player must not cry!"<p>

"Now what, what is that opposed to mean? Why can't we land on a normal spot?" Goku said.

"Oh boy a Super Challenge, if you cry you die if you pass the challenge by not crying then you move one" Sugoro said.

"Great no more riddles what a relief I like this one" Goku said.

"You do?" Sugoro said.

"Yeah it's simple I never cry, ever!" Goku said.

"Then you should do very well, show him what your made of boys" he said.

"Whoa!" Goku said as onions began to pile onto their space as Goku caught one, "what are these, onions eww yuck!" he said as a knife stab out of his hands as Goku and Reyoto were pinned to the pile of onions with sharp knives coming from all directions.

The onion pile then began to get chopped as Goku and Reyoto tired hard not cry.

"You stinky onions, you won't make us cry we won't let you!" Goku said with red eyes like Reyoto.

"How can you two resist this is over whelming!" Sugoro cried.

"Wow now for the second part of the super challenge, the inner psyche slam!" he said as Chichi in a nurse outfit appeared with a hug shot.

"Where have you been!" she yelled.

"Chichi!" Goku said.

"You're sick, do you hear me sick! I've had it your always gone you never earn us zenie, all you do is train!" she yelled.

"Yikes" Reyoto said.

"Chichi what are you doing with that you know how much I hate shots!" Goku yelled.

"Now hold still!" she yelled stabbing Goku in the ass with the large shot as Goku yelled out.

"Yeow!" he yelled jumping in the air.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" Reyoto said as Goku landed and had tears.

"Are those tears I see?" Sugoro asked.

"I'm not crying!" Goku said as the tears moved back into his eyes, "see? Dry as a bone."

"Oh come where they go?" Sugoro said.

Goku then stick his tongue out at him as Reyoto shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey I landed on the hospitality space!" Sugoro said in a thorne surrounded by women while Goku and Reyoto were dragged back a few spaces and got a bunch of old people, "and I see you're not doing bad I see."<p>

"I hate this so much!" Reyoto growled.

* * *

><p>Goku and Reyoto ended up on Lava lane and were angry that nothing bad happened to Sugoro. "Hey how come nothing bad happening to you!" Goku yelled.<p>

"I noticed that I must be lucky I guess" he said rolling another six, "hey boys another six I'm amazing!"

"Your luck about to run out sometime Sugoro!" Goku yelled.

"Hey you better hurry up I almost reached the end, if I roll a four I win see that's the last space there" he said pointing over to the finish line.

"Oh man I didn't know he was that far already" Goku said.

"Me neither we need to hurry up" Reyoto said.

"Good luck boys" Sugoro said.

"He sure is being nice to us" Goku said getting the dice and threw it, "come on six!"

"Oh crap" Zato said as it landed in the lava.

"Uh oh it's going into the lava" Goku said as it stopped. And flew up crying no.

"Hot, hot, hot!" the dice yelled and landed next to them on a one.

"Did you guys hear?" Goku asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Sugoro said hopping the Saiyans were stupid.

"I thought I heard it yell when it almost feel in" Goku said.

"Yeah I heard it too" Reyoto said.

"Yell!" Sugoro said.

"Weird huh" Goku said pocking it as Reyoto watch over Goku shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing silly? Gosh everyone knows that only little children can hear dice talk, but you're not a child" Sugoro said.

"No I'm not but I could have sworn I heard it yell" Goku said.

"I heard it too so that can't be a coincidence" Reyoto said as the dice move slightly.

"Huh?" Goku said as they saw it moving again.

"I know lets try it again and see what happened" Goku said.

"Good idea" Reyoto said eyeing Sugoro as Goku carried the dice towards the edge.

"Listen Sugoro, tell me if you hear anything" Goku said as he got ready to throw it.

"No don't!" the dice said turning into a little green animal, "I don't want to daddy it's too hot!" he said hoping away.

"Did he say daddy?" Goku said.

"That what I heard that thing say" Reyoto said as they saw it jump into Sugoro arms.

"What do you think you're doing change back right this instant" Sugoro said.

"I don't want to daddy" he said.

"You don't want?" he said as Goku and Reyoto came up to them.

"Well, well and what do we have hear Reyoto?" Goku said.

"I say we have a cheater!" Reyoto said as Sugoro grew a tail.

"Looks like you been caught with your hand in the cookie jar" Goku said.

"I would have said he was caught red handed but I guess that works" Reyoto said as Sugoro grew whiskers.

"The game the dice, it's all clear now!" Goku said.

"Goku stop don't say any more I beg you!" he said getting engulfed in smoke and standing in his place was a bigger dark green animal thing like the small one.

"We don't know who you really are Sugoro but you're a cheat and a fraud!" Goku said.

"Oh no don't say that!" Sugoro said.

"Oh don't like being called that, well you're a cheat, cheat, cheat, cheat, cheat!" Reyoto said as the game turned red.

"You mean he's been cheating the whole time? A fraud!" the voice said

"Unbelievable, how shame full" a woman voice said.

"Controlling the game he's tampering with the fate!" the voice said.

"What a disgrace he should be punished!" a deeper voice said as a bunch of voices began talking as the game shook.

"The whole place is shaking apart!" Goku said.

"Daddy!" the small animal said.

"This is the end son be brave!" Sugoro said.

"Sugoro! You have altered the natural chance of the universe! This game has been corrupted and must be destroyed along with you and your son!" a loud voice said as the game began to break apart.

"There's got to be a way out of this place!" Goku said.

"Goku the exit! Grab the ferret things and let's go!" Reyoto said.

"I don't want to die daddy!" the kid cried as Goku grabbed him and Sugoro as Goku and Reyoto began jumping from space to space with the space break apart behind them.

"You save us even when we cheat you, I'm sorry guys please forgive me!" Sugoro said.

"Would you mind telling us what in the hell is going on? Whose voices were those?" Goku asked.

"The care takers the protector between life and death they oversee the game of fate and decided if you die or go free!" Sugoro said.

"But you won so many games" Goku said.

"Goku he cheated on every one of them!" Reyoto said.

"My ship was marooned here we had to keep winning to stay alive!" Sugoro said.

"You have cheated death for the last time Sugoro your winning streak is over!" the voice yelled.

"We have to make it to that door up there guy!" Sugoro said as Goku and Reyoto ran and jumped from space to space and headed for the door as they jumped and hung off the edge as Reyoto climbed up and took Goku hand as the floor broke beneath them and they fell.

"It's fly or die!" Goku said as him and Reyoot charged and saw their powers worked, "yes! Our powers are working again!"

"Ok now lets get them!" Reyoto said flying down and caught Sugoro kid and Goku caught Sugoro.

"That was close! Your powers are working it's a miracle! Maybe it's because the game collapsing" Sugoro said.

"Yeah we'll be alright as long as Reyoto and I can use our powers we'll just make our own doorway out of here, you better hold on tight Sugoro!" Goku said.

"You got it!" Sugoro said as Goku and Reyoto began yelling and charging up with a gold light.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Goku if we break through this dimension there's no guarantee that we'll survive what's on the other side" Sugoro said.

"That a risk we'll have to take!" Goku said.

"But we might die!" Sugoro yelled.

"It's a matter of chance" Goku said.

"I see your right let's play it then Goku on last game!" Sugoro said.

"Alright!" Goku said.

"Now!" Reyoto said reaching full power.

"Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

Both Saiyan kai blast went right towards darkness as they saw it hit something and the wall cracked with light as an explosion came and a white kai ball came towards them.

Goku, Reyoto, Sugoro and his kid ended up in a strage swirling dimension as they looked up to see rock coming at them.

"Look out!" Goku said as they all began dodging the flying rocks.

"Goku!" Kibito Kai said appearing before them and grabbed Goku and Reyoto, "hang on!" he said as Goku grabbed Sugoro and the kid as Kibito Kai teleported them away to the Supreme Kai World.

Kibito Kai landed on the grass with Reyoto as Goku landed face first in the ground and the animals things both hit him on the head.

"Well look who dropped in" Old Kai said.

"Ugh not you again" Reyoto muttered.

"Yes if I had arrived one second later you and your friends would have been polarized by the rocks" Kibito Kai said.

"Am I dreaming or what?" Goku said.

"No this is not a dream because if it was you would not be here" Reyoto said.

"It's really you old man and Kibito Kai, wow even after all these years you both look exactly the same" Goku said.

"You haven't aged much yourself Goku" Kibito Kai said.

"Yeah you can say that again" Goku said as they heard groaning and saw Sugoro and his kids in ball forms.

"Ugh that right we brought them" Reyoto said.

"It looks like we won the game after all aye Sugoro?" Goku said.

"You are one of a kind guys my son and I owe your our lives Space Lemurs never forget we are in your service forever" Sugoro said as him and his son bowed.

"I thought they were ferrets" Reyoto said.

"I'm starting to wonder if all of this is just a dream after all" Goku said.

"No couldn't be, because we can't have the same dream at the same time Goku" Reyoto said.

* * *

><p>Back on earth the controlled people of earth were boarding the large ship while Pan and Zato snuck into C.C. and found Giru lying on the floor broken as Pan fell to her knees ready to cry again.<p>

"Giru I'm so sorry" she cried.

"That's enough Pan, we've shed another tears today, now it's time to fight!" Zato said.

"Your right there's no time for this" Pan said putting Giru in her back pack and tied back on her bandana, "we got to be brave!"

* * *

><p>"We have to get everyone back to normal again somehow" Hercule said.<p>

"Your right gramps! We better get going!" Pan said as her and Zato landed in the ally Hercule and Buu were in.

"Get going? Where to?" Buu asked.

"Where everyone else is going, if we stay here there will be nobody left to rescues" Pan said.

"Oh now I get it, we got to go into their home turf right into the heart of it and using some unknown technique we zap those aliens like horse flies and a bug light! But how do we get there? Everyone knows what we look like Pan" Hercule said as Pan laughed.

"The we'll just have to make a few changes, won't we Buu" Pan said looking to Buu as Zato looked threw a magazine.

"I think this look will do" Zato said showing Buu a picture.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone going on that ship?" Goku asked as Goku and Reyoto watch people aboard the large ship on earth.<p>

"To Baby old home Planet he used the dragon balls to wish it back into existences" Kibtio Kai said.

"What the dragon balls! But I gave those to Popo and Dende surely they hid them somewhere" Goku said.

"Dende and Popo were already under Baby control when you gave them the dragon balls" Old Kai said.

"Huh! The guardian of the earth a Tuffle! That's not good" Goku said.

"No it's not even Kibito Kai was on earth" Old Kai said.

"Ancestor! Are you implying that even I was infected!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Calm down Kibito it's just a joke you baka" Old Kai said.

"Oh I see that old Kai humor again" Kibito Kai.

"Well I'm good to go guys whenever you are ready" Goku said.

"What do you mean good to go?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Reyoto said.

"I mean that me and Reyoto are ready for you guys to drop us off on earth we got a Baby to fight" Goku said.

"Yeah one that overdue for a time out!" Reyoto growled.

"Forget it!" Old Kai yelled, "you two couldn't defeat Baby in your present conditions, not only does he have Vegeta powers at his disposal he also has the energy your sons, Trunks Bulla and Kento gave him to fuel his transformation, were talking about a being with miserable powers you're not able to sustain Super Saiyan 3 anymore and Reyoto getting too old, if you fight him you'll die just like you would have if Kibito Kai didn't come to your rescues."

"We don't care, we can't just stand around while he ruins the earth!" Goku yelled.

"Now who said anything about standing around? We're going to train you guys" Kibito Kai said.

"What really? Awesome! Training with you two in the sacred land of the Kais! This is like a dream come true!" Goku said.

"Yippee" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Wow let's get right to it! I hope we don't destroy your planet too bad!" Goku said.

"Wait a second which training method will we use because if were doing that one you used on Gohan and Kento then I'm out!" Reyoto yelled.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Buu had a new face as he looked at himself in the mirror while the others were safely inside him as Buu went to get in line, "pardon" he said in a different voice.<p>

"No problem my name Holly I hope we get a chance to sit with each other on the flight" a woman said.

Inside Buu they smiled with victory.

"It's working" Pan said.

"Yeah" Zato said.

"Hey do I know you?" a familiar voice asked

"That voice" Zato said.

"Uh oh" Pan said.

"Speak Buu please" Hercule said.

Back outside Buu was looking down at a much more older looking Krillin.

"Me? No I don't believe we meet" Buu said to Krillin.

"Well look you really shouldn't cut in line" Krillin said.

"Yes your right, my name, Bow" Buu said.

"Really?" Zato muttered.

"I'm Krillin I hear that the planet is beautiful I'm taking my whole family, are you going alone?" Krillin asked.

"No I'm carrying some friends along with me" Buu said.

"That baka!" Zato said.

"He blew our cover!" Pan said as Krillin laughed.

"Yeah I'm carrying a few extra pounds myself not much time to work out these days, keeping them happy is a full time job" Krillin said looking over at 18 and Marron, "they're worth it I guess even though my wife can be a real pain in the you know what, if she doesn't have every little thing her way."

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred" Bulma said counting Buu, "alright listen up! Those of you behind this line must remain on Earth and await furfur orders from Baby!"

"Whew!" Zato said.

"We made it" Pan said.

"Well so long bye!" Buu said moving with the line.

"Bye Bow see ya, thanks for cutting in line an d taking my place, hey wait! That's my spot!" Krillin yelled.

'They act so kind to each other but to any Saiyan they treat us like crap, I still don't sense mama and I know she still alive, please kami let her be safe' Zato thought.

* * *

><p>Back on the Kai planet Goku and Reyoto were turning handles on stone grinder crushing coffee beans, "that's it there you go" Old Kai said.<p>

"Hey is this really going to make us stronger?" Goku as from on top of the giant coffee grinder with Reyoto and Kibito Kai.

"What! Of course it is! Now keep turning! Can you think of way to draw out you latten abilities, then this? Huh!"

"I bet he's too lazy to grind his own coffee beans, probably shinning his shoes next" Goku said.

"That old fart wishes" Reyoto said.

"Why you ungrateful generation! How dare you question my methods!" Old Kai yelled.

"Alright we'll keep turning but it's boring and my tail bone starting to itch" Goku said scratching it.

"It is?" Reyoto said feeling his tail twitch a little as Goku and him began spinning faster.

"Hey what are you doing! You're going to burn the beans, the training will be ruined!" Old Kai yelled.

* * *

><p>On Planet Tuffle the large ship landed with everyone all out and looking up at Baby while Buu hid and fixed his face, "time for the big rescue!" Pan said.<p>

"Here we go!" Zato said as Buu returned them to their normal sizes.

"Let's go!" Pan said.

"We can't just go rushing out there, we need a plan a good plan" Hercule said.

"I got you covered gramps" Pan said holding out a brown bottle, "were going to flush those eggs out with this! It's a laxative!"

"A laxative? I see that's a great plan kids but you know what I think we should think about it again and try to come up with something better maybe" Hercule said.

"Come on gramps we've come this far don't back out on us now, here take so amarelle aim for the back of their throats guys! Let's go!" Pan said as her and Zato flew out.

"Oh no what a stupid plan Buu, were doomed" Hercule said.

"Baby wears dippers and Tuffles have bad breath!" Pan sang for the Tuffles to hear.

"And don't forget their B.O. that is a nasty stank!" Zato said.

"What!" people said as their eyes glowed red.

"Intruders get them!" some shouted.

"That it keep yelling, open wide!" Pan said as her and Zato began throwing pills into the Tuffles open mouths.

"Say ah!" Zato said.

"Down the hatch!" Pan said throwing more pills.

"What's this? How dare they defile our new planet!" Baby said as down below Hercule saw people groaning.

"No way it's actually working!" Hercule said.

"Pan watch it!" Zato yelled as Videl came down and kicked her and Kento punch Zato punched him down with him.

"No kids! Gramps is coming!" Hercule yelled running to the kids as they were getting off the ground and Videl and Kento landed in front of them.

"Take this mom it will turn you back to normal" Pan said.

"Please papa just take this stupid pill" Zato said.

"Please mom" Pan said as Videl growled and slapped Pan as anger took over Zato as he stood in front of Pan and growled.

"Mom it's me it's Pan, don't you remember me?" Pan asked.

"Of course I remember you, daughter" Videl said.

"I'm glad your hear Pan, your mother and I have been worried about you" Gohan said standing behind them as Zato saw they were surrounded.

"I bet you were!" Zato growled.

"I was worried sick about you my son" Kento said as Zato growled at him.

"Daddy!" Pan said hugging Gohan.

"Pan don't!" Zato said.

"Pan it's okay as soon as you join us your pain will go away" Gohan said.

"Please don't let them do this to us dad, fight, fight! You can do it!" Pan said.

"Pan that's enough! We're quite happy with this new arrangement as you will be" Videl said.

"We have no use for these two kill them!" Baby yelled.

"Sir" Videl and Gohan said.

"Dad don't do it! Please daddy" Pan said as her and Zato started to back away.

"Please papa fight his control!" Zato said.

"Sorry Saiyan this is the end" Kento said.

* * *

><p>"How much longer Old Kai?" Goku asked.<p>

"My arm starting to go numb" Reyoto said.

"Just keep it up I'll let you know when to stop until it's working the aroma is magnificent" Old Kai said as Goku and Reyoto glanced at the crystal ball and saw Pan and Zato in trouble.

"I don't hear any grinding" Old Kai said.

"It's the kids! They have them they're in serious danger!" Goku said as him and Reyoto jumped down from the huge coffee grinder.

"What Pan!" Old Kai said dropping his old magazine.

"You have to let us go!" Goku said.

"You can't boys you're not ready" Old Kai said.

"But she my granddaughter!" Goku yelled.

"They're just kids Old Kai they don't deserve to die!" Reyoto yelled.

"I'm well aware of that boys I'm sorry" Old Kai said.

"So what! Were just opposed to stand here and watch those beast kill them!" Goku yelled.

"Please Old Kai let us go!" Goku yelled as Gohan grabbed Pan neck and Kento grabbed Zato and slammed his against a metal beam.

"I'm afraid I can't" Old Kai said.

"Daddy stop! You hurting me" Pan said.

"Papa please fight him, I need you daddy please!" Zato cried trying to break his father grip.

"You're not my daddy, he'd never do this!" Pan said.

"And you're not my father! Our fathers loved us, your not our dad's you monsters!" Zato growled as Gohan and Kento formed purple kai balls.

"Die!" Gohan said.

"Violent Beam!" Serena yelled blasting Kento as he dropped Zato who gasped for air as Uub kicked Gohan and caught Pan.

"Hmm?" Baby said.

"My mate would never hurt Zato, you may look and sound like him but I won't let that stop me to protect my son!" Serena yelled.

"Your conflict is with me now!" Uub said.

"And me!" Serena said.

"That's Uub and Serena" Goten said.

"Pan sweetie are you alright?" Serena asked as Pan coughed.

"Mama your alive!" Zato said hugging her.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry for worrying you Zato but I had to get help and who better then Goku and Reyoto top student" Serena said.

"Well it appears there is yet two more worthless beings I failed to infect" Baby said.

"Uub? Serena? Is it really you?" Pan said.

"When this creature came to earth everything started to go bad so I traveled as deep into the mountains as I could to find a secret place to train" Uub said.

"That's where I found Uub when I felt Kento become a Tuffle" Serena said.

"I had to so I could help you guys out when you needed, when I felt Goku and Reyoto sprits disappear I knew something terrible had happened so Serena and I came back, where are they?" Uub asked.

"Where Goku and Reyoto kids?" Serena asked.

"I don't know how to say" Pan said.

"Say what Pan?" Uub asked.

"I'll say it, they're dead! That monster killed them!" Zato yelled as Baby laughed.

"I the honorable Baby sent those pathetic Saiyans to the next world with my own hands!" Baby said.

"What!" Uub said.

"You monster!" Serena yelled.

"I understood them to be the mightiest Saiyans in the galaxies but they died the most pitiful deaths, the poor weaklings could barely stand to put up a fight!" Baby said.

"Not Goku and Reyoto" Uub said having a flash back of memories with his training with Reyoto and Goku, all the way to Reyoto lectures to watching Reyoto scolded Goku, to the last day where Goku and Uub fought and Uub graduated.

Uub growled with anger as Serena tried to be strong for the kids and refused to shed a tear, "They were my mentors and my friends, they thought me what they knew so one day I could use it to make things right, and I will!" Uub yelled powering up and took off towards Baby.

"Uub you can't go! That guy absorbed the powers of everyone he's come in contact with he's going to kill you!" Pan yelled about to take off as Hercule stopped her and Serena stopped Zato.

"Pan no!" Hercule said.

"Let go!" Pan yelled.

"Calm down Pan!" Hercule said.

"How the hell can I calm down at a time like this!" Pan yelled.

"Relax Pan it's us" Videl said as Serena stood in front of them and pushed Zato Pan and Herclue behind her as Gohan Videl and Kento stood in front of them.

"Now honey you know it won't take long for Baby to get rid of Uub right?" Gohan said.

"It will be like crushing a bug" Kento said.

"Listen to your parents, now if you behave like a good girl we'll ask the honorable Baby to save you my dear" Videl said.

"Yes so why don't you use your good manners and come with us to see Baby right now" Gohan said.

"Mama Papa?" Pan said with tears.

"Come on Serena we can be a happy family again, you me Zato and our new baby" Kento said. "Over my dead body!" Serena growled with a hand held protectively over his stomach, "you are not the man I fell in love with!"

* * *

><p>Uub was charging at Baby as Goten and Trunks stood by his sides, "I give them points for being persistence's but these constant heroics are getting boring!" Baby said flying down as him and Uub collided fist as Uub tried to kick him but Baby blocked then sent blasts at him that Uub dodged.<p>

"So Uub I hear that Goku and Reyoto were your mentors!" Baby said shooting blasts at Uub, "is hiding in the sky the only thing they thought you! They were so easy I can easily beat the student! They can't save you now!" he said forming a purple Destructo Disk over his head.

"Here it goes!" Uub yelled sending a blue kai blast at Baby and hit him dead on and sent him flying into a wall.

"Baby!" Gohan yelled flying up to him with Kento.

"Papa!" Pan yelled.

"I will avenge my friends deaths and you can't stop me!" Uub yelled charging at Baby as Goten, Gohan, Kento and Trunks blocked his path.

"Honorable Baby are you are you okay? What happen? Trunks asked.

"Were here, your safe sir" Gohan said.

"Just what are you three doing up here!" Baby said.

"Huh?" the four said.

"We saw you were in trouble so we came to help" Gohan said.

"You incompetent! You think I can't win! I own this fight!" Baby yelled.

"Our deepest apologies sir" Gohan said as Baby pulled himself from the wall.

"I'm testing Uub strength you morons! He may be stronger then all of you combined! Which proves something I've been thinking about! You four are useless to me now!" he said forming a kai ball and blasted Gohan, Goten, Kento and Trunks.

"He's starting to kill his own creations! This guy a maniac!" Uub said.

"No papa! Papa!" Pan cried.

"Dad! Let me go he need me! Dad!" Zato cried as Serena held him back just as sad as him.

* * *

><p>"That beast!" Reyoto growled.<p>

"You can't expect us to sit here and watch him destroy our family and friends! You have to get us to the Tuffle Planet now!" Goku yelled as Old Kai picked up coffee and began to drink it unawear at how bad Reyoto wanted to blast him.

"Don't kill the Old Kai, don't' kill the Old Kai!" Reyoto said trying to control himself as Old Kai made a disgusted look.

"I guess training can be halted, since there is a state of emergency" Old Kai said.

"You'll actually let us go?" Goku said.

"If you're going to stop your training then there is only one possible way for you to gather enough strength to beat Baby" Old Kai said.

"What?" Reyoto asked as Goku gulped as Old Kai stood up.

"And it will be a lot more painful than your training, Goku Reyoto you ready?" Old Kai asked.

"Yep we sure are" Goku said.

"I mean painful you have no idea" Old Kai said.

"We can handle it" Reyoto said.

"Let's do it!" Goku said.

"Unbelievably painful" Old Kai said.

"Now!" Goku yelled.

"Right then, drop your pants" Old Kai said as Goku and Reyoto fell over.

"What! Our pants! How can you joke at a time like this!" Goku yelled.

"That it I'm going to kill!" Reyoto yelled.

"We're serious!" Goku yelled.

"So am I, no joke" Old Kai said.

"I swear if you try anything funny I'll blast you!" Reyoto yelled about to take off his pants as Old Kai held up his hand

"Not you Reyoto all you need is this" he said handing him the coffee, "drink every last drop and watch" he said pulling down Goku underwear and Reyoto saw under the skin Goku tail was starting to regrow.

"The hell!" Reyoto said.

"Does this have something to do with my tail?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Kibito Kai" Old Kai said.

"Yes?" Kibito Kai said.

"Find me the biggest set of pillars that you can" Old Kai said as Reyoto took a sip of the coffee and forced it down and made a gag noise.

"Pillars? What are they for?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Ugh what the hell is this coffee made of? Ugh this is disgusting!" Reyoto said forcing down another sip.

"The goal of the training was to grow his tail, since were skipping the training we'll have to manually" Old Kai said.

"Manually!" Goku said.

"Times like these I'm happy to still have my tail" Reyoto said.

"That's the only way for the power inside you to bring up to the surface" Old Kai said.

"And what is this coffee going to do for me?" Reyoto asked taking another nasty sip.

"You'll see" Old Kai said as Goku, Reyoto and Kibito Kai started at him like he was crazy.

"What! Will you three stop looking at me like that I'm wiser then all three of you and know what I'm doing! Get me those pillars so I can get to work!" Old Kai yelled.

"Well sir about the pillars I've never even seen a pair appear" Kibito Kai said.

"Old Kai you can put your complete trust in me when I say I'll certainly get you those pillars, swell let's go kiddo" Sugoro said.

"Okay daddy right behind you" Sugoro kid said as he began floating in the air and beating on his stomach like a drum then in a puff of smoke turned into the biggest pair of pillars Reyoto ever seen.

"So are these the kind of pillars you need gentleman?" Sugoro asked holding up the pillars.

"Ah yes that will do just fine" Old Kai said taking it.

"I was thinking maybe you could use a smaller pair" Goku said putting his hands over his tail bump.

"They have to be this big to pull out your tail, it's starting to grow so it will be easy to grab, you have to believe me when I say it's the only way to make your stronger" Old Kai said.

"We'll if it's the only way, then I'll do it, just try not to squeeze to hard if you can help it" Goku said bending over and sowing off the tail bump.

"Ugh! There I finished it! Now what!" Reyoto yelled throwing the cup.

"Oh by the time were done with Goku the potion should kick in" Old Kai said laughing.

"Potion?" Reyoto said.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Baby grabbed Uub face and slammed him into the ground then kicked him as Uub flew towards a hall and jumped off it and charged right back at Baby and head-butted his gut then kicked his head as Baby tried to hit him and Uub dodged as their battle went airborne.<p>

"That's an impressive fighting style you got there, better than your teachers I think but you're nowhere near able to beat me, what you fail to realize is that every minute we fight I learned a lifetime of techniques from your Saiyan commands!" Baby said forming two kai balls and made another attack that he used on the four Saiyans and blasted it towards Uub how collided it with him own kai blast as both blast fought to overpower another as Baby laughed.

"All of your fighting strategies has Reyoto and Goku stink on them and considering what I did to them what do you think you can do?" Baby said.

Baby attack then went right through Uub attack as Uub nearly missed it and got his arm caught in the blast and fell down.

"So that was his limit I was foolish to have high expectations" Baby said.

Uub fell to the ground as Serena and Hercule held the kids back, "no Uub!" Pan said as she flew towards him with Hercule hanging on and Zato broke his mother grasp and joined them.

"Uub wake up" Pan said.

"Stay with us" Zato said.

"Your our last hope, come on" Pan said shaking him as they looked up at Baby.

"First he takes away our family and now this!" Pan yelled.

"He must pay!" Zato said as him and Pan took to the air.

"I can't put up with this freak anymore!" Pan yelled.

"Let's go!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan as him and Pan began punching and kicking Baby and saw they were not even hurting him.

"You monster! You mechanical freak of science! No body messes with our families and gets away with it!" Pan yelled.

"You killed my father and now we'll kill you!" Zato yelled as him and Pan hit Baby with kai blasts as he punched them aside as Buu caught Pan and Zato stopped midair.

"You think you can do whatever you want, you kill my father you tore apart mine and Pan families! I won't forgive you for this, you will die!" Zato yelled powering to level two, "Uub get up!" Zato yelled as Uub groaned and began to get off the ground.

"That looks like it really hurt, don't worry I'll put a stop to that" Baby said.

"Come on Uub get up!" Zato said flying down to him as Baby held his arms up and powered up and began forming another death ball like the one he used on Goku and Reyoto.

"Preotcet your mother and family, they need you" Uub said as Zato looked to his mother and flew to her and took her hand as they flew to the air and flew out of the city and caught up with Buu, Hercule and Pan.

"You have any idea what going on down there?" Hercule asked.

"All the people are sending their energy into Baby just like he did when he beat Goku and Reyoto" Buu said as they landed far away from the city.

"But why would they are they crazy?" Hercule asked as Buu hand Pan to him.

"Things will be safe for you very soon" Buu said.

"What do you mean Buu?" Zato asked.

"Mr. Satan Buu always like you" Buu said.

"What?" Hercule said.

"Mr. Satan attacked the evil mean guy when he shoot the little puppy, a good thing to do, Mr. Satan will always be my close friend" Buu said.

"And you my best friend Buu but what exactly are you talking about?" Hercule asked.

"You very close friend but Uub, Buu think a lot about Uub too" Buu said.

"Buu can only think of Uub alone and fighting we be friend forever, Buu will never forget" Buu said.

"Goodbye Buu" Serena said kissing his cheek as Buu flew into the air.

"Buu no Buu!" Hercule yelled.

* * *

><p>"Ah Goku and Reyoto would be so disappointed I stand over you holding your death in my hands and all you can do is look scared, I thought you'd be a more gifted fighter someone to try my new Saiyans skills out on again I overestimated your kinds abilities to hold their own, so here it must come to an end the cleansing of the Tuffle people is finally a reality say good night!" Baby said throwing the death ball towards Uub as Buu flew in the way and sucked in the kai ball and made it shrunk and he expanded ad he burped and exploded in a gold smoke as Baby flew out of the smoke.<p>

"Ha just like Goku and Reyoto, nothing left but ashes" Baby said as Bulma flew next to him in a car and stood up and bowed.

"Honorable Baby the preparations have been completed and we are ready to move the operation to the next stage we humbly wait for your orders" Bulma said.

"Good lets go" Baby said getting into the car and Bulma flew them away.

In the gold smoke a pink ball had Uub safely sealed, "someone save me but who was it?" Uub said struggling to move.

"Uub, Uub" Buu voice said.

"Who are you? Did you bring me to this place?" Uub asked as balls of small light rained down in the pink room Uub was in as Buu image appeared.

"I am Buu" he said.

"Are you..I don't know what it is but I have a feeling we meet before, I have memoires of you" Uub said.

"Lon ago Buu and Uub were one of the same this Majin Buu brought all his energies together and a good Buu was created, it was you Uub born of the good inside" Buu said.

"You and I are the same being, really?" Uub asked.

"That's right time now for Buu and Uub to be one again, Buu power plus Uub power" Buu said fading away as all the pink blobs on the floor below Uub glowed and began jumping onto his skin and clothes as the fused with him as Buu and Uub became one and Majuub jumped out of the gold smoke much stronger and wearing a black vest and white baggy pants.

"What? What happened?" Majuub asked looking at his new appearance.

"Buu and Uub have become the same" Buu said in Uub head.

"I feel stronger than I ever thought I'd be" Majuub said powering up, "thanks Buu I owe you one now lets go see Baby!"

* * *

><p>Back on Kai Planet Goku screams were heard as the Kibtio Kai, Old Kai the Space Lemurs all pulled on the pillars gripping on Goku tail stub.<p>

"Come on heave ho!" Old Kai said as they pulled and Reyoto tried to not watch the painful sight as he help onto Goku hands and got dragged through the dirt when the others pulled on the tail.

"Goku brace yourself grab hold of something!" Old Kai yelled.

"I'm doing my best!" Goku yelled.

"Man I feel strange" Reyoto said.

"Grab something solid and hang on!" Old Kai said as Reyoto wrapped his legs around a boulder and held onto Goku hands.

"I can deal with the pain can you try and speed this up some!" Goku yelled.

"Okay!" Old Kai said as they continued to pull as Goku cried out in pain again.

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Tuffle people cheered as Bulma drove Baby down a road and cheered the creature name as Baby sensed Majuub as he came and Baby jumped from the car and into the air as they floated away from each other in the air.<p>

"Your alive, what luck" Baby said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it monster and you won't be rid of me until your dead!" Majuub said.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" Goku cried as the tail pulled continued as Goku bit down on the rock to relave some of the pain.<p>

"Can one of you check the glass ball I get the felling something strange is happening" Goku said.

"Well it looks like Buu and Uub merged bodies" Kibito Kai said.

"They what!" Goku and Reyoto said as they ran over to the crystal ball and saw the new Majuub.

"Whoa" Reyoto said.

"Wow that is amazing" Goku said.

"I'll say" Reyoto said.

"Old Kai it looks like they're getting ready to fight down there do you think this tail will grow any faster?" Goku said pointing at the mini tail he had.

"If you would put you concentration here instead of on the Tuffle Planet then yes, help him Sugoro" Old Kai said.

"You got it" Sugoro said spinning around the rock Goku was on.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked as Sugoro turned to rope and tied Goku to the rock, "and how is this opposed to help?"

"You were squirming around so much we barely made any progress on your tail now quit whining! Reyoto get over here we need more muscles!" Old Kai yelled.

"Yes sir!" Reyoto said running over as the pillars grabbed Goku mini tail.

"One two, really put you backs into it now, three!" Old Kai yelled as Reyoto helped them pull and Goku cried out in pain, "again!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Goku cried.

"Does it hurt Goku?" Old Kai asked as they stopped pulling.

"Isn't it opposed to hurt?" Goku asked.

"Well it just seem that you're not trying to hard" Old Kai said.

"How can I try any harder you got me tied to a rock!" Goku yelled.

"That's it we need to speed things up, please forgive me Goku but we have no choice" Reyoto said powering to Super Saiyan.

* * *

><p>Back of Planet Tuffle people watch from the faceoff between Baby and Majuub, "that probably isn't the best place to stand" Baby said as the people below moved away as Majuub began powering with pink electricity forming on his body as his muscles grew twice their size.<p>

"It looks like he actually gathering enough strength to fight me at least now I can have more fun with him!" Baby said flying towards Majuub as the boy glowed pink and yelled out when he was surrounded by a pink tornado of energy making him get stronger as Baby stopped flying towards him.

Majuub pink energy turned blue as Baby watched, "what is that fool doing!" Baby said as Majuub began forming a kai ball and began blasting a series of kai blasts at Baby as he dodged as he teleported out of the way and Majuub appeared in front of him and began punching and kicking at him as Baby blocked.

"Buu and I have combined powers and we're going to take you down!" Majuub said.

"Good luck!" Baby said as Majuub kicked him down towards the ground as he stopped himself from hitting it.

"I hope you like chocolate Baby!" Majuub said sending a candy ray at Baby as Baby moved and the ray hit all the people below and turned them into chocolate.

"Hey don't worry down there I'll turn you all back into yourselves after I take care of..." Majuub said looking up to see Baby appear.

"You certainly have very interesting techniques" Baby said.

"Yeah well there's more where that came from try this on for size!" Majuub said sending several gold kai blasts at Baby who dodged them all.

"Ha, I've seen these moves before!" Baby said as he turned to see all the blasts he dodged come back around and at him as he dodged as they formed a tornado over Majuub head.

"Let see him escape from this!" Majuub said as a blue blast came from the tornado and at Baby as he held it back.

"Imbeciles! Did he think I would fall for his chocolate trick again!" Baby said as him and Majuub pushed back each other kai blasts.

"This is the end! The end of your ruin Baby!" Majuub yelled.

"No it's not!" Baby yelled as a large pink light grew.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Goku cried as the tail pulling continued.<p>

"Ouch stop it it's hurting to much! Untie the ropes!" Goku cried.

"No not yet we haven't even pulled your tail one inch" Old Kai said.

"But I have a much better idea" Goku said.

"Well go ahead and tell us what it is" Old Kai said as Reyoto powered down.

Few minutes later.

"Hey you!" Old Kai yelled tied to the rock, "now this is ridiculous untie me right now!"

"Goku this is not time for getting even" Kibito Kai said.

"I saw he dissevers it that bad coffee making me hot!" Reyoto said fanning himself.

"I can feel my spline pinching my throat! I don't like it one bit you understand me!" Old Kai yelled.

"Just settle down for a minute and listen to me I want you to hold on to theses as tight as you can" Goku said holding out the pillars.

"What are you intending to do here Goku?" Old Kai asked taking the pillar as Goku bend over.

"Well what I had in mind was for you to grab onto my tail" Goku said.

"But that doesn't make any sense" Old Kai said.

"All you have to do is hold on real tight then I'll fly away as hard as I possibly can till it's nice and long.

"Of course he's much stronger" Kibito Kai said.

"Yeah and I feel weak all of the sudden" Reyoto said.

"Well if you say so but don't try to hard or your spine may come out with it" Old Kai said.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Goku said.

"Should I count to three or something?" Old Kai asked as he grabbed onto the tail and Goku powered up and began flying as his tail began to grow as Reyoto watch just to make sure they don't pop it out.

"Please be careful Goku your about to pull it completely off!" Old Kai yelled.

"So why don't you let go of the pillars!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah" he said letting go as Goku flew off and landed into a mountain as steam began to surround Reyoto as he didn't notice.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled as his body began to shrink and he started to become younger as his hair began falling off as he ran over to the mountain with now much shorter spiky hair and looked to be eighteen again with long hair going to his tail.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he realized his voice sounded funny.

"Oh" Goku groaned, "hey! My tail!" he said holding it as his jaw dropped looking at Reyoto.

"Goku why are you looking at me like that?" Reyoto asked.

"Reyoto you're younger!" Goku said.

"What do you mean younger?" Reyoto asked as he looked into a puddle of water and saw he was indeed younger and his hair was shorter as his eyes widen, "ahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as birds flew from trees and avalanches started.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Reyoto yelled.

"Your body was too old and slow to fight Baby so I gave you a potion to make you younger and stronger but it seems to have went wrong" Old Kai said.

"Wrong how!" Reyoto yelled.

"Well it was opposed to make you Goku new age so you could fuse with him but I didn't know how old you were and guessed your age" Old Kai said.

"How old are you anyway Reyoto, ninety-eight? Ninety-nine?" Goku asked as a vain appeared on Reyoto head.

"I'm eighty-three you baka!" he yelled.

"Oh I thought you were younger than that, that's why you look like you do now" Old Kai said.

* * *

><p>Back of Planet Tuffle people watch as Majuub and Baby continued to hold back each other kai blasts, "time for bed little boy!" Baby said laughing as his muscles began to grow as his power got stronger as he began pushing back Majuub kai blast as he got hit by his own candy ray and Goku and Reyoto returned with Kibito Kai.<p>

"Where's Uub do you see him?" Goku asked.

"There!" Reyoto said.

"He's right over there!" Kibito Kai said as they watch Majuub turn into chocolate as their jaws dropped as he fell and hit the ground as Baby landed in front of the candy.

"It's my lucky day looks like I won a prize for this fight" Baby said picking up the candy and eat it.

"Kibito Kai it looks like we got here too late, Baby already chewing him up" Goku said.

"Disgusting abomination of science!" Reyoto growled.

"Goku Reyoto" Baby said with his mouth full, "so still alive."

"You bet we are and were going to keep coming back until we get rid of you for good!" Goku said.

"I hope you enjoy that snack Baby because were about to finish you off!" Reyoto growled.

"Well aren't you two quite the troopers" he said still chewing then swallowed, "go ahead and keep wasting your time I am really enjoying kicking you two around my planet."

"Not this time Baby! We made a few changes since our last fight!" Goku said.

"There's is nothing you can do to hold off my victory" Baby said.

"Want to bet!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah well check out my new tail and Reyoto new body!" Goku said as Reyoto was still upset about being turned into an eighteen year old again.

"Please don't say it like it's a good thing Goku" Reyoto said.

"Hmmm?" Baby said noticing Goku tail and Reyoto new younger form, "your new tail and his new body?" he said laughing, "what's next you'll start throwing your poo!"

"Oh no you'll like this one!" Goku said as him and Reyoto both yelled and powered up to Super Saiyan, then level 2 then went on to level three crushing the rock they stood on.

"Let's get this party started!" Goku said as they both charged at Baby and began throwing punches and kicks as Baby blocked as a light glowed and they were hit by an explosion and Saiyans both flew into a large rock.

"Ow ouch! Now that hurt" Goku said.

"I'll say" Reyoto groaned.

"What just happened? I thought we had control of him" Goku said.

"Your tails make you easy to hunt like any other animal" Baby said.

"Hey our tails make us the kind of fighters that you'll never be!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto charged at him again. and began another round of punching and kicking at Baby as he blocked.

With another hit another gold light glowed and Goku and Reyoto jumped back from the light Baby was in.

"Does it hurt?" Goku said.

"I hope it does" Reyoto said as the light died down and Baby emerged unharmed, "crap!"

"You haven't even gotten stronger at all have you?" Baby said.

"But I don't understand" Goku said.

"Me neither" Reyoto said.

"My strength should have skyrocketed with how long my tail is" Goku said.

"And I should be much stronger in this younger body" Reyoto said.

"And it obvious hadn't worked" Baby said.

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as he charged at Baby and Baby sidestepped out of the way and caught Goku tail.

"The baka forgot to wrap his tail" Reyoto muttered.

"Hey let go of me!" Goku yelled.

"It's time for me to remove that tail permanently" Baby said pulling Goku into the air by his tail.

"Oh no I can't stop him! Old Kai what's happening to me!" Goku yelled.

"The idiot already forgot" Reyoto said hitting his forehead and chased after Baby.

"I wish I knew" Old Kai said.

"I do, Goku ours tail is our weakness! If someone gets ahold of it your weak!" Reyoto yelled as he got hit in the head by Goku as Baby spun Goku around by his tail.

"It's time for you to die Saiyans!" Baby said.

"Not today Tuffle!" Reyoto said kicking Baby in the head as Baby threw Goku down towards the ground sending him sliding across the earth and crash into a mountain.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled I.T. to Goku location and found Goku powered down to his normal state and powered down to save energy, "come on Goku get up" Reyoto said rolling him over on his back as he groaned.

"This is not what I had planned" Goku groaned.

"Yeah I know" Reyoto said as he saw Goku eyes glazed over and looking at something as his tail twitch as Reyoto waved his hand in front of Goku eyes and saw him not respond.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Reyoto asked as he looked up and gasped as he saw the earth was directly in place as a full moon and felt his heart beat hard and his tail twitch as Goku and Reyoto eyes turned red as their heart beats started to increase faster and faster as their muscles grew as they began growling and began growing fangs as Goku shirt ripped off with their rising powers as the earth around them shattered with their rising powers.

"No it can't be!" Baby yelled as Goku and Reyoto began growing snouts and fur as the earth moved and crumbled then in a flash of gold two great apes emerged as their fur turned gold as they growled.

When the rocks stopped falling the two great apes roared as they powered up again and Baby looked from the much larger Reyoto great ape and the smaller bust still as dangerous great ape Goku.

Great Apes Reyoto and Goku began smashing the city, "now feel the wrath of a Tuffle reborn in a Saiyan body! Your time as the dominant species is over!" Baby yelled forming another death ball.

Goku and Reyoto stopped destroying the city and looked at Baby as Goku threw a rock at him and Baby dodged as Goku tried to smash him and Baby flew away as Reyoto smacked him threw several broken buildings as they began roaring and beating on their chests.

* * *

><p>Pan and the others were racing towards a good view of what was causing the shakings and amount of powers as Pan and Zato stopped flying when they sensed two very high power levels.<p>

"What is it can you guys see what's going on?" Hercule asked.

"No we just got a real strange feeling" Pan said.

"What so strange about it?" Hercule asked.

"Not sure it feels like something not right with Reyoto or Goku" Zato said.

"My god" Serena said seeing the burning cities and knew what could cause this.

"They could be okay" Hercule said as Pan and Zato took off to the city.

"Kid don't they'll kill you!" Serena yelled.

"Who will?" Hercule asked.

"Goku and Reyoto, there a reason we have monkey tails Hercule and it's not for show" Serena said.

* * *

><p>In the city Baby was inside a building up against a wall after Reyoto smack as he grunted, "that's how they were defeated! But while they played the same so trick we developed more advanced genetic engineering!" he said pulling himself out of the wall, "I'll be wearing a gorilla coat and a pair of matching slippers by the end of the day!"<p>

Goku and Reyoto were walking through the city looking for Baby as they found the building he was in and jumped onto it as Goku looked into the hole Baby made when he crashed into it and saw a Baby inside.

Goku punched his fist threw as Reyoto did the same and made two large holes as they looked in and Baby kai blasted Goku and Goku fell back grabbed the edge and climbed back to his spot and roared as him and Reyoto began smashing the building as Baby flew out and they watched him as Baby kai blasted at Goku as he fell off and the building collapsed with Reyoto in a large cloud of smoke with purple kai blast getting shot into the smoke.

"You'll need a lot more then those brute force monkey tactics if you want to beat me boys!" Baby said laughing when the smoke cleared and saw money arms and legs under the destroyed building as he stopped when Goku and Reyoto emerged and blew fire at him as the fire chased Baby into a drainage pipe as he flew out of the ground and right to Goku as the ape smacked him into the ground and the ape roared.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa and Reyoto energies are coming from over there" Pan said pointing to one of the two gorillas that was beating on its chest and doing a monkey dance.<p>

"That big gorilla didn't eat him did it?" Hercule asked.

"Nope, kids this is why there is no full moon, because if there was you turn into that if you had your tail, right now Goku and Reyoto have become great apes" Serena said.

"But why haven't you and I changed?" Zato asked.

"I don't know they somehow forced themselves to change and maybe it will be enough to beat Baby" Serena said.

"But I thought grandpa Goku can't transform into that anymore" Pan said.

"He must have regrown his tail" Zato said.

* * *

><p>Underground Baby got himself off a metal pipe as Baby controlled people ran away from the collapsing floor to get to safety in the underground tunnel.<p>

"If this keeps up we'll all be killed!" Bulla said.

"Don't worry Baby will save us all!" Chichi said as Goku first came down as Baby dodged as Goku and Reyoto began punching into the ground.

"They're going to kill those people!" Zato yelled as him and Pan flew toward flying rocks and busted them before they could hit some of the Truffle people.

"Look" Chichi said as great ape Reyoto and Goku approached Pan and Zato.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" Pan yelled as Goku roared and the people did as told.

"Grandpa Reyoto you have to stop right now before you kill everyone on the planet!" Pan yelled as the apes growled.

"Come on guys it's us, Pan and Zato were family" Zato said.

"Kids move it those freaks are going to tear you apart and eat you for breakfast!" Hercule yelled.

"They are not freaks! They're my grandpa and uncle! They just need to remember" Pan yelled.

"Come guys snap out of it!" Zato yelled s the ape blew fire at them as Pan and Zato flew out of the flames way as Goku and Reyoto jumped down to some rocks and Goku foot fell through the ground as they saw steam as they jumped out of the way as lava began shooting out.

Reyoto and Goku began destroying mountain and throwing large rocks into volcanos and forcing them to erupt as more erupted and apes began beating on their chests and roared.

Pan and Zato followed the apes to a lake as they saw the earth reflection and looked up at it in the sky as their eyes flashed gold.

"Something about the earth caught their attention" Pan said.

"That's it! That what thye used as their full moon, which mean mom don't look at the earth whatever you do" Zato said as him and his mom tried to not look at earth as they saw Reyoto and Goku climb a mountain.

"We got to see what he's up to" Pan said.

"Be careful" Serena said as Zato and Pan flew up to follow the apes.

Goku and Reyoto jumped from mountain to mountain as they reach the highest point as they both reached out trying to grab the earth as their eyes flashed gold again as Pan and Zato hid behind rocks watching the apes try and reach for their home.

"Grandpa Reyoto" Pan said as the apes eyes glowed gold again.

"I get it now, they want to go home" Zato said.

"You guys miss your home we know we do too but this isn't helping" Pan said.

"We want to go home too guys as a family but we can't do that with Baby running around" Zato said as the apes pounded their feet and beat on their chest as the roared as Pan flew toward Goku face and Zato o Reyoto as the apes stopped.

"Grandpa, do you remember me? I'm your granddaughter Pan."

"And I'm Zato Reyoto, your great nephew and Kento son."

"You guys came here to fight Baby so we can all go home, please hear me" Pan said as the apes growled.

"Come on guys you can't do this" Zato said as Goku smacked Pan to the ground, "Pan!" Zato said as he turned and got swatted by Reyoto.

"Ow!" Pan groaned as he back pack flew open and a red gi fell out.

"You okay Pan?" Zato groaned rubbing his head as he saw Pan hug the gi having memories of wearing it the day Goku and Reyoto left to train Uub.

"Reyoto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue sphere that Reyoto got him when we was three and remembered how Reyoto got it.

* * *

><p>Zato was waiting for Reyoto to come like he promised when he I.T. into the room with Goku as little Zato jumped into Reyoto arms.<p>

"Reyoto you came!" little Zato said.

"Of course I did, now I got something special for you" he said pulling out the blue sphere and hand it to Zato.

"What is it?" Zato asked.

"It's a speacila kind of element my people had, it's called a Zatora it has the abilities to show your emotions, it will turn red when you're mad, blue when you sad, or green when your happy" Reyoto said tickling little Zato as the child laughed the the sphere turned green.

* * *

><p>"I hope this helps" Pan said flying back towards Goku with gi in hand and Reyoto flew up with the sphere.<p>

"Look at us to you remember theses?" Pan asked holding out her gi as Zato held the sphere, "this is the first outfit you gave me when I showed up at the world martial arts tournament see?"

"And this is the Zatora Sphere you gave me on my third birthday Reyoto" Zato said.

"These are our most precious possessions" Pan said.

"Look at them please" Zato said.

"You have to try and remember guys" Pan said as the apes blew them away this time as a photo flew out of Pan gi as the ape caught it and great ape Reyoto looked at the picture in Goku large hands.

"It's useless I guess their hearts turned into an animal with the rest of them" Pan said.

"Look they're looking at your picture!" Zato said as Goku and Reyoto looked at the picture of the whole Z-Gang on the beach and Goku hold the three year old Pan and Zato rocking the baby Zato as their eyes slowly widen.

"That's when we all went to the beach" Pan said looking at the picture when Zato and I were just babies" Pan said.

"Even I remember it" Zato said as they remembered that day on the beach.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the waves hitting the beach the laughter of all their friends and families, "it's days like this make all of the hard times we been threw worth it" Chichi said.<p>

"Well I have to admit I do miss all of the fighting but here I get to be with you guys" Goku said.

"Yep one big dysfunctional family, the kind I wish I got to have" Reyoto said as he feed Zato.

"But now you do have it uncle, and you can share it with us" Kento said.

"And who said I wanted to share with you" Reyoto said earning a laugh for all of them.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa Reyoto you can't forget you families were not going to let you" Pan said as the apes looked at the kids.<p>

"Please remember us guys" Zato said catching himself crying as he tried to stop the tears and Pan let them spill from her face.

Goku caught one of Pan tears while Reyoto touched Zato wet face with one of his large fingers as they both licked the tears from their fingers the apes then looked from the picture to the kids as they had their own flash backs.

* * *

><p>"Look at me grandpa!" Pan said running to the water with her floats.<p>

"Don't go too far Pan" Goku said as the waved knocked her over and Pan cried, "aw what's wrong you're not scared of those little waves are you?"

"No the water taste terrible like salt!" Baby Pan said.

"Of course it does not everyone that goes into the water gets out to use the bathroom you know" Goku said as they both laughed.

"That's disgusting Goku, can you say Uncle Goku nasty Zato?" Reyoto said in baby talk as baby Zato laughed.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember?" Pan asked as ape Goku moved her away from his view of the earth as they growled and glowed with a gold aura as they both reached out for earth and blue electricity form around them as they began roaring.<p>

"What happening?" Pan asked as they apes shrunken turning from ape to man, roaring to yelling as Goku and Reyoto both turned into Super Saiyan 4 warriors.

Goku wore yellow pants with blue belt and sweat bands and had red fur covering his body and hair going to his shoulders while Reyoto had black pants with a dark purple belt and sweat bands and had some of his long hair on his shoulder as well and had darker red fur and they both were in their adult forms still powering and yelling.

"They changed again" Zato said as the mountain Reyoto and Goku stood on crumbled as from the dust Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Reyoto emerged silent and had gold eyes with red eye shadows with their red tails swishing behind them and had this dark look on their faces.

"Hey what is going on? They look completely different again" Pan said.

"I think this is another level in Super Saiyan, this must be level 4" Zato said as they flew down and landed a few feet away from the newly transformed Saiyans.

"Grandpa Reyoto we need to know, are you still on our side the good side?" Pan asked as Goku and Reyoto looked down at the kids as Goku chuckled and smiled.

"As tempting as that would be, being heroes is way more fun" Reyoto said in his original voice.

"Wow I need to transform next" Zato said.

* * *

><p>The kids lead the Saiyans to the ruined city to meet up with Hercule and Serena as Goku and Reyoto took in the new destroyed city and realized they did all this.<p>

"Did we do all this?" Goku asked in his normal adult voice.

"Guys don't you two remember what happened! You two turned into giant gorillas and started smashing everything around you even me and Zato!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't have to step in because I would have knocked that baby back into the stone age! However I did notice that good old Goku and Reyoto have gotten much stronger" Hercule said.

"Oh shut up!" Zato yelled as Goku and Reyoto walked forward.

"But guys do you think you'll ever get back to your normal selves?" Pan asked as Goku and Reyoto stopped by a mirror and turned to take in their new looks as the glass shattered.

"Well Pan theses bodies and it's amazing powers are necessary right now, it's the only way to defeat Baby" Goku said.

"With Goku and Reyoto helping me fight Baby he'll be a big pile of mush when we get through!" Hercule said.

"Baka" Zato muttered as him and Pan gave him and annoyed look.

"That's right guys it's time you taught Baby that he can't mess with our family and get away with!" Pan said.

"Then that what we'll do, we know where Baby hiding right now and if everything goes smoothly Earth and all her people we'll be back to normal by the end of the day" Goku said.

"Too bad Baby won't enjoy it one bit" Reyoto said.

"Wow these new forms make them so calm it's scary to see Reyoto calm" Zato said.

"Mr. Satan you'll take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Uh of course, yeah no problem" Hercule said.

"And I know Zato can take care of his mother just fine" Reyoto said ruffling Zato hair before him and Goku took off into the air.

"I sense him nearby" Goku said as they floated in the air.

"Yeah I sense the disgusting creature too" Reyoto said as they charged with gold electricity and charged towards Baby location making building fall over as they flew by and headed towards a tower in the center of the city.

"This is absurd! I don't understand how they could convert the energy from the Earth! I need an answer on this! It doesn't make any sense!" Baby yelled, "if they could do that then why can't I replicate it!"

"It is puzzling the bluest waves they received was recorded from the moon" Bulma said.

"I know that already! What I need to find out is why I can't affect me the same! Why didn't it affect Vegeta! I demand an answer to my question!" Baby yelled.

"I believe it was because Vegeta does not have a tail" Bulma said.

"Of course! These putrid Saiyans and their tails!" Baby said as he sensed Goku and Reyoto close, "they're coming! I want a solution from you in minutes not hours! Do you understand! You have better not fail!"

"Yes Baby" Bulma said as the lab wall exploded and Baby and Reyoto stood in a hole in the wall they created.

"We found you Baby" Goku said.

"Not that an overgrown baby is that hard to find" Reyoto said.

"Ha was the gorilla too much power for you to control?" Baby said.

"Yeah this is just another costume change for the weakling Saiyans" Goku said as their hair moved and blue electricity formed on parts of their bodies as the computer broke and Bulma screamed and ran.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled making her stop.

"Don't call me, and don't act like you know me Saiyans! You are my enemies and nothing more and very soon your death will be at hand!" Bulma said.

"Bulma" Goku said.

"Such a shame" Reyoto said as they glared at Baby.

"Baby we'll never forgive you for this!" Goku said.

"You fool! I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness Saiyans!" Baby yelled.

"Good then this will make it easier" Reyoto said as they flew out and began dodging Baby attacks then his kai blasts then Goku punch Baby hard in the face as the kai blasts they dodged hit him in the back as Baby kneed him and Reyoto kicked Baby into the air as Goku I.T. in front of him and slammed him back down as Baby hit him with a wind kai as Reyoto came up behind Baby and punched him.

Goku ended up getting punched and as Goku just laughed and Reyoto chuckled from above, "stop laughing!" Baby yelled.

"You look a bit tired Baby" Reyoto said seeing Baby panting.

"Sorry about all that" Goku said whipping blood from his lip, "I'm surprised as well, surprised at how strong Reyoto and I have become."

"What do you mean!" Baby yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were a genius" Reyoto said.

"Your punches only tickled like a tiny feather" Goku said.

"More like air getting blown in our faces, are you even trying your hardest Baby?" Reyoto said.

"How dare you say that!" Baby yelled slamming Goku then Reyoto towards the ground below as they crash into an old building as they stood up from the rubble and looked up to Baby, "you will learn respect!" he yelled forming a black death ball over his head and threw it down at them as the building rubble behind them blew away.

The ball then landed on them and exploded as Baby waited for the smoke the clear then laughed, "I got them" he said then gasped when he saw Goku and Reyoto standing on two narrow edges in the center of the crater he made.

"That's impossible! That attack should have reduced them to ashes but it absolutely did nothing!" Baby yelled.

"Baby you can never defeat us" Goku said.

"No!" Baby yelled.

"Yes" Reyoto said.

"Our powers have far surpassed yours Tuffle and you know it" Goku said.

"Die Saiyans! Die, die, die!" Baby yelled sending kai blasts at them as he missed every shot.

"Listen Baby We cannot allow you to get away with the problems you caused to innocent people" Goku said.

"And our families" Reyoto said as Baby blasted their rocky steps and they floated in the air.

"You've gone too far and now you got to deal with us" Goku said.

"And we'll show no mercy like you did our children" Reyoto said as him and Goku charged with gold energy and they charged at Baby and they both punched Baby in the gut then held their hands to his face.

Goku and Reyoto hit Baby with a single blasts that sent Baby flying back with a gold light as he started bleeding and Goku began punching Baby as they switch and Reyoto began beating on Baby and sent him flying down towards the ground and crash into some buildings.

Goku and Reyoto flew down and landed away from Baby who stood up from the rubble and began walking towards him and Baby laughed.

"It's fitting for a muriatic Saiyans that your ignorance is showing again, who do you think you're fighting here it's certainly not your enemy it's your friend Vegeta body you can keep attack Saiyans but all you do is be killing your friend" Baby said.

"That funny I fought Vegeta and this is nowhere near his breaking point" Goku said.

"It sad that he's using Vegeta body and doesn't know how to use it" Reyoto said.

"So you understand his limits, that's perfect we'll just push this fight along until we reach that breaking point" Baby said.

"You act like you know the Saiyans inside and out but the truth is that your knowledge is dangerously lacking" Goku said.

"Pan and Zato know more than this parasite" Reyoto said.

"What you don't realize is that the longer a Saiyan continue to fight the stronger he becomes" Goku said.

"Ha your warrior race it's sickening" Baby said.

"You have no room to talk have you looked in the mirror lately" Reyoto said as Baby growled and sent a kai blast at them as Goku smacked it into the air as shock hit Baby as the kai ball hit a nearby building.

"You look scared, good!" Reyoto said.

"We're sick of playing games with you Baby!" Goku said hitting Baby with a kai push as he flew back and jumped into the air.

"This can't be the limit of my power!" Baby yelled.

"Lord Baby pull yourself together!" Bulma yelled in his head.

"Bulma?" Baby said.

"You can't allow those Saiyans to defeat you, not now! We almost completed your plans for galactic development, were just weeks away from turning the entire galaxy into Tuffles plus I solved your gorilla problem, I focused a way to focus the bluest waves" Bulma said.

"It'a about time I see some results!" Baby said.

"Look over towards our tower my lord" Bulma said as Baby looked as satellites came out, "this is the bluest wave amplifier."

"Bluest wave what?" Baby said.

"That's right the moon bluest waves reflected off the earth and increased one thousand percent and transfer to you is activated, that will give us the power needed to increase your strength a level passed the Saiyans without wait for a tail to grow" Bulma said.

"That's fine but will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet I just want to kill the Saiyans" Baby said.

"I had enough of this" Reyoto said.

"Heads up Baby!" Goku said as Baby looked up to see Goku and Reyoto charging for kai blasts.

"Ka-Me-He-Me"

"Right now!" Bulma said pointing the satellites at Baby.

"Yes do it!" Baby yelled as the lights hit him and he began yelling.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked as down below Zato accidently got hit by the rays as his heart beat increased his tail twitched and his eyes turned red.

Baby began transforming into a great ape while behind them Zato was turning into one as well, "oh man!" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Reyoto said as gold great ape Baby wore a vest wore boots and gloves and had funky hair and he roared and beat on his chest as he began smashing the city.

"Oh no not another giant monkey!" Pan yelled.

"Look like it just got worse look!" Serena said pointing to a much  
>smaller grata ape Zato.<p>

"It's not safe here Pan, let's get out of here while we can" Hercule said as Baby shot a purple blast from his mouth and blew the city below Reyoto and Goku as they didn't see Baby in the smoke as he jumped up behind them and smacked them into the ground.

Baby then began setting fire to the city, "ha he's losing control and the site of his objective" Goku said.

"The baka has no idea what he's done" Reyoto said.

Great Ape Baby emerged from the fire towards Pan Serena and Hercule as he growled, "he's coming!" Pan said as he was about to breath fire but from behind them Ape Zato ran off the edge and tackled Baby as Zato held Baby out and Pan hit him with a kai ball causing an explosion then from the smoke Zato was thrown into a building as Baby emerged growling.

"What! We didn't even scratch him!" Pan said as Goku tapped on Baby shoulder as he turned and Goku punched him making the ape yell out in pain.

"Your fight with us I hope you have enough energy for a good one" Goku said as the ape grabbed at its snout as Goku and Reyoto kicked it sending it rolling thew the city and off a cliff.

"Grandpa your quizzing to tight I can't breathe!" Pan yelled trying to loosen Hercule death grip on her as she felt his weight come off as she turned to see Goku flit him.

"You three held up pretty well" Goku said.

"Grandpa Goku!" Pan said hugging him.

"Where Zato?" Reyoto asked.

"Over there" Serena said pointing to Great Ape Zato that was rubbing his head.

"So what's going to happen to Baby he's gotten so big he can kill us all with a single attack!" Pan said.

"He might be big, but with mine and Reyoto strength at this level I doubt he'll be able to do that much" Goku said.

"No kidding? I'm impressed" Hercule said.

"His power is pretty great but in the end his rage will be his downfall he could never understand how to control a Saiyans abilities the only way were ever going to put an end to is if we take Baby to another planet with the Instant Transmission technique" Goku said.

"But to do that you'll have to get really close to him, do you think you can?" Pan asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem I'm feeling confident" Goku said.

"I think so too" Reyoto said as they jumped off the edge.

"Make sure it's a planet where no one lives!" Pan yelled.

"Of course but we won't be so sure if the planet we arrive on will increaser his powers or something, that's it! We can take Baby to otherworld and Kibito Kai and Old Kai can figure out what we could do with him, they will love this plan!" Goku said.

"Uh" Reyoto said knowing exactly what the Kai would think.

Let's go!" Goku said as Baby flew flames at them as they dodged and tried to get him to hold still as Zato jumped off the cliff and tackled Baby to the ground.

"Now our chance!" Reyoto said as Goku and Reyoto held onto Baby as Goku put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

"I can sense that Old Kai knows were coming" Goku said as Baby threw Zato off and jumped into the air with a death ball over his head.

"Swirling Death Ball!" Baby yelled.

"He's in control!" Reyoto yelled as Zato began to glow gold as Goku and Reyoto caught the ball and it the earth as the ball exploded and the great ape began to laugh.

"How is it that he just spoke to us just now?" Goku asked.

"Saiyans never learn haven't you followed anything!" Baby said.

"But you're not moving your mouth" Goku said.

"So you can pay attention" Baby said.

"Baby wherever you are you better show yourself out fight not over!" Goku said.

"Please use what little brains you have" Baby said as the ape pointed to his head, "Vegeta transformed into the gorilla, I did not I am the parasite I control him and I'm not limited to just his body I can use his feeble faded mind I so I can connect directly to yours" Baby said.

"Is that?" Zato said as Goku and Reyoto turned to see a fire truck red furred Zato with dark blue eyes and wore black fingerless glove his black pants with a chain belt and two chains going around his pockets and black boots and spiky hair not going down to his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So if you're the puppet master then why did your gorilla go on a rampage and kill your Tuffle people" Goku said.<p>

"Part of me did it for the fun the other part wanted to know what it felt like you Saiyans" Baby said.

"We would never knowingly harm the innocent, murder!" Goku said as him and Reyoto charged at him and he swatted them away into a mountain and crash somewhere in the city.

"I'm not such a bad puppet master am I?" Baby said.

"No but I would pay attention" Zato said as Goku and Reyoto charged at him as Baby punched them in the air.

"You're losing it, you're not so sure you can beat me anymore are you? You got doubt ruling your thoughts right now and it's become a reality to you that your life is almost over!" Baby said trying to slam them in the air as Goku and Reyoto dodged his swing.

"You over confidence will be your undoing!" Goku said.

"Prove me wrong" Baby said as the three Super Saiyan 4 began attacking sending waves of energy in all directions every time one of them made contact until Baby grabbed both Goku and Reyoto with his ape hands and he pinned Zato under one of his feet.

"I could squeeze you until your bones shatter" Baby said.

"You always talk about what you could do why don't you give it a shot" Goku said as him and the others glowed with gold auras as they broke free and Goku and Reyoto grabbed Baby ape hands and threw him into the earth below.

"They shouldn't have been able to do that!" Baby yelled.

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponents" Goku said as the ape growled and shout purple kai blasts at them as Goku and the others dodged as Baby flew back into the sky and began blasting at them as Baby sent one blast that made a huge explosion.

"This looks bad, maybe we pushed a little too hard" Goku said.

"What do you mean we?" Zato said dodging Baby blast as they hit parts of the city killing whatever got in its way.

"He's aiming for the people!" Goku said as him and the others appeared in front of Baby, "why are you taking it out on them were right here" Goku said.

"So you know how much I hate you, you worthless slimes!" Baby yelled spotting Videl and Chichi as he smiled and pointed at them, "take a look at your family and I'll prove it to you!" he yelled shooting a kai blast at them.

"What you can't!" Goku said as him and Reyoto teleported down.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Pan asked as she saw the explosion and Goku and Reyoto emerged with Videl and Chichi, "grandpa Reyoto."<p>

"Mr. Satan can you take care of these two?" Goku asked.

"You got it Goku" Hercule said as they set them down as Reyoto heard Goku growl.

"I can't do this! I can't put up with this anymore!" Goku said.

"Then lets ended it! We just left an eleven year old to handle Baby alone!" Reyoto said as Goku and him flew back into the sky.

"Grandma, mama wake up, you have to wake up" Pan said.

"I think for our safety as well as theirs maybe they should stay like this at least for a little while until Goku and Reyoto knock out that gorilla" Hercule said.

"Don't forget Zato, he's fight too now" Serena said.

From up above Reyoto and Goku looked at all the large craters Baby created and saw Zato fly back from a smack as he growled.

"You're playing a dirty game here Baby" Goku said.

"No one ever presented a rulebook on taking over the galaxy but I'd say I'm doing quite well considering that I'm winning" Baby said laughing.

"Super Galick Gun!" Baby yelled turning around and pointed his blast at Earth.

"Not the earth!" Goku said.

"Hurry!" Zato said charging for his strongest kai blasts as the others did.

"Kamehameha!"

"Berserkers Wave!"

"Victory Wave!"

All three attacks flew right after Baby attack.

"It not going to make it!" Goku said.

Within seconds Baby attack hit Earth but not destroy it as it only destroyed where it hit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Goku said as Baby laughed.

"What am I doing? Anything I can to see that horrified confused looks on your faces" Baby said.

"It's not about us it's about the people of Earth they may be your followers but it's our job to save them from their leader" Goku said as they all held kai blasts in their hands and went into their super kai blasts possess, "now laugh at this!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Wave!"

All the super attacks hit Baby as a blue light grew bigger in the sky then explode as a bright white light began to engulf the planet.

'I'm sorry Vegeta but we had to sacrifice your body to save the earth' Goku thought as the light ended, "please I hope you can forgive us we did our best old friend" as laughter broke their thoughts as the smoke cleared and they saw Baby.

"The hell!" Zato growled.

"It can't be!" Goku said.

"Man you best wasn't good enough old friends!" Baby laughed.

"Impossible! How can he withstand that!" Goku said.

"Now it's my turn" Baby said forming a large kai ball, "you can get out of the way of this blast if you want to but first take a look at what's right behind you from what I can tell just one more hit at full strength and your precious planet of yours will be blown to bits!" he laughed.

"And you're willing to sink that low baby!" Goku said.

"Super Galick Gun!" Baby yelled as the blast came at them.

"Again but this time put everything you got into it!" Reyoto said powering up for a kai blasts as the others did.

"Baby you have not seen the last of us!" Goku yelled as they had to catch the Baby attack as it exploded and the three Saiyans got caught in the blast.

"Oh ho that going to leave bruises!" Baby laughed.

"Guys?" Zato groaned as he got up from the ground as he saw Goku and Reyoto out cold in craters next to him.

"If that all they got then those putrid monkeys are done for good" Baby said forming another kai ball, "your time has come Saiyans! Any last words you'd like to share?"

"Yeah I have one, screw you!" Zato said giving him the finger as Baby came down and stopped as he began blowing a blue kai balls flew out of him hitting whatever they landed.

"No! Baby yelled falling down from the sky, "who in the world could have attacked me? It's couldn't have been the Saiayns they were lying face first in the dirt the whole time! Unless…of course! It figures they used delayed attacks! They have to use dirty tricks to have any chance against me!"

"Looks like you weren't expecting that one Baby you should try to be more perceptive" Goku said as they floated in front of him.

"Yeah we just even the odds by playing dirty as well" Reyoto said.

"The only thing I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and painful as possible! So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to do!" Baby yelled.

"You know we heard enough you're having trouble standing on your own feet then fighting us" Goku said.

"You are hallucinating then! There's enough fight in this body to last me for weeks on ends!" Baby yelled.

"Think so try us" Goku said motioning him to attack.

"Unless you're nothing but a big baby" Zato said as Great Ape Baby roared and tried to smash them as the vanished as Goku punch Baby in the face Reyoto kicked Baby in the gut and Zato kicked Baby chin as Baby smacked Goku and fell back as Reyoto flew down with Zato and landed next to Goku.

"I don't believe it, they knocked each other out" Reyoto said.

"Come on Goku wake up" Zato said shaking Goku.

Meanwhile the Kai found a way to cure everyone as Kibtio Kai found the sacred water and went to free Trunks and the others from their control as it began to rain the green light that changed Baby and Zato flew the tower again and hit Baby as the ape roared.

"Goku wake up god dammit! I need your help here!" Reyoto yelled slapping Goku in attempts to awake him as Baby glowed and watch Baby stand up as he powered up sending wave of energy in all directions as Baby laughed.

"I see you're feeling better now Baby, it's funny did you know when you were sleeping like just now you snore like a little baby" Goku said sitting on a rock with his arms folded as Reyoto floated next to him.

"It was rather annoying" Reyoto said.

"So you still have enough strength to actually speak do you" Baby said.

"Well while you were laid out unconscious on the ground I decided to take a little nap until you woke up and may I say this have been my most rewarding battles ever which makes our achieving Super Saiyan 4 all the more worth it" Goku said.

"Oh is that so! This must be your inner peace taking over to make your death that much easier I will enjoy this!" Baby said swinging at them as Goku and Reyoto appeared above him, "I've had more than enough chances to kill you earlier but each time I underestimated you, now I'm running on hatred alone and nothing will stop me from dropping you two at deaths door!"

"Baby there's no need to blame us for your mistakes" Goku said as Baby growled.

"Yeah all this happened because you let hatred overcome you, and that will be your downfall" Reyoto said.

"Well are you ready to finish this battle once and for all Saiyans!" Baby yelled.

"Actually we're looking forward to continuing this, allow us to demonstrate our new Super Saiyan powers to you" Goku said as Baby roared and hit them with strong winds as they flew back threw buildings as they stopped themselves using the ground as Baby laughed.

"Damn we're getting tired" Zato whispered as they stood back up and pretended not to be tired as Baby growled a Goku laughed and Baby walked towards.

"What's wrong Saiyans? Why aren't you attacking!" Baby yelled.

"Just savoring the moment Baby, painting a picture and I couldn't help but notice you look a lot bigger than before" Goku said.

"Ah in that case!" Baby said punching Goku and sent him flying through the ground and crashing into a wall as Zato and Reyoto followed with Baby next attacks.

"What's this?" Baby laughed, "fools I'm not going to fall for that!" he yelled breathing fire as it hit them as he began shooting more fire balls as Goku and the others lay on the ground panting.

"Damn I never thought I'd die like this" Zato panted.

"So you weren't bluffing after all you three really are out of energy" Baby said as they groaned and got up off the ground, "the great Super Saiyan 4 lying there like little infants!" he said swinging his fist as Goku and the others rolled out of the way as he brought both his fist down on Goku and Reyoto as they coughed out blood.

"Zato run!" Reyoto yelled getting hit again.

"Never!" Zato yelled as he got hit and Baby began beating on all three of them while far away Hercule was trying to hold back Serena and Pan.

"He's killing them! Oh no guys!" Pan said trying to help.

"Pan are you crazy! That beast will kill you in a second!" Hercule yelled.

"I don't care! Let go of me! If they die what the point of living?" Pan said.

"You leave my baby alone!" Serena yelled letting her Saiyan instincts get the better of her as she and Pan took off.

Goku Reyoto and Zato were in the ground covered in blood as they forced themselves up and glared at Baby.

"We're not scared of you! Go ahead do what you have to do!" Goku yelled as Reyoto hugged Zato with one arm as Zato closed his eyes and excepted their fates.

"I guess this is it" Zato said.

"Ah man it will take a miracle to pull this off" Goku said.

"Enough! Stop whispering! Die!" Baby yelled swinging back.

"Stop!" Pan yelled flying in front of him with Serena.

"Pan Serena get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"Mom don't!" Zato yelled.

"We Can't Goku" Serena said

"And what do you want us to do grandpa? Watch you guys die! I can't, no I refuse! I don't understand all this Baby it's not right! My dad never hurt you or my mom, my family and friends had nothing to do with you planet being destroyed it was the Saiyans, not us please just stop I won't let you hurt my family!" Pan yelled.

"And just how are you going to stop me you silly little insects!" Baby laughed.

"We can't stand what you are Baby!" Pan yelled forming two gold kai balls as Serena formed a purple one, "all you do is hate and hurt!"

"Pan please get away!" Goku yelled.

"Mom don't fight him!" Zato yelled.

"You took my parents away and I want them back!" Pan yelled.

"You took my mate and hurt my son you must pay!" Serena yelled as they began blasting at Baby.

"No girls run away" Goku said falling to his knees.

"I hate you!" Pan yelled.

"Pan!" Serena yelled covering Pan as they got smacked and hit the ground.

"No!" Zato yelled as Baby began walking towards them.

"Stay behind me Pan!" Serena said as Baby approached them.

"Baby!" Goku yelled as him and the others were all in position for kai blasts, "one more step and that last attack will feel like a tickle!"

"Leave them out of this! This is where the battle is!" Reyoto yelled.

"You're bluffing! You're using all of the energy you have just to stand up, do your worse!" Baby yelled focusing his attention to the girls and continued to walk towards then.

"This is your last warning! Stay away or die!" Goku yelled as Baby lifted his foot.

"This ends now!" Zato yelled as Baby was ready to step on them.

* * *

><p>"Kamehameha!"<p>

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Wave!"

Only one attacks hit Baby side and sent him falling over into several buildings as Reyoto dse iy flew over them.

"Looks like that miracle came just in time" Goku said.

"Goku that wasn't our attacks I couldn't shoot a kai blast out" Zato said as they turned to see Trunks.

"Boy did that feel good" Trunks said, "I have been feeling a little pimped up lately."

"Fool! I'm your master! What have you done!" Baby yelled.

"You're not my master, you controlled my body like a puppet nothing more!" Trunks yelled.

"We we're going to unite the universe! No more individuals fighting each other everyone would be of one mind!" Baby yelled.

"People have to choose that you can't take it away by taking away their free will!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"That's not enough Trunks you can't beat him in that state, don't do it!"  
>Goku yelled as Trunks flew towards Baby then began punching and kicking at Baby face and did not harm so he charged u and hit his chin as Baby laughed.<p>

"Have you no respect for your father body Trunks?" Baby said.

"Huh?" Trunks said as Baby brought his chin down on Trunks and sent him flying into the ground then began stepping on him as Trunks screamed out in pain as he powered down as he tried to get the foot off.

"Why did you say that about my father!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't you recognize him? This is your father body transformed" Baby said laughing, "now you see my full potential don't you son!" he said kicking him in the air as Supreme Kai appeared with Goten, Gohan and Kento as Gohan caught Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks it's really me" Gohan said.

"Gohan thank goodness" Trunks said.

"Whose responsible for this!" Baby yelled.

"You are! You took our bodies and our free will and now we got it back it was only a matter of time!" Gohan said as Baby growled.

"You have to steal powers from others because your weak!" Goten said.

"Your nothing more than an over grown leech, one that we'll take great pleasure in destroying!" Kento said.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming" Pan said.

"If you are then were both asleep at the same time" Serena said.

"Hi girls" Kibito Kai said landing next to them, "let's move to a safer place, okay?" he said holding out his hand.

Gohan and the others landed in front of Goku and the other Super Saiyan 4 warriors ready to help, "hey guys" Goku said.

"Papa it's really you!" Pan said hugging her father.

"Dad?" Zato said as Kento smiled as he could help but hug his father too as Serena joined.

"I'm glad to see you two still standing" KIbtio Kai said to Reyoto and Goku.

"Thanks Kibito Kai we should have known that you were responsible for bring our families back to us, you the best" Goku said.

"You've guys been threw enough

already dad we'll take it from here" Gohan said.

"Hell yeah we will, no one does this to my son and get away with!" Kento said removing blood from his son head.

"Hey Trunks how about some fusion?" Goten asked.

"Sure!" Trunks said.

"I think we'll join too!" Kento said nodding to Gohan.

"Yeah that our best bet lets go for it!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Goten and Trunks said.

"It won't work" Goku said.

"What?" Kento said.

"It has to work dad it the only way, we'll do fusion then we can all attack him together" Goten said.

"We already fought him, we know how strong he is if you four do fusion and we attack him in a group, he'll still defeat us we wouldn't have a smile chance" Goku said.

"Way to put us down Goku" Kento said.

"You cowards stop your whispering and come forward and fight! It doesn't matter what you plan your all going to die!" Baby yelled as the ape roared and powered up.

"So what then? We just sit here like helpless lambs and let him slaughter us!" Goten yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying Goten, there is one way we can beat him but fusion would just get us killed I have to fight him alone to win" Goku said.

"Like hell you are, you'd die in five seconds, I am just as strong as you and I'll fight too!" Reyoto said.

"And I will to I may be small but I'm strong enough to help!" Zato said as Goku smiled.

"You'll each have to give us your energy just like you did for Baby and if it worked for him" Goku said.

"It will work for us" Pan said.

"Exactly Pan, Super Saiyan 4 is our strongest hand it has to be us and we have to win!" Goku said.

"Yes sir you guys can do it grandpa I know you guys can you guys should have seen them fully powered you guys grandpa had that giant monkey on the ground but Bulma used this power to send out all these waves and ah! He's coming!" Pan yelled as they saw Baby approaching.

"The little girl right I cannot let them power up again!" Baby yelled breathing fire at him.

"Heads up!" Kento yelled grabbing Reyoto and took to the air as Gohan took Goku and Pan and Serena grabbed Zato as every flew out of the way of the fire ball.

"Trunks Goten we need to give him the slip so we can give them the energy!" Gohan yelled.

"Right!" the boys said as Baby breathed more fire as Baby chased after the Saiyans.

"Behind you!" Goten yelled.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled moving Gohan and Goku out of the fire ball then began shooting more fire ball.

"We need to do something!" Kento yelled as Baby charged at Gohan, Kento, Reyoto and Goku.

"Boys close your eyes quick!" Goku yelled as Gohan and Kento did as told.

"Solar Flare!" Goku and Reyoto yelled blinding Baby.

"I can't see! What have you done!" Baby yelled as he fell off the bridge.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Goku yelled as the light ended.

"Ok let's hurry!" Serena said as Goku Reyoto and Zato stood in the center as Gohan, Kento, Trunks, Goten, and Serena stood around them and powered to Super Saiyans as Baby shadow went over them.

"Saiyan scum you're going to pay for that trick with your lives!" Baby yelled floating over them glowing with very angry blue energy, "behold witness the glorious extinction of the Saiyan race!" he yelled as he stopped and something began stretching out of his back then his arm as he began expanding, "what's happening to me I can't take it anymore!"

Inside they could sense Uub messing Baby from the inside, "hey it's Majuub he's alive!" Goku said.

"Look!" Trunks said seeing Baby get fatter and fatter.

"What the hell is happening?" Goten asked.

"No one beats me with my own technique!" Majuub yelled as Baby fell from the air and fell to the ground.

"It's unbearable! It's that kid! It has to be but how he was a piece of chocolate!" Baby yelled.

"How do you like your chocolate surprise Baby! You should be a lot more careful about what you eat!" Majuub yelled.

"Awesome, he knew he could reverse the spell he got swallowed on purpose" Goku said.

"Or he just thought of this plan while he was in there" Reyoto said.

"You little spandrel! You knew! You tick me into eating you!" Baby yelled.

"Is that how you operate Baby you go into people and control them from the inside!" Majuub yelled.

"Damn you!" Baby yelled as he began powering.

"Guys what are you waiting for! Do it this is our last chance!" Majuub yelled.

"Goku he's doing this for you!" Kibito Kai yelled being the only one that can hear Majuub.

"I get it, thanks Majuub nice work, when this is over we'll have another sparring session together!" Goku said.

"But this this let that battle be on a deserted planet!" Reyoto said.

"Let's do it guys" Goku said as the others powered back up to Super Saiyans.

"Wait for me!" Pan said joining them.

"You guys are doing great I can feel it working" Goku said.

"Get out of me! Get out!" Baby yelled.

The five Saiyans energy became one gold ball around them as Goku, Reyoto, and Zato glowed red.

Baby had finally managed to get Majuub and spat him out next to Kibtio Kai, "oh no!" Kibto Kai said as Baby laughed and began forming a blue kai ball.

"Goku the monkey on the lose!" Hercule yelled.

"Majuub been spit out guys! Baby free! There's no more time!" Kibtio Kai yelled.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"Dad are you guys ready yet!" Goten yelled.

"Hold tight guys they'll tell us when they're ready" Pan said.

"Almost there just a little more" Goku said.

"That's it! Stay still and die like sitting ducks!" Baby yelled, "Super Galick Gun!" he yelled shooting the blast towards them.

When the kai blast hit it caused an explosion and smoke now stood where the Saiyans were as Kibito Kai fell on his knees in defeat.

"No we were so close!" he said.

"Where they go! Pan where are you!" Hercule yelled as Baby laughed.

"I can't believe those idiots!" Baby yelled laughing, "they couldn't have made it easier on me! All eight of them sitting there like a bull's-eye! Fools how could they fight so grandly to bunch it up like that in the end!"

When the smoke cleared Gohan and the others were seen buried in sand and out cold, "oh no not my Pan!" he yelled digging for her, "where are you Pan? Oh no I'm all alone you know I can't live without you" he said falling to his knees in defeat as Baby approached, "you were everything to me Pan, how dare you hurt my granddaughter you ugly brute! Come on I'm not scared of you your just a big fat bully let's go!"

"Easy there champ you better let us handle this one" Goku said.

"Goku is that really you?" Hercule asked looking around.

"It can't be! Where did that voice come from!" Baby yelled as he stopped and looked up you see smoke as it cleared and Goku emerged from it with Pan in his arms as Reyoto and Zato floated next to him as Baby began to back away.

"It should be over! I had you! What happened!" Baby yelled.

"Goku lets tell our parasite friend what happened" Reyoto said as they floated down.

"She alive, thank goodness!" Hercule said as Goku set her down, "you did it Goku you saved our granddaughter" he said as Goku and the others glowed red, "thank you so much" Hercule said picking up Pan.

"Hi gramps, are we done?" Pan asked.

"No Pan were still alive and well thanks to Goku" Hercule said.

"You're a real hero now Mr. Satan you should be proud of yourself" Goku said.

"Really?" Hercule said.

"You stood up to Baby without fear and without any regards to your own life, that's what it's all about" Goku said.

"I really did, didn't I? I don't believe it" Hercule said.

"And just because he said that don't let it go to your head again" Reyoto said as the others began to get out of the sand.

"So that's what a fully powered Super Saiyan 4 is like" Trunks said feeling the power radiating from them.

"Wow their power it's incredible this goes beyond anything I thought possible there's no way to describe it" Gohan said.

"Look at our son Kento, he's even stronger than us" Serena said as Kento smiled feeling more proud of his son than ever before.

"We couldn't have reached this without each and every one of you, you all made sacrifices and now it's our turn the killing stops here!" Goku said cracking his knuckles, "all you can see is the cracks shining around the edges of the door baby and you just don't think that little bit of light can overcome your dark plans but what you can see is behind the door that's what we are"

"Now would be a good time to beg for mercy because we'll show you none like you have us" Zato said.

"I don't care what you are your flesh can bleed and your bones can be broken!" Baby yelled as the three Saiyans smiled and began floating into the air.

"Funny I have no wish to destroy you it's your own desires that make is necessary" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself" Reyoto said.

"Why you insolent rats!" Baby yelled powering up with a large red kai ball growing around him as Goku and the other powered up and a large gold kai ball formed around them as the Great Ape roared and the Saiyans yelled as both the ball exploded.

Goku Reyoto and Zato were flown back and got right back up in the air ready to blast kai balls as Baby floated away from the ready to fire his own as they shot their blast at each other and another part of the city exploded.

Goku stood with his arms crossed on a rock as Zato sat on the edge with one knee propped up and his arm resting on it while Reyoto floated next to the rock as Baby stood away from them ready to fire another kai ball.

Baby and the others blasted kai balls at each other again as the giant purple and gold ball collided and exploded.

When the light cleared Baby emerged as the three Saiyans did, "impressive but your still no match for me!" Baby said.

"You don't realize who we are you see this thing before you and mistake that as the source, this form is nothing Baby just the tip of the iceberg" Goku said as Baby laughed.

"Spare me the mystic mumbo jumbo, the mightiest will triumph!" Baby yelled.

"What a baka" Zato said.

"Darkness isn't mighty Baby given light" Goku said as they flew with Baby running alongside them then began shooting kai blast at each other as they collided or hit each other as the hits they got hit with create wounds as they went along a crack and caused another explosion as they jumped on the other side of the narrow crack as Baby stood on the other side panting as they were.

"Could you guys tell who had the advantage? I could barely follow their movements" Goten said from the rock they view from.

"They seemed about even from what I could see" Trunks said.

"Yes but Goku and Reyoto have suffered a lot more damage it might give Baby the upper hand" Gohan said.

"But Zato managed to dodged everyone of Baby blast so they got the speed advantage over Baby with Zato on their side" Kento said.

"Yes and Goku and Reyoto could use fusion at any time so we have that as our back up" Serena said

"What the hell are you guys talking about! They are going to beat him no matter what! They have to!" Pan said.

"How can they be so fully recuperated after being injured so badly!" Baby yelled.

"That an easy one Baby" Reyoto said.

"Light breaks the darkness this form is our instruments we have no limits" Goku said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Baby yelled.

"Isn't it obvious baka?" Zato said.

"Your day in the sun has run its course it ends here like it was always meant to be" Goku said.

"I should have finished all of you off before! You are as good as dead! This time I'll see it threw to the end! Super Galick Gun!" Baby yelled sending the blast at them as they smiled as it hit them and exploded.

"Nice shot but it really would have hurt if you hit us" Goku said.

"What!" Baby yelled looking up to see them unharmed, "damn you, how did you avoid that!"

"Were not telling" Zato said as they landed.

"It's never too late to change, you can give up this fight right now and go in peace" Goku said.

"Or you can go painfully, I'd pick peace if I were you" Reyoto said.

"Peace! Here your peace!" Baby yelled firing a series of kai blast at them as the three Saiyans didn't move as smoke began to form around them from the kai blast hitting the ground as every blast missed them.

"He's not even aiming" Zato said.

"Wow that some serious fire power alright he must be desperate" Goku said.

"Yep, and I'm getting bored" Reyoto said.

When the kai blasts ended and the smoke cleared large holes with lava in them appeared as they saw the steam made them lose sight of Baby.

"No one makes a fool out of me, I'll vaporize you into nothingness! Taste the hateful power of darkness! Revenge Death Ball!" Baby yelled forming the black ball over his head.

"Can you see me now Super Saiyans! Can you see your death!" Baby yelled throwing the ball as they saw it emerge from the smoke and steam and began to crash towards them, "yes!"

"They taking that thing head on!" Gohan said.

"Grandpa no!" Pan yelled.

"Get out of there guys!" Kento yelled.

Goku Reyoto and Zato caught the ball and held it back as they began to get pushed back, "I got to do something!" Pan said trying to help but the adults pushed her down.

"Pan wait!" Trunks said.

"Don't do something stupid they'll think of something" Kento said as he watch his son and the others try to hold the ball back until they hit a mountain.

Goku and the other realized they were inside the ball and caught in it, "I have them! They're mine, no one escape my death ball you'll lose your sanity and die of terror long before your body disintegrates!" Baby yelled.

'No this cannot break me, I am beyond this pain I won't give into this Gohan, Goten, Pan Trunks, Kento, Reyoto, Zato I love you too much I will not let him hurt you!' Goku thought.

'For our families!' Reyoto thought.

'We will not let him hurt them!' Zato thought as they all began yelling as the black ball began to spin.

"What happening! My death ball! What are they doing to it!" Baby yelled as the death ball turned into a tornado then it disappeared and the three Saiyans emerged.

"How! How did you do that! That had enough power to reduce this planet to ashes!" Baby yelled.

"Did it? I didn't notice" Zato said.

"It's over we cannot allow you to hurt anyone else" Goku said as they powered with gold auras.

"You should be dead! What are you!" Baby yelled.

"We are the answer to all that is evil" Goku said.

"I hate you!" Baby yelled.

"Good!" Reyoto said as they went into final kai attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Wave!" the three kai blast flew at Baby then became on large blast as it hit Baby and sent him in the air as the shadow grew over Gohan and the others.

"Run!" Kento yelled as they all ran out of the way as Baby came crashing down.

Baby laid face down in the ground as Gohan and the others look over the edge they all took cover behind and saw Baby not moving or getting back up.

"Let me see!" Pan said pushing her way through to see Baby, "wow it's kind of sad isn't it?"

"Like hell it is!" Kento said.

"Yeah no way! You wouldn't be saying that if he stood up again Pan" Gohan said as Goku Reyoto and Zato floated above Baby.

"I knew you guys could do it, you guys are number one! That big ugly monster never stood a chance against you guy! You're the greatest!" Pan said.

"Wait guys if Baby dies that means Vegeta dies" Gohan said.

"Huh! Oh no" Pan said looking at Trunks and Serena.

"It's okay it has to be that the day my dad would want it, it better than being used by Baby we're prepared for whatever Goku wants" Trunks said.

"Just make it quick guys" Serena said hiding her face in Kento chest.

Goku and the others then shot a kai blast down onto Baby and caused an explosion as the smoke cleared and they saw ape Baby fine but as for his tail it was blown off.

"They blasted his tail off!" Trunks said as the heard Baby roaring as he began to shrink then returned to his ugly normal form as Baby left the body.

"There he is!" Pan yelled.

"Baby you coward get back here right now!" Hercule yelled chasing after the bouncing silver egg, "come on you stupid jumping bean, fight like a man!"

The egg then stopped and reformed Baby original blue form, "uh guys a little help over here!" Hercule said as all the Saiyans flew down ready to beat on Baby as his eyes glowed blue and blinded them with a light as they saw Baby gone.

"Grandpa Baby getting away!" Pan yelled.

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Trunks and Serena ran back over to Vegeta who returned to normal.

"Dad are you okay?" Trunks asked holding his father head.

"Answer us dad" Serena said as Vegeta grunted.

"Lie still" Trunks said.

"Trunks Serena" Vegeta said.

"We're right here father" Trunks said as Goku and the other landed as Goku smiled down at Vegeta as Vegeta returned it.

The sound of a rocket got their attention as they knew who was on it, "Baby on there alright I can sense him!" Trunks yelled.

"You guys are not just going to let him escape are you grandpa?" Pan asked.

"No Pan don't worry" Goku said patting her head.

"Wait for it" Reyoto said as Baby ship flew above the sun.

"Right on seclude" Zato said as they prepared for a final blast.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Wave!" all three blast became one again as they left the planet at high speed went into space then hit Baby ship as they pushed it right into the sun.

"That ought to do it Baby cells were destroyed in the sun, he won't be able to regenerate" Gohan said.

"Good the sun made that disgusting thing dead for good!" Zato said.

"Yes! Grandpa!" Pan yelled hugging her grandfather leg.

Zato then left his power go down as he returned to normal then looked over at his friends as all their eyes widen to see Reyoto was eighteen again and standing next to kid Goku as Reyoto glared back at them.

"What the hell are you all looking at!" He said looking down, "oh! Yeah that right that Old Kai made me drink this disgusting coffee to make me stronger and to do that he had to turn me eighteen again" Reyoto said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kento said.

"Nope looks like we get to grow up together Reyoto" Goku said as Reyoto groaned.

Back at Kami lookout Pan looked down at her kid grandfather while Reyoto mopped away from them, "you two just refuse to grow up don't you grandpa? Couldn't you two have stay as a Super Saiyan 4?" Pan said.

"Well what's wrong with the way we are?" Goku asked.

"I guess nothing I'll take you any way I can get you but not grandma I'm sure she wants her full size husband back" Pan said.

"I guess your right oh well I can transform into Super Saiyan 4 anytime" Goku said.

"Oh is that right? So when we have grandparents day at school can you transform till you full grown?" Pan asked.

"I'll think about it" Goku said.

"Hey before I forget we better disperse this to the rest of the earth a little mist ought to do the trick would you like to do the honor Dende?" Kibito Kai said holding up the sacred water in a small little jug.

"Sure" Dende said.

"While your treating the people here, I'll go to the Planet Tuffle and get that mess straighten out hey Gohan Kento would you two mind giving me a hand?" Kibito Kai asked.

"No I'd love to Kibtio Kai, you Kenot?" Gohan said.

"I'll help too, I really don't want to deal with a Tuffle boss at work" Kento said.

After fixing the people on earth and the Tuffle Planet Goku and Reyoto looked out to the now cured planet as the earth shook.

"What the hell is going on?" Goku asked.

"I don't know" Pan said.

"This doesn't feel like an earthquake" Zato said as it stopped.

"It's been almost a year since the black star dragon balls have been used Earth is about to blow up" Mr. Popo said.

"What!" Goku and Reyoto yelled.

"But we brought the black star balls back to earth Mr. Popo remember?" Goku said.

"I would never forget something important" Mr. Popo said.

"Obviously you did since the earth is still here but I can't remember what happened next" Dende said.

"I handed them right to you! Where did you put them Dende!" Goku yelled.

"I don't remember" Dende said.

"Are you crazy! How can you forget!" Goku yelled.

"Your right I must be going crazy" Dende said.

"We must have already been infected when Goku gave us the dragon balls" Mr. Popo said.

"Yes I remember now I had the dragon balls then I gave them to Baby time must have rest after Baby wish what have I done! I failed the Earth! I don't deserve to be guardian anymore!" Dende said collapsing to the ground.

"Look what you did Goku! You made the guardian of the Earth cry! Have you no shame!" Reyoto yelled.

"It's okay but we better figure out how exactly how much time we have left so we can come up with a plan" Goku said.

"Hang on I'm figuring it out" Pan said counting fingers, "ah! This is bad you guys we only have two weeks before the earth blows up!"

"What! Damn you Baby!" Zato yelled into the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Piccolo Decision

"How the hell are we opposed to get the dragon balls in two weeks when it took us a year before!" Trunks said.

"There's no way if everything went perfectly we may get it down in six months but two weeks will only get us one!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah your right we wouldn't have a chance would we?" Goku said.

"What are we going to do grandpa? We just can't wait here and die!" Pan said as they heard the rumblings of mountains falling apart.

"I don't like this, I'm scared" Pan said.

"Hey Serena I thought you were pregnant you should have had the baby by now are you fat?" Goku said earning himself a slap across the face.

"I am pregnant! I wasn't pregnant when I told you and the other and actually got pregnant while you were in space" Serena said.

"When are you do?" Zato asked.

"Oh pretty soon, could be today could be tomorrow we won't know until it happens" Serena said.

IIIII

At C.C. they Z-Gang tried to figure a plan, "the earthquakes is getting bigger and bigger" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding and the humans are starting to notice that there something wrong" Reyoto said.

"Ugh this is all that degenerate Baby fault! First he steals my body and now this ugh! If he wasn't dead already I'd do the honor myself!" Vegeta growled.

"And I'd help!" Zato yelled.

"We need a plan" Pan said.

"Yeah no kidding" Zato said as they noticed Hercule hiding under the table.

"I'm too young to die" he said.

"Gramps" Pan said.

"Goku, Reyoto!" Trunks yelled running into the room, "our communications networks is back online we can communicate with the Tuffle Planet now!"

"Great!" Goku said jumping from his seat.

"Alright!" Pan said.

Back in the lab they looked at a white screen till Bulma appeared with Kibito Kai.

"Hello! Are you guys just going to leave us up here or what!" Bulma yelled.

"Well hello to you too" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Hi Bulma your back to normal I see" Goku said.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do! What the hell is going on! How did this planet get here!" Bulma yelled.

"Excuse us" Gohan said pushing Bulma away as Gohan and Kento appeared on the screen, "we treated everyone here with the sacred water dad" Gohan said.

"Some were difficult and I had to apply force and force" Kento said.

"And they're all back to normal you can send a ship up now were ready for transport" Gohan said.

"I wish I could but we can't" Goku said.

"How dare you!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh no" Zato said.

"Move it boys!" Chichi yelled shoving Gohan and Kento out of the screen, "Goku your plotting something! You don't want us to come back!"

"No that not it at all I promise" Goku said as Vegeta laughed behind them.

"I'm too old for now is that it! You found a pretty young girl your age haven't you!" she cried.

"Chichi you know that not true I just don't want you to come back to earth because it's going to blow up in two weeks" Goku said as Chichi stopped crying and Gohan and Kento pushed her out of the way.

"What do you mean! You brought the dragon balls back to Earth a long time ago!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah what gives!" Kento yelled.

"Yes that true but Baby used them again and that was almost a whole year ago, so we failed" Pan said.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I can answer that it's simple" Vegeta said as every looked at him, "we migrate to Planet Tuffle."

"Of course! We can use Baby base of operations as our refuge" Trunks said.

"Yeah but how can we move them all in two weeks?" Pan asked.

Kakarot Reyoto are you able to do the Instant Transmission in your current states?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure him or I can in these forms anymore" Reyoto said.

"But if we transform it will be a synch, Super Saiyan 4 will do it" Goku said.

"Super Saiyan 4 will do it huh? Go ahead Kakarot run it in why don't and Trunks will need you too, can you get the big ship fired up and ready to go?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure no problem" Trunks said.

"Ok Kakarot that's our plan we'll take as many as we can to the spaceship you and Reyoto will have to transport the rest" Vegeta said.

"Wow Vegeta you're on a roll big time" Goku said.

"In the old days we got used to moving from planet to planet in large numbers came with the trait" Vegeta said.

"That brings back memories" Reyoto said.

"Even with I.T. me and Reyoto won't be able to move all those people in time can Kento and Kibito Kai help us?" Goku asked.

"I'd be happy to Goku" Kibito Kai said.

"And I can help, anything better then listening to Bulma and Chichi complain" Kento said as they I.T. into the lab.

"I think were forgetting about one thing though, the people themselves they're skeptical it will be hard to convince them to leave" Kibito Kai said.

"Your right no one going to believe that the earth is going to blow up in two weeks that sounds crazy" Pan said.

"Yep it's going to be pretty hard for them to swallow" Trunks said.

"Yeah remember when Vegeta asked them to give me their energy to beat Buu? They wouldn't listen to anyone but Mr. Satan" Goku said.

"Ugh I want to kill thoese human so bad when they did that!" Reyoto said.

"Hey, but what if I certain bigheaded celebrity helped us by the name of Hercule Satan" Zato said as everyone all looked at Satan.

"Yes that's it!" they all said.

"Me? Uh okay I'll try" Hercule said.

IIIII

Late that day people and helicopters all stood outside Mr. Satan house as he made his big announcement.

"In less than two weeks the Earth will no longer be here it will be destroyed by a cataclysmic explosion! Some of you don't believe what I'm saying and that understandable but the Earth is going to blow up whether you believe it or not it can't be helped!" Hercule said while the other watched from above.

"Look at them, they flocked to him like sheep" Trunks said.

"They all look up to him, ever since he defeated Cell they just love him" Goku said.

"Goku don't tell me you believe that story about him beating Cell too" Trunks said.

"Yeah if I remember correctly it was Gohan who beat Cell, Hercule got smacked out of the ring by only one percent of Cell power" Reyoto said.

"Gramps would be such a great man if he didn't lie" Pan said.

"Starting right now I'll be offering transportation to anyone who wants to take it to the planet you see above us in the sky my helper will be wearing patches like this one please listen to them they will lead you and your children to safe passage" Hercule said.

"Ugh do we have to wear these things!" Zato said holding the patch with Hercule face on it.

"Looks like it" Reyoto said as the ground shook again as people agreed with Hercule and began cheering.

"I don't know how he does it" Pan said.

"It called taking advantage of human stupidity" Reyoto said.

Behind Mr. Satan Goten put on his badge and approached Vegeta, "here you go, here your badge" Goten said holding out the patch.

"Hn yeah right" Vegeta said walking away.

"They come in different colors" Goten said.

"Okay gets get work" Reyoto said powering to Super Saiyan 4 like Goku.

"Now everyone please take your neighbor hand" Trunks said flying over a crowd of people, "Kibito Kai were all set!"

"Great hold on tight" Kibtio Kai said I.T. a large group of people to the planet leaving the once crowed street empty.

IIIII

"Alright are we ready!" Goku said from within a baseball stadium full of people then I.T, them all leaving another empty location.

IIIIII

"Okay lets go I don't got all day!" Reyoto yelled in a large football field before I.T. them away.

IIIIII

"This isn't the time to be playing video games you guys" Goten said in an arcade full of teens, "don't you get it, look the Earth is really going to explode if you stay here your all going to die."

"You're the only one danger of dying here!" a punk said before getting hit behind the head then more teens began falling over as Goten saw Vegeta standing over some.

"Put them in with the luggage" he said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in a snow covered mountain Goku was with a village of people he meet when he was a child. "Hi everyone it's nice to see you again if you all join hands this will only take a second, here we go!" Goku said I.T. the village.

IIIII

After almost two weeks of I.T. back and forth and make many trips the Earth was entirely empty while few remained.

"How many are left?" Reyoto asked.

"Four more this is going to be really close" Goku said.

"Goku climb aboard were out of time" Trunks said.

"You guys go ahead we got a few straggler we'll catch up" Goku said as him and Reyoto I.T. away to find the rest of the few people.

"Hurry the hell up were leaving with or without you!" Pan yelled.

After Goku and Reyoto got the few Zato did a last minute check around the ship, "let's see all the animals we can save, check last minute people, not check where the hell is Goku and Reyoto with those last people?" Zato asked as Goku and Reyoto I.T. into the room, "never mind."

"Hi everyone got room for three more?" Goku asked.

"We did it grandpa thanks to you and Reyoto! You two are the greatest" Pan said.

"Ah crap! We forgot a kid!" Zato yelled seeing the freaking out parents.

"Be right back!" Goku said I.T. back to earth to see the almost destroyed planet.

"Hello! Little boy are you out there!" Goku yelled.

"Over here" Piccolo said.

"Huh!" Goku said as he turned to see Piccolo with the kid in his arms.

"Piccolo it's you but why are you still here?" Goku asked.

"Just enjoying to solitude" Piccolo said "and looking out for stragglers like this little guy" Piccolo said.

"That's just like you but we better get going there no time left she going to blow" Goku said as he ended up turning back into to a kid, "what happened?"

"Goku?" Piccolo said as Goku tried to I.T. himself back to the ship but failed.

"It's not working Piccolo my tank empty I'm all out of energy" Goku said "man some rescues huh? Now were stuck here, I'm sorry Piccolo I failed" Goku said.

"I hear what you're saying but I don't believe it how can you fail your Goku you can do anything" Goku said grabbing Goku small wrist.

"But Piccolo" Goku said.

"But nothing" Piccolo said as Goku could feel Piccolo giving him energy, "you can do it Goku, believe in yourself!" As Goku I.T. himself back to the ship with the kid and puppy.

"Wow we did it Piccolo" Goku said looking to see Piccolo not with him.

"Oh my god, Piccolo don't!" Zato said running to the window.

Back on the Tuffle Planet Gohan and Kento were escorting the people out as Piccolo made his last goodbye, "Gohan can you hear me?" Piccolo asked as Kento listened in.

"Huh is that you Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Sounded like him" Kento said.

"Yes it me I'm still here I have a bit of a situation on my hands" Piccolo said.

"Don't tell me your still on earth the last ship already took off" Gohan said.

"Yes I know I was helping someone out when it left" Piccolo said.

"What! Call my dad he can come and get you" Gohan said.

"Your dad out of energy Gohan I could call lord Kai but I decided to ride this one out the black star balls are too dangerous look what they're doing to the earth if I die they'll turn to stone and this will never happen again" Piccolo said.

"I don't want you to die!" Gohan said.

"It's okay Gohan I know now that it was meant to be this way sometimes we have to look beyond what we want and to what's best" Piccolo said.

"But Piccolo" Gohan said as tears spilt down his face as Piccolo appeared before them.

"Come now it's alright this is the path that I've chosen let's talk about something else like how you matured" Piccolo said, "you have become a truly great warrior Gohan and yet you remained humble, you've showed me the powers are guided by love watching you grow has helped me grow Gohan that why I'm here, it's begun goodbye my friend."

"Piccolo no!" Kento yelled as the earth blew up and Gohan fell to his knees as Kento crouched down.

"Piccolo don't leave us, Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

IIIIII

Shortly after a wish was made with Porunga to restore the earth and everyone soon returned unaware of Piccolo sacrifice and the new life that soon joined them.

"I can't believe out of all the pretty young girls on this planet Baby picked me to be his queen, gosh it's flattering when you think about it" Bulma said as her and the other wives set up the table for the party.

"I'm finished grandma, what do you want me to do now?" Pan asked as a red limo flew in.

"Well it looks like some big shot from corporate headquarters is coming to my party" Bulma said as Trunks stepped out.

"Hey Pan" Trunks said wearing a suite with glasses.

"Trunks is that you?" Pan asked.

"I think it is" Zato said walking next to her as Giru appeared over Trunks shoulder.

"Giru!" Pan said.

"Pan!" Giru said flying over to her as Pan hugged him, Giru missed Pan, Giru missed you very, very much!"

"I missed you too Giru!" Pan said while approve Goku and Reyoto watched while Gohan looked to the sky.

"Well how has it been having a child for a husband?" Bulma asked.

"Oh the same even when Goku was an adult it was still like living with a little child" Chichi said.

"Goku go over and talk to your son" Reyoto whispered as Goku saw him son looked depressed.

"Gohan?" Goku said.

"I miss him dad" Gohan said.

"Of course you do, we all miss someone we truly care about but as long as he hold them in our hearts they will always be with us" Reyoto said as Gohan smiled.

"Goku, Reyoto, Gohan hey were here!" Krillin yelled as the three waved to the rest of their friend who had arrived.

"Good everyone here for the party now we just need to wait for our guests of honor" Goku said.

"Yeah what the party for anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"Well for two reasons, one for the return of our homes and the return of the peace and two to welcome the newest Saiyan to the family" Reyoto said.

"Serena had the baby?" 18 asked.

"She went into labor today and of course, Chichi and Bulma were planning a party already so this makes it a better reason to have everyone see the new baby and to celebrate new life" Reyoto said.

"Has anyone else seen the baby?" Marron asked.

"Nope Kento and Serena are the only ones and they should be here soon so were getting everything set up for when they arrive" Gohan said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Roshi asked.

"Don't know, they want it to be a surprise" Zato said.

"So you excited to be a big brother Zato?" Goten asked as Zato nodded.

"It will most likely be a boy, I doubt it will be a girl" Vegeta said.

"You don't know that I know they really want a girl but if it is a boy they'll be happy with that too" Reyoto said.

"Here they come" Goku said as a car flew in and landed as Kento stepped out.

"Hey everyone" he said running over to the passenger side and open it as Serena stepped out with a pink buddle in her arms.

"It's a girl!" Pan said.

"Aw let us see her" Bulma said as Serena show the baby Saiyan face as everyone awed.

"She so adorable!" Chichi said.

"Zato come here son" Kento said as Zato did and Kento took the baby and handed her to her brother.

"What her name?" Reyoto asked.

"Well we thought long and harder and we thought that we should name her after some important in Kento and yours Reyoto lives" Serena said.

"Her name is Cora, Cora Hoshi" Kento said as Reyoto couldn't help but smile.

"That is an excellent name" Reyoto said taking his new niece into his arms, "wait did you cut off her tail!"

"No, the doctors tried but I told them I would blast them if they got anywhere near her with anything sharp" Kento said.

"Well this is a party, so let's party!" Trunks said.


	15. Chapter 15

Curtain Call

Many months passed and the World Martial Arts tournament began again as Goku, Reyoto, Zato and Pan entered but much to Goku disappointment he was put into the junior division.

Goku finished getting ready in the fighter box as he left the room and walked out to the field with all the fans cheering his name, "the world martial arts tournament of all the weird stuff in the world I never thought I'd be here competing as a kid again" Goku said not paying attention as his opponent came at him and kicked Goku in the head and broke his foot as he fell back crying as Goku woke up from a daydream.

"Oh sorry about that like all kids I can get distracted while daydreaming now let's gets started!" Goku said getting into fighting stance as the announcer walked in-between them.

"And the winner of the first round in our junior division is Goku!" The announcer said.

"That kind of strange I didn't even touch him" Goku said.

"The baka is so clueless sometimes" Reyoto said from the fighters box and Goku walked in and hopped up on the sign in front of the entrance to watch the fights.

"Yeah now that what I call a fight!" Goku said.

"I've seen better" Reyoto said as Goku felt someone tap on his ass as Goku hopped down to see Krillin, Videl, Serena, Gohan, Kento and baby Cora.

"Hey so you guys made it" Goku said.

"Yeah but we already missed your first fight why didn't you tell us you were competing in the Junior Division Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I didn't know" Goku said.

"Yeah this is how it went" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Flash Back

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto were walking to Hercule room to find out why Goku had been put in the Junior Division when Reyoto notice Hercule drawing Buu face in a window.

"Hey there Mr. Satan I think there something wrong with your contest" Goku said.

"What do you mean Goku?" Hercule asked.

"Well I mean Pan, Zato and Reyoto are fighting the adults but I'm fighting the children but I'm not a kid and Pan and Zato are not adults" Goku said.

"No that's right" Hercule said.

"Hmmm" Goku and Reyoto said giving his a suspicious looks.

"Well Goku the divisions are detrained by the height of the fighters if you were a centimeter taller you'd only barley make the adult divisions and Pan and Zato are just a little bigger then you" Hercule said.

"Yeah I guess you have a point" Goku said.

IIIII

"There are height limits so I figured I would fight at half strength it should be fun" Goku said as Krillin burst into laughter.

"Wow he really doped you those aren't the rules, Mr. Satan made them up" Krillin said.

"He did?" Reyoto growled.

"Come on he much rather see his granddaughter win this competition than you Goku" Krillin said.

"So if dad entered as an adult Pan would have less than a chance to emerge as a victor" Gohan said.

"And I bet he going to talk me and Zato into letting Pan win" Reyoto said.

"Of course that so like my father to fix a fight" Videl said.

"It's not that Videl he just wants the best for Pan why don't we watch the tournament and cheer on like a good family should okay" Goku said as they watch Pan in the ring with a very large man who shadow went over the people the people in the tournament.

"You have got to be kidding" Pan said as the large man brought his large foot down onto Pan.

"That guy bigger than the Ox King!" Zato said as they watch Pan lift the man foot up as they saw blood come down her face.

"Didn't your mother teach you to treat a lady better than this!" Pan yelled as she charged and made the ring glow with her blue kai as she made the large man fly into the air and come flying down onto the ring.

"Pan is the winner! Watch out for this young lady she has a pretty good chance of taking the championship!" the announcer shouted.

"I hope in the next round you'll find someone more of a challenge" Pan said.

"Hey where the hell is Goten?" Reyoto asked.

IIIII

Somewhere in the city Goten was on a date with Valese, "sorry about the wait" Goten said setting their foods down.

"Oh a ham sandwich I've never had one of these before" Valese said looking down at the hamburgers.

"It called a hamburger" Goten said.

"It sounds good I don't see a knife or fork on the plate how do they expect me to eat this?" Valese said.

"Ah yes allow me to demonstrate" Goten said picking up his food.

"Goten look who on TV" Valese said as Goten turned to see Hercule.

"There a rumor floating around that you're going to retire after today competition is this the case?" the announcer asked.

"Well I'm getting old and I have to face that I can't be the world champ forever that why after toady contest I will retire and the champion will take my place" Hercule said.

"This is shocking news you will only find on the world tournament!" the announcer said.

'As long as I don't compete I don't have to take his place' Goten thought taking a bite of his hamburger.

IIIII

Pan threw out another opponent disappointed that he wasn't a challenge, "and Pan move onto the semifinals!" the announcer said.

"No challenge at all" Pan said.

"Pan I'm curious of all the entrance today you and two are the ones who seem to come out on top any comment?" the announcer asked.

"What? About taking over my gramps title? I don't know" Pan said thinking about it had the horrible image of her looking like Hercule with the huge hair and mustache, "oh hell no! I don't want a mustache!"

"The hell she say?" Reyoto said.

"I think she said something about not wanting a mustache" Zato said.

"I forfeit!" Pan yelled.

IIIIII

"Ha no one in this competition deserves to take Satan place, they better allow late entries into this contest or they'll have problems on their hands!" Vegeta said walking out of C.C.

Pan sat in the stands with her parents Zato parents and Krillin as they all licked lollypops. "So what made you forfeit the match? You knew you were going to win didn't you?" Gohan said.

"Yes but this young lady has bigger plans for her life then becoming a multi-millionaire fighting champion" Pan said as Gohan Videl and Pan let out a disappointed sigh.

"Look at Goku fighting like a champ even though there's no prize at the end of the road that so him" Krillin said as Gohan Videl and Pan let out another disappointed sigh.

"I wonder why Zato and Reyoto stayed in?" Serena said.

"Maybe one of them is planning on being champion or they want the second and third place prize money" Kento said rocking Cora.

"Ah! Why didn't I think of that!" Pan said.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the junior division final bout!" The announcer said as the fans cheered, "now let's welcome Goku and in this corner Monty!"

Goku opponent was a little boy with brown hair and green glasses and looked scared out of his mind and screamed when Goku went into a battle stance.

"Now boys let's get this match on the way!" as a blue light came from the fighters box as all of the tournament works flew out as Vegeta stepped out.

"Oh hi Vegeta!" Goku said.

"What! Why don't you fight a worthy opponent" Vegeta said flying over to the side of the ring.

"It not my job to pick the opponents so I got to fight him first" Goku said pointing to the boy with glasses.

"A crying boy! How the hell did he make it this far!" Vegeta said.

"This is the kids division" Goku said.

"Uh" Vegeta said as the boy kicked Goku out of the ring.

"He's out! Monty wins!" the announcer said.

"Not yet! Would you give me a second to hop back up there?" Goku said dangling from the side and inches from the ground as the boy began stepping on his hands till Goku fell off.

"And now he out of the ring for sure! Ladies and gentlemen Monty wins!" the announcer shouted.

"He one!" Vegeta said still in shock.

"I guess I had to lose sometime" Goku said.

"Ah! I can't believe this! This is embarrassing!" Vegeta said covering his face in shame.

"We will begin the semifinals in the adult divisions soon until then don't forget to visit our concession stands stock up on lollypops and snacks at reasonable prices!" the announcer said.

Trunks arrived and heard a pounding noise as he turned the corner to see Vegeta punching a wall to vent his anger.

Trunks went to find a seat when Gohan spotted him, "hey Trunks over here!" Gohan said.

"This is the finals right? I didn't see Pan or Goku down there anywhere" Trunks said.

"Surprise! Care for a lollypop?" Pan said holding an extra out.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks said joining them and joined them lollypop licking, "so who is this Papayaman character I've been hearing about since I got here?"

"He's looking good up to now he's been winning every fight with a single punch" Krillin said.

"Sounds like he would have given Pan a run for her money" Trunks said as they watch Papayaman take another man out.

"He tuff but he couldn't beat my other grandpa" Pan said.

"What are you talking about Pan he's stronger then that he's only using one billionth of his actual strength" Goku said from above them licking his own lollypop.

"And I suppose you know who he really is?" Gohan said as Goku smiled and laughed.

"He Majuub cut the act take off your mask!" Goku yelled.

"Wait a sec that Majuub!" everyone below Goku said as Majuub tossed off the hero costume and revealed his identity.

"He may have a chance against Reyoto but against Zato they may be even" Kento said.

"What are you talking about dad Reyoto and I forfeit" Zato said as everyone saw them next to Goku.

"Well it looks like Hercule will fight Majuub, I need a camera!" Kento said pulling out a camera.

"Kento!" Videl yelled.

"Come on Videl you know this will be funny" Kento said as they saw Majuub punch Hercule.

"Oh that going to hurt for a week!" Zato said as they saw Majuub slammed his elbow down into Hercule gut and arm locked him.

"Now he'll feel worse" Reyoto said.

"Oh man this is pretty intense" Pan said.

"I guess he's taking this fight seriously" Goku said.

"Why isn't Mr. Satan moving?" Krillin asked as they watch Hercule lay on the ring as he stood up.

"You don't beat Mr. Satan to everyone Mr. Satan a hero, how would they fell if he lost the fight?" Buu said as Majuub froze and Hercule punched him out of the ring.

"Majuub is out of the ring! Mr. Satan wins!" the announcer shouted.

"Why so glum?" Goku asked as they approached Majuub, "you should be proud at how you handle this match Majuub."

"Thanks for letting my gramps win you know it mean the world to him" Pan said.

"It wasn't like that Buu came to me and explained why I should let him win" Majuub said.

"There no need to be modest Majuub we can see right through you" Trunks said.

"Bye!" they all said leaving.

"He told me that Mr. Satan a world hero hmp I'm glad I helped you out world champion" Majuub said.

IIIIII

"I got to say that was a pretty good tournament but most of the guys out there would be ten times as strong if they trained some more then I guess I should train twice as hard now I don't want one of them beating me" Goku said.

"You really think one of those guys is a treat to you" Krillin said as they laughed.

"Especially when there's a real treat right here! I'd say play time is over" Vegeta said ending the laughter.

"Okay it's been awhile since we did this" Goku said as him and Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan.

"OH hell no!" Reyoto yelled.

"Were on a bridge grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Father cut it out!" Trunks yelled as Goku stomach growling got their attention as Goku powered down.

"Sorry but do you mind if we continue this after I get something to eat" Goku said.

"Baka" Reyoto said as Vegeta began to laugh as Goku began to laugh as Reyoto couldn't help but laugh too.


	16. Chapter 16

Super Android 17

Shortly after the tournament the Son, Hoshi and Briefs families all meet at one of the Son's house from dinner.

"Wow this taste delicious" Bulla said.

"Why thank you now some of this food might taste a little different it's a fancy new style of gourmet cooking I've been messing around with" Chichi said.

"All of it looks great I've never seen dishes prepared quiet like this before" Bulma said.

"That because this much food is only need for a family of Saiyans" Reyoto said.

"So what this one it looks like sushi?" Bulma asked picking up a food that looks like sushi with her chopsticks.

"That one is the Pow Turtle Truffle" Chichi said.

"Uh did you say turtle!" Bulma said as everyone but the Son's and Hoshi's stopped eating to stare at the foods they were eating.

"It's the tail meat which has the most flavor we also have Seven Colored Wart Toads, and some Centipede Eel Soup which I've added my own special blend of hot peppers" Chichi said pulling the lid off the soup as Videl, Bulla and Bulma stared at the soup.

"Yeah and you can only get these awesome at Mt. Pow's" Gohan said.

"I love the Seven Colored Wart Toad it's great!" Pan said eating it.

"I love the soup!" Zato said.

"Well I'm just not used to such an exotic array of foods for dinner" Bulma said.

"Yeah it's kind of an acquired taste" Videl said.

"Shouldn't it taste good to begin with?" Bulma asked.

"I know it looks weird but it taste really good, I wouldn't mind some Dratzuga" Reyoto said.

"A what?" Bulla asked.

"Dratzuga it's a space delicacy, it's like giant larva cooked till they liquefy and you can eat it's insides threw a straw" Kento said.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick" Bulla said.

"It's Trunks opposed to have been here by now?" Pan asked.

"Yeah he's your son Bulma where is he?" Goku asked with a mouth full of food as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"Uh I don't know he should have left C.C. a while ago" Bulma said as the doorbell rang.

"It's him I'll get the door" Pan said running to the door, "what took you so long?" she said opening the door and gasped to see a very beaten up Trunks.

"Pan help me" Trunk grunted.

"Trunks what happened?" Pan asked.

"It was Android 17" Trunks said before passing out and fell onto Pan as they fell over.

"Oh my god Trunks!" Serena said as they all ran over and got Trunks off Pan.

'Trunks what is it?" Goku asked.

"Hey what is that in the sky?" Pan asked as they all looked out the door and all headed outside to see a giant black hole in the clouds.

"There something evil about that I can feel it" Goku said.

"And your right" King Kai said.

"Oh King Kai is that you? I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been are things good up there?" Goku said.

"I've been sick with a cold Goku but this is hardly the time to discuss it!" King Kai said.

"You can still get sick where your dead?" Zato said.

"Who cares something evil is happening! Earth and Hell has come together in a space time rift!" King Kai yelled.

"Wait hell? Does that mean they're back again" Kento said.

"Who?" Zato asked.

"Every enemy we've ever fought" Reyoto said as thunder began to fill the skies as the blacks clouds around the gate to hell began to make it expand.

"Oh this is not good, not good!" Reyoto said pacing back in forth in the living room while Trunks lay on a couch and awoke.

"About time you woke up I've been so worried" Bulma said.

"I'm okay mother just please don't tell dad about this okay?" Trunks said as Bulma winked.

"It's about time sleepy head how are you feeling?" Goku asked in the doorway with the others.

"Well I've been better thanks for taking care of me you guys" Trunks said.

"You sure gave me a scare I've never seen you so out of it" Goku said.

"So Trunks tell me did you really fight Android 17?" Pan asked.

"Yeah what does this big hole in the sky lead too?" Bulla asked.

"It keeps getting bigger will it stop?" Videl asked.

"Did the android talk to you what did he say before he beat you up?" Chichi asked.

"Wait hold on just give me a second and I'll explain it to you!" Trunks yelled.

"Go on then" Kento said.

"I was driving I had just left C.C. and heading over here for dinner 17 jumped in front of the limo and made us crash he then blasted the car and almost killed me and the driver he then attacked and did this to me he told me that the hole in the sky is the entrance to hell, he said that every enemy we ever fought is being resurrected and brought here to exact their revenge on Goku, he wanted me to tell Goku that if he wants to keep this evil from destroying Earth then he has to come to hell alone to finish this" Trunks said.

"He wants me to go to hell?" Goku said.

"Why just Goku, they're up to something" Reyoto said.

"Hey dad you better take a look at the television" Gohan said.

"Yeah it looks Trunks was right they're back" Kento said as everyone went to the living room and saw the T.V. show everyone they ever fought flying from the hole and into the cities.

"He was serious" Trunks said.

"I guess there really is no way to fight them at once I may have to do what that android said" Goku said.

"But what if Cell and Frieza have been resurrected and come back to Earth with the others?" Bulma asked.

"What if Broly, Buu and Baby are back too?" Kento asked.

"Well that why I'm going to have to go to hell to make sure something like that will never happen here" Goku said.

"How can you say that causally!" Bulma yelled.

"Because I'm interested I think I'd like to see how strong Cell and Frieza have gotten over the years! I bet I can take them!" Goku said.

"Well if you think so then I think so too" Chichi said.

"Yeah I support you all the way but I think you should take me with you" Pan said.

"Sorry Pan but he has to make this journey alone" Bulma said.

"Like hell, Goku need back up so I'll go too they won't even know I followed" Reyoto said.

"Okay!" Goku said as they headed outside, "see you guys later and don't worry you can count on us!" Goku said as him and Reyoto took off towards the void to hell.

"Okay, listen up while Goku and Reyoto handle hell we need to protect the humans so let's get to the city and send some old friends back to hell" Zato said.

IIIII

In the city Goten was fighting Pui-Pui as he had no problem dodging the alien kai blast attack and kicked the alien and sent him towards a building as Valese clapped.

"Goten that was so cool! I've never seen someone fight so fast!" she said.

"Thanks" Goten said as the building behind him exploded as he flew forwards as he got up and turned to see Yakon as the monster extend his claws as a kai blast hit the monster and Goten saw Trunks.

"Hello" Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks" Goten said as Valese ran to him.

"Goten are you okay?" she asked.

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting" Trunks said.

"You know I was getting ready to take that guy when you showed up" Goten said.

"Yeah sure you were" Trunks said as they both sent kai blast into an ally and blew out Android 19 as his head rolled out onto the street.

IIIIIII

In another part of the city Hercule was being chased by several past bad guys when Pan flew down, "hello" she said.

"Pan! What do you think you're doing!" Hercule yelled as Pan kicked and blew up one of the robots from the red ribbon army then the rest of the arm men and machines, "now that didn't take much!"

IIIIII

"Take this!" Zato yelled sending a past enemy into a building, "I swear this is to easy" he said as something landed hard behind him as the ground shook on impact and a large shadow went over him as Zato could see a gold light glowing behind him.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as Zato slowly turned to see Super Saiyan 3 Broly.

"Scary smile, freakishly muscular, no shirt, gold jewelry and has an evil presences you must Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan" Zato said.

"Where is he!" Broly yelled.

"Who? Goku, Gohan Goten or my father Kento I know they all had a part to play in your defeat and judging by your appearance and kai level I'd say you're pretty powerful" Zato said.

"Where are they!" Broly yelled.

"I'm not telling but if you want a fight then try fight the son of one of your enemies" Zato said as Broly brought his large hand down as Zato back flipped and dodged Broly attack as the fist created a large hole.

"Wow your strong that would have killed me! Yes! Finally someone I can test this on!" Zato said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"I'll make you suffer!" Broly growled.

"Then prove it! Get over her and fight!" Zato said as him and Broly charged at each other.

IIIIIIII

Upon entering hell Goku emerged alone with Reyoto prepared to I.T. when needed as Goku flew down to the tied up trolls, "why are all of you guys tied up? Are you prisoner?" Goku asked.

"No but you are" Dr. Gero said as Goku looked up to see him with Dr. Myuu and 17.

"Welcome to hell we've been expecting you Goku" Dr. Myuu said.

"Hey Dr. Myuu how you doing?" Goku laughed, "somehow I figured you'd end up down here" he said as Myuu growled and Gero chuckled.

"Oh and Dr. Gero too I get it, I don't care what kind of evil plan you two conjured up if your business is with me you better let me know up front instead of taking it out on innocent people I'm perfectly willing to take you on I never back down from a challenge!" Goku said.

"Unfortunately we do now have the time to deal with you right now" Dr. Gero said as he looked to Myuu.

"So long Goku!" the Doctors said flying off with 17.

"Het back here! You got to be kidding me you dragged me all this way just to run!" Goku yelled as they flew into the hole, "hey! Wait a second that hole not going to close behind you is it!"

"Looks like were trapped" Reyoto said untying some of the trolls while Goku hit his head on the spot where the entrance back to earth was.

"This is really playing dirty you guys open the ground back up so we can finish this!" Goku yelled beating on the ground.

"It no use Goku, we'll have to find another way out" Reyoto said as they heard laughter.

"Seem that the brilliant fighters is not a brilliant person your just like a naive child Goku falling into our trap where you will spend entirety in those caverns but at least have a guest" Dr. Gero said.

"Oh and Goku remember just like any prisoner you have to get used to your new cellmates!" Dr. Myuu laughed.

IIIIIII

Back on earth Pan and Hercule saw that the hole closed up trapping Reyoto and Goku, "the hole it disappeared in the blink of an eye so how will Grandpa Goku and Reyoto ever get back to us? If they're trapped in hell it's the same as being dead isn't it?" Pan cried and went into Hercule arms.

"Ah that not true I'm sure they'll make it back somehow" Hercule said.

IIIIIIII

"Hey! We're not finished! What do you mean cellmates there no one else down here! You two said all of our enemies were resurrected just to get me here you liars!" Goku yelled.

"Goku that enough! Damn!" Reyoto growled.

"Liars is such an ugly word from your mouth Goku" Frieza said as Goku and Reyoto saw the alien emerge on an cliff edge.

"The doctors have never disappointed you what makes you think they'll start now" Cell said as they saw him on another cliff edge.

"I guess I put my foot in my mouth huh?" Goku said.

"Goku I swear one of these days you'll get us killed" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

"This is phase is complete Goku is locked down there permanently and with Reyoto which makes it all the sweeter" Dr. Gero said.

"If you feel the time is right we can move to phase three!" Dr. Myuu said.

"A full force attack!" Dr. Gero said as both doctors laughed.

IIIIII

Back in hell Goku and Reyoto were both in fighting stances ready to take on both Cell and Frieza, "it's been a long time Goku and you gotten so much cuter since then and I know you, your Reyoto the Saiyan who brought his baby sister onto my ship last I heard she got knocked up by Raditz" Frieza said as Reyoto growled.

"My size has nothing to do with this Frieza because now I'm stronger than ever" Goku said.

"It appears to be my turn to show the little men what they'll be facing today" Frieza said powering up.

"Just to give you fair warning I promise you'll be leaving in pieces!" Cell said powering up as both his and Frieza energy made the wind pick up and glowed blue and gold as Reyoto clapped.

"Excellent job on the light show guys it very impressive but come on I know your trying to intimidate us with your theatrics but that doesn't mean you can use them in a fight" Goku said.

"Our turn" Reyoto said as him and Goku powered up while yelling as their combined gold energies made the bridge they stood on explode.

"Ah man maybe we over didn't a little bit" Goku said.

"Yeah I guess we kind of did" Reyoto said as they heard Frieza laugh as he emerged from the smoke.

"Can't control your own strengths can you little Saiyans? That will come to haunt you I grantee" Frieza said.

'Who the hell is he calling little I'm still taller than him!' Reyoto thought.

"I think the runts have forgotten who they're dealing with" Cell said.

"No but I think you have" Goku said as Cell and Frieza charged at them and the Saiyans charged at them.

IIIII

In one part of the city Goten and Trunks looked down to hundreds of Saibaman attacking people, "gross they look like giant insects" Trunks said.

"Yeah I know and there's so many of them" Goten said as Majuub flew in front of them.

"Hey it's not that bad guys don't let their number intimidate you!" Majuub said flying off to fight the enemies as he began blasting some of the Saibaman.

"Majuub isn't kidding around is he?" Goten said.

"Nope" Trunks said.

"Come on!" Goten said flying down to fight the aliens.

IIIIII

"Gramps he's right behind us!" Pan yelled flying from General Rildo who was chasing after them as Rildo shot his arm at them as Gohan appeared in front of them and kicked the arm back at Rildo who caught it.

"Papa?" Pan said.

"Take Mr. Satan to a safe place right now Pan" Gohan said.

"You got it! Be careful Papa!" Pan said flying away with Hercule.

"Take him out Gohan!" Hercule yelled as Rildo chuckled and Gohan fixed his tie.

IIIIII

Frieza was firing kai blast at Goku who caught them and got caught in an explosion, "so long" Frieza laughed as the smoke cleared and Goku was not seen, "he's gone! Impossible did he block it or something did you see him!"

"Ha poor Frieza you were once consider the fiercest fighter in the universe and now your just a simple oh your nothing but a slouch" Cell said.

"How dare you call me a slouch you idiot! Wait Cell look above you!" Frieza yelled as Cell looked up to see Goku floating above him.

"You know Cell I was always thought that if you spend as much time training as you do criticizing others then you're fighting truly suffers" Goku said as Cell growled.

"How dare you! You little punk take this!" Cell yelled shooting a Special Beam Cannon at him as Goku dodged it.

"Hey what is this are you trying to pass of my friends attacks as your own, you stole that from Piccolo" Goku said as Reyoto flew next to him.

"I'd say we have another unoriginal bad guy" Reyoto said as Frieza threw a Destructo Disk at them as they dodged.

"Frieza I thought you were better than that, that was one of Krillin attacks" Goku said.

"Next they'll probably do Tien Volleyball Attack and Yamcha Wolf Fang Fist" Reyoto said sensing the disk attack coming up behind them as Reyoto moved out of the way and Goku jumped onto it and rode it like a surfboard in the red water as Cell and Frieza glared at him.

"Why you! How dare you play games with us!" Cell yelled.

"Oh come on guys he is a kid again and for the hell of it I'm enjoying how much he's pissing you two off" Reyoto said as Goku cut some sharp spikes and caught one as he spun it around.

"Come on let's see what you got!" Goku said.

"Allow me to show you! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Cell yelled firing the kai blast at Goku.

"Give me some credit!" Goku said spinning the metal rod in front of him and sent Cell attack right back at Cell and hit him leaving only Cell legs.

"One down one to go" Reyoto said.

"Don't get overconfident you haven't felt my Destructo Disk!" Frieza yelled throwing anther disk at Goku as Goku caught it with the metal stick he had and spun it over his head as he threw it at Frieza and cut him in half.

"Isn't that how you beat him last time?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh no he's done already?" Goku said as they heard Cell laugh.

"Do you think you won the match Goku?" Cell said as they turned to see him standing before them and looked unharmed, "you fools here in hell our bodies are immortal!"

"You will never be able to beat me because I'm already dead!" Frieza said standing away from them with his body back together.

"Ha! That doesn't mean it's not worth trying!" Goku said.

"Okay Goku now it's my turn to have some fun with these clowns!" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles.

IIIIIIII

Somewhere in the city Nappa had destroyed a whole city with a single attack, "your still the brainless idiot who only know how to destroy one would think that a man with your experience would call it quits you baldheaded buffoon! I recommend you leave town Nappa, immediately unless you want to be killed by me again" Vegeta said as Nappa growled and charged at him and Vegeta hit him with a single kai blast and destroyed Nappa.

"You've completely lost control of yourself" Vegeta said.

"Long time no see Vegeta" Dr. Gero said.

"What is this a class reunion of evil losers? What do you want?" Vegeta said.

"Just the usual genocide and extinction of your entire race and people, arise arise android 17!" Dr. Gero yelled as rocks blew up and burst into flames as 17 emerged from the flames.

"Well it looks like we got a new and improve version" Vegeta said.

IIIIIII

In another city Gohan was thrown into a giant Hercule Satan billboard as Rildo came at him and Gohan dodged his attack as he got ready to kai blast him but Rildo shot a metal blast at him and turned his right arm into metal as Rildo pulled his arm out of the billboard and chuckled.

"Come on wimp! Make your move!" Rildo said.

IIIIIIII

In another city Raditz was blasting at people when he got kicked in the back and sent flying into a car.

"Who the tuff guy!" Raditz yelled looking up to see Kento.

"Long hair, brown and gold armor and has the same eyes as Goku, you must be Raditz never thought I'd lay eyes on you" Kento said.

"I know you, your Kento your that sore loser Reyoto nephew and my son" Kento said.

"That right, I'm your son and you know this moment could be anymore better since I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" Kento growled.

"Do you have what it takes to kill your own father?" Raditz said.

"Yes because to me you're already dead!" Kento said forming a kai ball.

IIIIIII

Goku was blocking Frieza attacks while down below Reyoto was dodging Cell attacks as Goku and Reyoto flew up and had their backs pressed to each other's as Cell put his hands to his head.

"Solar Flare!" Cell yelled blinding them with the bright blue light.

"I can't see!" Goku said.

"Neither can I!" Reyoto said as Cell was in front of Goku as the brown tube came from his back and caught Goku, "Goku what happening?" Reyoto said rubbing his eyes as he heard Goku muffling.

"You fell right into my trap!" Cell said as Goku began moving up the tube and into Cell as he powered, "I've done it! I've trapped him inside me and there's nothing he can do! The strength I've absorbed from Goku is almost overwhelming I can accomplish anything with this power!"

"Are you sure you absorbed him?" Reyoto said smiling as Cell felt the power go away as Goku began climbing back out the tube as Goku popped his head out the tube then jumped out.

"Wow that was a close one I almost got digested while I was in there" Goku said.

"You got lucky!" Cell said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Cell I simply had a better plan of attack then you" Goku said as Frieza laughed.

"Don't let your confidence blind your ability to see because here in the depths of hell nothing is what it seems that includes techniques you Saiyans have yet to lay eyes on let alone use in battle like this on! Almighty!" Frieza said as his eyes glowed gold.

"Light Cage!" Cell yelled as his eyes glowed gold as a yellow cage formed over the Saiyans.

"Hmm so they do have some new moves" Reyoto said.

"Scared yet Saiyans? Were just getting started, Cell are you ready for the fun part?" Frieza said.

"Yes let's do it!" Cell said as both their enemies held their hands out as the bars of the light cage began to spin and trapped the Saiyans as Cell and Frieza threw their hands down and Goku and Reyoto were caught in gold tubes and were sent sliding down into purple water.

"Have fun digging yourselves out of this one Saiyans!" Frieza said as Goku and Reyoto fell down and endless darkness and ended up in nothingness.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"Who knows" Reyoto said.

"And who is that?" Goku said as Reyoto saw a kid in a light.

"I'll take one for my brother and another for my sister" the kid said picking up rocks from a pile.

"Uh hey, hi what are you doing here all by yourself?" Goku asked as the child quit picking up rocks and turned to them as they saw the child wrinkly face.

"The hell!" Reyoto said.

"Your no kid!" Goku said.

"My goodness you tow are my first customers in a long time" the woman said as her clothes turned to pink ones, "please feel free to use the spa bath as your leisure" she said as a hot springs appeared.

"Uh Goku I don't think we should" Reyoto began as Goku ran into the water naked, "go in there" he said.

"Ah this is quite a place you got lady" Goku said as Reyoto felt the floor he stood on disappear as he floated and saw large foods emerge in the water as it turned brown.

"My god" Reyoto said knowing what Goku was swimming in.

"What is all this food doing in here?" Goku asked.

"This is the first stop on the Terrible Torturer Tour!" the woman said.

"You crazy old hag!" Reyoto yelled.

"We are not ingredients for as strew!" Goku yelled.

"I call it the Boiling Cauldron Torturer! It's very popular" the woman said.

"Put your damn clothes on Goku and let's go!" Reyoto said as something grabbed his and Goku necks and they ended up stabbed to chairs as many hands began tickling them.

"This part is known as the Tickling Torturer!" she said as Goku and Reyoto laughed.

"Stop it I can't take it!" Goku laughed.

"You two will like the next one, it will really make you sweat" the woman said as Goku and Reyoto ended up locked in a steam room.

"The third stop brings us to the Scolding Sauna Torture!" the woman said as the sauna busted as Goku and Reyoto jumped out of the hot steam in birthday suites.

"Too hot? Why then let's move on" the woman as Goku and Reyoto clothes returned as they ended up shivering in a room full of ice.

"I'm freezing!" Goku shivered.

"I think my tail going to snap off!" Reyoto said.

"We've come to the last stop on our tour this one a little different the Strangling Ice Torturer!" the woman said from on top of a red machine with many tentacles, "here let me show you!" she said turning a wheel as crushed up ice began spitting out of a pipe as the tentacles began shooting out ice at Goku and Reyoto.

"I know I'll just blow it away with a Kamehameha" Goku said as ice began forming on their bodies and began trapping them, "what is this!"

"I can't move!" Reyoto said as the woman laughed.

"This is not your ordinary ice little ones there no use trying to break free the more you squirm the tighter it winds around you" the lady said.

"Reyoto I can't move my body!" Goku said as the ice began covering his face.

"Neither can I!" Reyoto said as they were both now frozen in ice as Cell and Frieza laughed.

"Hey there boys you look cold I warned you about this place and the ticks it hides but don't fret you have plenty of time to figure it out when you thaw out in two hundred years" Frieza said.

IIIIIII

Vegeta threw a punch at 17 who blocked his attack as his eyes glowed red, 'what the hell is taking you so long! I need you now! We must merge into one body we are to finish this as soon as possible' 17 said threw mind link to trench coat 17.

IIIIII

"Well this doesn't look like this will clear up in a while" Krillin said in the car with his family and caught in traffic.

"That why I told you it would be so much faster if we just fly" 18 said.

"But I'm scared of flying" Marron said as car began exploding behind them as Krillin and 18 got out.

"I don't believe it" Krillin said seeing 17 throwing kai blasts in all directions and blowing up cars as he laughed evilly.

"It's Android 17!" 18 said as they ran as an explosion took their car.

"It been to long hasn't it Android 18?" 17 said.

"What in the hell is wrong with you! These people have done nothing to deserve this!" 18 said.

"Very shortly the human race will be exterminated and this little planet will become ours" 17 said.

"What do you mean ours!" Krillin said.

"Dear number 18 come to your senses and join with me we belong together, deep down you know it would be fantastic if you joined us to destroy these people and everything they worked for, after all we are best buddies" 17 said as his eyes glowed red as 18 did.

"We are friends forever" she said.

"Now it time to come home number 18" 17 said.

"Were meant to be together it time for me to go home it's been so very long" 18 said walking towards 17.

"Yes you and I are partners" 17 said.

"Don't do it 18!" Krillin yelled breaking threw 17 control, "you can't do this 18 you have a child and a husband!"

"Ha give me a break shorty! Android 18 is just that an android like me built by the brilliant Dr. Gero" 17 said.

"Brilliant? How can you even think to call a monster like him brilliant! You destroyed Dr. Gero yourself remember!" Krillin said breaking threw to 17, "you resented him so much because he gave you human emotions!"

"He gave me emotions and I killed him?" 17 said.

'What are you doing 17? Snap out of it you have to find me our time has come' Hell 17 said to 17.

"You can't take her she not a part of you anymore!" Krillin yelled.

"Your right!" 17 said sending a blast threw Krillin.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled.

"Dad!" Marron yelled as they both ran to Krillin.

"Krillin you can't die! No Krillin!" 18 said shaking him.

"Dad wake up! Wake up!" Marron cried.

"Please don't leave me! I love you" 18 cried remembering the first time they meet, Krillin crushing the remote and wishing for her to be a human being by Shenron, "don't go!"

"Now do you see? Your ties to this race are dwindling" 17 said.

"He was my husband and you killed him! You killed him!" 18 yelled standing and charged at 17 and punched him in the jaw kicked him in the arm, "I'll kill you!" she yelled hitting him in the gut and sent him flying into a building.

"I wanted to give you a way out of this for old time's sake but enough sentimentality tell your husband hello when you see him" 17 said emerging from the building and held out his hand.

"Mommy!" Marron said hiding behind 18.

"Get out of here Marron! Run!" 18 yelled.

"No you can't die too!" Marron yelled as 17 formed a kai ball.

"Get out of here now!" 18 yelled as Marron ran for it.

"If you want me that fine you can have me but I won't let you hurt my daughter!" 18 said as 17 pointed the kai ball at Marron, "I told you to stay away from her!" 18 yelled standing in front of 17 target as he blasted at her and 18 blasted her own as 17 blast over powered 18 and hit her and sent her flying back across the road.

"Hmm stupid human" 17 said flying into the air to find the other 17.

18 grunted as she crawled across the road towards her dead husband and took his hand, "my husband I love you" she said before passing out.

IIIIIIII

In hell stood on ice looking at the Saiyan ice statues, "what ugly specimens of the Saiyans" Cell said.

"After all of his self-righteous motivations and relentless innocents he and his friend ended up frozen an ice at the bottom of hell, shows what good it all did them, so here the fighters rest frozen solid and uglier than ever, finally Cell we can exact our revenge!" Frieza said as him and Cell pointed kai balls at the Saiyans as the ice began to melts, "Cell look!"

"Oh my goodness what is this? The ice is melting! There is a funny concentration in this ice it was made from the dead who was sent here" the old woman said.

"And what does that have to do with it?" Cell said.

"Sense their dead their temperature much colder than someone who is alive and since the Saiyan are not dead their high temperature warms up the ice and they run off, if you had killed him on earth this plan of yours would have worked perfectly" the woman said as the ice cracked and the ice blew up with gold light as the woman went flying back and the Saiyans were free.

"Why does this type of thing always happen!" Cell yelled.

"Just stay down!" Frieza said.

"Well I guess you guys really didn't want to win because if you did you would have known the weakness of your attacks before you use them!" Goku said as him and Reyoto teleported behind the Saiyans and kicked them off the ledge and into ice as they landed on the ice machine.

"You both still don't get no matter how matter what you do to us we'll always rise again!" Cell said as Frieza chuckled.

"Really? Because we heard what that old lady about your freezing technique" Goku said.

"So the amazing Goku can hear threw solid ice that just how good he is" Frieza said as him and Cell laughed.

"I wouldn't say that I just like to know my enemies weakness" Goku said.

"Yeah like the one you idiots try to use on us!" Reyoto said picking up the hose.

"And we know that this thing will work a lot better on you than us!" Goku said as he spun the wheel and Cell and Frieza eyes widen and jaws dropped .

"What the hell are you doing!" Cell and Frieza yelled.

"A little thing called being smart, you should try it sometime!" Reyoto said hosing the bad guys with the ice as they soon ended up frozen in solid ice as Goku and Reyoto jumped down to look at their frozen enemies.

"You'd think these guys would have learned their lesson after all their time here" Goku said.

"Well that show how stupid they are" Reyoto said.

"That's too bad" Goku said touching the frozen Frieza as it knocked over Cell and they both shattered when they hit the ground.

"Oh man! Sorry about that" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Baka" Reyoto said shaking his head.

IIIIIIII

Gohan was getting a beating from Rildo and trying to block as best as he can as Rildo sent him flying into a building and used another metal ray as it hit the hole Gohan made and went down fast to the ground as he landed and it made his left leg metal.

"Now your time has come!" Rildo said forming another metal ray in his mouth.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled as Rildo got hit by his and Majuub kai blasts as Gohan saw Majuub, Kento, Goten and Trunks standing on a building.

"You okay?" Goten asked.

"Did he hurt you Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine it just a little embarrassing to be saved by you guys I guess" Gohan said.

"Yeah well maybe you should be careful next time metal limbs" Kento said kicking Gohan metal leg and making a clicking noise.

"Papa your alive!" Pan said hugging her father and felt his arm, "oh no! Giru will you fix my Papa arms?"

"And leg" Kento said.

"Giru fix, Giru fix!" Giru said pulling out a remote and began fixing Gohan arm then leg.

"Giru you're the best!" Pan said as an explosion in the city got their attention as Zato flew out and powered down in front of them.

"Man what a pain! Broly not as tough as you said he was dad" Zato said.

"You beat Broly by yourself?" Kento asked.

"Yes and he was at Super Saiyan 3" Zato said.

"Little jerk it took me and Kento everything to beat him!" Gohan said.

IIIIIIII

In another city Vegeta landed on the roof of a destroyed building as 17 landed away from him "ha! Your power level is pathetic compared to mine! On your best day you couldn't fight a cold!" Vegeta said.

"Big words" Dr. Gero laughed, "big words from a man who prides himself on knowing his enemy."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said.

"This android is only running at half strength, you mean you didn't know? You think your so superior" Dr. Myuu said as trench coat 17 landed next to the other 17.

"Wait there are two of them! What the hell are you doing with two Android 17!" Vegeta yelled as the Saiyans all flew in to see the two androids.

"Ah it looks like the gang has arrived and this is the right time to unveil the final stage of our plan, the perfect artificial humans!" Dr. Myuu said.

"My dear fools when these two androids merge they will become the most perfect being ever created each complete part of one will complete gasps in the other mechanical structure the machine parts will take on an organic quality like a cyborg" Dr. Gero said.

"And it will mutate to become more efficient" Dr. Myuu said.

"We have become one spilt into two" 17 said.

"But that about to change" the other 17 said as they both glowed and the light began to blind the fighters.

"I can't see them!" Majuub said.

"Just what do you plan on doing!" Trunks yelled.

Both the Android 17's merged into one and glowed with a yellow light and they were engulfed with a giant bright yellow light.

When the light cleared standing where both the 17's were a new one stood with longer hair new clothes and much more muscular.

"The merged like it was nothing" Vegeta said as Super 17 pulled his hair back and glared as the city below got destroyed and was now a large crater.

"This does not look good!" Majuub said.

"At last the final stage to our plan is underway we have created the perfect artificial human" Dr. Gero said.

"Super Android 17 is all we need to rule this planet!" Dr. Myuu said.

Super 17 landed and flexed his fingers as Vegeta got angry, "this one mine!" he said flying down and punched 17 in the face, "ah! Your face!" Vegeta said realizing he did nothing as 17 grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face as he smiled and threw Vegeta aside like he was nothing.

Majuub then flew down and began beating on 17 and did nothing as he flew back and saw 17 did he notice his attacks as he began brushing dirt off his bott, "he unstoppable!" Majuub yelled as Goten and Trunk both flew down and kicked 17 in the back and jumped back as 17 continued to brush his boot off.

"That it!" Kento yelled.

"Out of the way everyone!" Gohan yelled as they all did as Gohan and Kento powered for kai blasts.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled sending the blue kai blasts at 17 who got right back up and did turn as both the kai waves hit him in the back and caused an explosion.

"They did it!" Goten said.

"Wait!" Zato said as the smoke began to clear and 17 emerged unharmed.

"You got to be kidding!" Goten yelled.

"Gohan and Kento attack!" Majuub yelled.

"It didn't do a thing!" Trunks said.

"You're not finished Super 17 you have a captive audience to demonstrate what you're truly capable of!" Dr. Gero said as 17 began floating into the air and in one quick attack he sent Trunks, Goten, Majuub, Gohan, Kento and Vegeta flying into all directions and floated back down and brushed his shirt off.

"No matter how many you try to face this android the fact is that your collective weakness will always fall to his true strength!" Dr. Myuu said.

"If you like you can all fall together" Dr. Gero said laughed.

"We cant let them do this they've all been beaten before they can be beaten again!" Gohan grunted as he began to get up.

"I think we should give this guy a piece of our combine strength!" Kento said as him and Gohan powered to Super Saiyan as Trunks, Goten and Vegeta followed and Majuub powered up.

"It flattering to see the show you put on for your most dangerous enemies but ultimately it was meaningless let me show you what I mean!" 17 said floating into the air, "Flash Bomb!" he yelled as a series of kai blasts down onto the heroes as he laughed evilly.

IIIIIIIII

"Now that robot got the kind of power I'd like to go up against but everyone went and left me out of everything, no one even trying to help us get out of here" Goku said watching the battle from a giant crystal ball with Reyoto.

"Goku they are busy if you hadn't notice!" Reyoto growled.

"Hey! King Yemma if you can hear me can you get us out of here?" Goku asked.

"I here but I can't" Yemma said.

"And why the hell not!" Reyoto said.

"You'd be helping a lot of people, I've seen you bend the rules before" Goku said.

"It's not about bending the rules there's an odd force at work between the next dimension and Earth tranquilly it's something I don't understand and don't know how to get around I'm sorry boys but I simply don't have the powers to get you out" Yemma said.

"You're saying the only choice we have is to stay down here forever and were not even dead yet!" Goku said.

"Ugh this job would be great if it weren't for the people!" Yemma groaned.

"I heard that! You better get us out of here or I'll-" Reyoto yelled as Yemma changed the channel on the screen before he heard Reyoto colorful vocabulary.

IIIIIIII

When the smoke cleared from Super 17 attack the targets of the attack grunted and groaned as they emerged from the rubble, "I have to admirer your abilities to stand up after that" 17 said.

"And I admirer your ability to die!" Vegeta yelled forming a kai ball, "Final Shine Attack!" he yelled blasting the green kai blast at 17 and hit him dead on causing rocks and the bright green light to go in all directions.

"That's right that the last time you underestimate me!" Vegeta said as smoke was left and 17 emerged unharmed again.

"What a sad attack" 17 said.

"You couldn't have survived that!" Vegeta yelled as 17 chuckled and held his hands up as he shot another Flash Bomb down on them.

IIIIIII

"If things continue like this without our help then those guys will be wiped out in no time!" Goku said.

"We must do something!" Reyoto said.

"That why I'm here" Piccolo said as they turned to see the Nameik.

"P-Piccolo! How in the hell did you get here!" Goku yelled.

"No better question why the hell are you in Hell!" Reyoto yelled.

"Well it's nice to see you too Goku, Reyoto" he said.

"Well it's great to see you were just surprised" Goku said.

"More like shocked" Reyoto said.

"I figured they would have put you in the upper world" Goku said.

"They did but I came down here to help get you out" Piccolo said.

"They let you come all the way down here just so you can help us?" Goku said.

"The powers of a Namekian has may unchartered avenues" Piccolo said.

"Meaning what?" Reyoto said.

"Can you really get us out of here Piccolo? I hope you have a plan because I know I don't" Goku said.

"Wow what a shocker" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Of course I do, I always have a plan" Piccolo said, "Dende can you hear me?" he said as Goku fell over.

"Dende! What can he do?" Goku asked.

IIIIIII

At Kami lookout Dende and Popo watch the destruction 17 was causing, "What did you hear that?" Dende asked, "I can hear you loud and clear Piccolo."

"I'll be sending and energy beam from Hell, listen to me Dende you'll have to send me and equal amount of energy this is the only way it can work" Piccolo said.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Dende asked as Mr. Popo shook his head.

"It's easy all we have to do is send a highly direct stream of energy to each other my understanding of the situation is that the two Android 17 created that giant hole in the sky when they converged their powers together in two worlds, if we can emulate what they did we can open up a gate between hell and the lookout allowing Goku and Reyoto enough time to escape and get back to earth" Piccolo said.

"I never thought we'd replicate the tactics of an enemy but if it works then I'm up for it, alright Piccolo ready when you are" Dende said.

"Hey I know I'm not an expert on this or anything but are you guys trying some type of fusion?" Goku asked.

"Yes but it's a fusion of the mind Goku" Piccolo said walking towards the edge where the entrance to Earth was, "okay Dende lets begin we'll start by synchronizing our timing."

"Ready" Dende said.

"One two three!" Piccolo yelled shooting two orange blast from his hands to the pit while Dende shot hit into the sky the four blasts then collided as Goku and Reyoto then saw nothing happened.

"Let's pick up the intensity and try again!" Piccolo said.

"Ready when you are!" Dende said.

"One!"

"Two and three!" Dende yelled as they tried again and failed again.

"Ugh it's no good our timing too far off! Let's do it once more Dende!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well I guess it's going to take Piccolo longer to get us out of here than I expected I just wish there was something interesting to do down here to make the time pass a little quicker" Goku said.

"Well it's a good thing I have these" Reyoto said pulling a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Why do you have those?" Goku asked.

"You never know when a boring situation like this will come along" Reyoto said shuffling the cards.

"Three!" Piccolo yelled trying again, "come on Dende it's still not working!"

Goku stomach got Reyoto attention, "oh gosh is there a restaurant around or something my stomach is killing me" Goku said rubbing his belly, "if I don't get some food soon or I'll be in bad shape."

"You want to deal first or shall I?" Reyoto said seeing Goku was over by an edge looking down at some trolls.

"Hey! You guys have anything to eat down here? I'm getting really hungry" Goku said.

'The baka always thinks with his damn stomach instead of his head!' Reyoto mentally yelled.

"Damn we almost had it there!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Dende yelled.

IIIIIIIIII

Down on Earth Goten was sent flying back into a wall, "Goten!" Trunks yelled then growled at 17, "You're going to pay for that you jerk!" he yelled charging at 17 who punched him in the gut then kicked him aside.

"Oh no Trunks!" Majuub said.

"You all pathetic!" 17 said.

"Super 17 stop horsing around and finish the job!" Dr. Gero said as Dr. Myuu had command codes on his glasses as 17 received it and pulled off his arm and pointed his handless arm at Majuub as a machine gun went off shooting bullets at him as he smiled and put his arm back.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Vegeta yelled while from far away Zato had brought back Gohan and Kento as they lay behind Pan Zato and Hercule as they watch the fight.

"I can't take this! Hurry up and get back here guys!" Pan yelled.

"He's going to kill them! I'll have to hold 17 off until Goku and Reyoto get here, Pan watch my dad for me!" Zato yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and flew down.

IIIIIIII

In hell Goku and Reyoto watched as 17 beat Vegeta with no problem, "he making Vegeta look like a defenseless child!" Goku said as Zato punched 17 in the face and they saw him to a little damage but not a lot as 17 glared at him and Zato began to punch and kick him.

"Yeah! You kick his ass Zato!" Reyoto yelled.

"Piccolo haven't you figured it out yet? If you don't hurry there won't be anyone left to save" Goku said.

"Shut up! Please Goku I can't concentrate" Piccolo said, "Dende we need to coordinate the movement of our hands and keep them in sync, come on once more now one two three!" he said trying to open the gate again.

"Damn! What are we doing wrong?" Dende said.

IIIIIIIII

"Gah!" Zato grunted as he hit the ground and spat out blood from taking a powerful hit to his gut.

"I'm not done with you yet android!" Vegeta yelled as he powered back to Super Saiyan.

"So you decided to go blonde again? That still not going to make a difference" 17 said.

"Enough already! It time to show you why you should fear a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled charging at 17 as 17 blocked his attacks and punched him in the face as Vegeta jumped off a wall he flew back towards and right back at 17 who made another swing and made it go through Vegeta as he disappeared.

"Huh?"

"I got you now!" Vegeta said kicking behind 17 head as 17 used the same trick and hit Vegeta in the head and sent him flying into the sky as he shot several kai blasts and it Vegeta as black smoke engulfed him and Vegeta fell out and hit the ground in his normal state.

17 then got kicked in the face as he back flipped backwards and glared at a growling Zato as he whipped blood from his mouth.

"Still haven't learned you little brat" 17 said.

"Shut up!" Zato yelled charging at 17.

IIIIIIII

"Oh come on Vegeta you just have to hold him off a little bit longer" Goku said.

"Man Zato maybe a level 4 Saiyan but he still not strong enough to hold off 17 forever" Reyoto excuse.

"Excuse me sirs but I brought you your meals sirs and please be careful it hot" a blue troll said.

"Ha, ha that fantastic! I can't believe how good the service is here" Goku said.

"Yeah now be quiet!" Reyoto said still watching the fight.

"Ah it smells great, what is it soup or something?" Goku asked pulling the lid of the large bowl.

"What the hell are those white things?" Reyoto asked as the six white balls turned into laughing skeleton heads as Goku yelled and yell back.

"Shut up! How can you expect me to get you out of here Goku if you keep making such a loud racket!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but a bunch of tiny little skulls just jumped out of my soup" Goku said as Piccolo growled, "I'm really sorry I broke your concentration I won't let it happen again."

"Shut up!" Reyoto yelled hitting Goku head.

"Piccolo! Let keep this going I'm starting to get the hang of it so let's not waste any time" Dende said.

"Good thinking" Piccolo said as both Goku and Reyoto stomachs growled very loudly as Piccolo ears twitched and he growled.

"Goku just shut your stomach up and eat the soup!" Reyoto said as he picked out one of the laughing skull heads.

"One two three!" Piccolo yelled as they almost opened the gate.

"Ugh! We came so close that time!" Dende said.

"Guh! The Timing! We just need to be more précised then that were very close Dende just keep focusing and we'll get it" Piccolo said.

"Hey Piccolo?" Goku said.

"What is it!" Piccolo said.

"Why don't you try using a chant to get your timing correct it worked form me Reyoto Pan and Zato one time" Goku said.

'Oh hell no! Not that stupid thing again!' Reyoto thought.

"What do you mean a chant?" Piccolo said.

"Like Pepper pot, Pickle Pot, Purple Pot" Goku said doing the Kamehameha hand movements as Piccolo growled.

"You are an idiot!" Piccolo yelled.

"Wait I'm being serious here, trust me it may sound silly but it's proven to work very well in the past" Goku said.

"As much as I would like to deny it, I can't it worked sadly" Reyoto said ducking his head in shame.

"Dende did you get that?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes ready when you are!" Dende said.

"Pepper Pot!"

"Pickle Pot!"

"Purple Pot!" Both the Namekians said doing the blast connection again as the portal began to open.

"Okay Dende continue holding the energy beams and slowly speared your arms apart so we can speared the opening and lock it into place" Piccolo said.

"Right!" Dende said as they both began to speared their arm's out and the portal began to grow bigger.

"Dende hold it together you got to keep it open!" Piccolo said as the made the portal stay.

"Alright it looks like it's working!" Goku said.

"Dende excellent job" Piccolo said.

"Thank you Piccolo we owe you big for this" Goku said.

"Yeah maybe we can spar later" Reyoto said.

"What are you waiting for aren't you coming too?" Goku asked.

"Trust me I'd love to come with you but unfortunately I can't move any of my muscles, even an inch if I move my arms in any directions the hole will close up and we'll all be stuck ugh! I won't be able to hold it open much longer!" Piccolo grunted trying to keep the portal open.

"So you're going to have to stay in hell for good?" Goku asked.

"That okay it was a part of the plan in the beginning it's no big deal" Piccolo grunted as his arms began to close in and the hole got a little smaller.

"Quick! Hurry the hell up you two! I can't hold it much longer!" Dende yelled.

"Come on you two, get out of here now!" Piccolo said.

"Okay were going but we will pay you back for this I promise" Goku said as Reyoto nodded.

"Thanks just get going!" Piccolo said.

"We can't thank you enough Piccolo we'll see you soon" Gou said as him and Reyoto jumped into the hole and flew out the other side and flew past Dende, "thanks Dende!"

Dende then gave out and the hole closed up.

"Hey guys look who paid us a visit" Raditz said.

"What the hell is he doing down here?" Nappa said.

"Well as long as I'm stuck in this dump I might as well get in some target practice" Piccolo said smiling.

IIIIIIIIII

Zato was pressed up against a wall as 17 grabbed his neck and repeatedly punched him in the gut as he stepped on Vegeta back.

"Oh! Guy I can't watch this anymore!" Pan said as Hercule grabbed her hand, "let go of me! I can take him I know I can!"

"Listen to what you're saying Pan! It's crazy you know you don't stand a chance against him by yourself!" Hercule said as she saw 17 dropped Zato to the ground as he coughed and held him under his foot while he swung Vegeta in the air and began beating on him like a paddle ball.

"Who would have thought that the Prince of all Saiyans would fight like such an amateur its downright embarrassing to watch" Dr. Myuu said.

Vegeta was sent sliding across the ground as Zato was kicked from under 17 boot and slid next to him in his normal form.

"Now then it's time to end this comedy show put the fools to sleep for good my loyal android" Dr. Gero said as 17 held out his hand and began to form a kai ball.

"It feels like he parleyed my body, what wrong with me today? Surely I have more power left than this" Vegeta grunted.

"Grandpa I can't move either and I should be way more stronger than I feel now" Zato grunted.

"Now, now don't criticize yourself like that Vegeta, you tried your best and that what's important and same goes for your grandson" Dr. Myuu said as 17 kai ball grew bigger.

Pan then came down and kicked Dr. Gero in a surprise attack as he stopped himself midair and Pan grabbed his arm and neck and chokehold him.

"Tell him to stop that android from attacking right now!" Pan yelled.

"Why you little brat!" Dr. Gero said grabbing her arm.

"I've heard every word you said including the orders to kill Vegeta and Zato, if you don't tell Super Android 17 to stand down I'll made you wish you were back in hell!" Pan said.

"Stop messing around little girl, why don't you go find some dolls to play with before you get yourself hurt! Come on give up before I really get angry!" Dr. Gero said as Giru flew in and held a gun out from his body and right at Dr. Gero head.

"That not a toy doctor so tell that no good android to stop!" Pan yelled.

"Okay! I'll do it! 17 hold your attack! Do not attack Vegeta or his grandson that's an order" Dr. Gero yelled as 17 stopped forming the kai ball and pointed his arm at him.

"What does he think he's doing!" Dr. Gero said as 17 formed another kai ball, "don't you dare 17! I am your maker!" he yelled as Dr. Myuu laughed.

"You actually think you're in control? Are you blind I reprogramed 17 to only obey orders from mei was for sure you would have notice but your too stupid for that" Dr. Myuu said.

"What! So you've been against me the whole time! Myuu you dirty traitor!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"Your ambitions to conquer the Earth is aliquot at best as long as Super 17 is around conquering the entire galaxy is not some dream but a reality, 17 can no longer can be consider a simple artificial human being with emences powers he has been reborn by me as the ultimate machine mutant!" Dr. Myuu said.

"So you're going to betray me again my number 17" Dr. Gero said.

"Wait a minute! He's about to shoot that at us!" Pan said.

"Do it now!" Dr. Myuu said as 17 sent the kai blast at them as Pan and Giru moved out of the way.

"No not like this!" Dr. Gero yelled getting hit by the blast as parts of his body flew in all directions.

"Oh Pan are you alright?" Hercule asked picking up his unconscious granddaughter, "please let my granddaughter be okay!"

"Hn I'll never understand the humans and their emotions let clear out the rest of this planet treat to us even if it's small I'll start with these pathetic luces before they have a chance to embarrass themselves again" 17 said pointing a kai ball at Vegeta and Zato.

"That good and with Goku and Reyoto out of the picture we have nothing to worry about you may proceed as plan" Dr. Myuu said.

"Did he say Goku!" Vegeta growled.

"Uh oh" Zato said knowing that look on Vegeta face.

"How dare he mention that name to the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan, "I am the leader and soul protector of the Planet Earth and that Kakarot is a clown who only know his stomach and his own stupidity! I came to do this job and I'm not leaving until I finish it!"

"You've aged so much Vegeta and the limitations of your flesh is no match for us, it disgust me to listen to the Prince of Saiyans saying he'll protect the earth your race is of no use to us and you will all die for what you once stood for!" Dr. Myuu said as 17 sent a kai blast at Vegeta.

"Saiyan blood still courses threw my veins and I call the earth my home!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grandpa no!" Zato yelled as Goku pulled Vegeta out of the way and Reyoto pulled Zato as the kai blasts hit the ground.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said as Zato looked up to Reyoto face in his arms, "how did you…uh" he said passing out.

"Vegeta don't worry we'll handle the rest of them" Goku said.

"Nonsense 17 is more than capable of sending you back to where you came from" Dr. Myuu said.

"Ha! No thanks we've spent more than enough time in hell and besides the food there was terrible!" Goku said.

"Stop babbling! This specimen of mine will make quick work of you just like your pathetic friends before!" Dr. Myuu said.

"I wouldn't be so confident Dr. Myuu, you failed with Baby and you'll fail again!" Goku said as the rocks floated around them and Goku and Reyoto powered to Super Saiyans.

"Zato get Vegeta out of here" Reyoto said.

"Okay" Zato said getting out of Reyoto arms and slung Vegeta over his shoulders and flew to safety while 17 flew to the top of a destroyed building.

"Well you made quite a mess 17 why don't you say you show your face so we can start cleaning up now!" Goku said as him and Reyoto powered up.

"Here he comes" Reyoto said as 17 jumped from the building and charged towards them as they dodged his attack and Goku punched 17 in the gut and Reyoto kneed him into the air and sent him flying threw buildings .

17 stopped himself in a frozen region as he smiled, "Super Flash Bomb!" he said sending the series of kai blasts over the landed and into the city and they went through whatever they hit as Goku and Reyoto flew towards 17 location dodging the blasts until they caught 17 off guard and Goku punched him in the gut.

"Hands off!" 17 said pulling Goku hand out of his gut as he held Goku in front of him, "you can imagine my disappointment, seeing threw your techniques gets kind of old" he said smiling and punching Goku in the gut and punched him a few times then kicked him into the air.

"Why you!" Reyoto said kicking 17 head as the android smiled and kneed him in the gut and threw Reyoto into the air as he teleported above them and blasted kai blasts at them and sent them crashing down into the snow covered earth.

"Ow" Reyoto groaned into the dirt.

"You think you got us figured out don't you?" Goku said with his face in the dirt and in his normal form like Reyoto as 17 floated down and they began to stand back up.

"Believe us you have no idea what were capable of!" Reyoto yelled as they both powered to Super Saiyan and sent kai blasts at 17.

"How about that! I bet you didn't see that one coming did you big guy!" Goku said as the smoke cleared and 17 pulled himself out of the cater wall they stood in.

"Hmm no damage" Reyoto said.

"You want some more 17! We can keep this up all day!" Goku said sending another kai blasts at 17 who speared his arms out and took the hits Goku shoot at him.

When Goku stopped 17 pulled himself from the rocks again and pulled his hair out of his face, "all of these attacks and he still haven't took any damage! I got to say that impressive" Goku said.

"Well I don't know about you but I've had enough!" Reyoto said as Goku ran towards 17.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled shooting the blast right onto 17 as he yelled and Reyoto watch his body flex slightly and saw this before when Goku blasted him with kai blasts.

Goku Kamehameha blinded them for a moment as Goku made another crater where 17 was "you still think you got us figured out! Let's see you get back up from that one!" Goku said.

"How this?" 17 said as the new small carter Goku made glowed and a giant kai energy erupted, "you should try being more direct!" 17 yelled punching Goku in the face then kicked him and sent him flying.

Reyoto caught Goku when he was flying over the ocean, "Goku I've noticed since the beginning of the fight that with every attack he took from us and all our friends did not harm him once but when one did like the one Zato did he got stronger after that, something tells me e gets stronger with each attack we make on him so now let's take thing up a notch!" Reyoto said as him and Goku glowed and the water flew up as they flew up in their Super Saiyan 4 forms.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size I'd say Super Saiyan 4 should be a challenge" Goku said.

"Super Saiyan 4!" Dr. Myuu said.

"That's right you may have anticipated our attacks so far but you have no idea what were capable of now and what you don't know couldn't hurt you!" Goku said.

IIIIIIII

At the son house Serena walked into an old room Videl and Gohan uses to store stuff as she found her friend putting on an old costume, "what the hell are you doing Videl?" Serena asked.

"Trying on an old outfit, here you should join me" Videl said tossing Serena he Dark Saiyagirl watch.

IIIIIIIII

"Goku and Reyoto are so hard to find, maybe we should get them cell phones" Bulma said.

"Do you think dad and the others are alright? They sure have been gone awhile" Bulla said as Chichi emerged from the house wearing kitchen pots and pans as armor and wielded her trusty pan and broom.

"Just because Goku and Reyoto are not around that doesn't mean we can't fight! You see this! This is my broom stick if this thing scared my kids so well it should work wondrous on the bad guys and who knows what my Saiyan bashing frying pan will do!" Chichi said.

"Chichi are you alright?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi right Bulma as long as there is evil in the world it is our jobs as Earthlings to defend our home!" Videl said from the room of the house and did several stupid possess with Serena then jumped off the roof with Serena, "but more importantly I' just glad my uniform still looks good on us" Videl said.

"Hell yeah it does! Wait until our husbands see us" Serena said.

"Alright Videl, Serena it's our turn!" Chichi said.

"Right let's go!" Videl said.

"Bulla be a dear a please watch Cora for me, thanks!" Serena said as the three woman ran off.

"Hey wait you three where are you going? What about me?" Bulma asked.

"Man now this one I got to see, you want to see your goofy mommy fight bad guys Cora?" Bulla said as the baby made a gurgling noise, "I'll take that as a yes! Come on mom lets go watch!"

"Bulla this isn't funny!" Bulma yelled.

IIIIIIIIII

Goku and Reyoto were flying over the ocean blasting kai blasts at 17 as he took all of them as they blasted him over an island and he flew into a jungle.

Goku and Reyoto flew down into the jungle to search for 17, "come out come out wherever you are" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Head up!" Reyoto said pushing Goku out of the way of 17 kai blast attack as they chased after him and Goku began blasting at him as Reyoto saw 17 purposely speared his arms out to take the attack.

'Something not right he not even trying to avoid our energy blasts it as if he's trying to get hit' Goku said threw mind link.

"Oh shit" Reyoto said as they both knew what they did as 17 muscles flexed again, "okay no more kai blasts!" Reyoto growled.

17 flew up over to jungle to face Dr. Myuu as bits of the jungle and the rocky earth below it flew up from the ground as Goku and Reyoto blew up one.

"Alright! Now I'm mad!" Goku yelled, "Kamehameha!" he yelled blasting a red kai wave at 17 who took it as he hit the earth, "it didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't baka! He's absorbing our kai blasts!" Reyoto yelled as they saw 17 muscles grow a too big as he laughed and had drool coming from the side of his mouth as the giant red kai ball Goku created shrunk leaving a crater.

"How much can he take!" Goku yelled.

17 then fixed his body to his normal size as he smiled up at them, "so that it huh? You've been feeding off of all of my attacks just like your old counterpart Android 19, you know guys like you should fight with your own powers!" Goku said.

"If you really figured it out why would you keep on attacking are you really that dumb" Dr. Myuu said.

"Wait and see someone as brilliant as you should know that I don't give up without a fight! I'll show you personally what I'm capable of!" Goku yelled.

'Wow never seen Goku this pissed before' Reyoto thought as Myuu laughed.

"I wish I could say you had me worried I wasn't sure how his body would respond to absorbing that much power at once it seems he's more than capable of doing more than I predicted, my dream to construct the ultimate machine mutant has finally arrived and now my dream has become your worst nightmare" Dr. Myuu said.

"Ha! Quit your day dreaming I honestly don't give a damn about how strong you say he is both of you are about to get the wake up calls of your lives! So please spare me the small talk!" Goku yelled.

"Alright Super 17 I grow tired of these macho blanchers give the rotten Saiyans what they want!" Dr. Myuu yelled as 17 began blasting kai blasts at them.

"Let's try this again!" Goku said as 17 flew up and slammed his elbow into Goku gut then kicked him down towards the earth and sent Reyoto flying with him with a hard punch to the gut.

Goku and Reyoto flew through the jungle and crashed into large rock in the ocean.

"That hurt" Goku groaned.

"No kidding" Reyoto groaned as 17 came at them as they jumped out of the way as he punched the holed they made.

"You missed!" Goku said as 17 flew through the large rock, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Hold it! Did you forget what happened when you do that!" Reyoto yelled as 17 came back up and punched them both and sent them flying into the cliff of the jungle.

"Come on is that the best you can do!" Goku yelled as 17 teleported in front of Goku face.

"No" 17 said hitting Goku and Reyoto with kai blasts and drove them through the jungle again as Goku and Reyoto I.T. themselves out of the kai blasts and ended up next to 17 as he punched them both.

"Stop this one!" Goku yelled I.T. back towards 17 who knew what he was going to do and held a kai ball to Goku face and blasted him back and sent him crashing into a flat rock bed.

"Dodge this!" Reyoto yelled about to kick 17 but 1 caught his leg and threw him down where he shot Goku down to.

"Damn he anticipates our every move!" Reyoto growled getting out of the hold he was in.

"It's crazy! Like he knows exactly where we're going to appear before we even get there!" Goku said.

"I'm sure on a more inferior opponent that special move of yours worked rather well it's just one of the perks of being an android I can senses the vibrations in the atmosphere to the point of your reentry" 17 said.

"He's too strong!" Goku said.

"Like hell he is! Get your ass up we're not done yet!" Reyoto growled.

IIIIIIII

Videl and Serena were flying Chichi in the sky, "keep your eyes sealed Chichi were getting close" Videl said Chichi then opened her eyes and screamed.

"We told you to keep them shut" Serena said.

"Girls pull over there no need to be flying this high!" Chichi yelled.

"Right!" Videl said as they flew down fast with the screaming Chichi.

"Are you crazy! What the hell are you doing!" Chichi yelled.

"But you told us to go down" Videl said.

"Not that fast you idiot!" Chichi yelled as they flew back in the clouds.

"I'd watch who you call and idiot Chichi because Videl finger might slip!" Serena said.

As Bulla and Bulma followed in a plane behind them.

"Wow Chichi must be really brave I don't know if I'd trust Videl flying after all these years" Bulla said.

"Trust me she yelling so loud right now she could swallow a bird" Bulma said as she saw the destroyed land below them.

IIIIIIIII

Goku and Reyoto lay on the side of a broken rock floor as 17 floated above them and formed a death ball.

"What the hell is that?" Goku asked.

"My guess as good as your" Reyoto said.

"Electro Eclipse Boom!" 17 yelled shooting the white and black death ball at them.

"Everyone counting on us, we can't give up!" Goku yelled and him and Reyoto I.T. away from the bomb as Goku snuck up behind 17 and trapped his arms and legs.

"How! You were done for!" 17 yelled.

"That what you thought you arrogant piece of metal!" Reyoto growled.

"That wasn't too smart, it was a nice attack but it provided us the perfect cover now you can't attack us as long as I have you in this hold! Give it up 17!" Goku yelled.

"Or I'll take you apart slowly starting with your eyes!" Reyoto yelled "nut then again Goku would die with him to protect others."

"You wouldn't!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"I sure would don't get me wrong I'm no fan of dying but if that the only way to stop you from hurting people I'll do it!" Goku yelled.

"Let go of me! Are you crazy!" 17 yelled trying to shake Goku off.

"What the matter! You only want to play the game if you're winning is that it!" Goku yelled as 17 yelled "17 I won't let you kill anymore!" Goku yelled glowing as blue energy began to make Goku glow.

"Now!" Reyoto said using I.T as the whole area was engulfed in a giant blue kai ball

When the light ended all that was left was a very large crater as rock fell off a Solar Shield Reyoto created around him and Goku as the shield fell and Goku and Reyoto emerged in their normal forms.

"You idiot! That attack nearly killed us both! You are lucky as hell that I got to you in time!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku fell back against the ground as a gold light emerging from the ocean got Reyoto attention.

"Is it over?" Goku asked.

"What do you think!" Reyoto yelled as 17 emerged in torn clothes.

"Nope defiantly not" Goku said.

"You didn't make the grade as a kamikaze I guess you can blame me for that because the shield I put up kept me alive" 17 said.

"Thanks but I still wish we were both in the next dimension" Goku said.

"I can make half of you wish come true" 17 said forming another death ball.

"Half huh? I guess I'm in no position to barging" Goku said.

"And clearly you delusional my friend" Reyoto said.

"I can't even move my body" Goku said.

"Yeah even if I managed to I.T. us away from that attack it won't get us far" Reyoto said.

"Trust me this time I won't miss!" 17 said as the death ball grew bigger.

"Sorry I let everyone down I tired" Goku said.

"It's not your fault Goku I failed too" Reyoto said.

"Prepare yourselves Saiyans it ends now!" 17 yelled.

"Hold it right there 17!" 18 yelled as she floated in front of Goku and Reyoto.

"18 what are you doing here? Get out of the way!" 17 said.

"18 please we don't want you to get hurt" Goku said.

"How dare you! I'll never forgive this! I will avenge my husband death!" 18 yelled.

"What! Krillin dead!" Goku said.

"I can't even look at you anymore! You sicken me! Your half of what you were before!" 18 yelled.

"How do you figure that one 18? I'm twice as strong now" 17 said.

"Strength is one thing 17 but character another! The 17 I knew wasn't a cold blooded killer at one time you were programed to destroy Goku but you never took pleasure in killing innocent people you even managed to overcome the programing! You were so strong and independent and you refused to be controlled but now look at you if you want to kill Goku Reyoto and me then go ahead because you know damn well I have a bomb in my chest! So if you take me down your going with me! So go ahead blow us all up! What are you waiting for you coward are you scared to die or what! If you going to do it get it over with, come on!" 18 yelled tearing apart of her shirt to expose her chest.

'Damn she a better actor than I thought' Reyoto thought.

"Go ahead 17 do it! Why not destroy the one person who actually cares about you! I don't respect you anymore anyways! Weak minded fool you can't even make your own decisions some doctor has to tell you what to do! What a buffoon you turned out to be!" 18 yelled.

"Hey take it easy 18 he's struggling inside if you push him to hard he'll snap" Goku whispered.

"What are you waiting for you fool! Can't you see she trying to manipulate you that little bomb can't cause any damage don't be sacred of something that can't hurt you!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"I'm not scared of anything Dr. Myuu!" 17 said.

"That the sprit now finish the job! Show them who you really are and show that android reject you can't be manipulated or controled!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Your right doctor nobody controls me!" 17 yelled sending the blast at Dr. Myuu and destroyed the doctor.

"Now let's see who the real coward is 18!" 17 yelled forming another death ball.

"At least you saw threw that doctor there might be some hope left for you after all 17 it a shame we have to fight" 18 said shooting a kai blast at him as he absorbed it as she began shooting more at him as he took every hit and laughed as he began to grow larger.

"18 it's not working! He's absorbing your power you can't beat him!" Goku said.

"I have to only try! He killed Krillin Goku!" 18 yelled.

"I understand but your energy blasts are only make him stronger" Goku said.

"I can't stop now when I stop I die!" 18 yelled.

"Goku he not absorbing the blasts he shielding himself so maybe we can use that to our advantage" Reyoto whispered.

"Fire 18! Don't stop! We have a plan keep it up!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto began yelling and began glowing blue.

"Yes that's it give it everything you got 18 let it all out I'll just sit here gathering energy and destroy you when your finished!" 17 yelled.

"Maybe not!" Goku yelled as they appeared in front of 18 and flew up with her kai blasts, "this is for Krillin! Reyoto now!"

"Saiyan Burst!" Reyoto yelled sending a wave at Goku to make him fly faster

"Super Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled going through 17 in one powerful attack.

"Ugh you wretch!" 17 grunted.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Fool! Haven't you learned yet it will only make me stronger!" 17 yelled.

"I don't think so! Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as both his and Goku attacks came at 17 from the front and back as they collided in the hole Goku and eliminated him.

Goku then landed on the ground and fell to his knees and Reyoto collapsed on the grounds

IIII

In the city Vegeta had Trunks slung over his shoulder as Trunks cough, "father?"

"Rest son it's over" Vegeta said.

IIII

Goku and Reyoto were looking out to a large crater they had made before as it filled with water and 18 joined them "how could he do it Goku? I'm his twin sister how can he kill my husband like that?" she asked with tears coming down her face.

"That wasn't really your brother 18, he was in there somewhere but 17 wasn't the one calling the shots they were controlling him somehow, but you know I think he was trying hard to help you" Goku said.

"Huh?" 18 said.

"There was no need to start powering up all he had to do was keep absorbing your energy" Goku said.

"Yes! I sensed him then, he forced that monster to make a mistake that would cost him the battle he was showing us where his weakness was, wasn't he?" 18 said.

"I'd like to think so, he did have some control otherwise he would have never turned on Dr. Myuu it was defiantly a struggling going on and I think your brother won" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku you don't know how much that means to me" 18 said.

"I bet he celebrating laughing himself silly because you won you know that don't you that he's happy? Well?" Goku said as 18 nodded.

"Where is he! Let me at him! No android is going to bully us around!" Chichi yelled running in swinging her trusts frying pan with Serena and Videl running behind.

"We've come to subdue the wicked and punish the evil dowers!" Videl panted.

"Yes what she said!" Chichi yelled.

"Where the hell is he! We'll knock his lights out!" Serena yelled.

"Sorry you got all dressed but 18 Reyoto and I already took care of business" Goku said.

"Yeah you should have arrived thirty minutes ago" Reyoto said.

"Ah!" the girls said.

"Well that's good a little disappointing maybe but I'm sure it's all for the best" Chichi said as Goku and Reyoto laughed.

"Goku we got big problems!" Bulma yelled running out with Bulla and baby Cora.

"What now?" Reyoto said with much annoyance.

"All volcanos are starting to erupt, earthquakes are being reported around the globe, the flooding so bad the whole cities are going under! That dimensional door way they opened must have upset the natural balance!" Bulma said.

"Then we have to gather up the dragon balls and wish things back to normal!" Chichi said.

"Yeah good idea we can use them to wish Krillin back too" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku I'll give Krillin a hard time but I do love him, I miss him" 18 said.

"Then it's settled let the hunt for the dragon balls begin!" Goku said.


	17. Chapter 17

The Black Star Dragons

After sending back all the dead and fixing up Giru/Dragon Radar Goku, Reyoto, Trunks, Zato and Pan searched the globe for the dragon balls.

The team was in a grass land digging through the tall grass for the first dragon ball when they leaned what the upset balance did to the dragon balls all seven of the dragon balls were cracked as the Sons and Briefs gathered outside C.C. around the seven cracked dragon balls.

"The dragon balls even sound different than usual" Bulma said as the cracked dragons glowed and made a different noise, "I don't know guys this is freaky!"

"Maybe, maybe they're too dangerous to use now" Chichi said.

"Grandma our hearts are in the right place so we'll be alright its ill will that makes the dragon balls dangerous" Pan said.

"Let's go ahead a give them a try okay and then maybe Shenron can tell us what going on" Goku said.

"Hey! Maybe our wish will do it! Whatever causing this destruction on earth might have cracked the dragon balls as well! Maybe wishing the earth back to normal will mend the balls! It's worth a shot!" Trunks said.

"What do you think Reyoto?" Zato asked.

"Hmmm I don't know I have this gut feeling something not right but we better trust Trunks theory and hope it might works" Reyoto said.

"Okay! Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled as they all looked at the sky and nothing happened, "wow that sky isn't changing at all is it?"

"Afraid not that about as normal as it gets" Gohan said.

"Well gosh maybe you didn't say it loud enough Goku maybe you should try again" Bulma said.

"Ahem, arise Shenron!" Goku yelled as they looked to the sky again as it turned red and thunder and lightning began to clashed.

"Alright!" Bulma yelled.

"You can do it Shenron!" Chichi yelled.

"Hold on I don't remember the sky going red when we summoned Shenron last time" Kento said as the ground shook.

"What happening?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but I think we made a mistake!" Trunks said.

"Whoa! I'm sensing an enormous power! It evil whatever it is!" Goku said.

"The dragon balls!" Zato yelled as smoke began to come out of the cracks of the dragon balls and black smoke went from the ball and into the sky as a scary looking black dragon emerged.

"Wait that not Shenron!" Pan said.

"Wait what going on! Where Shenron!" Goku yelled.

"Well he came out of the dragon balls, didn't he? Maybe he's filling in for Shenron like maybe Shenron on vacation" Pan said.

"It's possible" Goku said.

"Or something went wrong when the balance was upset" Zato said.

"Hey did you come to grant our wishes!" Goku yelled as the dragon laughed.

"Oh yeah I came here to grant your wishes" the dragon said.

"Kento I don't like the way he said that" Serena said as Cora began to cry.

"Neither do I" Kento said holding his wife and daughter.

"I don't know you guys something fishy, I don't trust this dragon" Bulma said.

"Mom have a little respect he is an eternal dragon you know!" Trunks said.

"It's been far too long with the will of my powers the world will be born a new!" the black dragon said.

"Hey! This is not the way eternal dragons behave! Well at least not Shenron, well look dragon! For your information you should be asking us what we want to wish for!" Pan yelled as the dragon lit and smoke a cigar.

"What!" the dragon yelled.

"Our wish" Pan said nervously as the dragon chuckled.

"Wishes, I have no intention of fulfilling any wishes" the dragon said.

"What!" Reyoto yelled while everyone else gasped.

"Goku! Beware of that dragon! Do you hear me!" King Kai yelled.

"Why? Isn't he nice?" Goku asked as the dragon laughed.

"I'll take that as a no! He's evil!" Zato yelled.

"Alright you where is Shenron!" Trunks yelled as the dragon blew the smoke at them as they all began to cough as the dragon balls floated into the air.

"Hey! He's taking the dragon balls!" Pan yelled as they glowed and spun around his head as he inhaled and swallowed all the dragon balls.

"Please tell me he didn't just do that" Reyoto said.

"You just! Give those back right now!" Bulma yelled as the dragon eyes glowed red as he was engulfed in a black tornado as each of the dragon balls flew off in the mouths of black cloud version of Shenron then in a blinding bright light all the dragon scattered in different directions.

"The dragon balls! They're gone what are we going to do now!" Pan yelled as the black dragon laughed and flew off as the sky returned to normal.

"That was weird" Gohan said.

"What the hell just happened?" Videl asked.

"We were robbed! That what happened" Bulma yelled.

"Look in the sky!" Pan yelled as they all looked to see the northern lights over them, "isn't it magical! Cool huh?"

"I've never seen anything like it" Bulla said.

"It absolutely beautiful! I can't believe that dragon did that maybe he was good after all" Chichi said while Goku and Reyoto knew that answer was wrong.

"I'm afraid not, not that dragon he was bad" Goku said.

"Yeah I sensed it too dad there was something wrong" Gohan said.

"More evil then wrong it scared the hell out of me" Serena said.

"Goku can you hear me!" King Kai yelled.

"King Kai what in the hell is going on down here!" Goku yelled.

"I don't know" King Kai said.

"Idiot!" Old Kai yelled scaring the hell out of King Kai and the others.

"Who the hell was that! How obnoxious can you get!" Bulma yelled plugging her ears.

"I recognize that cranky old voice anywhere, that was Old Kai" Kento said.

"Didn't I warn you about using the dragon balls so much! Didn't I tell you that interfering with the natural evolution could have serious repercussion! Well didn't I!" Old Kai yelled.

"Yes sir I remember that but I just thought…well because you were old fashioned" Goku said.

"It the generation gap" Kibito Kai said.

"Gap! Did you say gap! It's a stinking canyon not a gap! Now you listen here! That creature and the creature's that it spawned are not only capable of destroying the earth but the entire universe as well!" Old Kai yelled.

"What him! I know he's bad is he that strong!" Goku said.

"Yes he that strong! Thanks to you people he was born because you missed used the dragon balls! You couldn't tie your own shoelaces without calling the dragon!" Old Kai yelled.

"Hey you don't have to keep yelling like that hasn't your generation ever heard of manners! I mean" Bulma said.

"How dare you! If there is anyone person to blame for this terrible situation that would be you Bulma!" Old Kai yelled.

"Me! And just how did you arrive at that!" Bulma yelled.

"You invented the dragon radar and you sought out the dragon balls for your own selfish purpose! Does any of that ring a bell!" Old Kai yelled.

"Old man! Why don't you show yourself or are you to chicken! Is that it you spineless old goat! Fight like a man!" Bulma yelled waving her fist in all directions looking for Old Kai.

"Mom settled down, really it's okay trust me mother you do not want to fight with one of the Kais" Trunks whispered.

"To think that I left the fate of the entire universe for a kiss from that woman, what she needs is a good old fashioned spanking and if she doesn't want it I'll come down and do it myself!" Old Kai said.

"That won't be necessary, besides ancestor we need you to focus on solving the problem at hand, if I may then sir listen all of you please, you all know that every in there is a yang so even though you used the dragon ball for positive things negative energy was introduced into the world it was stored inside the dragon balls" Kibito Kai said.

"The smoke!" Zato said.

"I had no idea but it makes senses" Goku said.

"I don't get it what happened to the negative energy? Does it just stay in the dragon balls?" Pan asked.

"Hmmm I guess it's just lie anything else, it would hold as much energy as they could then one day when they exceeded their capacity they would burst" Gohan said.

"The cracks were the negative energy ready to leave and when we summoned that thing all the energy escape and that dragon was set free" Kento said.

"That exactly right they could only hold so much the negative energy does dissipate over time, for every wish it takes about a hundred years for that to happen, in truth the dragon balls were only opposed to be used once every hundred years this allows time for the negative energy to sweep out harmlessly like it was intended to do but the balls were used much more often than that, they couldn't hold it any longer and all of the negative energy was released at once in the form of this dragon and he is pure evil" Kibito Kai said.

"This is serious" Pan said.

"You don't know how right you are Pan" Mr. Popo said as they all turned to see Popo and Dende standing behind them.

"Mr. Popo?" Gohan said.

"Dende!" Goku said.

"Many years ago I've heard of an evil dragon appearing on the Planet Eros, shortly after Eros and every star and planet in its galaxy were destroyed" Mr. Popo said.

"Unbelievable" Gohan said.

"That's why the dragon balls are scattered after every wish it's opposed to take centuries to find them so the negative energy can't have time to accumulate, but then someone invented the dragon radar and ruined everything!" Old Kai yelled.

"Oh so it's all my fault is that it! Why don't you just say it!" Bulma yelled.

"There were those that were aware of the dangers of overuse but no decision was ever made to warn the people of earth" Kibtio Kai said.

"Well how in the hell was I opposed to know! It was Dende fault that we were never warned! So you see it was not all my fault were all a little to blame actually" Bulma said.

"Say what!" Reyoto said.

"Well aren't we?" Bulma said as no one spoke.

"Sorry Bulma" Zato said.

"Ah I know! Even though I invented the radar I still wouldn't have been able to find the dragon balls, I was just a little girl of sixteen trying to find her prince with the dragon balls, that was just a young school girl dream a silly fantasy, but then this big shot came along!" Bulma yelled pointing at Goku.

"Who me! You mean it's my fault!" Goku yelled.

"Well yeah! I was just a naïve adolescence back then I could have never gathered the dragon balls on my own, you were the one with the super strength, you're the one responsible for gathering the dragon balls!" Bulma said.

"I guess I am I see what you mean Bulma, I am responsible I never really thought of it that way until now" Goku said walking away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"Uh yeah dad what's up? What give?" Gohan asked as Goku began doing stretches.

"Well since I'm the one who caused this mess there only one thing for me to do, I guess I just don't have a choice it seems clear to me I have to go slay that dragon" Goku said.

"Just like that!" Chichi yelled.

"Aren't you worried? How can you make light out of a situation like this! So with any thought or planning your just going to jump in there and sock it to him huh?" Bulma said.

"Well I'm going to finish my warm up first, there! That ought to do it I'm ready!" Goku said.

"Funny but no you're not if you go I'll go, you can't last five minutes without getting into trouble" Reyoto said.

"I'm afraid you boys don't have that much time to act that dragon is attacking the nerve centers of the globe the planet is already beginning to suffocate under the weight of that beast evil, if you don't intervene soon the destruction of the earth is inimitable" Old Kai said.

"Wait a second guys I'm coming with you" Gohan said.

"And I sure as hell will too!" Kento said.

"No we'll handle" Goku said.

"No dad" Gohan said.

"Don't worry Gohan you saw us as a Super Saiyan 4 and if that won't do it nothing will" Goku said.

"Yeah but guys" Goten said.

"Well see you later" Goku said.

"Wait! Don't go" Pan said.

"What wrong Pan?" Goku asked.

"Oh never mind forget it grandpa everything fine" she said nervously.

"Okay bye everyone!" Goku said as him and Reyoto took off for the sky.

"Come home soon I'll have dinner waiting for you!" Chichi yelled.

"Do your best guys be careful!" Gohan yelled as they didn't notice Pan and Zato sneaking off.

Flying over the city Goku and Reyoto found it in ruins, "whoa he sure didn't waste any time" Goku said.

"Yeah but one dragon did all this in a few minutes" Reyoto said.

"With this trail he won't be hard to find not with a mess like this one" Goku said.

IIIII

In several areas of the world the shadow Shenron's began with the elements and began forming dragons each with the tainted dragon balls on their bodies.

"Hey what was I think? I can sense the dragon with me senses but not the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Idiot now we have to go all the way back!" Reyoto yelled as they turned to see Pan and Zato.

"Did you really think we were just going to let you two go alone?" Pan said.

"Well yeah" Goku said.

"Ha when pigs fly!" Zato said.

"Beside we know what you two were turning around for our friends, we came prepared" Pan said as Giru emerged from Pan backpack.

"Wow Giru is just who we need" Goku said.

"We thought as much, dragon ball hunting just isn't the same without Giru is it?" Pan said.

"No, thanks for bringing him good thinking" Goku said.

"Not so fast grandpa! This is a package deal get it!" Pan said.

"Pan please" Goku said.

"Giru wouldn't go without us, would you Giru?" Pan said.

"Giru go danger level increases if Pan goes, Pan stay Giru go" he said as Zato snickered as she began shaking him.

"What are you saying! Having me along isn't even more dangerous! What kind of bogus calculation is that!" Pan yelled.

"Giru, Giru Pan not stay Giru not go without Pan" Giru said.

"See guys I have to go you actually don't have a choice" Pan said.

"Little brat!" Reyoto growled.

"I'm going to regret this but I'll take you but you have to do what we say" Goku said.

"Same goes for you Zato" Reyoto said.

"I promise!" Pan said using Goku peace sign.

"I can't believe I'm doing this there only person I know who just as stubborn as you are Pan and that would be your grandma!" Goku said as the flew over a forest.

"I'd say that brat could pass off as her clone!" Reyoto said.

"Dragon ball nearby, dragon ball nearby, dragon ball is below us" Giru said as they stopped and saw a polluted forest covered with a strange foam like substances.

"Whoa look! What happened down there? What the hell is that stuff?" Goku said.

"Ewww gross! Whatever the hell it is it stinks!" Pan said as they watch a black tar flow onto the ground.

"So where the dragon ball Giru?" Pan asked.

"Down below, down below" Giru said.

"You're going to have to be more pacific then that" Pan said.

"Uh down below" Giru said.

"Ugh! Down below a kindergartener can tell us that much you lame brain!" Pan yelled.

"Look I see people!" Zato said as they saw people down below running away from something.

"What wrong with them?" Pan asked as they flew down in front of the running people.

"Pardon me folks but what are you running from?" Pan asked.

"Lake! A monster came out of the lake next to our village!" a woman said.

"What? A monster?" Pan said.

"A dragon!" Goku said.

"Let's hurry and see if the dragon still there" Reyoto said.


	18. Chapter 18

I'am so sorry for not updating, got busy with school and all this other crap so her the next chapter!

The Two Star Dragon

Upon entering the village they found a giant green dragon with a blue dragon ball in his forehead.

"What the hell is that!" Zato yelled.

"Guys look!" Pan yelled pointing to the ball.

"The two star dragon ball turned into a dragon!" Reyoto said.

"The Two Star Dragon!" Goku said as the dragon approached a terrified woman.

"Stop that!" Pan yelled charging towards the dragon.

"Pan come back!" Goku yelled as Pan kicked the dragon in the head and sent him bouncing of huts and crashing into the ground.

"Nice shot!" Zato said as the dragon emerged from rubble and coughed.

"Ow! You creep do you know who I am! You'll die for that!" Haze Shenron yelled as a large rock landed on his foot as he screamed out in pain as he began hopping on one foot while gripping his now red foot as sweat fell down the Saiyans heads, "Ow! Uh, uh, oh that hurt! It stung!"

"Guys don't tell me, is this the terrible evil dragon? Please say no" Pan said with an annoyed expression on her face like the others.

"Well he defiantly different from the one we saw" Goku said putting both his hands behind his head.

"Yeah and very amusing" Zato said as Haze stopped hopping around.

"What are you looking at you beasts! Did you think a little foot pain could hurt Haze Shenron!" heyelled before laughing.

"Well then this should hurt at all Haze" Zato said stomping on his hurt foot.

"Ow! Uh, uh, uh! You little brat! Oh that hurt!" Haze yelled hopping around.

"This guy is actually rather funny" Reyoto said.

"Kicking and stomping on the shadow dragon is not a wise thing to do!" Haze Shenron yelled as thunder clashed above them.

"I know all about you Goku and a power such as yours is no match for the great Haze Shenron!" he yelled.

"Uh sir with all due respect you don't seem that strong to me" Goku said.

"Oh is that so! Well I've been watching you for many years and frankly you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Haze yelled.

"We don't?" Pan said with an annoyed look.

"What this we stuff? I wasn't talking to you, you silly little girl! It's bad Pan oh don't hurt me please I'll never be a bad again" he said mocking her, "what are you going to do dress me up like a baby doll?"

"He mine grandpa! Stay back!" Pan yelled vanishing from Haze sight and appeared in front of him and slapped him hard and sent him bouncing into a mountain.

Haze emerged from rocks and growled with blood coming from the side of his mouth, "so that was the great Haze Shenron huh? Don't you remember? Oh please don't hurt me Pan please" she said mocking him, "you better mean it when you beg me for mercy!"

"So you think the battle over do you?" Haze said.

"Well that up to you, I can keep kicking around or you could just hand over the dragon ball and call it quits" Pan said as Haze chuckled and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Goku said as Haze began to suck in air and began expanding and grew bigger and bigger.

"You can't scare me with you over grown belly!" Pan yelled teleporting away.

"Pan be careful he could be more dangerous then he looks!" Goku yelled as Pan punched his stomach and ended up getting sent flying back and hit the ground.

"Don't be deceived by his current power level Pan I think he's getting ready to undergo some kind of transformation there no way a shadow dragon can be this weak" Goku said.

"So he's just been playing games with us?" Pan asked.

"I'd be willing to bet on it" Goku said.

"Well get on with it what are you waiting for! I'll take you anyway you please so just hurry the hell up and transform!" Pan yelled as Zato notice the dragon was sweating, "I want to see your true power and nothing less Haze Shenron! I'm ready!"

"What you ready! Come on!" Haze said.

"I am!" Pan said.

"Pan be careful" Goku warned.

"Pan! Danger, danger, energy increase!" Giru said as Haze began sweating puddle.

"Some dragons transform but not me" he said turned red with embarrassment as the Saiyans all fell over as he shrunk back down to his normal size.

"Well uh I guess you learn something new every day" Goku said laughing.

"It not funny grandpa! You said he was going to transform and I thought you were the dragon expert!" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru!"

"Yeah sorry Pan my bad I had no idea" Goku said.

"Clearly" Zato said.

"Oh grandpa your hopeless you think everything funny" Pan said as Haze laughed and caught their attention again.

"So what if I can't transform that doesn't matter! Transformations is a cheap trick cowards use when they're desperate! True warriors like me have no need for gimmicks!" Haze said.

"Did he just call us cowards!" Zato growled.

"Wow amazing a true warrior" Pan said sarcastically before she teleported and began punching Haze repeatedly in the gut.

"Take this Mr. True Warrior!" Pan yelled as the others watched Pan give the poor dragon a beating.

"Oh man I don't think I ever saw her like this before" Goku said.

"Yeah she not holding back, I actually feel sorry for Haze" Reyoto said as Pan kicked Haze onto the ground.

"Well where do we go from here Haze Shenron?" Pan said as Haze grunted, "how about you be a good dragon and had over the dragon ball do I don't have to get ugly again."

"Why should I stop now! Just when the fight about to get interesting!" Haze said getting back up.

"Hey that strange, for someone as weak as him he sure took a good beating" Goku said.

"I'll say" Reyoto said as Haze laughed.

"I don't know guys I'm having a real hard time figuring this guy out" Goku said.

"Look! Just give us the dragon ball and you'll be saving yourself a whole lot of pain!" Pan said.

"It that so!" Haze said smashing his tail down onto her and he began to chuckle.

"Hey genius! Lift your tail" Zato said as Haze then as his eye widen and saw no Pan.

"Looking for someone?" Pan said as Haze looked up and Pan came down and kicked him in the face and sent him sliding back.

"Huh? Maybe he not that strong after all" Goku said.

"Hmmm that just seemed too easy to me" Zato said as Pan flew down next to them.

"Well I guess that takes care of that" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess so, it sure was peculiar" Goku said as they saw Haze get back up panting, "well you have to give him credit, he not very strong but he's defiantly determined."

"Alright that it! Hand over the dragon ball or you're really going to get it!" Pan said.

"I wasn't born yesterday! Actually I was born today but I still know why you want the dragon balls!" Haze said.

"Yeah?" Pan said.

"It simple you want to wish for the things you obviously don't have" Haze as the others back away from Pan sensing the ager building up "good tastes, clothes that fit a little height!" Pan then tossed Goku her backpack as she grinded her teeth.

"Man! You just don't know when to quit! Well I had enough!" Pan yelled as she charged at Haze and began beating on him again.

"Ow oh! Uh ow!" Have said after every hit.

"How dare you! Take that!" she yelled continuing to beat on him as the others watched in horror.

"Uh I'm worried guys, look something just not right" Goku said.

"Yeah not right" Giru said as Pan slapped him and he went flying and landed on his feet.

"Hmm that a little odd" Reyoto said.

"Well then did I knock some senses into you or do you want more!" Pan said as Haze chuckled.

'He perfectly composed, like that beating didn't effect, but Pan to proud to see it, she already to tried' Goku said threw mind link.

'Then perhaps it's time you or I stepped in' Reyoto replied threw mind link as Haze went into laughter.

"So that it huh! You do want more! Alright then have it your way!" Pan yelled charging at Haze again but this time Have blocked her punch then began blocking every one of her attacks, "you're really asking for it dragon!"

'It's no good he just keeps getting stronger and stronger' Goku thought.

'Then we better stop her' Reyoto thought.

"Pan no it's not working!" Goku yelled.

"Oh it's working! He making me so mad that I'm going to beat him into fat green pulp! Put them up dragon" Pan yelled charging at Haze as he caught Pan leg, "what? No way!"

"What do you mean? This is how it always works, I the star taking a good beating the I rely on common strength and win!" said swinging her and punched her in the gut.

"Pan!" Goku yelled charging at Haze who teleported away from Goku attack, "he dodged me! I don't believe it!" he said as Haze grabbed the of his shirt and held him and Pan up.

"Believe it, no one defeats the great Haze Shenron!" Haze said slamming Goku and Pan into each other and began spinning them, "Around and around you go where you'll land nobody knows!" he yelled throwing them far away as Reyoto teleported down to where they would land but wasn't prepared as he broke their fall.

"Ow" Reyoto grunted as Haze landed a few feet away from them.

"Is it a heavy burden for two children to face Haze Shenron" he said.

"Oh yeah! It not as heavy as you think Haze!" Pan yelled charging at him again as he teleported away, "now where he go?" she said as he grabbed her from behind, "let go of me right now! Do you hear me! Put me down this instant! Let go!"

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled charging at Haze as the dragon jumped and smacked him with his tail.

"Let her go!" Zato yelled trying to kick the dragon but ended up getting smacked by the tail too.

"Don't worry Haze Shenron is not a cruel dragon I can't stand to see suffering I'm going to end this quickly, I'll just eat you up!" he said.

"No! Don't you dare! I don't want to be eaten that disgusting! Let go of me right now!" Pan yelled trying to get out of Haze grip.

"No stop!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Reyoto and Zato followed but saw it only lasted for a second and ended up in their normal states.

"What the hell! We barely even fight!" Reyoto said.

"Wow that weird that never happened before" Goku said as they all fell to their knees.

"What the hell is going on?" Zato asked as Haze laughed.

"It's no use, you can't power up" Haze said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Look" he said pointing towards the polluted lake, "look at my beautiful lake isn't it lovely?"

Goku and the others then picked up its stench as they all gaged at the smell, "how gross! It smells like rotten lunch! This is really disgusting!"

"I'll say!" Zato said plugging his nose like Goku and Reyoto.

"Don't be bashful I know it's inviting, take a dip if you like I've poisoned it myself, it my gift a gift that keeps giving the vapors from the lake poisoned the air, then the air poisoned the trees and vegetation, it's a beautiful serenade of death and destruction! " Haze said laughed "there no more life in the air to draw energy from you two are like the fish in the lake!"

"Now I get it! Your energy hasn't increased a bit! You're not getting stronger we're getting weaker!" Pan yelled.

"Ah yes now you understand the secret of my power, very clever" Haze said.

"Hey! That no way to fight! That not fair!" Goku said.

"You're the one who created me Goku, you deal with it!" Haze said.

"What are you talking about! That a big fat lie my grandpa never met you until today there no way!" Pan yelled.

"Goku do you remember your dear childhood friend named Upa?" Haze asked.

"Huh? Upa?" Goku said.

"Ah yes you remember, his father was killed by a Mercenary Tao, you took pity on his and summoned my predecessor the mighty eternal dragon, when the dragon granted your wish, it granted Bora to life but massive amount of negative energy was introduced into the world and concealed inside the two star ball, you had no idea this energy existed but I did, I was born from it!" Haze said.

"Oh no! If what you say is true then I really am responsible for bring you into the world!" Goku said.

"Don't look so horrified Goku you should be honored!" he said throwing Pan like a bowling ball and made her crash into Goku.

"Being this weak really hurts!" Goku said rubbing his head as Haze laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! I will find a way to defeat you! I will not let you poison the earth!" Goku said.

"Hell yeah we aren't!" Reyoto yelled.

"Why not? Human kind it doing that on its own anyway isn't it? I'm only going to speed up the process and kill the Earth more efficacy, pollution the planet is my soul reason to be here, my poison is unstoppable it spreads like a disease sucking the life out of creation and I live so all my parish!" he yelled hitting Goku and Pan with a rainbow blast and made them crash into Reyoto and Zato and they all crashed into a mountain, "what do you think of Haze Shenron? Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Defiantly! Your evil deeds are the poison that make you weak!" Goku yelled stuck in a impression him and the others made.

"Well a philosopher what do you know, perhaps you'll better understand the depths of my power at the bottom of the lake!" Haze said grabbing all of them as they all tried to break free.

"Hey cut it out! Don't you dare put us in that nasty lake!" Pan yelled.

"Put us down right now Haze!" Zato yelled.

"Don't worry you won't have to put up with it very long the acid and pollution is so bad in here that you'll be stripped to your bones in a matter of minutes" Haze said.

"No I don't want to die in that filth! Guys do something!" Pan yelled.

"Be strong Pan we can't allow ourselves to lose hope or we won't have a chance" Goku said.

"Hope? Do you see any hope in that lake? Don't be a fool you're finished!" Haze said as he got it at the side by one of Giru rockets.

"Direct hit! Direct hit! Giru, Giru"

"Giru" Pan said.

"I'm still here" Haze said glaring at Giru.

"Uh oh, zero damage, zero damage, Giru"

"You're not effected by my pollution because you're a machine, so before we fight I have to ask you one thing!" Haze said smacking Giru with his tail and sent Giru into the lake.

"Giru!" Pan yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you I would worry about myself!" Haze said tossing Zato and Pan into the lake.

"Kids no!" Goku yelled.

"So long it's been fun!" Haze said tossing Goku and Reyoto.

At the bottom of the lake Giru pulled Pan and Zato into clear water as they saw some fish swimming around.

"Zero pollution, no poison water clean" Giru said as Pan and Zato couched out the black water that got into their mouths, "Pan and Zato coughed are you okay?"

Being underwater Pan and Zato couldn't talk so they pointed as Giru went to find Reyoto and Goku.

Once Giru brought them back Reyoto and Goku coughed out the black water that was in their throats.

'Grandpa I'm trying to speak telepathically can you hear me?' Pan asked as Goku looked at her, 'hi grandpa!'

'Pan Giru? Where Reyoto and Zato?' Goku asked.

'Over here baka' Reyoto said as Goku saw Reyoto and Zato.

'This is weird the lake was pitch black when he threw us in, why is the water so clean and how are we breathing?' Goku asked.

'I'm not sure' Pan said.

'I want to know what making is breath' Zato said

"Living water, Giru find magic living water" Giru said pointing towards a crack in the ground with bubbles flowing out as they all looked into it.

'An underground spring, that why the water so clean, lets blast it!' Pan said.

'Let's what?' Goku said.

'If we blast it here the spring will flood the lake with fresh water' Pan said.

'It's worth a shot' Goku said.

'Okay stand aside we're going to blast the spring!' Reyoto said as Goku and Reyoto formed kai balls.

'Go for it guy! I just hope this works' Pan said.

"Ha!" Goku and Reyoto yelled sending their blasts into the small spring and made the hole much larger as fresh water shot out.

The spring water shot the Saiyans all out of the lake as they floated behind Haze.

"How can this be?" Haze said.

"Hey dragon!" Goku said as Haze turned to see them.

"But you should be dead!" Haze yelled.

"It seems that there was a little life let in your lake" Goku said.

"That right fresh spring water haze! Without it we would have been dead just like you are about now!" Pan yelled as Haze flew down towards the lake as Goku Pan Reyoto and Zato all charged for kai attacks and sent them down at Haze then blasted him as it caused an explosion.

"I think that did it!" Goku said.

"Guys look!" Zato said as they saw the sky clearing up.

"The sky turning back to normal again" Goku said.

"Awesome maybe the dragon ball will go back to normal too!" Pan said as the dark blue dragon ball flew down and Goku caught it as they saw it still had the crack "or maybe not."

"Wait look again" Zato said as the cracks disappeared.

"Wait a second look" Goku said as the dragon ball turned gold again as they cheered and Goku dropped the ball.

"No not the leg!" Pan yelled as the ball fell into the lake "well have a nice swim!" she said as they all glared at Goku.

"What! Why do I have to go!" Goku said.

"Why? Get real! Because I'm not going into that filthy stinking water again!" Pan yelled.

"Hey I was down in that lake too and I don't want to go any more than you" Goku said.

"That to bad I guess we'll just have to leave the dragon ball here then because I'm not going!" Pan said.

"Me neither!" Goku yelled.

"You dropped it!" Pan yelled.

"Guy help me!" Goku said towards Zato and Reyoto.

"I'm with Pan on this one, you dropped it, you go in and get it" Reyoto said.

"Giru!" Giru yelled emerging from the lake with the dragon ball.

"Giru?" Pan and Goku said looking down at him.

"He got the dragon ball, way to go Giru your incredible!" Pan said as Giru handed her the ball, "wow Giru your braver than grandpa."

"Thanks" Goku said sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"It's healthy and shiny again! One down and six to go!" Pan said.

"Great maybe the next dragon won't be much of a problem" Zato said.


	19. Chapter 19

The Five Star Dragon

Goku was drinking from a lake as Reyoto and the others waited for him to finish, "oh yeah! That great!" Goku said.

"It actually taste good?" Pan said.

"Have some you'll feel a lot better" Goku said as Pan looked at the water.

"No matter how thirsty I am I can't drink from the same pond of a horse" Pan said.

"I won't drink it because it's a giant toilet for fish" Reyoto said.

"Anyway this right here is all I need to keep my happy for a while" Pan said holding up the dragon ball.

"Yeah I'll be good as long as we find a clean water source" Zato said.

"Grandpa let me ask you something" Pan said.

"Hmmm?" Goku said.

"The two star ball turned back to normal when we beat Haze Shenron so Earth should be getting back to normal too, right?" Pan said.

"Which mean since there's seven dragon balls in all" he said before counting fingers, "one, two, three, four , five, if we stop all six dragons Earth will return to its original state" Goku said.

"Good it looks like you really done your homework" Pan said clapping.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't to many but taking on six dragons one at a time will be easy" Goku said.

"You always want to do everything yourself why won't you let me help? In fact you go home ahead of us you two Giru Zato and I can take it from here" Pan said.

"Danger for Giru! Danger for Giru with Pan! Danger level increasing!" Giru yelled as Pan hit him with a rock.

"Damn Pan don't break him" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Back at C.C. the Saiyan wives, 18 and Marron all sat all worried for Goku, Reyoto, Pan and Zato. "Come on everyone try cheering up a bit Goku fixed worse problems than this before" Bulma said setting two cups of tea from Videl and Serena.

"Thanks Bulma, I've had it with those four always running off at the first sign of adventurer I'm so sick of worrying all the time" Videl said.

"But it's in their blood, nothing can be done about it" Serena said.

"Please Goku were all counting on you" Chichi said.

IIIII

Goku and the others were flying over a forest with the radar leading them closer to the dragon ball, "come on Giru are we there yet?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead, one kilometer mark, Giru" he said as they saw a city over a mountain.

"Right there in that town" Goku said.

"I need something to drink! I'm thirty were stopping here!" Pan said pulling on Goku arm.

"Okay I get it we'll land!" Goku said.

Once they landed in the city they saw no living soul in sight as they walked down a road as Goku was about to walk across a cross walk as Pan stopped him.

"Grandpa the light red! You can't walk!" she yelled.

"I see no cars, or people for that fact" Reyoto said.

"This place looks abandon it looks like everyone picked up and left" Goku said.

"Ah!" Pan said flying over to a soda machine and put in a coin, "now let's see which one? Ah lemon!" she said pressing the button as no soda came out.

"Is it broken? You damn machine I put the money in where the hell is my juice!" she yelled tapping the button again.

"Here Pan allow me" Zato said as he lifted the machine and began to shake it.

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto were walking down the sidewalk looking at the radar and seeing they were getting closer to the dragon ball as they stopped.

"I can't really tell which way is the dragon ball from here" Goku said.

"Dragon ball north 45 meters west four meters" Giru said as they heard Pan scream.

"What is it Pan?" Goku asked as they found her on the ground in front of the machine as Zato was in a fighting stance.

"Grandpa look at that!" Pan said pointing to the machine as Goku and Reyoto saw a purple good coming out of the machine.

"Whatever the hell that is shocked me earlier" Zato said.

"It's disgusting whatever it is" Pan said hiding behind Goku the goo then scrawled onto the front of the machine as Pan and Zato turned to see another goo on the traffic light and light post.

"Eww" Pan said.

"It's everywhere" Reyoto said as they saw the goo on anything electrical.

"Ah! What the hell is happening!" Pan screamed.

"It's soaking up all the electricity" a man said as they saw him with a woman and they had bags on their backs, "one day not too long ago that blob appeared and then it began to suck up all the energy in town."

"It looks disturbing so everyone picked up their things and left the town" the woman said digging her bag and handed Zato and Pan two can sodas, "here if you two are as thirsty as I think then this should hit the spot."

"Thank you very much" Pan said.

"Yeah thank you so much" Zato said.

"Were the last ones here all the other town folks are gone and I suggest the four of you do the same" the man said.

"We'll leave soon but he need to find something first" Pan said as the elderly couple left.

"Let's find the dragon ball I have a feeling the dragon is behind this goo" Reyoto said as they walked down the street following the radar as Pan and Zato drank down their sodas as a goo crawled in front of them.

"Eww! Don't you come near me! These goo things are really nasty!" Pan screamed.

"I don't know I think they're kind of cute looking like jelly fish" Goku said.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching" Giru said flying over to Pan shoulder.

"I've been anticipating your arrival Goku" a voice said as they turned to see another dragon with the five star ball in his gut, "my name is Rage Shenron and I want to congratulate you on the defeat of Haze Shenron even though he's consider the weakest amongst the Shadow Dragons."

"Oh yeah? How about you?" Goku said as the dragon laughed.

"You really need to ask? With the abilities I wield you'll come to know me as the most powerful amongst the Shadow Dragons" Rage said.

"Okay I hate to tell you this but you don't loo it" Goku said as they all looked down at the little Dragon that was around Giru size.

"But grandpa my mother always told me a saying when I was a kid, never judge a book by its cover" Pan said taking another drink.

"Your granddaughter is very smart you should listen to her I call upon the electric slime!" he said as every pink goo in the city flew and began piling on Pan, Zato, Reyoto and Goku.

"It's a different kind of enemy isn't it?" Rage said as the Saiyans struggled to get the goo off, "it has no face, no stomach, no limbs and you have no idea how to strike it to make it stop!"

The Saiyans then were electrocuted as they all fell over twitching.

"Ow" Zato groaned.

"Surprised are we?" he said as shock hit him as the Saiyans got up.

"Kids are you going to be okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah my body just a little numb" Pan said.

"So you're not going to make this easy on me!" Rage yelled.

"You say something?" Reyoto said pissing I off.

"Electric Slime come to me!" Rage yelled as all the slime in the city began to pile onto him as Rage body began to expand as he towered over them.

"IS there anything else your mom told you that might come in handy?" Goku asked.

"My mom had one, the bigger they are the harder they fall" Zato said.

"Mine said big things come in small packages" Pan said.

"Goku certainly you remember a long time ago Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth, they were going to stage an attack, you were quite fearful of their coming remember? So fearful in fact you used the dragon balls to bring yourself back to life but the side effect of over using the dragon balls sent an outpour of negative energy, it was the negative energy of that day that brought me into existences" Rage said.

"Oh really? Then that makes us kind of like brothers doesn't it!" Goku said getting into fighting stance.

"Yes and just like brothers the bigger will always win the fight, and now Goku you will die! Twin Thunder Blast!" he yelled hitting Goku with two electric bolts.

"No grandpa!" Pan screamed as Goku flew back.

"Giru, Giru, electricity scary short-circuit Giru! No short-circuit! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said flying away.

"Okay that's the last straw!" Goku yelled.

"Why won't you stay down! Twin Thunder Attack!" he yelled sending the blasts at the Saiyans as they all took off in different directions dodging the attacks.

Goku then came at the dragon and punched into him as Goku hand got stuck into the dragon new jelly made body.

"What the hell? It's like punching a bowl of jelly!" Goku said.

"Now that your closer there's no way this won't hurt!" Rage yelled electrocuting Goku and smacked him right into Reyoto and sent them into a building.

"Take this!" Pan yelled sending a kai blast at Rage.

"Oh no you don't young one!" Rage yelled sending a blast at Pan attack making it explode and electrocuted Pan as she was covered in smoke and fell down towards the ground.

"Your bark bigger than your bite!" Rage yelled.

"Well your about to find out!" Goku said in his adult voice as the smoke cleared and he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form with Reyoto as Zato floated next to them with Pan in his arms.

"So we made one of our little transformations I see!" Rage said.

"You changed first Rage we just even the playing field" Goku said.

"Dragon Thunder Clash!" Rage yelled sending a blast at them as it struck them and they remained still and had smiles on their faces.

"Well we were kind of cold, thanks for warming us up" Goku said.

"What!" Rage yelled.

"He's all your guys" Zato said as Goku and Reyoto flew down onto the street.

"Get him grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry Rage but a whole lot of people are counting on us and they don't have much time left, there are still five other dragons we need to finish off when were done here" Goku said getting into his Kamehameha stance as Reyoto charged is energy.

"So I'm afraid were going to have to conclude our time here" Goku said.

"What! You don't have it in you!" Rage yelled.

"I'll show you what I have inside of me!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with his blast as Reyoto blast followed sending Rage flying down the road.

"I see you can say it but you can't dish it out!" Rage yelled.

"What there no way he could have held an attack like that, what an amazing slime" Goku said.

"That's impossible" Pan said.

"I did stand up against your attacks I was just holding onto it for a moment and I'd be happy you send it back!" Rage yelled sending the blasts back at them as Goku grabbed Pan and Reyoto grabbed Zato as the blasts hit.

"You have no idea who your messing with Goku your no more damaging to me than a sandbag!" he laughed.

When the smoke cleared Goku emerged from a pile of rocks in his kid form.

"Uh it's kind of embarrassing to get hit with my own attack I'll have to give you some credit" Goku said as the others emerged.

"But do you know what the best part about this is? It's that I show you that I was holding out on you! Here we go!" Rage yelled as tentacles came from his back and attached themselves onto power lines as he began to grow.

"I've accessed the planets energy revers and now it's all mine!"

"No way if he keeps growing he'll just step on us!" Pan said as they all flew up and Pan began sending kai blasts at Rage.

"Pan no you don't stand a chance!" Goku yelled.

"Haven't you learned that your puny blast do nothing!" Rage yelled as the blasts came at them as Goku pulled Pan out of the way.

Rage body began collecting more and more energy as he continued to grow bigger and bigger.

"Mine it's all mine!" Rage laughed.

"I think he's telling the truth" Goku said as the goo began to cover the city.

"You think!" Reyoto yelled.

"Heads up!" Zato yelled as goo came at them and they flew out of its way.

"At least he can't get any bigger!" Pan yelled as they flew.

"Don't jinx us!" Zato yelled as Goku got caught in the goo.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled.

"Pan look out!" Zato yelled as Pan got caught in the goo followed by Zato and Reyoto.

The lump on Rage belly then released another goo tentacle with Rage in it as the Saiyans struggled to get free as Rage laughed.

"Serves the four of you right!" he laughed as Goku and Reyoto growled, "this is it Goku!" he said as the Saiyans began to get electrocuted again.

"I wonder how much they can stand? I'll turn up the voltage to fifty percent!" Rage yelled as they Saiyans all began to cry out as the electricity got stronger.

Pan then passed out as the others watch her float in her goo prison.

"No Pan! At this rate we'll be toasted in no time!" Goku grunted.

"Yes you're starting to see, half of my power is too much for you to handle! But we can still up the volt!" Rage yelled as the electricity grew stronger.

'This is it' Goku thought.

'Will the Earth be destroyed if we fail now?' Zato thought as it began to rain and the electricity stopped.

"No not rain! Not now! I'll be ruined" Rage yelled as he went back into his bigger version body, "electric smile take cover before you short circuit, hurry up our very lives depended upon this battle!"

The giant Rage began crying out in pain as small smile ball went off into different directions as the slime let go of the Saiyans as Goku caught Pan.

"Come on you got to wake up Pan" Goku said shaking her.

"Ugh hi grandpa" Pan groaned.

"Electric Slime if you don't hurry we'll exploded!" Rage yelled as tiny explosions formed on the large Rage.

"Look what happening to him I bet those little explosions will turn into something big" Goku said.

"His whole being thrives on electricity but with the rain coming in all he can do is short circuit" Pan said.

"Hmm you thinking what I'm thinking Pan?" Zato asked.

"Yeah! Now is the perfect time to attack him! Finish him off when he's at his weakest!" Pan said.

"No I think we already won here, no matter what we do it's definitely going to be the end for him" Goku said as they watch little Rage yell out in pain.

"He made the mistake with letting his obsession with power get the best of him, at that enormous size he couldn't take shelter during the rain" Reyoto said.

"He must have been pretty conceded to think that no one could ever beat him, it's kind of sad" Pan said as the large Rage got caught in a large explosion.

When the large light fade and giant cloud of smoke emerged where the large Rage was.

When the smoke cleared the Saiyans entered the destroyed city and found little Rage in rubble groaning.

"I would say that our little quarrel is over, wouldn't you?" Goku said.

"Yeah I'm done" Rage groaned.

"Well that's very big of you Rage" Pan said.

"This dragon ball now belongs to you, you earned it" Rage said as Pan walked over and touched the dragon ball as Rage eyes glowed red.

"Ha what a naive little girl you are!" Rage yelled as goo emerged from all around them.

"Pan get out of there quick!" Goku yelled as Pan fell up as the goo tried to trap her.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with the kai blast causing another explosion.

"Dammit Goku! Easy with the power next time!" Reyoto yelled emerging from rubble with Zato.

"Thanks grandpa, you saved me again!" Pan said giving him a thumbs up.

"Any time" Goku said returning the thumbs up.

"What does that make now? Rescues number seventy three?" Zato whispered as Reyoto shrugged his shoulders.

The tainted dragon ball then fell out of the sky as Pan caught it as the crack vanished and it turned back to its color and the sky cleared.

IIIII

"Guru lost, destruction everywhere, no Pan, no Goku, no Zato, no Reyoto" Giru said.

"There you are!" Reyoto yelled as Giru found them.

"My friends!" Giru said.


	20. Chapter 20

The Six-Star Dragon

The next location Giru lead them was a town near the sea with boats all over the place as they saw no living soul.

"Giru are you sure that there is a dragon ball here? It's awful quiet" Pan said.

"Yeah too quiet" Zato said.

"No mistake, no mistake, Giru précised, Giru Giru, uh oh signal lost, signal lost" Giru said.

"What do you mean "signal lost" you just had it!" Pan yelled.

"Not enough energy battery low, battery very low" Giru said.

"I knew I should have had Trunks install that solar panel on his back" Zato said.

"Need food, Giru need food!" Giru said.

"Ugh! I don't get you Giru! How can you be hungry you just devoured a bunch of circuits!" Pan yelled as an octopus fell from the sky and landed on Pan head.

"Ah!" Pan screamed throwing the octopus back into the air as small black dots began to come down as sea creatures small and large began to rain down.

"I've heard that saying "it's raining cats in dogs" but fish!" Reyoto yelled as Pan continued to scream and get buried in a pile of fish.

"What the hell is going on? Zato asked seeing the sky cleared as villagers began running from their homes with wheel barrels and rushed to the giant fish pile.

"Quick grab as much fish as you can so we can get to the market!" a man yelled as Zato and Reyoto watched the scene from a safe distances.

"These people are freaking out and they stink, bad! Grandpa where are you!" Pan yelled a Reyoto looked over to see Goku got and amongst the mob of people.

"This is incredible! I've never seen so many fish!" Goku said holding up his own pile as all the Saiyans fell over.

"This smell is making me sick!" Pan groaned as Zato walked into the mob and dragged Pan and Giru out.

"As far as I'm concerned Princess Oto is our savior, now we don't have to catch the fish ourselves" a man said.

"Who Princess Oto?" Zato asked Reyoto.

"If I were to guess I'd say she the next dragon but I can't be certain" Reyoto said.

"Listen to yourselves everyone!" A blonde haired boy yelled holding a seagull, "how can you expect a little princess to make all those fish fall from the sky? Don't you think that's strange? Something wrong is happening around here dad."

"Look Collin stop making me look like a fool would ya, don't you have friends you can play with" the man said.

"My friends are fisherman and they're all unemployed now! My friends can't even play ball because they have to make money for their families!" Collin yelled.

"I'm sick of hearing this!" the man yell throwing a flask at the boy as Reyoto caught and crushed in his hands and Goku floated next to them with a pile of fish.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn't throw things at your children!" Goku yelled.

"And what would you know about it! I don't know who you are kid but you better get home to your mama!" the man said.

"Hey wait a minute I'm no kid!" Goku yelled.

"Hmp aright everyone were going to have a fish fry party" he said turning his back to them as they all felt and Pan and Zato looked up to the sad Collin on the roof.

"Ugh! People like that make me so angry! I'll be back I'm going to blow up a mountain!" Reyoto yelled flying off.

After Reyoto left to vent his anger Goku cooked some of his fish while Collin explained what was happening.

"Ever since Princess Oto showed up out of nowhere the fishing business has vanished from our village and now small children are being put to work while the parents act like brainless servants to the princess" Collin said.

"Who is this Princess Oto?" Pan asked.

"I don't know, that's just what everyone calls her, and now all the parents party all day and night like they have no responsibilities the kids don't deserve that, everyday more fish fall from the sky then we can handle and all the left over fish ends up rotting in the streets and polluting the village" Collin said.

'Hmm a Princess that showed up recently like the dragons and makes fish fall from the skies? Yeah defiantly a dragon but which one?' Zato thought as he watched Goku eat his fish and Giru eat the metal frying pan.

"To make matters worse the seagulls have either died or suffer horrible injuries, it's just not fair many have broken wings or twisted beaks like something or someone is hurting them" Collin said.

'And now all the birds of the sea are being killed off? Defiantly a dragon' Zato thought as him and Pan sensed they were being watched and turned to the giant hole in the ship behind them and saw many eyes watching them as Pan screamed and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Collin asked.

"I'm okay but what is that?" Pan asked.

"Those are the birds I was talking about" Collin said as Zato held a kai ball towards the hole and they saw all the hurt seagulls, "I've tried to treat their injuries but they've been spooked by something, it was hard enough gaining their trust, I hope they'll be strong enough before the seasons change, I hope."

"Poor things they've must have seen something really scary" Pan said as Reyoto flew in and took one of Goku fried fish and began to eat it.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected!" Giru yelled pointing towards a flying right over the sea, "dragon ball! Dragon ball!"

"Ah! It's Princess Oto! The one I was telling you about!" Collin said as they saw the woman shaped figure with a shining dragon ball in her forehead.

'That's no princess!' Goku thought.

"I knew it! She a dragon!" Zato yelled.

The woman then emerged with blue skin, purple hair, and a green dress as water spun in spirals around her then it began raining fish again.

"Hey look everyone it's fish time again!" a man yelled running past them.

"Oto back again! I love that lovely lass!" another said.

"Hey wait come back here!" Pan yelled as more came and Reyoto and Goku blocked their path.

"Your princess is not what you think she is!" Goku said.

"What do you know about it boyo" a man said as Goku growled.

"Father!" Collin yelled as the two men that ran past them flew over them as Goku and Pan caught them.

"Now do you see what I was saying! She may seem like a pretty princess with gifts but she actually a very evil and dangerous dragon born out of Shenron himself!" Goku said.

Collin man then screamed as him and the others ran.

"Dad what's wrong?" Collin asked.

"Let's go Goku I think it's time we greet this "princess" ourselves" Reyoto said as Goku and him flew over to the water and stood on rocks as the dragon flew over the water towards them.

"You must be the creep that has our dragon ball" Goku said.

"Ugh I can't believe a little boy can talk like that, you may call me Oceanus Shenron commander of the water and the air" she said.

'Hmm, pollution, electricity, and now water and air? What is the next power the dragon will have?' Zato thought.

"That may be but you only exist because we over used the dragon balls, right?" Goku said.

"Of course" Oceanus said.

"Which time was it?" Goku asked as she blushed.

"I hardly think that matters now!" she said.

"But it does matter because you wouldn't be here if it weren't for us, in a way we gave you life, so you owe it to us to tell us which wish it was!" Goku said.

She then growled and had a look of embarrassment as her face turned red, that stupid pig!" she said.

"Oolong?" Zato said as Goku realized what she meant.

"It was the stupid pair of underwear!" Oceanus yelled.

"Did she say underwear?" Pan said turning red.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Oolong did that it was our very first wish and it was a funny one too!" Goku laughed.

"I'm very aware of the stupid and inane wish that gave me life! But don't even think for a second that you can laugh at me and not suffer the consequences!" Oceanus yelled as Goku Reyoto and Zato burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Ha ha ha! She was made by an underwear wish! Ha ha! Oh my god that's too funny!" Zato laughed.

"That really was a stupid wish!" Goku laughed.

"Ok that's enough it's really not that funny" Pan said.

"And with that Goku I will enjoy burring you with my own two hands! Now die! Air Shattering Energy Ball!" Oceanus yelled as energy balls formed around her and came at them.

"Move Pan!" Goku yelled as they began dodging the balls as Goku came at her with a punch but his fist hit something protecting her face and was sent flying back into the water.

Pan and Zato then came at her with quick punches but was sent flying back into the water as well as the dragon began to laugh.

"An air shield huh? Clever little trick dragon" Reyoto said as Goku and the others emerged from the water.

"That felt like punching a steel wall!" Goku said,

"Was that a force field?" Pan asked.

"No way I would have sensed that it was a force field" Zato said as him and Pan flew out of the water and got onto the shore as Pan ran along it.

"Well how about this!" she yelled send a kai blast at the dragon as her wind shield destroyed it, "it didn't work!"

"Okay leave it to me!" Goku said taking into the air.

"What idiots" Oceanus said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled sending the blast at her as it deflected and headed towards Collin as Pan grabbed him and flew him towards the town.

"So you can deflect my Kamehameha waves? You should be really proud" Goku said.

"Keep on laughing it will be your undoing" she said doing the spider man hand thing and put them together as the air moved around her "now Mighty Hurricane Fury!" she yelled as a strong burst of wind came at Goku and Reyoto as they flew towards her as they were stopped midair as Zato saw everything around them froze and none of them could move as Oceanus spun in circles very fast.

When they could move Pan knew what she was doing, "be careful!" she yelled as sharp gust of winds hit Goku and Reyoto as Reyoto quickly I.T. away while Goku clothes were thorn off and he hit the beach.

"I know your secret now!" Goku said standing up when the dust cleared and Pan and Zato eyes widen.

"Grandpa that's not cool!" Pan yelled as she and Zato looked away from Goku naked state.

"This is the crap that emotionally scars us for the rest of our lives Goku!" Zato yelled.

"What's wrong kids?" Goku asked seeing Pan and Zato red faces as Pan reached into her backpack and pulled out another one of Goku gi's as Goku saw Oceanus red face.

"Funny, I seem to agree with her" she said.

"What the hell dragon! These are my favorite pants!" Reyoto yelled storming onto the beach with torn pants as Goku dressed.

"Now what were you going to say earlier?" Pan asked.

"Oh yeah I was going to say I really don't mind being naked at all" Goku said.

"You baka!" Reyoto yelled.

"Not that! I meant the secret you found on Princess Oto!" Pan yelled.

"Oh yeah that's right!" he said turning to Oceanus, "I've been studying your moves your secret is in the way you spin around!"

Oceanus laughed as a wind spiral went around her and vanished, "aren't you a smart little stinker, seems you figured me out already but!" she said as she spun around fast and when she was seen clearly her true form was seen and her true deep voice, "I control the ocean and the wind it moves in, nothing can stop my force of nature!"

"Ah! Look out it's a monster!" Collin said.

"Wait a minute did you just put on a mask or is that how you really look? I hope it's just a disguise" Goku said.

"Ha! While we're on the subject I'll tell you one more thing, anyone who's seen my true form" she said spinning again and turned into her princess form, "never lived to tell about it! You better be ready to fight!"

"Pan, get Collin out of here!' Goku yelled.

"Right!" Pan said as Goku yelled and began spinning as Reyoto and Zato raised eyebrows as Goku emerged with a long yellow tornado where his legs were.

"What the!" Oceanus said.

"You know I really like your technique it's so much fun I can do this all day!" Goku said.

"How pompous!" Oceanus yelled with a tornado around her and Goku and her collided as they began getting hit on each other.

"This is quite fun actually I feel like I'm fighting a tiny pipsqueak version of myself" Oceanus said as they began colliding again.

"Uh Reyoto should we help?" Zato asked.

"No I think he's got this covered" Reyoto said.

"What do you say we pick up the pace a bit!" Goku said coming at Oceanus again and sent her crashing into the sand.

"You may be able to imitate my techniques but can you keep up with my speed! Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as a tornado formed around her and it sent Goku flying into a the side of the land.

"What amazing power I didn't see it coming!" Goku yelled as Oceanus emerged in front of him as he was sent flying back.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy Goku, you might hurt yourself!" Oceanus laughed.

"The air pressure is so strong I can't move! I got to stop the air from spinning so I can make an attack!" Goku yelled.

"Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as the top layer of the mountain Goku was stuck in bust destroyed by powerful winds as Goku began getting hit by sharp wind blades, "looks like I win again!"

"Don't be so sure I survived worse than this!" Goku yelled.

"He'll make it" Pan said as the seagull Collin had flew out of his hand.

"My seagull!" Collin said as the seagull began flying towards Oceanus.

"The bird" Pan said.

"Is flying?" Collin said.

The Seagull then cutting threw her wind shield with no problem.

"Maybe I'll get a trophy for beating up a Saiyan" Oceanus said as the seagull came d down fast and beaked her dragon ball forehead as Oceanus cried out in pain.

"No way! Collin hold onto my back and whatever you do, do not let go!" Pan said throwing the boy onto her back as the bird continued to beck the dragon.

"Get out of my way!" Oceanus yelled swatting the seagull away as Pan caught him.

"Thanks a lot birdies, you just showed us a way of beating her!" Pan said.

"Reyoto you saw that?" Zato asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Reyoto yelled as they flew to join the fight.

"A Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled hitting Goku with her attack again.

"Is that the only trick you know!" Goku yelled.

"It's the same as an eye of a hurricane at the center air speed is zero and is easy to fly threw" Pan said.

"Which gives us an edge" Reyoto said.

"Your death will be my reward young one" Oceanus said.

"No it won't!" Goku yelled.

Hang in there grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"What! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Oceanus yelled seeing the Saiyans above her.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Pan yelled as Reyoto charged for his kai attack from the side as Zato and Pan went into Kamehameha stances.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Pan and Zato yelled as the two kai blasts came down at Oceanus.

"No you can't! You can't! You can't!" Oceanus yelled as the blasts hit her.

"That was great Pan! Sorry Princess but giving up my life is not an option right now! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as his and Goku kai blasts hit her from both sides.

"No! They can't win!" Oceanus yelled in her true form as she was engulfed in a white light.

When the light cleared the purified dragon ball flew off towards the village.

"Grandpa! Did you see me I did it! I did it!" Pan yelled.

"Wow that was very impressive Pan! Your very first Kamehameha Wave" Goku said.

"It was perfect form wasn't it! Because when I do something I do it with style!" Pan said as Goku and the others laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Pan asked.

Back at the village they were greeted by the whole towns people.

"I really don't know what to say words can't express the gratitude we have for your four, we'll work harder than ever before this time, we promise" Collin father said.

"Daddy, can we go out fishing sometime this week?" Collin asked.

"Of course we can son, of course we can" he said.

"Look!" Pan said as they saw all the seagulls flying out of the broken ship as they flew right into the crowd of people as one dropped a dragon ball in Pan hands and they all took off towards the sea.

"Got it!" Pan said.

"I guess this is the birds way of thanking us" Zato said.

"See you Collin" Pan said.

"Wait a sec" Collin said.

"Huh?" Pan said.

"Next time can you teach me how to fly like you?" he asked.

"Uh come over to Mont. Pows I'll teach you there anytime" Pan said as Reyoto smiled knowing Gohan did the same with Videl.

"I will" Collin said.

"You better because I'll be waiting for you!" Pan said as they flew into the air.

"Bye!" Goku yelled as they all took off.

"So Pan you like that boy huh?" Reyoto said.

"What I do not!" Pan yelled turning red.

"Liar! Pan and Collin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zato sang.

"Oh! Zato get back here!" Pan yelled chasing after him as Zato laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

The Seven-Star Dragon

In search of the next dragon ball the Saiyans flew above the clouds following Giru, "Approaching dragon ball one kilometer below, dragon ball one kilometer" Giru said.

"Yeah you say that but remember yesterday?" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Oh uh yesterday, um hmmm" Giru said.

"You told us there was a dragon ball so you could stop and take a nap! What is it today!" Pan yelled.

"No mistake! No mistake dragon ball below!" Giru said.

"Uh huh" Zato said.

"For your sake you better be right!" Pan said.

"Even so we could use a break Pan and who knows maybe we'll stumble upon the dragon ball while were relaxing" Goku said.

"I could use a long ass nap" Zato said.

After flying down below they found themselves in a rocky area as they looked around and saw no living soul in sight.

"So Giru where's the dragon ball? You have a lock on the dragon ball yet" Pan asked as she and Zato glared at the small robot.

"Dragon ball below, dragon ball below" Giru said pointing towards the ground.

"What you mean it's buried?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball buried, dragon ball below" Giru said.

Goku then began digging as they found a red centipede.

"I don't think that little guy has it" Goku said.

"Yeah unless it's a dragon" Reyoto said picking it up and examined it, "nope just a bug" he said throwing it over his shoulder.

"Should it dig some more?" Goku asked.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said.

"You walking toaster! I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm sick of it!" Pan yelled as the ground shook and all the Saiyans fell over.

"Ah grandpa it's an earthquake!" Pan yelled as the ground shook.

"It doesn't fell like an earthquake!" Goku yelled.

"Approaching, approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said as they saw something in the ground digging towards them with dust drawing closer.

"What the hell is that!" Pan yelled.

"The dragon must be a digging type!" Zato yelled.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru yelled.

"Quiet!" Reyoto yelled as he pressed his ear to the ground.

"_Love digging some holes! Love digging some holes!"_ the dragon underground sang.

"Guys do you hear singing?" Goku asked.

"Do you want to call it singing?" Pan asked as the dust came at them as the screamed and took to the air.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon approaching!" Giru yelled.

"_And uh, and uh earthquakes rule!"_ the dragon sang as the dust began to clear and a purple mole emerged as he yawned.

"That's one big gopher!" Pan yelled.

"A giant weasel is more like it!" Goku yelled.

"It's purple! I say it's a mutated rat!" Reyoto yelled as the giant mole scratched it's armpit.

"If it's a mole does that mean it's blind?" Zato asked as the mole stared at the long trail it left.

"Ah what a gorgeous piece of work! Sometimes I even impressed myself" he said.

"Is it me or does it seem like he doesn't eve see us?" Pan asked.

"Maybe he can't hear too well?" Goku said floating down.

"Moles are blind Goku not deft" Zato said as Goku floated towards the dragon ear.

"Hello are we going to fight each other or not!" he screamed as the dragon eyes widen and fell over.

"Well he's deft now" Reyoto said.

"So I guess you can hear me" Goku said.

"Ugh! Yes I can hear you" the dragon said.

"You know it's rude to not answer when someone asks you a question" Goku said.

"And it's rude to yell in someone ear" Reyoto said.

"And you would be?" the dragon said as Goku fell out of the sky.

"You don't know who I am! My name is Goku! You should know that I was on my way to challenge you! Wow this guy is really thick headed" Goku said patting his cheeks.

"Huh?" Pan said spotting the dragon ball in his forehead as she cleared her throat, "you have the seven-star dragon ball in your forehead you have to be the next dragon" she said.

"Huh! I'm Naturon Shenron that's opposed to be a secret, who told you?" he asked.

"No one it's just you have that dragon ball in your forehead!" Pan yelled.

"Now that we know that you're the dragon were after, I'll wait right here I'll even let you have the first attack!" Goku said.

Naturon just stared at them with this blank expression as sweat fell from the Saiyans heads, "sorry what did you say?" he asked as they all fell over.

"What the hell!" Zato yelled.

"Whoa you're a weird one! We gone through battle after battle with all the other dragons trying to get the dragon balls back, aren't you included in anything! Oh man this is irritating!" Pan yelled.

"Well sorry I'm not much of a fighter" he said.

"Fine then how about you just hand it over?" Pan asked.

"Because it's mine and I don't want to" he said as Pan fell over.

"Oh give me a break!" Pan yelled.

"All I want to do is dig and make the earthquakes happen and watch everything fall apart and it's a big job and I better get to it" Naturon said as his claws grew, "uh which way was I going? Oh yeah!" he said going back to where he stopped and began digging again.

"Hey wait a sec!" Goku yelled.

"Where do you think you're going!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah were talking to you!" Zato yelled.

Naturon then began going deeper as rocks and dust hit the Saiyans faces and when it stopped the dragon was gone.

"He's gone!" Goku yelled.

"Dragon ball retreating! Dragon ball retreating!" Giru yelled as the saw the tunnel the dragon went into.

"Wait guys if he digs too deep we might not find him again" Pan said as they heard the dragon singing badly again.

"Are you sure you want to find him?" Reyoto asked.

"Quick after him!" Zato yelled as they chased the long unearth trail of earth Naturon left.

"Wow he move fast underground!" Zato said.

"Grandpa you get down there and finish him off!" Pan said.

"It doesn't feel right, I'm not the type of guy that picks a fight with someone who doesn't want to fight back" Goku said.

"Then you better come up with some other kind of plan we need that dragon ball" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess maybe your right" Goku said.

"Come on we need to think of something and fast" Reyoto said.

"I got it! I'll just go say things to him to get him all worked up" Goku said.

"Be my guest" Reyoto said as Goku flew down directly above the ground.

"Hey Naturon Shenron! When was the last time you took a bath you smell like a rotting pile of seaweed! Either that or a piece of cheese that was left in the sun too long!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm didn't work" Zato said.

"Either he's got a lot of dirt in his ears or I'm going to have to find another way to get his attention" Goku said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy!" Pan said.

"What do you know a technique that I don't?" Goku asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Pan said sending kai blast down as Goku and the others quickly flew out of the way.

Pan kai blast couldn't reach Naturon so her attack was useless and the Saiyans needed another plan.

"Pan that's enough!" Goku yelled as Pan stopped and they saw all the holes Pan created, "you can damage the dragon ball showing off like that Pan!"

"Pan reckless, Pan reckless" Giru said earning himself an elbow to the face.

"Guys look!" Zato yelled as they saw that Naturon was heading towards a city.

"Oh no! If he causes an earthquake all the people in that city could be killed!" Pan yelled.

"We have to get down there and help them!" Goku yelled as he charged up with Reyoto and they took off.

"Were in a hurry Giru so you better get into the backpack!" Pan yelled shoving Giru into her bag as her and Zato followed after the others.

The moment they flew into the city Naturon was already causing the earthquake, "we still have time to save them!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled pulling an elderly woman away from a giant falling planet with a business name around it.

"Thank you dearie, would you mind running me home? I have to water the dog and make Danny supper" the woman said.

"I'm really sorry ma'am but I'm kind of in the middle of something" Pan said.

A highway road fell as a bus with children in it fell off and Goku caught it and set it on the other side of the highway, "there you go!" Goku said.

"Goku give me a hand!" Zato yelled pushing up against a falling building as Goku tried to help.

"Oh screw this!" Zato yelled as him and Goku powered to level four and push the building back into place.

Pan and Reyoto were getting people out of a sinking hole as Reyoto saw Pan struggling a lot of people.

"A little help!" Pan yelled as he powered to level four and Zato and Goku flew in.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Goku said flying deep into the hole as Reyoto and Zato helped Pan out.

Goku then began pushing up on the sinking side of the road and put back into place as Reyoto used a kai laser to seal it together as people hopped to the other side.

"Awesome grandpa you did it! The ground fit right back into place" Pan said.

Naturon finally stopped his digging as he emerged from the ground and let out a sigh, "now let's see what kind of destruction I caused to that city I bet it's been reduced to rubble" he said as the dust cleared and he saw the city still intact.

"Huh?"

"Well it looks like things are doing alright up here no building have fallen" Goku said walking out of a subway station.

"Looks like we did it huh?" Pan said doing the peace sign.

"Yeah I say we showed that mutated rat" Zato said a large shadow loomed over them and they turned to see Naturon.

"Hey! It was you who stopped my beautiful rampage!" he yelled as steam came out of his nose and ears.

"So are you finally in the mood to battle?" Goku asked.

"Either that or he's going to eat us" Pan said.

"I dug all those tunnels because I wanted to cause an earthquake and then you had to run around with your good intentions and ruin everything that I worked so hard for!" Naturon yelled bring his claws down a Goku jumped out of the way but Pan got sent flying into a women clothes store.

Goku then kicked Naturon in the gut then began to repeatedly punch him in the same spot before he used one powerful kick to send him sliding back.

"Hmm not bad" Naturon said with an annoyed expression and claws on his hips as Goku laughed.

"When you get all worked up you're a pretty good fighter it's really too bad that what it takes to get you in the mood" Goku said.

"When I'm angry I'm ten times the fighter you just fought!" Naturon said as Pan flew in with a large hat on her head.

"So you never told us which wish it was that brought you into existences" Pan said.

"Yeah this is one we got to hear" Zato said flying into with Reyoto.

"Do you remember the evil wizard Babidi, he took control of Vegeta at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, I was born of the wish to bring back the innocent lives he stole that day" Naturon said

"That sounds kind of dramatic, the last dragon was born from a wish for underwear" Pan said.

"You see, that's the kind of ignorance I've come to expect from you people!" he said slamming his fist onto the ground as it glowed purple and a purple kai blast came from the ground as the Saiyans got hit by the surprise attack.

"See that? That what I like to call the Aftershock Technique no one can handle a concentrated energy from below, everyone gets blown away!" Naturon said laughed.

"Well I have to admit it as far as dragons go you're the most interesting so far" Goku said.

"Why, thank you! And as far as little boys who turn into grown men go, you're interesting too" Naturon said.

"That technique couldn't work if your opponent in the air could it?" Pan said as the dragon stopped laughing and eyes widen, "oh my, I hit the bullseye again" Pan laughed.

"Okay you got me there but don't think smarter people like you are safe from behind enemy line!" Naturon said shoving both his claws into the ground and tried to hit them again as the Saiyans just flew away from the direction of the kai attack.

Naturon then began chasing them with the kai blast as they flew away from it.

"His attack isn't that bad" Goku said.

"Yeah it's kind of lie playing dodge ball at school" Pan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep making fun of me? Ugh! I'll show you what kind of dragon your dealing with!" Naturon growled as Goku and Pan landed on his head.

"Were up here" Goku said.

"Come on Naturon give us your best shot" Pan said.

"Get off my head I'm trying to concentrate!" Naturon yelled accidently hitting himself with his own attack.

"Oh man that's the oldest trick in the book" Pan said.

"I'd love to keep playing but it's time to bring this fight to a close" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance.

"To be beaten by my own technique, how embarrassing is that" Naturon said falling over.

"Well that's a little anticlimactic, do you think he's got another round in him?" Goku asked turning back into his kid form as the other returned to their forms.

Naturon then got covered in purple smoke as the dragon ball flew out and Pan caught it.

"And just like that the seven-star ball is ours" Pan said.

"Weird" Zato said seeing the dragon ball still blue and cracked.

"Why hasn't it changed?" Reyoto asked as it glowed and a blue light took Pan.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled getting her hands pulled into the light.

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled.

"Grab her!" Reyoto yelled as they all began pulling.

"Come on!" Goku growled as Pan backpack slipped off knocking them over as Pan got pulled into the light.

"Pan what's going on where did you go?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru!"

Pan then began screaming as they saw her image start to dissolve as a tornado formed around her.

"Pan where are you!" Goku yelled.

"What is that?" Zato asked as a large image began to form as they saw two glowing yellow eyes.

Then the light cleared and Naturon appeared with a stronger looking body and blood red claws and horns.

"You have got to be kidding me, whoa now that's a dragon" Goku said.

"You gullible little muscle heads you feel for it, didn't it seem kind of easy beating a shadow dragon? I staged it all!" Naturon said.

"You staged it!" Goku yelled.

"This dragon actually smart!" Zato said.

"What do you mean? We saw you blow yourself up there's no way you could have survived that kind of hit!" Goku yelled.

"Apparently I can" Naturon said looking down as Goku and the others followed his gaze and saw a tiny brown mole, "it was the mole that couldn't hold up he was my transport then but know I've got your precious Pan!"

"No way! You mean you're using Pan as your body?" Goku said as Naturon laughed.

"That's right and I'm not going to fight you like the other dragons did oh I'll beat you but I'll let you wear out this body first!" Naturon said.

"You monster!" Reyoto yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Goku asked.

"Because a Super Saiyans Four would be a much nicer fit and I have three to choose from!" Naturon laugh.

"Grandpa help me!" Pan voice yelled sounding like an echo.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"I can't see anything! You have to help me please!" Pan screamed.

"That's it! No one messes with my granddaughter!" Goku yelled.

"Well it must be time to start that second round, lets rumble!" Naturon said trying to stomp them as they flew backwards and began dodging his two whipping tails.

"The powers you three had all but vanished! Why don't you turn back into those red monkeys and then we'll get this party started!" Naturon said whipping at them.

"Are you crazy!" Zato yelled.

"Stop using my granddaughter as a shield and we'll fight you in a fair battle you dragon!" Goku yelled.

"This tail dodging is really getting old Naturon!" Reyoto yelled as the battle went airborne and they dodged his claws as he stopped and sat on a building.

"Go ahead and admit it, you love me!" Naturon laughed as they Saiyans noticed Pan bandana on one of his horns.

"Grandpa help me" Pan said.

"What the hell have you done with my granddaughter! Let Pan go right now!" Goku yelled.

"What do you mean? There is no Pan I'm your grandchild now, come over here and give me a hug grandpa" he chuckled.

'He's using Pan power she go to be alive in there somewhere' Goku thought.

'Did you notice and bandana on his horn? Maybe that could help' Reyoto thought.

"Come on pop's, you going to fight or hug?" Naturon asked.

"Stop calling me that! We fight!" Goku yelled.

"And forgive me if I use an old family tradition" he said.

"What do you mean?" Zato asked as Naturon went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ha-Me-Ha!" Naturon yelled sending the kai blast at them as they flew out of its way and it hit some building in the distances causing a massive fire.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naturon said as the Saiyans growled.

"No! You hurt people!" Goku yelled as Naturon laughed then began shooting more kai blast but missed them as they realized he wasn't aiming for them.

"So you don't want me to hurt people, oh yeah blowing buildings up is much more exciting than shaking them up!" Naturon said causing more deaths and fire.

"What's wrong grandpa? Oh you want the seven-star ball or are you too scared to get it! I thought as much!" Naturon laughed.

"That's it!" Reyoto yelled.

"Naturon! Leave these people alone your fight is with us!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa please don't let him kill any more innocent people, please!" Pan begged.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"She speaking threw mind link" Reyoto said.

"Don't worry about me, follow your heart, fight!" Pan said.

"Let's see! One over here two over there, oh that looks nice!" Naturon said shooting random kai blasts in all directions "I am Naturon! Go ahead and try to stop me, I'm the most powerful dragon on earth!"

"What are you guys waiting for? You can't let him do this! I don't want to be responsible for people getting hurt attack him with all you got!" Pan yelled.

'Thank you Pan, I wasn't seeing clearly I let my concern for you cloud my better judgment' Goku said.

'Us as well' Reyoto said.

'Let's end this!' Zato yelled as they all yelled and powered up with a gold aura.

"Sorry but unfortunately for you I'm no longer the one in charge here, Pan is giving the orders now and she want the killing to stop!" Goku yelled as they all yelled out and a gold light flooded the city.

When the light and smoke cleared Naturon saw the four Super Saiyan Four warriors as his eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Zato asked.

"This is what you wanted, you asked for the red monkeys right?" Goku said.

"Well here it is dragon" Reyoto said.

"Your power levels has changed but the situation remains the same, I have your granddaughter" Naturon said.

"Enough of that! We know what is at stake!" Goku yelled.

"You hurt me your hurting Pan" Naturon said as Goku kicked him in the face and Reyoto kicked his chin and Zato punched his gut making him fall over.

"How could you!" Naturon yelled.

"You know it's funny when were at this power level it's hard for us to listen to reason, you see we just lose control" Goku said kicking his snout sending him on his back as Zato grab his tail and flipped over his head and slammed him on his face.

"It's actually fun!" Zato said.

"You see we can't control ourselves we just feel like destroying things at random!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto pulled on his tails and began to drag him.

"You shouldn't have called us out like that, there no telling what we're going to do!" Goku yelled.

"We could do something like this!" Reyoto yelled as they slammed him onto his back.

"Alright! Now that's the grandpa I know and love!" Pan said.

"No please you can't be serious, do you actually intend to kill your own granddaughter! Don't you care about her!" Naturon yelled.

"Pan would rather die than sit back and let you kill innocent people" Goku said.

"Sure that's what you say now but you won't have the heart to do it!" Naturon yelled swinging one of his massive claws at them as Goku caught it, "let go of me!"

"You're the one who started this game, why are you afraid to finish it?" Goku said.

"You better hope I don't get lose or I'll tear your whole bodies to shreds!" Naturon yelled.

"Is that so?" Zato said as Goku flipped him again and slammed him onto his back.

"Naturon I've had enough these games are over!" Goku said going into his Kamehameha stances while Reyoto and Zato charged for their final attacks.

"Are you crazy! You will kill your granddaughter with that!" Naturon yelled as Goku vanished then appeared again and kicked the dragon face and sent him flying onto his back.

"You brought this upon yourself you know" Goku said as the dragon groaned then began laughing.

"Yes it's clear now you can't kill me" Naturon said as the Saiyans smiled.

"Is that so? And just what gave you that idea?" Goku said.

"You backed off you were gathering energy for a finishing blast but you didn't have the stomach for it did you? You can't kill me because you can't kill Pan" Naturon said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Goku said.

"You wouldn't huh? Then hit me with a Kamehameha Wave right now" Naturon said as Goku growled.

"Do it grandpa" Pan said.

"You can't do it can you? I thought as much, no monkey brain is going to outsmart the great Naturon Shenron it looks like we've come to a stalemate, now step aside, you heard me move it!"  
>he said getting into their faces, "finish me off now or never bother me again!"<p>

"Now guys! Please you know what you have to do, forget about what you want and do what's right!" Pan said.

"Pan" Goku said.

"We can't" Zato said.

"Guys be strong! I don't want to live like this!" Pan yelled.

"Pan I'm so sorry" Goku said going into stance while the others charged.

"Forgive us" Reyoto said.

"Ha you wouldn't dare" Naturon said.

"Oh no?" Goku said.

"Just try us!" Zato yelled.

"Yeah we already went down this road once before it's a dead end, did you forget already?" Naturon said.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku said forming a red kai ball while Reyoto held two in his hands and Zato had one over his head.

"Oh I know your bluffing" Naturon said.

"Me!"

"You'll kill her!" Naturon yelled.

"Life is nothing without freedom, you've taken Pan's but we won't let you take anyone else!" Goku yelled.

"Do it guys!" Pan yelled.

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty here!" Naturon yelled.

"Ha!"

"Berserk Wave!"

"Victory Cannon!"

A huge red light engulfed the city as Naturon took all three hits.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Naturon yelled as Pan bandana flew off and Pan reformed with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye grandpa, Reyoto, Zato I love you guys, tell mom and dad that I tried my best."

IIII

Back at the Son homes Gohan and Kento were walking up the stairs caring jugs of waters they collected while on the inside Videl and Serena finished.

"Mmm that tea smells good, we brought some fresh spring water" Gohan said.

"Great were going to need it the sink won't even trickle anymore" Videl said.

"Yeah I tried to give Cora a bath and had to take down to the lake" Serena said.

"I hope everything okay out there" Videl said.

"Me too" Serena said as Gohan and Kento took a seat to drink tea with their wives.

"I'm worried about Pan I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her Gohan" Videl said.

"I'm worried about Zato too, he's still only a kid and is already fighting evil" Serena said as Gohan laughed.

"Well knowing our daughter I'd say it's those seven dragons that need to be worried an not us" Gohan said.

"Yeah that brat of your sure can pack a punch" Kento said.

"I guess your right" Videl said as everyone still were worried.

"They with your dad and uncle what could go wrong?" Videl said.

"Yeah she'll be just fine" Gohan said.

"All we can do is hope for that" Kento said as they heard Cora crying.

"Oh she awake must have sensed her father" Serena said.

"I'll get her" Kento said getting up to get the baby.

IIIII

After the red light cleared nothing but smoke was left Goku and the others panted as they flew down towards the rubble as Goku fell to his knees.

"Pan!" Goku said as Reyoto patted his back.

"Look!" Zato yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw the dragon.

"Guys it didn't work!" Pan yelled as Naturon laughed.

"What happened? You were hit hard with my ultimate Kamehameha blast!" Goku yelled.

"Plus mine and Zato ultimate attacks!" Reyoto yelled.

"You should be dead right now!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, you call that an ultimate Kamehameha? You not as strong as I thought" Naturon said.

"What are you talking about we released all the power we had!" Goku yelled.

"If that was true I wouldn't be standing here right now would I? I doubt that was stronger than any other Kamehameha, you lost your resolve Goku" Naturon said.

"Screw you!" Zato yelled as Naturon shook his finger.

"You blew it I win" Naturon said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled charging at Naturon then got swatted away and punched into a building.

"Goku hang on!" Zato yelled charging at the dragon and got smacked by one of the tails and sent flying into a nearby building.

"The great Goku, you're just a coward who can't fight back what a joke you should see yourself it's pitiful!" Naturon said.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Reyoto yelled as he got punched by Naturon free hand into the building Goku was pinned to as Naturon shoved them in and the building collapsed on them.

Goku and Reyoto quickly dodged Naturon stomping feet as Naturon chased them.

"I want to feel your warm blood squishing between my toes!" Naturon said.

"No! Fight him guys!" Pan yelled as Naturon cut Goku and Reyoto up with his claws.

"Heads up Saiyans!" Naturon said forming a Kamehameha and hit them with it, "bullseye!"

Goku and Reyoto fell from the sky and crashed onto the roof of a building as Naturon looked down at them.

"Grandpa! Reyoto!" Pan yelled.

"My body feels like it's made out of lead, my energy almost gone" Goku said.

"Mine too, maybe if we fused we'd have the chance" Reyoto said.

"So you guys ran out of gas huh? Looks like my keen intellect triumphed over your might! Yeah your granddaughter has given me a new lead on life! Without her I'd be in your shoes right now!" Naturon said.

"Huh this is crazy I never would have imagined that it would end like this" Goku said.

"Me neither" Reyoto said.

"Guys what the hell are you doing! You can't give in get the hell up and fight!" Pan yelled.

"They're finished but before they die I will demonstrate my greatest power, the power to grant wishes, now you will see that I am a true Shenron!" he said.

"What!" Zato said hidden from a distances.

"You wish to see your granddaughter one last time and you with the long hair have a very selfish wish, you want to see your dead wife so be it your wish shall be granted!" Naturon said as Pan began to form out of Naturon stomach as a woman did but looked asleep.

"Ah! It's me Pan can you guys hear me! Grandpa don't give in please fight your better than this! Your Goku you can do anything!" Pan yelled.

"Enough, that is all my patience's has run out I'm finished here now, your wish had been granted" Naturon said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled being pulled back in as the woman groaned.

"Reyoto" she whispered as a bite mark on Reyoto shoulder glowed and both Goku and Reyoto eyes widen as Goku grabbed Pan arm and Reyoto grabbed his wife.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"But I had you!" Naturon yelled.

"Well not quiet we were saving a little for a rainy day" Goku said as he pulled Pan out and Reyoto pulled his wife out and held her in his arms.

"They did it!" Zato said.

"No!" Naturon yelled as he began to shrink.

"Hey" Goku said.

"Ugh did we win?" Pan asked before she fell unconscious.

"Reyoto?" Goku said turning to his companion as he saw Reyoto nuzzling the woman neck.

"It's really her Goku, it's my mate" Reyoto said.

"Dad told me about her, she died the day you left Planet Vegeta, she also told you she was with child that day too" Zato said.

"It's too good to be true, it's her same scent even the same mark" Reyoto said touching the bite mark on her shoulder.

Once the smoke cleared down below a small brown rat was left with the dragon ball on the top of his head.

"So that's your true form I take it!" Goku said as him and Zato stood on the edge looking down at Naturon as the dragon screamed.

"Scared huh? Oh I don't blame you when you go about hurting others you can expect that hurt to revisit you someday!" Goku said.

"Yeah karma a bitch" Zato said as they flew down as the dragon began to run.

"You can run but you can't hide Naturon even if you escaped from us you'd still have to atone for your deeds" Goku said.

"I would?" Naturon said in a squeaky voice.

"Yep that's right" Goku said.

'I feel so naked! I need to find someone to absorb!' Naturon thought as he looked around.

"Hey what's the matter Naturon? You lost all of your courage your zest, you were so bold before I guess you're just too scared to be yourself" Goku said as Naturon spotted a birf.

'It's not much but it's better than nothing' he thought as he jumped over them.

"Man give it up" Goku said.

"What an annoying rat" Zato said as they appeared in front on Naturon and the bird as the bird quickly took off.

"Ah! Uh oh" Naturon stammered.

"Naturon you have zero respect for the lives of others and you have no intentions of changing do you! You're just going to go on hurting people!" Goku said.

"Not true! I'm a strange dragon I swear that was a bird I would never hurt a person!" he said firing a kai blast in Goku face.

"Oh you going to get it now rat" Zato said.

"Nice try but that will be your last bluff" Goku said as he punched the dragon in the gut, "your finished its over! No more killing! How does it feel? Now you know how your victims felt when you ended their lives!"

Goku then began beating on Naturon as Zato kicked the dragon back as Zato charged and Goku went into his blast stance.

"The time has come for atonement Naturon! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha"

"Victory Wave!"

The two blue blast then hit Naturon head on destroying the dragon as the purified dragon ball fell out of the sky and Goku caught it.

"Got it!" Goku said.

IIII

Later that day Kid Goku and came up with a plan.

"Now Giru" Goku whispered hold the dragon ball towards Pan face.

"Pan danger! Seven-Star dragon!" Giru said as Pan opened her eyes.

"Now that I have absorbed your grandpa I will absorb you again!" Goku said in a Naturon voice and laughed as Pan screamed and crawled away.

"It was his idea Pan not mine" Zato said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as Goku laughed.

"I had to do it! Sorry" Goku said.

"You had too! I have to hit you on the head!" Pan yelled chasing him off the roof.

"Hey no fair!" Goku said.

"Get back here you coward!" Pan yelled.

"Goku run! Pan mad! Extreme danger! Run!" Giru said.

"So Reyoto has sleeping beauty awaken yet?" Zato asked.

"Nope but I'll let her sleep" Reyoto said as they flew.

"So Reyoto this is your wife? She looks very young how old is she?" Pan asked.

"She died when she was eighteen I guess she still is like I am now" Reyoto said.

"Hmm I guess you can consider this your second chance Reyoto" Goku said.

"What her name?" Zato asked.

"Naomi, this is my mate Naomi" Reyoto said.

"Huh that's weird" Goku said.

"You making fun of my mate!" Reyoto growled.

"No! She has two kai presences with her" Goku said.

"What you're crazy" Zato said.

"No wait I sense it too" Pan said.

"My god, Naturon brought back our unborn child too" Reyoto said touching Naomi stomach.

"Wow congratulation Reyoto you're going to be a daddy" Goku said.

"Thanks Goku" Reyoto said kissing his mate forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

The Four Star Dragon

The Saiyans soon found themselves in a desert in with a city buried in it as they walked through it.

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected, dragon ball nearby, dragon ball nearby!" Giru said.

"Alright! Already!" Pan yelled punching his head and sending him into the sand, "would you please stop saying the same things over and over again it's driving me crazy! Your obviously letting the heat go to your head Giru, now pull yourself together or you'll fire your circuits!"

"No! Giru fully operational! Dragon ball nearby! Dragon ball here!" Giru said as they heard Goku stomach growl.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, I don't think I've ever been this hungry before" Goku said.

"Ugh! I can take being hungry, but this heat is unbearable!" Pan said.

"I'll say! Naomi hasn't awaken yet and I doubt this heat is good for her" Reyoto said.

"Huh? Uh why is the sun so bright all of the sudden? It's been covered up by a haze ever since the dragons go lose" Pan said.

"I don't know, maybe since four of the dragon balls are fixed there's not as much negative energy and the earth starting to get back to normal" Goku said.

"Maybe" Zato said.

"What a mess this is" Pan said as they walked through the destroyed city.

"I wonder which dragon behind this" Zato said.

"Any luck grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Not yet" Goku said as Pan saw her reflection change and felt it get hotter.

"Hey the sun just got bigger!" Pan said.

"Wait a second" Zato said searching his pockets for his cell phone.

"That's just an illusion the heat must be really getting to you Pan you're seeing things the sun can't get bigger silly" Goku said.

"Can it jump across the sky!" Pan yelled.

"Jump?" Zato said looking up to see a red dragon crash into the car Goku was on and sent him flying.

"Just try that again you monster!" Goku yelled as they heard the dragon laugh.

"You people created your own monster, just like you created me, I am Nova Shenron the invincible four-star dragon" he said.

"You're a dragon? You don't look like the others I don't see a dragon ball anywhere" Goku said.

Nova then turned to them and smiled as he laughed, "Maybe you should look a little closer" he said holding out his palm as the dragon ball formed in his hand.

"Alright cough it up pal or we'll take it by force!" Goku said as the dragon closed his hand.

"Then try, you won't be happy with the results" he said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you? We've already tangled with four of you other Shadow Dragons and they're all dead so I'd be a little concerned if I were you, the odds aren't exactly in your favor" Pan said.

"Cut it out Pan your underestimating your opponent! This dragon stronger than the others! Besides were not here to fight were here to save the Earth!" Goku yelled.

"I hear you grandpa and that's what I'm going to do, save mother Earth!" Pan said teleporting.

Wait that's not what I meant!" Goku yelled as Pan charged at Nova as the dragon teleported behind her knocked her out and caught her as he laughed.

"Pan!" Reyoto yelled.

"Put her down! Right now!" Goku yelled charging at Nova but stopped when Nova tossed Pan and Zato caught her.

"Wake up Pan! Please wake up!" Giru said.

"Hmm thank you" Goku said.

"Don't mention it, I've been awaiting your arrival Goku and now were able to play the ultimate game of survival without any distractions" Nova said.

"I see, well I'd rather settle this without fighting but if I have to I will!" Goku said.

"So will I!" Zato said standing at Goku side.

"Let me make it simple you have too" Nova said as his fist began to glow and power with kai.

'He's defiantly not lacking in confidences!' Goku thought.

"When the statue above us hits the ground that will be the signal to start" Nova said.

"Fair enough by the way which wish were you formed from?" Goku asked.

"I was born when your first true rival Piccolo wish for his youth and full power back" Nova said sending a kia blast at the statue making it fall.

When the statue hit the ground and shattered Nova, Goku and Zato all teleported as they began the speed battle.

Goku and Zato realized that Nova punches were heat generated when he punched a hole into a small rock.

Nova then glowed as Goku came at him with a punch and Zato with a kick as he jumped out of the way and Goku fist and Zato foot caught on fire.

"Ah!" Goku yelled running around and tried to put out his hand.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Zato yelled stomping his foot.

Nova then landed behind them and stopped glowing as Goku blew on his hand.

We didn't even touch him and we still caught on fire!" Goku said.

"We need another plan" Zato said as Nova held up a kai ball as Goku and Zato saw the light.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku and Zato yelled as they began dodging the fire kai blasts and hid behind a building.

"Did I forget to mention that I have the ability to raise my body temperature to even higher levels than the sun" Nova said.

"What? Yes you did" Goku said.

"That gives him an edge" Zato said as they looked around the corner to see Nova gone.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked as they walked out.

"I don't know but look down" Zato said as Goku saw their shadows were gone.

"Why can't we see our shadows?" Goku asked as they looked up to see two suns.

"Uh" Goku said as one of the suns began firing fir balls at them.

"Ahhhh!" Goku and Zato yelled dodging the blasts.

'I do hope they're enjoying my Sun Gun Attack' Nova thought.

"You boys can't dodge me forever" Nova said.

"Keep running Goku!" Zato yelled as they ran down the street with the fire kai balls still after them.

"In here!" Goku yelled as they ran into a hotel.

Nova sun ball then melted the ground he stood on as it vanished and he stepped out and walked towards the building, "you silly ignorant Saiyans there are no walls that can protect you from Nova Shenron" he said glowing as the wall he walked toward melted and he walked in.

"If we punch him our hands will burn off" Goku said as him and Zato hung upside down in some chandeliers.

"If we kick him we won't have any toes left" Zato said.

"What a defense, we'll have to be careful" Goku said.

"And if you don't keep your voice down we'll both be in trouble!" Zato growled as they saw a glow and looked to see Nova targeting them as they screamed and flew out of his kai blast way.

Goku and Zato then began crawling behind a wall towards some stairs then ran up them with Nova slowly walking behind them.

Goku and Zato stopped to catch their breaths as they panted in a room, "this is bad I need some food!" Goku said.

"I'm hungry too Goku but we have to wait" Zato said as they heard Nova footsteps as they saw the dragon feet under a crack.

'Oh man not good' Goku thought as Nova looked for them.

'Please go away' Goku thought as Nova continued to walk away as they looked over the spot they hid behind.

"That was close" Zato said.

"His power level mountains above all those other dragons this is a wrong time for my body to go on a hunger strike" Goku said.

"I know the feeling" Zato said as his stomach growled as they laid on their backs and noticed a spot on the roof turning red and realized who was the source as they screamed and moved out of the way as Nova came down glowing red.

He then threw a punch that they dodged and saw a heat swirl.

"Whoa he's punching infernos!" Goku yelled as Nova missed him and punched a wall then brought both his fists right in front of Zato and Goku faces and he made them catch fire as they screamed and put their now black faces out and crawled under Nova legs and took off down the hall.

'Our only hope is to use energy waves but how can we do that if were all out of power?' Goku thought.

'How the hell should I know! I'm the kid here! You come up with somehitng!' Zato yelled threw mind link.

"Wow that was cruel irony right there" Zato said.

Goku and Zato continued to run down the stairs when they screamed when they saw Nova waiting at the bottom.

"Quick this way!" Zato yelled as they took down a hall and found Nova on the floor with rubble with his head propped on his hand and looked bored as they screamed and ran back up the stairs and saw Nova across from them with his arms crossed.

"What!" Goku said.

"He's toying with us!" Zato growled as they ran down the hall with Nova following.

Nova opened a door into a destroyed room and continued down the hall as the door closed and Zato and Goku fell out of the holes Nova made when he slammed the door on them.

"Ow!" Goku yelled rubbing his red face as Zato did.

"I hate this!" Zato growled.

"Running away is more painful than fighting!" Goku said.

"That's it Goku follow me!" Zato said.

Nova began opening and closing doors down a row as he grabbed a handle and Goku and Zato blue kai blasts hit him through the door and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Ha ah! Come in its open!" Goku said as the smoke cleared and Nova growled at them holding two fire kai balls in his hands.

"Uh sorry?" Zato said.

Outside Reyoto could see fire kai balls getting shot through the building from all directions leaving the hotel in ruins.

'What a pity I didn't expect the game to end so quickly' Nova thought as he sensed something and looked up a long hole and up to the roof and he saw Goku and Zato charging for kai attacks in the sky.

"Alright our bodies are finally responding! Let's see how far we can push it!" Goku said.

"Our turn!" Zato said as him and Goku sent their kai blasts into the building and hit Nova and caused an explosion.

"Bullseye! Dead on he never moved!" Goku said.

"Wait he didn't even try to dodge!" Zato said as they looked closely and saw Nova with a heat ball around him float out of the hole then began firing at them.

"Ah crap!" Zato yelled as him and Goku dodged the blasts.

IIII

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Pan sweet when she sleeping not mean to Giru, very nice, Giru love Pan!" Giru said blushing.

"Ah how sweet Giru" Reyoto teased as the ground turned to ice.

"What the hell?" Reyoto said

"Oh no! Pan please wake up! Danger! Danger!" Giru yelled as an ice hit him and sent him flying down the alley.

"Giru!" Reyoto yelled as the bag with dragon balls was caught by a blue dragon that looked exactly like Nova but was covered in ice.

"Pan wake up! Danger! Not safe!" Giru said powering off.

"Alright pal I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong Saiyan to mess with!" Reyoto growled as he set Naomi down as the ice around the dragon broke off revealing blue skin.

"Yes sleep peacefully, I Eis Shenron will make you a nice tomb" he said.

"Lay so much as a finger on her and I'll end your miserable existences!" Reyoto growled.

"Your Reyoto Hoshi, you will make a nice warm up" Eis said.

"Bring it!" Reyoto growled.

IIIII

Nova landed outside the ground and looked for Goku and Zato as two manholes lifted up when he turned his back as Goku and Zato rose up.

"Huh!" Nova said turning as he got hit head on by Goku and Zato attack as they shot him into the air and kept firing till Nova shot a fire kai at them and they ducked back underground.

Nova then fired at them again as Goku and Zato emerged from different man holes.

"Over here!" Goku yelled firing at him as Nova teleported and Goku and Zato moved from manhole to manhole firing at Nova who dodged their attacks but occasionally would get hit.

Goku and Zato then emerged again and saw Nova was gone, "where did he go?" Goku asked.

"Yeah there's nowhere to hide" Zato said.

"Unless he went down the sewer too" Goku said.

"Ah!" Zato yelled pointing above Goku as Nova landed on the manhole lid Goku had on his head as it turned red and smoke.

"Uh…Ah!" Goku yelled as he fell into the sewer.

"We can't win at this rate, there's got to be a way to cool this guy down!" Goku said.

"Yeah but how?" Zato said as the sewer glowed red as they looked up and screamed as Nova came down with the heat ball around him.

"Alright you want to fight! Well then follow us!" Goku yelled as him and Zato ran down the sewer.

"I hope you have a plan Goku!" Zato yelled as they ran down the sewer and reached a giant fan.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" Goku asked.

'He too hot to fight in close corner we have to get the advantage down here, there's got to be another way out' Goku thought.

'Okay lets list our choices' Zato thought as Nova came down.

'We got two choices, we can stay here and die or we can jump through there' Goku thought as they looked at the rotating fan.

'But can we make it?' Zato thought.

"Yes!" Goku said as him and Zato quickly jumped through.

Goku and Zato fell out and landed in an empty drainage channel and hit their heads on the hard rock floor.

"Ow we landed in one of those stupid burned holes Nova made!" Zato yelled rubbing his head.

"It's about time we put an end to things Goku" Nova said melting threw the pipe Goku and Zato came out of.

Nova then hand glowing mini kai balls around his hands as he crossed them and a purple ball formed and turned into a glass as Nova yelled and a heat came out of the glass like a magnifying glass at the blast came at the Saiyans as they dodged.

"That blast of his, it shoot out like energy gathered from the sun, it gets focused and magnified threw that lenses it becomes lethal" Goku said as they dodged another blast and Nova made another blast that hit Goku as he fell to the ground.

"Goku!" Zato said flying down after him and saw Goku gripping his arm.

"So you got a little taste of my Nova Death Ray" he said.

"Yeah converting the sun energy is pretty ingenious and you never run out that way" Goku said.

"Your correct, the sun gives me an endless supply of energy, allow me to demonstrate its deadly potential" Nova said forming another lenses, "Nova Death Ray!"

"Zato cover your eyes!" Goku yelled jumping into the air, "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Nova.

Zato and Goku then shot their own blast into the lenses and hit Nova with their own combined attack making him crash into the ground.

"Come on someone of your strength couldn't be knocked out by a Solar Flare" Goku said.

"Or a small kai blast" Zato said.

"I don't think so Nova Shenron, we're not buying it" Goku said as Nova laughed.

"You don't disappoint do you? Alright then no more games" Nova said getting back up.

Nova then yelled as his skin began to crack then broke off into a million pieces as his skin was now gold.

"Impressive, so this is your true form I take it?" Goku said.

"Yes you have drawn me out of my shell so to speak, what you see before you is my ultimate fighting form and now that I've raised the stakes it's your turns, it's time to amputee up before me" he said.

"Gold? No chance for that, I'll see you and I'll raise you" Goku said.

"How about two reds!" Zato said as him and Goku yelled out and glowed with twin gold auras then went into their Super Saiyan Four forms.

"So Super Saiyan 4 you've come out, lets play!" Nova said.

"Look we can't allow you to turn this planet into a desert waste land Nova Shenron, it's not right this game over!" Goku yelled as they glowed with a gold aura and the ground beneath them got crushed.


	23. Chapter 23

The Heart of The Prince

"Vegeta no wait!" Bulma yelled as her husband took to the air from their home.

"I just can't leave things to Kakarot! I have to go!" Vegeta said.

"But you will die!" Bulla yelled.

"Who cares!" Vegeta said.

"I care your children care" Bulma said.

"I'm going!" Vegeta said.

"If you stay I think I can help you transform!" Bulma yelled as the ground shook.

Five minutes later

"Gah! You call this help!" Vegeta yelled as he was attached to a machine with numbers going past 290, "how dare you leave me behind and expect me to stay while you go back to fight like I'm some short of weakling!" he yelled turning Super Saiyan.

The machine then blew up as Vegeta wobbled out, "I refuse to be a spectator!" he said collapsing to the ground, "how did this happen, how can the gap between us get so big! Even that brat grandson of mine transform and he's has reached level three yet!"

"The first time I fought you, you were no match for me I was superior with every respect, even though I was stronger some explicable force seemed to be guiding you, you were taking huge gamas with your energy and they were paying off.

I couldn't take it anymore live or die I was willing to do anything to destroy you, you let me go I thought it was an act of a sentimental fool but later I realized that being spared by you was worse than dying Kakarot because now I couldn't get you out of my mind! I had to live with you every second of the day that one act challenged everything I ever believed in, everything that I've ever known you were unraveling my reality from the inside out.

I begged you to forget about your feelings and that they would get you killed but it was your feelings that helped you transform it was the rage you felt when Frieza hurt your loved ones that pushed you over the top and now you're making light of me again aren't you! How dare you!"

Vegeta blew the door to the gravity room right off as Bulma clicked away at a computer.

'Just leave everything to me Vegeta' she thought.

Vegeta was now in the shower as he thought more, "I changed because of you Kakarot you showed me that ruthlessness wasn't the key to acquiring power, I tried to be good like you but the Saiyan in me would not die, I wanted my old edge back, my killer instinct.

Even as his Saiyan Prince Reyoto still stood by your side even when I was under Babidi control, Reyoto and that brat nephew of his even ascended Super Saiyan, Reyoto may as well be stronger than I am but never shows it, he prefers to fight when necessary and to protect a promise he made in his youth I thought evil was the only way.

I thought I believed yes, but you were right Kakarot, I was suddenly up against impossible odds death was imamate when I didn't care about myself I can only think of my son I decided to shed my mortal carder with an attack that would rid of that monster Buu so that my son could live on but even my sacrifice failed and once again it was you who had to come to the rescue and as a Super Saiyan 3 no less a level that I didn't dream was possible the greatest battle ever waged was taking place and I was reduced to being it's witness.

Is that my lot in life? To bear witness to your strength to be the only one strong enough to fathom the depth of your light huh! I refuse to play that role.

Vegeta walked into the lab to find Bulma typing away "Aren't you a busy woman" he said.

"Mmm hmm come check it out it's a Blutz Wave Generator" Bulma said showing him a diagram.

"Blutz Wave Generator? What the hell is it for?" Vegeta asked taking a drink from a soda.

"It's for you silly to help you transform to Super Saiyan 4" Bulma said as Vegeta spat out the soda.

"What! Are you serious? This device can help me become a Super Saiyan 4?" he asked.

"You know I wouldn't kid you about something like that it's just a theory but I think it will work, we learned quite a bit about Blutz Waves on Planet Tuffle and I just happen to have a copy of the files" she said as a picture of her as an angry Tuffle came up.

"Oh! I don't want to be remind of that face!" Vegeta said.

"I've had better days, okay this should be Goku and Reyoto transformations" Bulma said as Reyoto and Goku turning into apes emerged on the screen, "wow! Look at them!"

"Kakarot always showing off, and Reyoto juts as bad" Vegeta said.

"This initial transformation was triggered by the moon Blutz waves reflecting off the Earth but they just became wild beasts! They were out of control it was Pan and Zato that helped them remember who they were" Bulma said.

"Grandpa you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Pan asked great ape Goku.

"Please remember who you are!" Zato asked as the tears spilled from their faces.

"Once they became full conscious of themselves again it sparked this transformation of course they was still absorbing Blutz Waves" Bulma said as Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Reyoto showed up on the screen.

"That's it Super Saiyan 4" Goku said.

"But here the thing since your already fully conscious of who you are when you become a giant ape you should be able to go Super Saiyan 4 if we flood your body with enough Blutz Wave" Bulma said

"I don't know, don't you remember I did transform to a giant ape on Planet Tuffle I was exposed to Blutz Waves but nothing happened.

"I have the file right here" Bulma said showing Baby transformation and Zato accidental transformation, "and it's true you didn't turn into Super Saiyan 4 but Zato did, but the part that confuse me is that your all Saiyans so if Goku, Reyoto and even Zato did it then you should have been able to do it too there must have been some condition that was present for them that wasn't present for you"

"Perhaps yes, it could have been that they were all pure blooded Saiyans and I wasn't after all I did have that despiteful creature living inside my body at the time" Vegeta said.

"Hmmm another variable was your physical condition your body might not have been able to withstand that transformation" Bulma said.

'Could that be the reason? Was I simply not strong enough to handle it!' Vegeta thought'

"But that was then and this is now I know your ready I can tell you've been training like never before, okay now we just need to get the conditions right for you after that you might even reach Super Saiyan 5!" Bulma said.

"Super Saiyan 5? Are you serious! You really believe that I can surpass Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"You are the Prince of all Saiyans aren't you?" she said.

"Yes I am!" Vegeta said crushing his soda, "so Kakarot the race isn't over yet is it! The day of the dark horse has come to an end the true trobreed is come to make his move to the front of the pack!"

"What about me? I think I deserve a little credit, well if you're a prince then that makes me a princess right?" Bulma said winking at him as Vegeta had a blush on his face


	24. Chapter 24

The Three-Star Dragon

Back in the desert city Goku and Zato floated a few feet away Nova above the desert sand.

"What do you say we get started?" Goku asked.

"I couldn't agree more" Nova said.

"Now!" Zato growled as they shot a kai blast as Nova shot his own and the three blasts collided causing an explosion as the Saiyans held up their end of their blasts as Nova held his.

The whole city was engulfed by a large white as Goku and Zato threw punches and kicks Nova as he did the same.

Nova then shot a blast at them that they dodged as Goku came at him and Nov dodged his punched and head locked him and held a kai ball to his head and blasted him into a building as Zato kicked Nova in the face as Nova grabbed his leg and threw him into the side of the building next to Goku and floated in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Zato move!" Goku yelled as Nova charged for another kai ball as they teleported out of its way as the top of the building blew off.

Goku then appeared behind Nova and tried to blast him as Nova began teleporting to dodge his blasts.

"Left!" Zato yelled as Nova held his palm in front of their faces as Goku and Zato held their hands to him.

"I'm quite impressed it didn't take you very long to get used to your new form" Goku said.

"It's only new to you" Nova said.

"Oh really?" Zato said.

"Okay then why don't I show you something new too!" Goku said grabbing Nova shoulder and head-butted him.

"Now let's see how you handle this! Ready Zato!" Goku said.

"Ready!" Zato said charging for his final kai blast as Goku did.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Nova appeared in front of him and pointed Goku blast to the building they already blew the top off of.

"Your Kamehameha Waves are a joke the time you take to gather your energy takes longer then the attack it's self have you forgotten my speed?" Nova said.

"Of course not I just explore every angel, so try catching me this time, Zato now!" Goku yelled as Nova turned to see Zato hand in front of his face and Goku I.T. away.

"Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled blasting Nova a few feet away.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled about to blast Nova but got hit by one of Nova hit when he teleported at the wrong spot.

"Goku!" Zato yelled seeing Goku crash into a building and flew down below as Goku got up from rubble.

"I guess the guy got a point, my Kamehameha Waves were to slow" Goku said.

"Heads up!" Zato yelled as a fire kia blast came down at them and they jumped out of its way.

"Are you ready for more!" Nova yelled.

"Great no rest for the weary" Goku said as they jumped into the broken building below.

Nova walked along the broken halls of the building looking for the Saiyans as he spotted a shadowy figure with glowing kai balls.

"So it's come to hiding a sign of a truly powerless fighter" Nova said powering for a kai blast and sent it at them when he saw them not finishing and their bodies began to crack as the mirror shattered.

"What!" Nova yelled.

"Score one for us" Goku said from behind Nova with a hand pointed to his head and Zato to his back.

"Impressive you got me, hmmm" he said laughing.

"True that" Zato said.

"I underestimated you, do what you will" Nova said.

"Dammit!" Zato said as they moved their hands away as Goku touched Nova shoulder.

"Why are you waiting?" Nova asked.

"I owe you for something that you did for me, you had every chance to take to kill Pan yet you decided to spare her life that's why I'm sparing your life right now" Goku said.

"Our policy of human innocence's" Nova said.

"You see you do have some good qualities" Goku said teleporting out of the building with Zato as Nova followed.

In the air Goku floated a few feet away from Nova with Zato, "now that the debts have been paid let's see who leaves this fight standing, now let's go!" Goku said.

Nova began to form a fire kai blast as Goku and Zato charged with red kai blasts.

When Nova threw his blast a blue blast identical to Nova followed next to it as Goku and Zato eyes widen as one of Goku arms got frozen.

"What the hell happened to my hand!" Goku yelled.

"It's frozen!" Zato yelled.

"That didn't come from me" Nova said turning around.

"Hold still!" Zato yelled trying to get Goku to hold still as Zato noticed Nova blue twin on top of a building.

"Great it's my brother" Nova said.

"What he's got a brother?" Goku said.

"A twin brother by the looks of it" Zato said.

"I thought you'd be done with them by now brother, having trouble?" Eis said.

"Stand down this is my fight!" Nova said.

"Ah! So you two really are brother!" Goku said.

"Unfortunately yes" Nova said.

"I had no idea that you dragon can actually be related to each other, how exactly did that happen?" Goku asked.

"So you're the Goku I've heard so much about" Eis said as he chuckled, "I want to thank you for your gross error in judgment the dragon balls have worked wonderfully for us" he said picking up Pan back from his feet and tossed it up as Goku and Zato eyes widen.

"Hey wait a minute that's Pan bag what the hell have you done to her!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm" Eis said smilling down below as Goku and Zato spotted Pan.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Reyoto was with her, where is!" Zato yelled as Goku flew down.

"The long haired Saiyan, he let his guard down protecting them, you'll find him over there" Eis said as Zato looked over to see Reyoto trying to crawl to Naomi looking very beaten up.

"Uncle!" Zato yelled flying down.

"Zato protect Naomi for me" Reyoto said before passing out.

When Goku flew down he saw how beat up Pan was and saw she could barely stand without the wall she leaned on.

"Hey there grandpa" she said wobbling toward Goku as he caught her.

"Pan? Pan" Goku said.

"I'm sorry I lost the dragon balls from the ugly dragon but I…" she said passing out.

"Pan come on wake up, Pan!" Goku said.

"How dare you do this to her!" Goku yelled.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to them!" Zato yelled a Eis floated towards his brother.

"Nova hold onto this while I work my magic" Eis said tossing him the dragon balls as Nova caught it and growled as he flew down in front of Goku Pan and Zato and blocked Eis way.

"No Eis I'm fight Goku and Zato so but out of this if you know what's good for you!" Nova said.

"I don't think so if I were you I'd be thanking me, you're fighting up until now has been an embarrassment!" Eis said flying past Nova and in front of Goku and Pan as he hit them with an ice blast.

"Times like these call for action, not talk! We're dealing with the most powerful Saiyan ever in existence. And a Saiyan cannot be talked into submission" Eis said.

"That's enough! I have my own methods of fighting theses Saiyans and they worked just fine!" Nova growled.

"You can be such blithering idiot, how can there be a certain style of fighting someone, I'll get the job done and finish these people" Eis said targeting Goku again and sending a blast at them as Goku dodged and the blast sent Pan hitting the ground.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"See Nova my way if much more effective" he said as a laser came out of one of his eyes and froze Goku other arm.

"Not again!" Goku yelled.

"Well I still have two arms that aren't froze, try that trick again dragon!" Zato growled going into a fighting stance.

"See that two simple beam attacks and he's already submitting" Eis said vanishing and reappeared with a punch to Goku and Zato guts and sent them flying back as he began beating on them.

Eis was laughing when Goku took the opportunity to shove his foot into Eis mouth to silence the laughing.

"Sorry about the foot but that annoying laughter was starting to break my concentration" Goku said.

"Open mouth insert foot" Zato said.

"I guess I don't need my hands when my feet are enough to deal with you" Goku said removing his foot.

"Our turn!" Zato said as Goku began kicking Eis while Zato punched him and sent Eis sliding back.

"Nice kicks" Zato said.

"Thanks, nice punches" Goku said.

"Why thank you" Zato said.

"You know you have a point those feet are trouble" Eis said.

"What's that?" Goku said as Eis hit Got right leg with an ice laser and froze his legs as Goku hopped around.

"Hold still so I can break it!" Zato yelled chasing after him.

"Now for the left one" Eis said freezing Goku left leg.

"Oh come on!" Zato yelled.

"Next I'll get his stomach" Eis said freezing Goku stomach, "and I'll work my way up" he said freezing Goku chest, "and finally I'll finish with your head!"

"No!' Zato yelled as Goku was now frozen solid.

"A Saiyan ice cube I like it, mow that leaves the weak one, what took me two minute would have token you two days brother, so do you see what fighting about or do you want to be my next demonstration?" Eis said as Nova growled.

"Weak one! I am not weak!" Zato yelled.

'How am I going to get out of this one? My Super Saiyan 4 powers are useless as long as I'm covered in this ice' Goku thought.

'Give me a minute I'll get you out' Zato thought.

"Now brother you can redeem your pathetic self if you wish by destroying this piece of garbage, so come on send this idiot to the other world" Eis said.

"What?" Nova said.

"What are you blind? Do you not see Goku frozen in that block of ice totally open for any attack we want to unleash on him, all it will take is one finish attack he'll be blown into so many pieces they'll have trouble finding it all" Eis said as Nova remained silent and Zato stood in front of Goku.

"What are you waiting for? I'm giving you the chance to kill Goku and you're just standing there like a statue" Eis said.

"It may be hard for you to believe but I'm not like you, I refuse to kill anyone when they're defenseless it's part of my code, I didn't ask you to show up and help me I could have beaten him on my own with my own techniques!" Nova said as Eis walked towards him, "and my own strength!"

"What a loser" Eis said punching Nova in the gut then kneeing his chin making the dragon balls fly out of his hand.

"All that childless nonsense sound like you have a consciences!" he said beating on Nova and kicked him in front of ice Goku, "just look at you lying face down in the dirt unable to fight your own brother I'm ashamed to even call you that, prove to me that you are a worthy fighter stop acting like a weakling!" he said grabbing Nova and pulled him in the air, "bring honor to the Shadow Dragons kill him before I kill you!" he said pushing Nova.

"I won't let you!" Zato growled, "Nova your better than him! You are a fighter of honor not a savage like him!"

"Well?" Eis said.

"I understand" Nova said standing back and started to collect power and form a fire ball as it grew in front of him.

"Please Nova, your better than this!" Zato yelled.

Nova then took the fire ball and held it between his hands.

"Let's go while were young!" Eis said.

"Nova Star!" he yelled throwing the ball.

'Zato run!' Goku yelled.

"Never if you die! I'll die protecting my family!" Zato yelled as the kai blast hit them.

Eis laughed evilly but stopped when he saw Goku and Zato emerge from the flames unharmed and unfrozen.

"Ah" Goku said whipping water from his face.

"I told you to kill him not melt him you imbecile!" Eis yelled but realized Nova did it on purpose.

"Hey Eis Shenron we've been listening to you belittle your brother because of his morals, don't you understand that it's going to take his help to defeat us" Goku said.

"What are you getting at?" Eis asked.

"Give us ten seconds Nova we'll do away with your hard headed brother here then we'll finish our fight monkeys to dragon just like it should be" Goku said stretching.

"Maybe less" Zato said.

"So ready?" Goku asked.

"Ten seconds you must have me confused with someone else" Eis said glowing blue as the ground below them began to turn to ice as Goku and Zato jumped over it.

"The last thing we need is to be frozen in ice again" Goku said.

Eis then began yelling as his power froze then entire city.

"Round two! Let's begin!" Zato said.


	25. Chapter 25

One-Star Dragon

"If you don't mind Goku tell me again you'll beat me how fast?" Eis said laughing.

"Well I'm not sure, but I'll tell you in a minute!" Goku growled.

"My you have such a confident attitude" he said making his wings expand, but instead of a minute I'll give you five seconds!"

Goku then yelled and punched Eis causing a crash.

"One!"

Zato then kicked Eise threw several buildings.

"Two!"

Goku then began dragging Eis face across the ice.

"Three! Four!" he said as Goku slammed into a building and floated in the air for a final kai attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku said as Eis emerged with Pan under one arm and Reyoto hair gripped by the other hand.

"He's got Pan!" Goku said stopping his kai attack.

"And Reyoto!" Zato yelled.

"That's enough five seconds and you still didn't get me" he said holding up Pan and nuzzling her face.

"Don't touch her!" Zato growled.

"Bring our families into this is a dirty move Eis!" Goku growled.

"But dirty moves work better than clean ones and I'll do anything to win this!" He said throwing Pan.

"No Pan!" Goku yelled catching her.

"Here catch brat!" Eis said throwing Reyoto as Zato caught him as Eis came at them as Goku and Zato took the hits and were sent into a building.

Goku and Pan crashed into the ground with Zato and Reyoto as Eis came down towards the collapsing building and crushed Goku under his feet as Goku cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Zato yelled getting a stomp to the back as well.

"Enough!" Goku yelled catching Eis foot and knocked him to the ground as Zato and Goku stood up with Reyoto on Zato back and Pan in Goku arms as they glared down at Eis.

"You didn't see me play dirty! You and your evil ways turn my stomach! Using my brother and granddaughter as shields is the most despicable thing you could have done Eis!" Goku yelled holding Eis upside down.

"So don't you think I'm going to let you off easy!" Goku yelled throwing Eis into a building.

"Ugh I hate that dragon so much" Reyoto groaned as he and Pan were set down.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you guys" Goku said.

"Forget it just handle Eis" Reyoto said.

"With pleasure!" Zato yelled charging for a final kai attack with Goku.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Come get me!" Eis said flying past Nova as Nova eyes widen and turned to see Eis blasting two ice beams from his eyes and froze both Goku and Zato.

"You just used me as a shield didn't you!" Nova said.

"Yes but the truth is you are no longer useless in that regard now move so I can get back to work!"Eis said pushing Nova out of the way, "if your all so annoyed with how I fight then show me a rule book on world domination and I might consider changing my style!" he said as the dragon ball in his hand formed and his arm turned into a cannon, "until then hold this for me!" he yelled sending the blast at the Saiyans.

"Look out guys!" Nova yelled as ice Goku and Zato glowed gold and they broke free.

"Ha!"

Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled as their attack collided with Eis.

"No! How did that happen!" Eis yelled as Goku and Zato flew right in front of him.

"But my ice ray it was opposed to be an imperatorial beam!"

"You can't use the same move on me twice my body remembers and contemplates for the next round" Goku said.

"That's ridicules!" Eis yelled.

"Your one to talk" Zato said.

"What's ridicules is the creature that doesn't believe in respect! There are certain things you don't do! Certain things that are understood!" Goku said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Eis asked as Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"You don't ever mess with a man family!" Goku growled.

"You don't mess with family period!" Zato yelled.

"Ok your right, I'm sorry it won't happen again I'll give you the dragon ball! I'll do whatever you want I promise!" Eis said.

"I heard that lie from a few dragons before!" Zato growled.

"You brought this on yourself Eis" Nova said.

"Just please don't hurt me I've learned my lesson, like I said I'll give you anything! Name it! Please don't hurt me!" Eis begged as they floated to the ground and Eis was now on his knees.

"Please help me out here Nova, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you just don't let him kill me please!" Eis begged.

"Goku killing him won't help anything it should be enough to just get the dragon ball from him, right?" Nova asked.

"Yeah here!" Eis said holding out the dragon ball as he sank his free hand into the ice.

"Look at me! He's right all were here for the dragon ball your lucky to have someone so respectful stand up for you, you should thank him Eis, and when you're done thanking him I want you to leave and we never want to see you again, now hand over the dragon ball!" Goku growled.

"Look out!" Zato yelled.

"Watch your eyes!" Eis said making an attack that cut a building in half in the distances Goku then yelled out in pain as Zato.

"I can't see! What's going on!" Goku yelled.

"The trust you people put in a sniveling weasel is astonishing! Your body might be able to learn my moves but your brain can't even see threw a simple lie" Eis said.

"Eis! Are you really that desperate you have to blind him!" Nova said.

"It cuts his strength in half, anything to win you know and with his power resting nicely at half strength I'll finish them!" Eis said charging at Goku.

"No I'll finish it!" Goku yelled hitting Eis as three cuts appeared on his face as Eis began to choke as he saw Goku arm went through his chest.

"Who the idiot now?" Zato said.

"Taking away my sight still leaves me with four very sharp senses!" Goku yelled.

"This is for our families!" Zato yelled as Goku brught his fist down into Eis and caused fire to emerge out of Eis and melt the ice covering the city as it shot to the sky as a gold Shenron wrapped it's self around the city then come down at Eis finish him off.

"I like that move now let me see your eyes" Zato said.

Nova picked up Eis dragon ball while he held the backpack full of dragon balls in his other hand, "my brother" Eis said.

"I said hold still!" Zato yelled as he got the ice out of Goku eyes.

"Nothing helps I still can't see a thing!" Goku said as Nova but a bottle in his hands.

"An antidote, it will restore your sight" Nova said.

"Is that you Nova?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku it's him" Zato said.

"Unlike my brother I do have respect for battle I won't challenge you again until you can see, seek me out then" Nova said.

"Nova wait" Goku said.

"Hmmm?"

"I guess you can say that I owe you one" Goku said.

"No Goku I think I owe you" Nova said laughing as Goku and Zato laughed with him.

A blast then hit Nova and hit Goku arm as Nova collapsed and Goku gripped his arm.

"Nova! Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"What the hell was that!" Zato yelled.

"Somebody shot at my hand did anything hit you? Nova where are you?" Goku said.

"Someone hit him!" Zato yelled.

"I wait no more" a voice said.

"Zato who is that?" Goku asked.

"Another dragon!" Zato yelled.

"Syn Shenron!" Nova said as the white dragon walked out of water shooting up from the ground with the one-star dragon ball in his forehead.

"It's a pitiful dragon who gives allowances to a monkey" Syn said hitting them with the blast as Nova pulled Goku out of the way and took the hit.

"Nova!" Zato yelled.

"I'm sorry I wanted to settle this fairly I won't…" he said fading away on Goku.

"Nova" Goku said as Nova dragon ball rolled on the ground.

"He dead" Zato said.

"That's it!" Goku yelled as gold aura surrounded him and Zato as a gold light engulfed the city.

"That was one of your own kind you just killed! Don't you have one ounce of decency in you! Can't you see what you've done! You slaughter him! You slaughter him like he was nothing more than an insect!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I did this isn't a game, and how dare you criticize your own creation, were here because of you" Syn said.

"What do you mean!" Goku yelled.

"All of the Shadow Dragons were born because you missed used the dragon balls remember? It all started with you, your world is crumbling because of your actions you were warned about the overuse but you didn't listen this is all your fault" Syn said standing in front of them.

"Shut the hell up!" Zato yelled.

"Everything we ever wished for was always for the good of the planet, Old Kai warned me and I felt bad for doing it but I never made a selfish wish! Every wish made on the dragon balls was important! Do you hear me! We did what was right for the planet then and we'll do what is right for the planet now even if I'm blind!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm a noble monkey if you feel so bad about then maybe death should be your sentences!" Syn said use a close kai charge on them causing the city to explode in a green light with Syn laughing.

When the light cleared and smoke was left Goku and Zato flew about a gaint hole Syn created.

"Oops I guess I used a bit too much but now you know what I'm capable of" Syn said.

"Your power amazing you destroyed the entire city with one blast!" Goku said.

"And now your time has come!" Syn said.

"No!" Zato yelled pushing Goku out of the way and took Syn hit as he spat blood and got sent threw some building.

"Zato!" Goku yelled as Syn began beating on him.

Goku was sent flying into an amusement park as Goku fell and hit a pipe on a fairish wheel as Syn landed on top of it.

"What do you think so far? Not as easy as you thought am I?" Syn said.

"No Syn I don't underestimate my opponents ever!" Goku yelled.

"Well then I'm going to miss your good sportsman like attitude" Syn said sending a blast towards him and Goku dodged it as he ran on a roller coaster rail with Syn shooting blasts at him as one explosion covered Goku in smoke.

"Huh?" Syn said seeing Goku gone as a roller coaster flew off the rail as Syn shot it and Goku flew out and punched Syn.

"Goku!" Zato yelled grabbing Goku hand as he hung on the fairish wheel.

"Somehow I don't think he saw that one coming" Goku said.

IIII

Pan stubble out of a destroyed parking lot as he collapsed to the ground and her backpack flew into her face with the dragon balls gone.

"The dragon balls" she said hugging the bag as she began to cry, "grandpa, Reyoto, Zato? What happened?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" a woman asked as Pan turned to see Naomi.

"You're Naomi" Pan said.

"And you're Pan, thank goodness you're okay" she said hugging her.

"Where's Reyoto?" Pan asked.

"I don't know I can't sense him and there's a fight going on between Goku and Zato with that monster" Naomi said.

"We have to find Reyoto" Pan said.

"Let's go" Naomi said as they walked down the destroyed road.

IIII

Goku and Zato hid in a giant metal panda dome as Syn flew in.

'Not yet' Goku thought.

'Come on' Zato thought.

'Just one more second' Goku thought as Syn began walking out, 'now!' he said going into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Victory Cannon!" Zato yelled as the two red blasts came at Syn and hit him dead on.

"We did it!" Goku said.

"Uh no" Zato said as the smoke cleared and Syn emerged unharmed.

"Oh you certainly did it alright Goku but none of it seemed to hurt me" Syn said.

"Something wrong that blast should have put some kind of dent into you!" Goku said.

"Should have but what you're learning right now is that your simply not strong enough to beat me!" Syn said forming a red kai ball and shot it as them as Goku and Zato took to the sky with the kai ball chasing after them.

"Zato!" Goku yelled covering the young Saiyan as the blast hit them then both of them crashed into a stratosphere.

Goku hung by a pipe going through his pants leg while Zato was on the bar knocked out like Goku.

Down below Pan and Naomi approached the stratosphere and spotted Goku and Zato as Pan screamed and Goku and Zato turned back to their normal forms.

"It's too bad but the comfort of being called the strongest fighter in the galaxy will come to an end today, no more will the word Saiyan mean anything but failure" Syn said floating next to the Saiyans then grabbing both of them but their shirts and held them in front of them, "too much time and energy has been wasted to bother with you two anymore, goodbye Saiyans" he said dropping both Goku and Zato toward a sharp sword at the bottom but when they were inches away from it a red light hit them.

"Father!" Goten yelled catching Goku while Kento caught Zato.

"Ah the reinforcements are here" Syn said.

"That's a pretty harsh way to rescues someone Majuub, but thanks" Goten said.

"Sorry Goten I didn't have time to think it out" Majuub said.

"Well thanks anyway" Kento said.

"Goten and Majuub?" Goku groaned.

"Kento too" Goten said as Trunks flew.

"Well here I am rushing to save the day and it turns out Majuub has everything under control" Trunks said.

"But still you made the effort to be here" Gohan said walking in his father orange gi as Zato noticed his father was wearing one too but with yellow sleeves.

"I guess that's important" Kento said.

"Hey dad are you going to be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan and Trunks too? You all came?" Goku groaned.

"Papa you're here!" Pan yelled running towards her father.

"Pan don't bother them now they have work to do" Hercule said making her stop.

"Can't I have my own dad?" Pan said turning to see Videl Chichi and Serena.

"Mama what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"We came to watch Goku fight and help him outs if he needs it! We realized that the world must be completely mad if the dragon balls turned against us and if that's the case I'm going to spend every second with my family and support them as best I can! Were behind you every step of the way Goku now go make things right!" Chichi said.

"He can't" Zato groaned.

"Your all here so we can fight together I appreciate it but understand even we attack him as a group he's still too powerful" Goku said.

"Yeah we know that" Gohan said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"You always thought me that a great fighter knows the odds and the odds here is that even if we all fight as a unit we still don't stand a chance at beating him" Gohan said.

"But you're here" Goku said.

"We are but you're the only one who can beat this guy dad, come on don't tell me you're not used to hearing that one by now" Goten said.

"We came here so you can use all of our strength you have to burrow our Saiyan powers" Trunks said.

"Thank you guys" Goku said as they heard Syn laughing.

"And the Calvary arrives bring nonsense to their hero, have any of you taken a look at the decrypted creature? Does he really looks like the savior of earth do you actually think that lending him your strength will help?" he said.

"I sure do!" Gohan said.

"So do I!" Kento said.

"My father was the galaxy greatest fighter and he was doing it long before you were born" Gohan said removing his glasses, "your history!" he said as him and Kento powered to Super Saiyan as Trunks, Serena, Goten all joined and Majuub powered up.

"Wait!" Naomi said with Reyoto slug over her shoulder, "help him too!"

"Reyoto! Get him in the center!" Kento said as Naomi did and the five Super Saiyans sent their powers into Reyoto, Zato and Goku.

"You know we're all here because we believe in you, you can do this father!" Gohan said.

"We believe in you too son do your best and show this dragon what your made of!" Serena said.

"I have full faith in you too uncle!" Kento said.

"Well I'm not a Shenron so I can't promise you any guarantees about this but I promise I will do my best" Goku said.

"I promise too!" Zato said.

"And if we're going to stick to that were going to have to take the absolute maximum power you guys can give us" Goku said as the five Super Saiyans were engulfed in gold.

"Well, well what a hero as interesting as it would be to fight you and your new found strength intact I already have given you and your buddies enough time to recover" Syn said teleporting.

"Look out!" Majuub yelled as Syn appeared in the center of the fiver Super Saiyans and spin kicked all of them away from Goku, Reyoto and Zato.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled.

"There goes your friends I have to say I'm not very impressed in the way they don't fight back, so Goku you ready?" Syn asked as Gohan and Kento got back up.

"Gohan Kento!" Goku yelled as Syn grabbed Gon face and punched him in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled trying to hit Syn but the dragon vanished then reappeared and kneed him in the gut.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Papa!" Pan yelled.

"Dad!" Zato yelled as both Gohan and Kento coughed out blood.

"It's strange you Super Saiyans aren't really super how disappointing" Syn said.

"Guys hold on!" Majuub yelled as him Trunks, Goten and Serena flew in.

"Stay back!" Gohan yelled as Syn teleported and Trunk and Goten caught Gohan while Serena and Majuub caught Kento.

"I've come to kill all of you and yet you stand together in a bunch your making this too easy!" Syn said blasting a kai blast at them causing and explosion.

"I took out five Saiyans with one blast how many will it take for you and your friends Goku, huh!" he said seeing Goku, Reyoto and Zato gone and looked up to see them finish up the energy transfer.

"I don't think I ever saw you move that quickly before dad" Gohan said.

"A little bit of power I absorbed from you earlier really helped my I.T. ha ah! Wow Syn I thought I'd never see you look so confused I guess your confidences is melting away!" Goku said.

"Hmm hardly I know your bluffing you only gathered just enough power to make it look like you're ready to fight" Syn said.

"Believe what you want Syn" Reyoto said.

"Then what do you say we find out!" Goku said.

"With pleasure!" Zato yelled as him Goku and Reyoto began yelling as the giant gold ball around them grew.

"Dad your guys power is amazing!" Goten said.

"Yeah but we still need you guys to give us more this won't be enough to beat him" Goku said.

"That's crazy dad if you had any more power inside your body it might just kill you" Gohan said.

"We got to take that chance I already know that none of my earlier attacks worked at all so were going to have to find a way to fight this dragon as a stronger being and the only way I can think of to do that is to take even more power from all of you and push our physical self to our absolute limit" Goku said.

"I say we do it" Gohan said.

"I second that" Kento said.

"It wouldn't be the first time he had to push himself into doing something crazy" Gohan said.

"He's even got my son doing it, I guess I can't argue with that" Kento said.

"Hmm it will be the last just hold it right there for one second" Syn said as all five Super Saiyans began yelling as Goku, Reyoto and Zato took in all the power.

"Dad this is getting dangerous!" Gohan yelled.

"It's uh it's alright!" Goku grunted.

"Keep going!" Zato yelled.

"No you can't!" Goten yelled.

"Listen to me! If you don't give us your full power were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

"Power up time is over boys it's times to finish the game, I'll take on all of you and still win" Syn said.

"You'll only fight one of us because what I got for you, I'll make you one promise you won't be able to tell up from down!" Majuub yelled sending a pink kai ball at Syn who smacked it aside.

"Not only can I still tell up from down but i can also tell your starting to sweat, I sense your fear!" Syn yelled throwing a punch as Majuub tried to block but got his arm broke as he cried out in pain.

Syn then grabbed Majuub face, "you stupid insect" he said throwing Majuub over his shoulder.

"Waste of my time let's go!" Syn said as Majuub grabbed onto his back, "Great you again!"

"I'm giving you all the time I can come on guys power up!" Majuub yelled powering up as he began chocking Syn as the dragon laughed and powered up and threw Majuub off his back.

"Die!" Syn yelled said a kai blast into Majuub face.

'I'm sorry guys I failed' Majuub thought as he fell into the city.

"Have a nice landing, that was the weakest first line of defense I've ever seen which one of oyu is up next?" Syn asked as he heard a great roar and his eyes widen when a gold ape emerged in the gold light then heard three roars as they turned into screams as the five Super Saiyans were knocked out of the giant gold ball in their normal forms.

"Unbelievable!" Gohan said.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"With the extra energy Goku, Zato, and Reyoto new Super Saiyan 4 power levels have skyrocketed past their earlier level!" Trunks yelled.

"They're ready" Kento said as the gold ball vanished and Super Saiyan 4 Goku Zato and Reyoto all emerged.

"Now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from if I were you" Goku said.

"Ha! A terrible bluff you look exactly like you did earlier" Syn said.

"Why don't we try fighting? You can come over and see for yourself" Goku said.

"My pleasure!" Syn yelled charging at them as Goku blocked his punch and didn't get his arm broke.

"What do you think?" Goku asked.

"That's it!" Syn yelled trying to kick them but they all stepped back as Syn began throwing punches at them that Goku dodged with his eyes closed and the others with their arms crossed.

"It's useless even though I'm blind my body contemplates it in amazing ways, I can feel every one of your moves before you even make them" Goku said.

"We'll see!" Syn yelled charging at Goku again as Goku dodged his attacks then disappeared as Syn growled.

"I told you it was useless" Goku said pulling on the horns on the back of Syn head.

"No you don't!" Syn said grabbing Goku hand but Goku threw Syn threw a building and threw more leaving a dust trail in the city.

Syn then lifted a giant piece of cement off him as he glared up at the three light the Super Saiyans 4 were making.

"Syn these time are dark enough without you it time you went away" Goku said as him and the others launched their gold kai balls towards Syn who moved out of the way as they crashed into the city and caused a large gold explosion that chased Syn.

"No matter where you go we'll always be able to seek out your evil like a bird senses its prey" Goku said as they flew into the city and spotted Syn neck to a clock ring at 11 as Syn laughed.

"This is where you blindness is going to work in my advantage" Syn said as Syn ripped the clock out of the tower, "can you sense the evil on this clock? No because it has no evil for you to sense so you can't see what will happen next!" he yelled throwing the clock like a disk at Goku as Reyoto kicked it into the air.

"Ha that's a little childish" Goku said as the spinning clock disk came back around towards the Saiyans back as Goku spun around and caught the disk as it spun then stopped between Goku hands.

"Sorry Syn but it was a good theory but I can see everything just like if my eyes worked" Goku said.

"But that's impossible!" Syn yelled.

"Now Syn! Please apologize to Nova when you see him!" Goku yelled throwing the clock disk at Syn who dodged it and got distracted.

"Now!" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Cannon!"

The three red kai blasts then came at Syn hitting him head on creating a massive red ball in the city.

When the red light cleared and nothing but smoke was left.

"They did it!" Pan cheered.

"That's my man" Chichi said.

"Nice one!" Gohan said.

"Way to go son!" Kento said.

"Goku you did an excellent good you made your wife very proud" Chichi said as the three Saiyans landed.

"You three made us all proud dad" Gohan said.

"Well we certainly couldn't have done it without you guys" Goku said.

"Quit being so modest grandpa!" Pan said hitting him.

"Like I've been hit enough" Goku said as everyone laughed.

"But what ever happen to the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"They were scattered again but only around here if we look we should find them" Goku said.

"Hey can someone tell me who that lady is that Reyoto cuddling?" Serena asked as they all saw Reyoto near Naomi.

"Oh that his wife" Zato said.

"Wife!" everyone yelled.

"It's a long story" Zato said.

"Ah ha! What do you know our luck is finally returning" Pan said about to pick it up but the Two-Star dragon ball jumped and began bouncing away, "you're not getting away from me that easily!"

"Why is it moving?" Zato asked.

"Wait! That doesn't seem right!" Pan yelled as Syn arm busted out of the ground and caught the dragon ball.

"Him!" Reyoto growled.

"I thought you were dead how could you hold up against that" Goku said.

"I move as fast you Goku but I'm disappointed in myself for underestimating your skills a mistake I do not intend on making again, if you want this then come and get it!" he said swallowing the two-star dragon ball.

"He ate it! How can he just eat the dragon ball!" Pan yelled as the three-star ball flew into his mouth.

"He's going to eat them all!" Pan yelled as two more flew into his mouth, then two more as he powered up with a green aura.

"Now look at me do you see? This is my true form at the pinnacle of dragon power!" he yelled as he began yelling as the seven dragon balls formed onto his chest all blue again.

"No! He's got all of the dragon balls!" Pan yelled.

"His power is unreal I don't think we've fought anyone this strong before" Gohan said.

"Behold the body of Syn Shenron has absorbed all the abilities of all six of the shadow dragons to create a dragon of one body to fight with the power of seven" Syn said.

"What! All seven of you are one!" Goku yelled.

"Behold Omega Shenron!"


	26. Chapter 26

Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta

All the Saiyan and non Saiyan warrior all stood ready to fight as Omega looked down at them then laughed.

"Gohan use your senses who power is greater Goku, Zato, and Reyoto or the dragon?" Chichi asked.

"I can't say mom it's hard to tell but this really isn't the best time to ask" Gohan said.

"Heads up!" Kento yelled as Syn closed his hand and caused a kai explosion as everyone get sent flying back while Goku, Zato, and Reyoto remained where they stood.

"Enough! If you want to fight Omega fight us!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I want to fight and I have no choice but to fight you there's nobody else around" Omega said.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"He blew everyone away Goku!" Zato growled.

"Gohan Trunks Pan are you alright! Chichi Goten Videl can you hear me Serena Kento Naomi where are you!" Goku yelled.

Omega then made the winds stop and they heard a crash.

"I want you to see this allow me to be your eyes, a divine cemetery there parts of lifeless graves and broken buildings in the background as headstones" Omega said.

"Now all we need is a dead body and I can assure you once all of this is over we'll give you a nice burial" Goku said.

"You miss understand me this is your grave, your funeral your burials!" Omega said.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Goku yelled as him and the others powered up then disappeared as Goku punched Omega in the face Zato kneed Omega in the gut and Reyoto kicking his chest as they all began beating on Omega.

Goku slammed his fist into Omega gut as Omega smiled, "go ahead grind it in" he said as his skin turned red and Goku yelped out in pain as he pulled his burnt hand back and blew on it.

"Nova!" Zato yelled seeing the two dragon standing like reflections to each other as Omega only stood again when he turned white.

"What Nova Shenron! How?" Goku asked.

"You like that? I have many more gifts I am all the shadow dragons wrapped in one" he said as the three-star ball glowed and he shot two ice beams from his eyes and froze Goku.

'Damn! Frozen again!' Goku thought.

"I guess your body doesn't remember that from last time how about this one!" Omega yelled jumping into the air, "Whirlwind Spin!" he yelled hitting them with Oceanus attack, "Mighty Hurricane Fury!"

The Saiyans were thorn into the air and hit with sharp wind blade, "Dragon Thunder Clash!" he yelled using Rage attack as they all got electrocuted and got caught in an explosion.

"Ha ah time to break out the shovel" Omega said seeing the Saiyans in rubble, "huh!" he growled as they all got back up.

"Oh please show us something new" Goku said.

"Yeah use something original" Zato said.

"Come on your just tickling our feet let's go!" Goku said as Omega teleported and kicked Goku back threw a building then sent Reyoto and Zato when they were off guard.

IIII

"Ow!" Videl groaned getting out of rubble with Gohan.

"Where is he!" Kento growled as they spotted Omega and Goten yelled and took for the air.

"Goten no!" Gohan yelled making Goten stop, "you'll only get in their way Goten you're going to have to trust them!"

"But they're hurt" Goten said.

"We know but we must have faith" Kento said.

IIII

Omega stopped in front of a wall where Goku and the others were in the wall, "what a pity, they're dead the fun over" Omega said.

"Screw you!" Zato groaned.

"You can never kill us Omega" Goku groaned as Omega growled and punched Goku in the gut.

"Is that so!" he said punching Zato then Reyoto as they spat out blood, "I kill who ever I please!" he said throwing the Saiyans into the ground.

"Well Goku are we done?" Omega said as Reyoto gave him the finger and began to get up with Goku and Reyoto.

"Oh man I hate to say it but you've seen better days Goku" he said looking at himself in the mirror,

"Wait you can see again?" Zato asked.

'Wait my eyes! I can see!' Goku mentally yelled.

"Prepare yourselves this is the day you and your family dies Goku" Omega said as Goku laughed.

"If I had a Zenie for every time I heard that, you know you're not the first one to try that line on us but you just might be the last!" Goku growled as he got up with his eyes closed.

"Your too blind and beaten to sense where I am" Omega said, hey! Hey! Over here listen to my voice go ahead take your best shot right here" he said patting his chest.

"What an ass" Reyoto said.

"Well if you insist I think I will!" Goku said opening his eyes as Omega eyes widen and Goku and the others hit his with three kai blasts to his chest.

"But how! You were finished!" Omega yelled.

"No more! Your mine!" Goku yelled.

"Twin Dragon Fist!" Goku and Reyoto yelled coming at Omega and both punched him in the gut.

"Red Dragon Wheel!" Zato yelled coming down at Omega in red dragon wheel and hit Omega face with his spinning attack as Omega yelled.

"Go dad!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah get him Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Show him no mercy Reyoto!" Kento yelled.

"Make him suffer Zato!" Serena yelled.

"Alright guys!" Pan yelled.

Omega was then wrapped around by two gold dragons as the red and gold ones went right threw his chest as they vanished and the Saiyan floated in the air as Omega exploded.

"They got him!" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"They did it! They did it! You guys are the real champions! I mean no one can beat you! You guys are the greatest!" Hercule said.

"Oh my goodness a public confession we better get that on tape" Chichi said.

"Already did" Kento said with a cell out and recording as everyone laughed as it began to rain pink blobs.

"What the hell is that?" Goku asked.

"It's him grandpa! Look that just what Rage Shenron did remember!" Pan said as the pink blobs began to gather.

"Oh no" Goku said as the pink blobs formed Omega.

"Ugh that was quiet a painful technique indeed but it will take more than that to get rid of Omega Shenron" he said.

"This is bad I don't know what else to know that was my best attack" Goku said.

"And I just learned it making it more powerful" Reyoto said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you're not laughing anymore are you? Fools did you really think you can overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons" he said as the five star ball lit up.

"Run!" Goku yelled as everyone got hit by Naturon Aftershock attack and while everyone was in the air Omega began attack everyone but the Super Saiyan 4 warriors.

"No! Leave them alone!" Zato yelled as Omega teleported behind him and smacked him into the ground below creating a crash.

"Zato!" Goku and Reyoto yelled as Omega hit them and sent them down to the earth below.

Omega landed to see all the Z-Fighters on the ground beaten and all knocked out cold.

Goku and Reyoto then growled as they got out of the rubble as Zato struggled and forced himself up and growled.

"I will not quit! Ever!" Goku growled.

"We refuse to stop fighting!" Reyoto growled.

"And we'll keep fighting till our last breath!" Zato yelled.

"Come now you're done, finished!" Omega said appearing behind Goku with his back to him, "why do you persist? Stop torturing yourselves death will bring relief."

"Really? Then it will be you who will taste relief" Goku said.

"Hmmm you still don't know when to quit do you monkey man!" He said as Goku grabbed onto the horns coming out of his back, "why you insolent! Let go!"

"No chance not until I use a technique my friend Vegeta used on Majin Buu!" Goku said.

"No Goku you can't!" Zato yelled.

"What technique? Your hands are tied you can't attack me unless you let go!" Omega yelled as orange ball formed over Goku heart.

"It will take two times as much to finish this one off!" Reyoto said as one formed over his.

"No!" Zato yelled.

"What are you doing!" Omega yelled.

"Zato get as far away as you can! Make sure everyone gets to a safe location!" Reyoto yelled.

"No dad and Reyoto are converting their life force into energy! They're making a bomb out of their bodies!" Gohan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"I mean they intend to blow themselves up and take that dragon with them" Gohan said.

"Is he crazy!" Chichi yelled running towards them.

"No! Mom!" Gohan yelled.

'Reyoto if this doesn't work then I'm sorry but we have to do it we have to try!' Goku thought.

'Together!' Reyoto thought as they both glowed orange.

"You maniac's!" Omega yelled.

'Kakarot Reyoto!' Vegeta yelled.

'Vegeta?' Goku thought.

'Don't be stupid it won't work you will only succeed in killing yourselves and then where will we be?' Vegeta said as he teleported behind them.

"Grandpa Vegeta?" Zato said.

"Vegeta" Goku said as Omega broke free and move flew to the sky as the energy around Goku and Reyoto faded.

"It's about to get intense Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"No offence but it's been intense all along this dragon is in a lead of his own you have no idea" Goku said.

"Yeah I know he's great but is he strong enough to take of four Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta said.

"Four?" Goku said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reyoto asked.

"You heard me I have a plan to reach Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

"What!" Zato yelled.

'Where is that woman? How the hell can she be late at a time like this! Ah speak of the devil' Vegeta thought as they saw Bulma fly in with a machine attached with her car.

"What the hell is she driving?" Goku asked.

"Blutz Waves ambition equipment" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"She build that thing Baby used to turn himself and me into apes?" Zato said.

"What the hell were you doing! Taking a nap!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got some nerve! It would have taken anyone else years to build this you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"Hi grandma!" Zato said.

"Hi Zato give me a minute" she said.

"Will you two pipe down and get busy!" Vegeta yelled floating into the air.

"Super Saiyan 4 or not he doesn't scare me not one bit!" Bulma said typing at the controls as the satellite started to collect power.

"Blutz Waves? What the hell for?" Gohan asked.

"That what Baby used to turn into an ape Gohan and what accidentally turned Zato into one too" Serena said.

The two satellites then hit Vegeta with two green beams as Vegeta began yelling out.

"What's happening?" Videl asked.

"He's transforming!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta began to turn into an ape as his tail regrew.

"Vegeta turning into a giant ape this could turn out bad" Gohan said, "Bulma what the hell are you doing! Cut it out! If Vegeta lose control he could blow up the entire planet!"

"Look our only hope is for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 4 if Goku, Reyoto and Zato were able to do it then he should be able to do it too" Bulma said.

"But there's no guarantee it's too risky!" Gohan said.

"Sink or swim Gohan if this doesn't work we'll all die anyway!" Bulma said.

"But" Gohan said.

"Listen above all I'm Vegeta princess" she said.

"Bulma" Gohan said.

"Oh brother" Kento said as great ape Vegeta reached his full size.

"That's it he's lost it!" Gohan yelled as Bulma turned the Blutz Waves off.

"Father!" Trunks yelled a the brown great ape beat on his chest then began send red kai blasts from his mouth and almost hit Omega.

"What the!" Omega said as Vegeta went on a monkey rampage.

"This is trouble" Goku said.

"Why didn't he turn gold? You two did and I believe I did" Zato said as Vegeta blew Bulma Blutz way machine.

"Grandpa enough!" Zato yelled as him and the other floated in front of Vegeta as Vegeta grabbed Goku and Reyoto.

"Vegeta no please it us!" Goku yelled.

"Snap out of it!" Reyoto yelled.

"Grandpa let them go right now!" Zato yelled as Vegeta began squeezing Goku and Reyoto.

"So is this your secret weapon a giant monkey to ignorant to know who the enemy is" Omega laughed.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa knock it off!" Zato yelled.

"Ka-ka-rot" great ape Vegeta said as gold smoke began to surrounded them as they heard Vegeta normal laugh in their heads.

"I'm Prince of all Saiyans I could never allow my reason to be overpowered by the primal mind" Vegeta said releasing Reyoto and Goku.

"Awesome Vegeta you're really something" Goku said.

"What!" Omega yelled.

"This is what grandpa and Reyoto did when they first transformed" Pan said.

"Alright he's doing it" Gohan said.

"That's it dad just a little bit furfure" Trunks said.

"It's working I knew it!" Bulma said.

Vegeta fur then turned gold as Goku and the other flew back as Vegeta roared and was engulfed in a gold light as his body shrunk his Super Saiyan 4 form emerged.

His fur was fire truck red like Zato but he wore dark blue leather pants his white gloves and boots and had hair going to his shoulders.

"At long last I've ascended" Vegeta said.

"Well done you amaze me" Goku said.

"Wow he's really cute gosh he's even better looking than Goku" Bulma said.

"Excuse me you're kidding right? Goku far better looking" Chichi said.

"What! No way you're crazy!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm crazy then you're blind!" Chichi yelled.

"Girls neither them are cuter than my Reyoto" Naomi said.

"What!" Bulma and Chichi yelled.

"It's true he is older so he's got wisdom on his side and he's got that long hair like a god and the body to match" Naomi said.

"Like hell he is! What he need is a haircut!" Chichi yelled.

"Yeah and what is he ninety-eight? I bet he pisses sand!" Bulma said.

"What! Say that to my face you two old bitches I dare you!" Naomi yelled.

"Who the hell you calling old!" Chichi yelled.

"Why you little!" Bulma yelled.

"Ladies why squabble when you're looking at the blue ribbon face right here" Hercule said.

Bang!

Pow!

Slap!

Hercule lay on the ground with red hand prints on his face and two black eyes as the Saiyans wives glared down at him.

"Get over yourself!" they yelled.

"Uh okay" Hercule said as everyone around them stared wide-eyed.

"If anyone cuter then all of them it's Zato I mean look at him! He would make the cutes plushie!" Serena said.

"Oh she right! He's got those cute little muscles and fur!" Chichi said.

"And his hair isn't wild like the others!" Bulma said.

"And that face of his doesn't look mean it's adorable!" Naomi said as Zato could hear them and was red with embarrassment.

"Quit stalling!" Omega growled as the four Super Saiyan 4 turned to him as they all yelled and glowed with gold auras.

"I have got to learn to do that" Gohan said from the shaking ground below.

"Me too, hey Bulma can you rebuild that machine for us!" Kento said.

"It's almost like the earth is quivering as if it was scared" Pan said.

One massive wave then sent everyone flying back as Omega laughed.

"Do you really think one more weakling will make the differences?" he said.

"Well then shall we?" Goku said.

"Kakarot if we attack now we'll die" Vegeta said.

"Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Search your feelings you know it as well as I it's true" Vegeta said.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time but if I have to die again I'm ready" Goku said.

"As am I" Reyoto said.

"No there's no need when there's fusion" Vegeta said.

"What! Did you just say the F-Word!" Zato yelled.

"You all know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you unless it was our only hope" Vegeta said.

'Our last hope' he thought.

"Dammit! Why didn't I think of that earlier!" Reyoto yelled.

(A.N. Remember to review :)


	27. Chapter 27

Super Saiyan 4 Fusion

The four Super Saiyans all glared at Omega as he glared at them while down below everyone heard what Vegeta said.

"Did I hear Vegeta say fusion?" Goten asked.

"Yeah but will it work?" Gohan asked.

"Sure why not Trunks and I were able to do it at Super Saiyan 3 so what's the differences?" Goten said.

"Yes of course what a great idea!" Chichi said.

Father!" Trunks said.

"Whoa hey! What's all the fuss about? What in the hell is fusion?" Pan asked.

"Gohan! You never told her about fusion!" Kento yelled.

"It slipped my mind" Gohan said.

"I told my son about our battles and you don't tell Pan about a single one!" Kento yelled as the four Super Saiyans all landed.

"Well here it goes, let's do it before he decided to attack!" Goku said.

"We'll try and hold him off just hurry it up guys" Reyoto said.

"Whatever the plan is it won't work I'll make sure of that!" Omega yelled charging at them as Reyoto kicked Omega in the gut and Zato punched him back.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for! Hurry up!" Zato yelled as Omega head locked him.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Omega asked as Zato choked as two blast came at them as Omega let go and they saw Bulma with her machine.

"Keep your dirty hands off my grandson you bully!" Bulma yelled firing two more blasts at him as Omega blasted it.

"Grandma!" Zato yelled as Gohan flew out of the smoke with a screaming Bulma.

"How dare you! Shooting at a defenseless lady! If I could fly I come up there and show you a thing or two!" Bulma yelled.

"Gohan Kento!" Trunks yelled as Omega punched Reyoto in the gut and chocked Zato.

"Goten this is it this is our last chance if Omega stops them from doing fusion were history!" Gohan said.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Goten said.

"Fusion!" the four Siayans said.

"They using fusion" Zato said seeing them go into fusion dance.

"Will someone please tell me what fusion is!" Pan yelled.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled as two lights engulfed Gohan and Kento and Goten and Trunks

Omega was heading towards Goku and Vegeta when Gohento and Gotenks blocked his path.

"No so fast!" Gohento yelled as Omega hit him with a kai blast.

"Gohento! Oh that is it!" Gotenks yelled charging at Omega as Omega dodged his punch and punched Gotenks in the gut then kneed him in the face.

"You annoying little pest!" Omega yelled.

"Victory Kamehameha!" Gohento yelled hitting Omega with the kai blast.

"Our turn! Zato now!" Reyoto yelled.

"Saiyan Needle!" Zato yelled as Reyoto launched Zato at Omega as the red spinning needled came at Omega and he smacked Zato aside.

"Now I'm pissed!" Zato yelled.

"Kakarot what's going on threw that head of yours! Are we going to use fusion or not!" Vegeta yelled as Goku chuckled.

"Have you lost your mind! What are you doing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just soaking it all in, this is great watching our sons fight together, watching Zato and Reyoto give in everything they got, it just doesn't get any better than this" Goku said.

"Yeah sure great now come on!" Vegeta growled going into fusion dance stance.

"This is going to be special I can feel it" Goku said jumping and going into his fusion dace stance.

"Oh no you don't!" Omega yelled.

"Sorry no dragons allowed!" Gotenks yelled teleporting in front of Omega and charged up with a blue kai.

"Get out of my way!" Omega yelled hitting Gotenks with a kai blast and he fell down towards the ground.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as a gold light engulfed them.

"What's this?" Omega yelled charging into the gold light as they heard several hits and Omega growl as the dragon got thrown out of the light.

"They did" Gohento said getting up from the ground.

"Wow that's bright!" Gotenks said as they heard several gongs then from the light a new warrior began to step out.

Gogeta had white baggy pants like Gohento and Gotenks but he had a blue sash going around his waist, red fur, black a gold vest and blood red hair.

"Where are the other two!" Omega yelled.

"Are you really that stupid Omega?" Zato said whipping blood from his lip.

"The Saiyans? They're here I am they we are one! Unfortunately for you Omega" he said opening his eyes to show blue eyes as a spark went across it and Omega got hit.

"Wow he never even touched" Videl said.

"How awesome! Grandpa and Vegeta have joined their bodies like shimmies twins!" Pan said.

"Not exactly" Gotenks said.

"There are not two separated beings attached together their one being, that's what fusion is Pan when two beings become one" Gotenks said.

"That is so cool!" Pan said.

"I'd like to give it a shot myself" Majuub said as they all turned to see Majuub limp in, "the fusion I mean I want to give it a shot!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'd like to try it too someday" Zato said glaring at the fusion warriors.

"Not someday I mean now if one of you guys are up for it" Majuub said as Gotenks Gohento and Reyoto all looked at each other.

"Come on you guys! We can help your dad with that kind of power! Well how about it Zato? Reyoto what about you?" Majuub said.

"Sorry it wouldn't work to do fusion you have to have the exact same power levels you need to let your body heal first" Gohento said.

"Maybe next time Majuub" Zato said.

"Stupid fools now I can kill you both at once!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta trying to punch him but something sent him flying back before he could hit the Saiyan as he got a bloody nose.

"Hmm three hard punches and all you got is a bloody nose I have to admit I am impressed" Gogeta said.

"You stinking monkey what do you mean three!" Omega yelled.

"I'll slow it down so you can count them this time, come on bring it!" Gogeta said motioning Omega to attack again.

"Bring it on!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta as he got a punch to the face then got kicked into the air.

"You shouldn't be able to do that!" Omega yelled while from the distances the Z-Fighters all watched the fight from a building rooftop.

"They're taking control it's too good to be true!" Chichi said.

"What did you expect nobody can mess with our husbands when they work together!" Bulma said.

"Go grandpa! Go Vegeta! Let him have it! Yeah!" Pan cheered as everyone stared at her.

'How can this be happening? I am Omega Shenron! The all-powerful dragon!' Omega thought.

"Now it's your turn!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again with a kick then went right through Gogeta as he vanished and crashed into the ground.

"I guess it was still your turn" Gogeta said to Omega who face was in the ground, "hello! Are you napping because I could have sworn you said something about hitting me!"

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are! You may have increased your power but it's not enough to overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons!" Omega growled sending kai blast from his fingertips hitting Gogeta chest.

"Father no!" Gotenks yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled

Gogeta then got engulfed in smoke as Omega stopped.

"Beautiful! I don't care who he is it looks like that will cause serious damage!" Omega said as the smoke cleared and Gogeta emerged.

"Feeling a little bit sore are we?" Omega said as Gogeta smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Not really" Gogeta said as Omega growled, "actually your little treatment took care of a crick in my neck that's been bothering me" he said.

"I hate you!" Omega growled.

"Hey dragon I hope this isn't too much to ask but can you do my backside now?" Gogeta said turning around and chuckled.

"Cocky little chimp! How dare you make light of Omega Shenron!" he yelled charging at him again as Gogeta shoved his elbow into Omega face then kicked him towards a building then came floating down.

"I've had enough! It's time to unleash my most devastating attack!" Gogeta said moving to the sky as he glowed gold as five Gogeta now stood in the air as they all went into Kamehameha stance.

"Not even you can survive this one Omega it has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body!" he said.

"Ah!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Gogeta said as confetti rained on Omega as he glared to see all five Gogeta's sticking his tongue at him then all turned to colored smoke and vanish as Gogeta laughed.

"Why you!" Omega growled as Gogeta laughed hard gripping his gut.

"I crack myself up!" Gogeta said.

"I've had enough!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again.

"You have?" Gogeta said.

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" he yelled throwing a punch as Gogeta vanished and sat on a beam.

"I have the power to destroy you now Omega but there's something you can do to avoid that" Gogeta said.

"What?" Omega asked.

"Promise to never hurt anyone again!" Gogeta said.

"Are you insane! There's only one promise I'm going to make! On my honor I promise to kill you at all cost!" Omega yelled as the stars on the dragon balls turned red then they all began turning red as they all shot out beams and a giant red boom began to form then it began to go back.

"He's pulling it into his body!" Gotenks yelled.

"No he's condensing it!" Gohento yelled.

"This is the sum of all of history dark deeds humanity it's self-given me life and armored me with this power and I intend to use it! Negative Karma Ball!" Omega yelled as the red ball moved towards Gogeta.

"Gotenks lets move!" Gohento yelled.

The Saiyans began carrying all the people who couldn't fly away from the red ball destructive path as Zato and Majuub stayed behind.

'It's no use there's no point in running if that blast hits the whole planet will be ripped apart we'll all die anyway' Majuub thought.

"Hey! If you don't mind can you quit wasting time and finish him! I'd like to fix the Earth toady!" Zato yelled.

Gogeta then stood up with his arms crossed and yelled as he powered up and moved in the direction of the ball then kicked it into space.

The negative kai ball then exploded causing a blinding blue light.

"Do you notice anything different Omega? Does the world seem a little brighter to you?" Gogeta said.

"Brighter? What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"Before I kicked your Negative Karma Ball back into space I changed it, when I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and transformed the negative energy into positive energy, when I kicked it away it was no longer your weapon it was mine weapon" Gogeta said.

"You! Your despiteful are you saying that you changed the Karma Ball into positive energy and used my own weapon to destroy the negative energy that was covering the earth!" Omega yelled.

"Hey check out the brain on Omega I couldn't have said it better myself" Gogeta said.

"Why you!" Omega growled.

"There's only one things that needs to be done" Gogeta said making a blue kai ball in front of him, "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Omega with the attack as Omega faded away and all the purified dragon balls fell from the sky.

"The dragon balls they did it!" Pan yelled catching one.

"Thank goodness" Gotenks said as his eye widen, "no please not again!"

Omega then reformed but looking very beaten and a dragon ball in his forehead.

"I haven't dropped dead yet Saiyan! Omega lives on!"

"That was an impressive feat but your power has been severally crippled one more blast like that and your history and you know it dragon! Big Bang" he said forming his final attack, "Kameha!" he said but ended up splitting.

"I'm me! Were us again! Surely half an hour hasn't passed yet has it!" Goku yelled.

"No it's been ten minutes! Fifteen minutes at the most! What the hell happened Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh oh hey I know! Since were at Super Saiyan 4 we use a lot more power which means the length of time we stay fused is shorten ha see it all make senses! I knew there was an explanation!" Goku said.

"You idiotic fool! Shouldn't we have known that beforehand!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault I can't have all the answer" Goku said.

"Damn! We were there with just one more blast!" Vegeta said as Omega laughed.

"Too bad, you had me but fate has turned the tables again now it's your turn to face the terror!" Omega growled.

"Don't be so sure, look at you! You're hardly even worth my time!" Vegeta said.

"In your current state I can defeat you all by myself!" Goku said.

"You both presume too much!" Omega said as his eyes glowed red, "Shadow Dragon Powers Unite!"

He then began swallowing all the dragon balls again, "yes that's it!" he said as the four-star ball was caught by Goku, "That's mine!"

"I like to keep the four-star ball to remind me of my grandfather I won't let you have this one dragon!" Goku said.

"You should have tried to eliminate me the minute you two fused" Omega laughed.

"You idoits threw away your only chance" Omega said.

"Hey!" Zato yelled flying in with Reyoto.

"How dare you call us idiots! He's the only idiot around here!" Vegeta yelled pointing to Goku.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"And to think you Saiyans were none as warriors you four outcasts are nothing but a joke" Omega said.

"It was him! I would have destroyed you in a minute!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey Vegeta easy let's not let him ruffle our fur, come on we were both responsible" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself Kakarot! You were more interested in playing pranks then winning the battle!" Vegeta yelled.

"That wasn't me! That just how we act when were together" Goku yelled.

"No! That's how the clowns act at the damn circus!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why don't we just try fusion again?" Goku asked.

"Morons" Reyoto muttered.

"I'm a warrior Kakarot real warriors don't strike possess like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's not all that bad besides we already done it once right?" Goku said.

"Yes and it was humiliating enough!" Vegeta yelled.

"Will you two shut the hell up and fuse already!" Zato yelled.

"Allow me to settle this for you there will be no more fusion your dreaming if you think I will let you have an advantage over me like that again, face it you had one golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip through your fingers" Omega said glowing red.

"Thanks a lot you two morons" Reyoto said.

"Vegeta fusion quick!" Goku yelled.

"We'll hold him off again! Don't screw up this time!" Zato yelled.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said this fusion of yours won't happen!" Omega yelled charging at them as he slammed his arms into Zato and Reyoto and heads and sent to flying to the sides then he punched Goku and Vegeta in the guts and made the dragon ball go flying as Omega used a laser to catch it.

"Yes come to me my four-star friend make me complete again so I can rule the universe!" Omega said catching the dragon ball but Goku kicked it out of his hands and Zato caught it.

"Sorry we hate to rain in your parade but we can't let you have this back" Goku said as Omega growled.

"I was serious when I said I can't let you have this and just to make sure I don't go back on my word I'll just do what you do!" Goku said taking the dragon ball and put it in his mouth.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku it's too big you'll choke!" Zato yelled.

"Can he do that?" Pan asked as they saw Goku chocking.

"Nope the idiot choking" Kento said.

"He's choking!" Pan yelled.

Goku then flew down and chrased on the ground.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled running towards him.

"You idiot!" Reyoto yelled following Vegeta.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot spit it out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on you idiot spit it out!" Reyoto yelled as Goku swallowed the huge lump.

"Don't worry" Goku said.

"You could have been killed moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"You know you're going to be in a lot of pain when it come out the exit, because it's not coming back up easily" Zato said.

"That was a foolish place to put the dragon ball now I'll have to rip your head off to get it!" Omega yelled.

"That ball not going anywhere it'd going to stay right inside his body!" Vegeta growled.

"And we'll make sure of it!" Reyoto yelled as him and Vegeta charged at Omega.

"Wait guys get back here!" Goku yelled as Omega dodged Vegeta kicks and Reyoto punches.

"Guys!" Goku yelled as him and Zato charged towards the fight.

"Even in my current state you're still no match for me without fusion!" Omega said kicking Vegeta and Reyoto back.

Omega then punched Goku and Zato in the guts then kicked them both into the building Reyoto and Vegeta got sent flying into as the building collapsed on them but the very top.

"Huh? Why didn't it fall?" Omega asked.

Inside the rubble Goku held up the rubble, "now is our chance guys we got to try fusing while were still out of sight but we don't have much time!" Goku said.

"Where is Vegeta?" Zato asked.

"Vegeta where are you?" Goku asked while down below Vegeta held up the rubble.

"There's no room! If I let go the whole place will come down!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hold on I'll hold it up you and Goku fuse and quick!" Reyoto said.

"Huh oh no!" Omega yelled as he realized what they were doing and both his hands glowed with green kai as he shot them at the building and made it explode.

"Why don't all of you come out! There's no using in bluffing I know that blast didn't kill you!" Omega yelled.

Four gold balls of light then emerged out of the rubble blinding Omega, "well I'm happy to see that there are still four of you, you had me worried!"

"We were a little cramp but we'll find a way to win you can rest assure with that we won't let you have your way with mankind!" Goku yelled.

"But I was born to take revenge who allowed me to be it's my destiny!" Omega yelled charging at them and punched Goku in the face, punched Reyoto and Vegeta in the guts then kneed Zato in his gut.

"Dad no!" Gohan yelled as Omega began punching Zato repeatedly in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled charging at Omega as he dodged and punched Goku in the gut.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Leave them alone!" Reyoto yelled as him and Vegeta and Omega charged at each other then began punching and kicking at each other.

Reyoto then kneed Omega in the gut and Vegeta kicked Omega in the face and sent him flying back into a destroyed building as Omega came flying back out.

"He not on much down time is he?" Vegeta said.

"I'll say!" Reyoto yelled as they began firing kai blasts at Omega doing no damage as Omega punched them both in the faces then in their guts.

"Leave them alone!" Zato yelled as Goku head-butted Omega and Zato kicked his face as Reyoto and Reyoto crashed into the ground.

"I'll admit that one was slightly affective" Omega said.

"I knew if I used energy you would have sensed it so Zato and I decided to attack the old fashioned way I'm just glad that I didn't hit one of those narley spikes" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Man kicking his face is like hitting metal" Zato said shaking the feeling back into his foot.

"You four are only prolonging the inimitable it makes no sense! You know I'll kill you all eventually why resist!" Omega yelled.

"It what we do!" Goku said.

"Not for long!" Omega yelled charging at them as Goku and Zato dodged his punches then Goku tried to punch Omega but got punched in the face and Zato in the gut.

"Ugh!" Zato grunted.

"Ah it's no use! He's got too much on us! Vegeta we can't wait anymore we have to fuse now!" Goku yelled as Vegeta walked down the street with Reyoto.

"Uh hello!" Zato yelled.

"Vegeta did you hear me!" Goku yelled.

"Yes! Alright already I'll do it! Stop yelling!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're yelling too!" Reyoto yelled as Vegeta floated next to Goku and Zato and Reyoto floated in front of them.

"This is the last time do you understand?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine I'll never ask again I promise!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah, yeah just fuse already!" Zato yelled.

"Hey they're fusing again!" Pan said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

When I say no I mean no!" Omega yelled punching Zato and Reyoto out of the way then kicked Goku and Vegeta and sent all four of them crashing into rubble.

"Vegeta quick we only got seconds!" Goku said jumping out.

"That guy not catching me off guard again!" Zato yelled.

"Kakarot Zato look!" Vegeta yelled as Omega came then and slammed his fist into Goku face and sent him sliding across the street.

"So long brat!" Omega yelled backing Zato into the rubble.

"Enough I've had all that I can take from you!" Vegeta yelled sending blasts at Omega as Omega charged at him then began punching Vegeta in the gut and sent him flying into another building as he laughed.

"You know I've never understood how people take delight in hurting others that will be your undoing Omega" Goku said.

"It's true you know" Reyoto said crawling out of rubble.

"You see when you take life you live in fear because deep down you know someday your life will be taken as well we all have to reap what we stole Omega there's no way of avoiding that, when you harm others you're really only harming yourselves, it's simple if you want good things to happen in your life you have to be good" Goku said as Omega turned around and point a glowing finger at them.

"Your good Saiyan but that's not what's going to save you today!" Omega said aiming for Goku heart, "die!" he yelled but got hit in the head by a rock.

"Nice shot" Vegeta said tossing a rock in his hand.

"Thank you" Zato said picking up another.

"I would listen to him if I were you, more often than not the thing Kakarot say has come to pass but I know it will take more than talk to change your mind I had to learn the hard way myself" Vegeta said.

"Let's show him out fusion, what do you say?" Goku said.

"On your mark Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as Omega relived the Saiyans were forming an X and pointing kai balls at him.

"Now!" Goku yelled as Omega got hit by the four kai balls making an explosion as the Saiyans all took off.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Zato said as Omega smiled up on them at the building they stood on.

"These fools are becoming too confident!" Omega yelled flying up.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as they all began firing kai balls at Omega as it caused another explosion.

"There we go that should keep him off our tails for a second" Goku said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

Omega then came up behind them then kicked Goku and Vegeta in the face knocking them off the building as he quickly flew down and punched them in the guts.

Omega then began beat on all four Saiyans wherever they flew causing explosions in different areas of the city as each Saiyan grunted or cried out in pain with each attack while the Z-Fighters watched.

"This is bad I can't take this anymore!" Goten yelled running out to help.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Trunks yelled.

"No Trunks! Goten hold up!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm going Gohan!" Goten said as Gohan shook his head.

"I'm not sure I follow you Gohan we've helped them preform fusion once shouldn't we be able to do it again not much has changed" Trunks said.

"Your wrong about that Trunks a lot has changed, last time Omega didn't know what fusion was he felt so superior that he wasn't really that concerned this time he knows and will do anything to stop it are dads, my uncle and Kento son is struggling even at Super Saiyan 4 he's going for blood this time" Gohan said as Goten growled.

"Ah!"

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

"Mmmp!"

"Ahhh!"

The warrior cries continue to go on as Kento clenched his teeth and fists.

"There nothing we can do Goten we have to wait we will get our chance but if we go in there now the only one we'll hurt is dad" Gohan said.

IIII

Omega floated about the ground after sending the Saiyans flying in random driections as Goku emerged behind Omega with a Kamehameha as the other went for thir powerful attack around him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Final Flash!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Victory Cannon!"

"Ha!" they all yelled hitting Omega and causing a massive explosion.

Omega then laughed as he landed on a building in the distances, "child play I'm baffled, how can the four of you be so strong when fused but pitifully weak when your apart?" Omega said.

"It's inconceivable! Making light of four Super Saiyan 4!" Vegeta yelled.

"I've been going about this all wrong I shouldn't be trying to prevent you from fusing I should just fix it so it's impossible to fuse by killing you!" he said pointing a finger at them.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"You would have died sooner or later anyway!" Omega yelled hitting Vegeta and Zato with two kai blasts and sent him flying.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Zato!" Reyoto yelled as the Saiyans growled as Goku and Reyoto charged at Omega and they began attacking each other.

"Hold still you bastard!" Reyoto yelled as Omega vanished and punched him to the ground below then blasted Goku with a kai blast and came up behind him and head locked him.

"If you want to die first that's fine I need to extract the four-star ball from your body anyway!" Omega yelled chocking him.

"He needs help!" Pan yelled.

"Let him go!" Reyoto yelled slamming his elbow in the back of Omega head.

"You don't understand!" Goku yelled grabbing Omega head.

"Understand what?" Omega asked.

I can't let you win!" Goku yelled throwing Omega into the ground below.

"Hey Vegeta quick fusion and quick!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Vegeta said running towards him but stopped, "Kakarot look out!"

Goku and Reyoto both turned to see Omega in the air and began shooting red kai balls at them.

"Hit the deck!" Goku yelled pushing Vegeta as Reyoto shielded Zato as the explosion sent them all crashing into the street.

"What the hell is with this guy! No matter what we do to him he's all over us!" Goku yelled.

"Go figure the very day I reach the panicle of Saiyan strength I meet my end at this preposterously strong dragon!" Vegeta yelled.

"How do you think I feel! I just got my mate back!" Reyoto yelled.

"I haven't even gone to high school!" Zato yelled.

"No way! I don't care how strong he is he's trying to take innocent lives and were not going to let him!" Goku said as they all turned to look at Goku "our dentine's have lead us here this is the test we can't even let a shred of doubt enter our minds! We must fuse again there's no there's way!"

"How Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah Goku every time we tried to give you guys time me manages a quick attack and ruins it!" Zato said.

"What are you four whispering about? Whatever it is it won't work I can promise you that but it doesn't hurt to dream go ahead if you like dream about fusioning while I kill you!" Omega said forming another red kai ball.

"We can do this after all we are all Saiyans wasn't ours the mightiest race in the galaxy before it was destroyed!" Goku said.

"What you just figured that out!" Vegeta yelled as they all charged at Omega.

"Just too easy" Omega said sending red at them as the dodged and Omega hit Vegeta with a red kai tornado blasted Zato into a building, hit Reyoto with a red needle like kai and blasted Goku into the air.

Vegeta and Reyoto crashed into the ground as Goku land in the glass building Zato was sent into as Zato hit the ground and Goku landed on his feet.

"Oh man" Goku grunted before collapsing next to Zato.

"Hey pal I hate to say it but you look terrible" Goku said looking at his reflection in broken glass but Zato growled.

"Well you don't look like a spring flower either!" he said turning to see Goku looking at his reflection, "oh."

"Ah! That's it! Thank you that just might be the winning ticket!" Goku said.

"What the hell are you blabbering about now Goku?" Zato asked as him and Goku got back up.

"Well I see you two still have the power to stand your minds are strong but your bodies are not" Omega said.

"Vegeta Reyoto the After Image Technique!" Goku said.

"What about te After Image Technique?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah how will that help?" Reyoto asked as him and Vegeta crawled out of rubble.

"Wait! Of course!" Vegeta said.

"I'm such an idiot!" Reyoto said slapping his own forehead.

"Am I missing something?" Zato said very confused.

"Kakarot we'll follow your lead!" Vegeta said as they four all stood together again.

"Prepare yourself! We're going to show you are Super Two Fusion Tecnique!" Goku yelled as they charged at him.

"Idiots don't you get it there will be no fusion!" Omega yelled as the three Saiyans ran around him in different directions fast as Goku and Vegeta went into fusion dance stances.

"Fuuu!"

"Maybe this will help you get it through your tick heads!" Omega yelled blasting at them.

"Sion!" they said as the blast went through the fake Saiyans and exploded.

"What the hell!" Omega yelled.

"Wrong ones!" Zato yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Vegeta said as Omega shot two more fakes.

"Ha!" they said again as he shot two more fakes.

"Fuuu!" blast threw fake Goku.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" the two real Saiyans said doing the perfect fusions as a gold light glowed behind Omega as he turned to see the light on a roof.

"Damn those monkeys!" Omega growled.

"When the light cleared Zato and Reyoto started with horror as Goku and Vegeta remain in final position but didn't fuse.

"Huh! Hey look!" Goku said.

"What the hell!" Zato yelled.

"What were not fused!" Vegeta yelled.

"But you guys did it right!" Reyoto yelled as Omega laughed.

"Now that is funny I guess you were so intent on executing your little fusion that you forgot how to do it" Omega laughed as he blasted at them and they all jumped out of the way.

"Why didn't it work! I don't get it!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot! Look at you! You screwed it all up again! What the hell happened!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look there you go blaming me again I don't know what happened! Hey wait a second I got it! You didn't stretch your fingers out at the very end did you! That's it!" Goku yelled.

"Are you insane!" Vegeta yelled jumping down and grabbing Goku shoulders and began shaking him "it was embarrassing enough doing that stupid pose! But now you're saying I didn't do it right! Who made you Mr. Fusion expert anyway Mr. Straight fingers! Maybe it was your toes pointing too far in! Ever think of that!"

"Will you two knock it off! One of you or both of you screwed it up! So you both better knock it off and fix it!" Reyoto yelled as Omega laughter got their attention.

"You dimwits against all odds you get your second chance only to botch it up" Omega said.

IIII

"What's wrong with grandpa and Vegeta why can't they fuse?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure it doesn't make sense" Trunks said.

'Maybe it's Goku? Maybe he's too weak he has been fighting much longer than dad taking in so many brutal attacks it's a miracle that he's even alive he probably doesn't have enough energy left to preform the fusion, I think he senses it he knows that Goku at his wits end' Trunks thought.

IIII

"You know I think I've had a bit of a change of heart I like the challenge of fighting your fusion again it will be fun" Omega said.

"Hmm okay but you are aware that if you let us go through with this your most likely going to die" Goku said as Omega nodded.

"You heard the nice dragon lets serve up some fusion" Goku said.

"Right!" Vegeta said as Reyoto looked deep in thought.

'Why would he allow this? Unless he knows something we don't" he thought.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled doing another perfect fusion as they were engulfed in a gold light but this time when the light vanished Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta was in final pose with Kid Goku.

"Oh crap!" Zato yelled.

"Kakarot! You're a…you're a ugh!" Vegeta said.

"What do you know I'm a little kid again now were in a pickle" Goku said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Were dead" Reyoto said.

"Well your little dance didn't work did it? You should have known better than to take on so many of my attacks it was only a matter of time before you putter out I guess you can say you ran out of gas before you could reach the finish" Omega said looking to Reyoto and Vegeta, "how long before you suffer the same fate? Vegeta? Reyoto?"

"Were not dead were screwed!" Zato yelled as Omega formed a kai ball.

"You realize your destined to die" Omega said as Goku and Reyoto growled.

"Don't fool yourself dragon! Nobody controls my destiny but me!" Vegeta yelled.

"And we don't plan to die today!" Reyoto yelled.

"I have to admit it you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever faced that's for sure but as long as their breath left in this body it's not over yet!" Goku said as the four star ball formed on his forehead.

"What the hell is that doing there!" Zato yelled as Omega kai ball vanished and everyone stared at Goku.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Goku yelled not aware of his new blemish.

IIII

"I know I'm getting old and my eyes sight is going but does anyone else see a dragon ball growing out of Goku forehead?" Hercule asked as the Z-Fighters all nodded, "good so I'm not crazy" he said as Chichi began to wail.

"I can't take it anymore! He turns into a child then runs off on crazy adventures and now he has a ball in his head!" Chichi cried.

"Um grandma?" Pan said.

"She finally cracked" Gohan said.

"Now is a good time to consider that old people home we talked about" Kento said.

IIIII

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to fight!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell are you saying you clown look at yourself! in this condition you couldn't fight a head cold!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just because I'm in my younger form doesn't mean I can't put up a good fight!" Goku said.

"You are so very stupid sometime!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grandpa hey! Your forehead feel it!" Pan yelled as Goku touched his forehead and felt the dragon ball.

"My forehead? Whoa! What the hell is that!" he yelled.

"That what we all be wondering!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ugh! What is that thing! Better be a pimple because I am not going to the hospital! I do not want to get a shot!" Goku yelled running around, "but it doesn't hurt" he said as everyone fell over.

"He probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't tell him" Pan said.

"That is so weird!" Zato said tapping the dragon ball on Goku forehead as Omega laughed.

"As insignificant as you all are you certainly kept me entertain unfortunately its time I pulled the certain on your comedy act right now!" Omega yelled as he glowed and formed a kai ball, "I've had enough fun for one day!" he yelled throwing the kai ball at the four Saiyans as the dragon ball in Goku forehead glowed and left his head.

"Wait Omega Shenron!" a voice said as Nova appeared and smacked Omega blast away.

"Hey! Nova Shenron!" Goku said.

"I haven't had my fun yet" Nova said.

"I suppose I could share" Omega said as both the dragon smiled and Omega laughed.

"Think about what you're doing Nova! You know you can't trust him remember! He's already killed you once! He's just going to turn on you like before all he knows is how to betray!" Goku yelled.

"What did you expect? Once I've absorbed a dragon ball it's forever tainted by my negative energy your foolish display of consuming one was a foolish display of ignorance's I gave Nova here a small portion of my negative energy and combined with his natural strength you won't last five seconds I promise" Omega said.

"And this time Goku I will not show pity" Nova said.

"Ha! I never asked for it the first time!" Goku said.

"If the three of you going to talk like we don't matter then I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt!" Vegeta yelled teleporting then charged at Nova who dodged and kicked him into the ground below.

"Be careful Vegeta Nova Shenron is a lot faster than we are!" Goku yelled.

"Is that a fact! Well I wouldn't mind putting that to the test!" Vegeta said spitting blood.

Nova then sent a blast at Vegeta who teleported away from it and into the sky where Nova appeared behind him as Vegeta teleported several times with Nova behind him every time then the last time Vegeta saw a glow and turned to see Nova with a lenses.

"Die!" Nova said hitting Vegeta with the blast causing the whole city to crumble.

"Ow!" Zato groaned lifting rubble off him.

"Are you alright Zato?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah" Zato said as Goku groaned.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they saw him on the ground.

"Father!" Trunks yelled flying towards Vegeta as Omega blocked his path.

"If you're going to be moving that fast I might suggest going in the opposite direction boy we got enough fighters as it is in fact I just might sit this one out if you don't mind?" Omega said.

"Not at all it's time Saiyans" Nova said turning to Goku Reyoto and Zato.

"Bring it on!" Goku yelled as Nova teleported then kicked him into the ground below him and shoved Zato and Reyoto faces into the ground as he jumped back.

"Nova Death Ray!" he yelled forming another lenses.

IIIIII

"No one here is a good enough challenge for me but giving Nova enough negative energy this battle should be more than a tiny Goku can handle" Omega said taking a seat to watch the fight.

Nova then threw the lenses at them as they jumped from the holes they were in and into the sky.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"What's this? The little guys just doesn't give up does he?" Omega said.

"Ha! Ugh!" Goku yelled getting a punch and sent flying through several buildings soon joined by Zato and Reyoto was sent in another direction.

"How long is Nova planning to toy around with them? I wish he would just finish these four off soon so I can get out of here" Omega said.

"Father are you alright?" Trunks asked next to his father.

"Come on dad speak to us" Serena said.

"Of course I am! Something not right he's not taking this seriously" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Nova wasn't even trying to hurt me he just wanted me out of the way he's out there fighting like he's putting on a show" Vegeta said.

"But why?" Trunks asked.

IIIIII

"Ow!" Zato groaned as he and Goku got off the ground as Nova formed another lenses.

"What do you say then Nova? Are you done prancing around these kids like an idiot! Do it already! I'm so tired of him! I want to fight someone worthy!" Omega yelled.

"Well then what do you say boys? Should we give him what he wants!" Nova said as Zato and Goku knew what he meant, "on three!"

"One!" Goku yelled forming his kai ball.

"Two!" Zato yelled forming his.

"Three!" Nova and the two Saiyans yelled hitting Nova with the lenses and the two kai blasts.

Nova then appeared behind Omega and held him, "that's right I'm not going to watch you throw away everything!" Nova said.

"Ha, ha we got you good!" Goku said.

"Yeah you should have seen the look on your face!" Zato said.

"What the hell do you think you doing! I gave you an apple amount of negative energy! Enough to power you for a lifetime!" Omega yelled.

"There are other types of energies out there just as strong" Nova said.

"It must have been when grandpa swallowed the dragon ball! Some of his positive energy transferred over to Nova" Pan said.

"You were right about Nova Shenron father, I bet Goku had this planned out all along, huh" Trunks said.

"For once he thought with his head instead of his stomach" Vegeta said.

"What a rare sight" Reyoto said.

"We've tormented this planet long enough! This is between you and me now!" Nova said as fire surrounded him and Omega, "Nova Sphere!" he yelled as the fire turned into a ball.

"Nova!" Omega yelled as the ball moved to the sky.

"Good luck" Goku said.

Everyone watched the spinning fireball in the sky while on the inside Nova dealt with Omega.

"He have him where we want him! Don't hold back!" Goku yelled.

The fire ball then exploded as mini fireballs rained down as a bright red light blinded, "Nova!" Zato yelled.

When the light cleared a burnt land was left as a red fire ball came down.

"Ugh that can't be all that's left of them!" Vegeta growled.

"Hold up Vegeta! I sense someone inside there" Goku said.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Alright it looks like Nova Shenron made it!" Goku said as the red ball went away and Nova emerged.

"Nova you're okay! Our plan actually worked!" Goku said.

"Something not right" Reyoto said as they noticed the looked on Nova face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry Goku" Nova said as his skin cracked and a green light came from the cracks and black horns broke out.

"Goku get away from him!" Zato yelled.

"It's not him!" Vegeta yelled as Omega broke from Nova.

"It's Omega!" Goku yelled.

"But what happened!" Vegeta yelled as Omega laughed.

"Surprised to see me Goku?" Omega said.

"You! Nova! What the hell did you do to him!" Goku yelled.

"Yes I guess it is a story worth saving if you don't mind me bragging, I transferred the dragon balls into Nova then took out my old body and manifested myself in his, he was right I supposed the first time I took him out it lacked a certain artistic touch!" Omega said removing some of Nova shell off his chest Omega laughed with all the dragon ball on his chest.

"I don't care how strong you are or how much negative energy you have because none of that will make a bit of differences!" Goku yelled.

"Ha! And what are you going to do about it?" Omega challenged.

"I'll show you!" Goku yelled teleporting and punched Omega in the face as Omega chuckled then punched Goku as Goku bounced off some rocks and landed upside down, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Don't you ever get enough of that same boring move!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Omega yelled as Omega purple blasts collided with Goku blast as it pushed Goku back and get got hit.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled jumping into the smoke.

"Goku were coming!" Zato yelled flying in with Reyoto.

"That's better now that I've regained the four-star dragon ball my powers have once again reached its peak! I'm truly invincible nobody in this world or the next can stop me! The entire universe will soon be laid to waste by my negative powers!" Omega said before laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Zato yelled as they Saiyans emerged from rubble.

"Man that laugh just as annoying as every other bigheaded villain we've fought!" Reyoto growled.

"So does this planet have any real fighters?" Omega asked.

"You tell me!" Vegeta yelled trying to charge up but turned into his normal form as Reyoto and Zato fell out of their forms.

"Damn! Bulma! The Blutz Waves!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't it's broken and it would take me a whole day to fix it" Bulma said.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta why do you have to use Bulma machine can't you just turn into Super Saiyan 4 on your own by now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Zato can" Reyoto said.

"Shut the hell up! I can be asking the same question to you three right now! So don't get on me you little runts!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! I'm still taller than you short stuff!" Reyoto yelled.

"Who the hell are you calling runts!" Zato yelled.

"Will you four like to take a break or do you mind if I finished killing you where I left off?" Omega said.

"We can take a break? That's great because were all out of power by now" Goku said getting into fighting stances with the others.

"Moron" Vegeta said.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"Idiot" Zato said.


	28. Chapter 28

Universal Allies

Omega slowly walked towards the Saiyans as he stretch his arms, "quickly gentlemen make a decision which one of you would like to die first?" Omega asked.

"Kakarot lets quit wasting time and fuse ourselves so we can get ourselves to Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

"We can't I would have to be in my adult body for fusion to work successfully" Goku said.

"Ugh! There's always a hitch!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine I'll kill you all while I make up my minds!" Omega yelled running towards them as Omega punched Goku and Vegeta then kneed Reyoto and kicked Zato and sent them all flying into a building.

Omega then came running towards the rubble as the Saiyans were getting back up and sent them flying again into more building rubble.

"Hey guys?" Goku asked crawling out of the rubble with blood on the side on his mouth.

"Yeah?" Reyoto groaned.

"What now?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you see how hard he hit me!" Goku groaned.

"No I guess I didn't because I was getting smacked around myself if you recall!" Vegeta growled wobbling back up.

"Same here!" Reyoto growled getting up as well.

"Where Zato?" Goku asked.

"Here" Zato groaned as he gripped his arm and they all sensed something.

"What!" Vegeta yelled looking up with the others as they saw Omega forming a large red kai ball.

"Look I'm getting sick and tired of your senseless bickering!" Omega yelled.

"Felling mutual!" Vegeta growled.

"Earlier you two had quiet the advantage over me but now all of your powers are drained and the four of you stand no chance of stopping me! Your people, your culture, your planet! Everything you worked for! You can kiss it all goodbye!" Omega yelled forming a large red kai ball.

"Um guys? I don't think he's bluffing" Goku said.

"Okay let's get this over with! Time to die!" Omega yelled throwing his arms down as the red kai ball came at the four Saiyans.

"Move it I'll take care of this one!" Vegeta yelled as Goku knocked him out of the way then sent Zato and Reyoto with him.

"I can't let him destroy the earth!" Goku yelled catching it as he grunted.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said hitting the ground.

"No!" Reyoto yelled appearing next to Goku and began pushing up on the ball.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Goku growled.

"Together Goku!" Reyoto yelled.

"I know the earth has been revived far too many time by exploiting the power of the dragon balls just let us beat this guy and I promise we'll survive for now on without using them!" Goku yelled as his and Reyoto sweatbands burned off.

"Don't give up!" Zato yelled joining them as his gloves began to burn off.

"I need more power!" Omega yelled pushing more power on them.

"Ugh!" Zato grunted.

"I know it hurts guys but don't give up!" Reyoto yelled as they began to push it back.

IIII

"Dad" Gohan said as him and the other watched.

"Come on grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Chichi cried.

"You guys can do it!" Goten yelled.

"Don't give up Zato!" Kento yelled.

"Keep trying love!" Naomi yelled.

IIII  
>'I won't let it end this way! If we don't do something soon the lives of our families and everyone on this planet will be lost forever!' Goku thought.<p>

'I refuse to let that happen!' Reyoto thought.

"Last time to give up before we attack!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right! I won't give up!" Omega yelled making the kai ball larger.

"Ah!" Goku and the other yelled as the ball fell on them.

"No!" Vegeta yelled getting sent flying back with the explosion.

When the light cleared all the Z-Fighters looked down at the massive hole that was now in the earth.

"Ah it looks like they saved this planet from exploding by giving up their own messily life" Omega said glowing with negative energy as it went into the sky and began to cover the land with negativity.

"No!" Serena cried as Kento held her back as tears spilt down this faces.

"Where are they?" Pan cried.

"Well they're dead as expected and with this negative energy released it is only a matter of time before this planet dead too! Hey Goku I hope you and your friends can find some joy in your deaths" Omega laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried as Reyoto I.T. in front of them with hole in his pants and an unconscious Zato.

"We failed" Reyoto said falling to his knees.

"Where's Goku?" Kento asked.

"I couldn't get to him" Reyoto said.

The negative energy then began to bring the earth to chaos as the Z-Fighters can only watch, "this is awful" Trunks said as Omega continued to laugh.

"I can feel the planet dying underneath me!" Omega laughed.

"It's the end we just can't beat him! I already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed! No! Not it looks like the Earth is next to go!" Vegeta yelled punching a hole in the wall, "the time is now we can't let this go on any longer no matter the cost may be! Even if it means sacrificing our own lives! What does it matter now! I need to take him out!" Vegeta yelled powering up and Reyoto followed as they both took to the air.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"Reyoto no!" Kento yelled.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta stopped in front of him.

"Everybody listen up! Get away from the earth in Bulma spaceship while you still have the time, one more thing Trunks you have to find a way to kill this dragon f Reyoto and I can't, Gohan Kento Goten it is your responsibilities as well to finish the fight your father couldn't finish now Trunks you must take everyone and go! That's an order don't follow us!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

"I'm sorry Naomi take care of our baby for me" Reyoto said flying off.

"No! Reyoto don't!" Naomi yelled.

Wait!" Trunks yelled.

IIIII

Vegeta and Reyoto floated behind Omega as the dragon turned to them, "this reality of your fates is setting in" Omega said.

"Not our fates were still alive because you never thought about finishing us off" Vegeta said as him and Reyoto yelled and powered to Super Saiyans.

IIIII

The Z-Fighters quickly flew to Bulma spaceship as Trunks and Zato stopped.

'Goodbye mother' Trunks thought before flying back.

'Sorry mom and dad, I guess I can't be Cora big brother for her to look up to' Zato thought flying back as well.

"Trunks Zato!" Pan yelled as Gohan grabbed her arm and handed Hercule to her.

"What is it Gohan?" Hercule asked as Kento joined Gohan.

"Daddy?" Pan asked.

"Pan take good care of your mother and grandmother" Gohan said.

"And make sure Cora stays out of trouble" Kento said as him and Gohan flew off.

"Majuub go to your village and get your people to safety" Goten said to Majuub with Chichi on his back.

"Make your dad proud Vegeta and Reyoto needs your help right now Goten so give it all you got!" Chichi said.

"I will!" Goten said flying back.

IIIIII

Deep in a hole in the ground Goku lay in it 'please everyone give me some of your energy any that you can spare if you don't I'll die' Goku thought.

IIIII

Omega had his hands over Reyoto and Vegeta faces as he kai blasted their faces and sent them flying into the ground with kai blasts shooting down on them.

Omega then sent two blasts in as they got smacked away and he growled to see Zato and Trunks as Goten, Kento and Gohan flew down.

"I knew you would come!" Vegeta said as him and Reyoto yelled as they powered up and the others followed powering to Super Saiyan.

The Saiyans all began attacking firing kai blasts at Omega, "how pathetic try some of these out for size!" Omega yelled firing kai blasts down on them hitting them out of the sky.

"You're ours!" Vegeta yelled appearing behind Omega with Reyoto Omega horns then came out and stabbed threw Vegeta arms and Reyoto leg as they cried out in pain.

"Dragon Thunder!" Omega yelled electrocuting them as their hairs turned black and they both fall unconscious as Omega threw them to the ground.

"Gohan Goten Trunks" Vegeta grunted seeing them unconscious.

"Zato, Kento" Reyoto grunted seeing Kento shielding him son on the ground as Zato crawled out and growled at Omega.

"I sure could use some energy right now, we need we can't wait much longer" Vegeta grunted.

"I second that" Reyoto growled.

"Third!" Zato growled as Omega growled.

"This is for Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the three warriors began throwing punches and kicks at Omega who dodged then kicked Vegeta and Reyoto close to and edge of the pit Goku was in and punched Zato into a rock.

Omega then laughed as he walked towards Reyoto and Vegeta, "since you two have been so fun I'll put you two in the same grave as Goku so you can all spend the rest of eternity!" Omega yelled pointing a hand at them.

"Don't speak so soon you haven't won yet" Vegeta said laughing as a blue kai ball rise from the hole.

"What!" Omega yelled as he saw Goku was holding up the Spirit Bomb, "hey wait I thought I killed you!"

"I'm not ready to die again yet! I've tried to be reasonable! You got one last chance to apologize!" Goku yelled.

Energy from everything on the planet made the kai ball grow as the negative energy began to leave the sky as the negative energy covering the earth vanished.

"Omega! I'm holding the energy of every person left on earth who never suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!" Goku yelled.

"This can't be happening your opposed to be dead! I killed you!" Omega yelled as Goku laughed as Omega held his hand out and began firing kai ball towards Goku.

"Solar Shield!" Zato yelled flying in front of Goku as he blocked the blasts.

"Just die!" Omega yelled.

"No! I won't let you kill him!" Zato yelled.

'King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?' Goku asked.

"I hear you loud and clear Goku! You're doing a great job buddy! Remember to use that attack I thought you! You remember right?" Kai asked.

'It's not going to be that easy though' Goku said.

"Die! Die! Die!" Omega yelled firing at Zato.

"Anytime now Goku!" Zato yelled holding up the shield.

'I already used up all of earths energy and this Sprit Bomb still isn't powerful enough to finish him! I'll need to borrow from the entire universe for it to work! King Kai call to everyone you can and gather their energy it's our only hope!'

"From the entire universe huh? That's a fantastic idea!" King Kai said.

'Please King Kai I need everyone you can possibly get!'

"Okay! Leave it to me Goku! Kai's of the east south west and north lend me your strength for the fate of the people of earth depends on it!" King Kai yelled.

"Everybody! Give me all of your energy!" Goku yelled as every planet gave their energies, "come on! raise your hands in the air!"

Streams of energies rained down from space making the Sprit Bomb grow large.

"King Kai thank you so much and thank the citizens of the universe!" Goku said as Omega began to form a red ball over his head.

"Enough!" He yelled throwing it and causing an explosion as Zato remained with a cracked kai shield.

"Impossible! How did he do that!" Omega yelled.

"This shield is powered by something stronger than your dark powers! It's powered by my friends and family!" Zato yelled as the shield glowed red.

"This is it!" Goku yelled.

"Please wait hold on!" Omega yelled.

"Do it now!" Zato yelled moving as Goku threw the bomb at Omega.

Omega cries were heard as the bomb went completely on him then destroyed the dragon for good as it launched whatever particle it had on it into space before it completely explode.

Later that day the Z-Fighters all searched for Goku, "Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Goku where are you?" Bulma yelled.

"Hey dad!" Goten yelled.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"Show yourself Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Where the hell are you!" Reyoto yelled.

"Come on Goku wake!" Zato yelled shaking Goku next to the huge trail the kai bomb left as everyone ran towards them.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as the dragon balls around Goku glowed orange.

"Come on Goku please wake!" Zato yelled.

"Wake up can you hear us?" Pan asked shaking him.

The dragon balls then glowed gold "What are the dragon balls doing?" Zato asked as they began to summon Shenron as the green dragon began to form.

"Wait a minute what's Shenron doing here? We didn't call him!" Bulma yelled.


	29. Chapter 29

Until We Meet Again

"So Shenron appears before us without being summoned? That's never happened before I mean I never heard him do this kind of thing" Bulma said.

"Yeah and doesn't the sky usually cloud and and go dark?" Gohan asked.

"Now arise Goku" Shenron said with glowing red eyes as Goku glowed red then gold as he awoke.

"Goku your alive!" Chichi said.

"Shenron? You're here? So all of the Shadow Dragons are gone?" Goku said.

"Yes but you know why they never had to appear at all" Shenron said.

"Kind of" Goku said.

"The dragon balls were over used followed by a barrage of enemies from your past a final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of negative energy, the dragon balls were meant to be a thing of amazing magic and power something to be revered not as an ease for a method but the dream of never having to use them I'm afraid now I must spate myself and the dragon balls from earth for a long time" Shenron said.

"I gotcha but I was wondering for old times sake you would mind listening to one more request I have" Goku said.

"One last time" Shenron said.

"After the hole to hell was opened the earth had no time to recover when the Shadow Dragons started to destroy even more so many people have died if this is anyone fault it's mine, I take full responsibility I just wish that the people of earth and world didn't have to die for nothing, the fight was never theirs to win or lose but they all lost anyway" Goku said.

"Your final wish is granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red as everyone who died when the hole to hell was open to this very day was brought back.

"Pan Zato! Giru! Giru! Giru!" Giru yelled flying in.

"Giru!" Pan and Zato yelled.

"Hey!" Pan yelled hugging the robot.

"Pan danger! Pan danger! Giru like Pan in danger!" Giru said.

"Ugh the robot got a crush on your daughter" Kento said to Gohan.

"Thank you Shenron" Goku said.

"The time has come I must say goodbye" Shenron said.

"You mean you're leaving us for good now?" Goku asked.

"Are you coming along Goku?" Shenron asked bring his head down towards Goku.

"Should have known it would end this way" Goku said jumping onto Shenron head.

"Wait Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku hold up!" Reyoto yelled.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"Wait a minute!" Reyoto yelled as they realized what he was up to.

"You're going to train! Alone!" Vegeta said.

"Shhhh! They're in your guys hands now" Goku said.

"The baka" Reyoto said as Shenron began to fly.

"Goodbye everyone" Goku said.

"Goku are you crazy! You don't even know where he's taking you!" Chichi yelled as the dragon flew towards the sky.

"It's be a long ride, a lot of years I must have been only sixteen when I first went looking for the dragon balls and stumbled into Goku the decades sure seem to fly by huh I'm going to miss that guy" Bulma said.

"Hey Goku! Are you going to be home by dinner time tonight!" Chichi yelled as the dragon tail disappeared into the clouds, "huh I planned on making a nice dinner just for him, I guess it's takeout food now"

"Don't worry mom I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner just what were you planning on making by the way" Goten said.

"Tonight were having Roasted Pow Shiskabob with Horn Crame Tators" Chichi said.

"Alright that's my favorite!" Goten said.

"Well I guess it's time we got going too" Bulma said.

"Take car everyone I'm heading back home" Majuub said taking to the air.

"Hey mom I'll help you get dinner started back at the house" Goten said grabbing his mom and flew them back home.

"Hey dad why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight? W'e love to have you" Videl said.

"That sounds wonderful" Hercule said as they began walking away.

Pan and Zato both looked out to the sky as Trunks noticed them.

"What's up guys?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just wondering is what Shenron said true? Are we ever going to see the dragon balls again?" Pan said.

"It's up to us to make sure that we won't ever need them again so for now on were going to have to focus all of our energy to preventing problems instead of relying on the dragon balls to solve them, once were capable of that I have no doubt in my mind that the dragon balls will appear once again" Trunks said.

"Smart thinking Trunks I bet your right" Pan said.

"Alright then we better get home" Trunks said taking to the air.

"It's about time" Pan said.

"Pan wait" Zato said as they found a part of Goku gi on the ground as Pan picked it up.

"Wait a sec these look like the same clothes grandpa was wearing before he rode of on Shenron" Pan said.

"Smell like him too, when was the last time he took a bath!" Zato said fanning his nose.

"They are" Vegeta said surprising Pan and Zato as they saw him with Reyoto.

"Take good care of those Pan" Vegeta said taking to the air.

"We'll see you guys at home" Reyoto said sweeping Naomi off her feet and flew off with her in his arms.

"I'll miss you" Pan said looking out to the sky.

"We both will, goodbye Goku" Zato said.

-Many Years Later-

The opening to the World Martial Arts Tournament opened up letting in the light of the sun into the stadium as the announcer stood on the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament you will witness the final two final matches before our final bout in the Junior Division!" the white haired announcer with shades yelled, "lets go! First Goku Jr. I know what your all thinking he's a dead ringer of the statue perched above us your assumptions happen to be correct! Goku Jr. is the great great grandchild of the legendary Goku who fought in this very arena many years ago and in the audiences we are proud to welcome Pan who is the grandchild of the hero Mr. Satan and Zato! Reyoto Hoshi nephew who uncle fought alongside Goku!"

In the audiences a much aged Pan with shades on her face watched the fight as she waited for Zato to return.

"Mrs. Pan? What the hell is he talking about? Is what he said really true and who's Zato?" a man next to Pan asked.

"It's true are you surprised?" Pan asked.

"Well yeah of course I'm surprised your related to Mr. Satan the world hero and your related to Goku too?" he asked.

"I have more crazy relatives that I don't know what to do with" she said removing her shades, "and they're all heroes" she said winking.

"Hell yeah they are" Zato said as Pan turned to see Zato with one arm full of a tray of food and a three year old little girl on his shoulder tugging at some of his gray hairs but still looked strong and healthy in his body of a forty year old but was really around Pan age at sixty.

"Higher grandpa!" she said laughed.

"Not now Sara the match about to begin, remember to cheer for R.J. when he steps out to fight" Zato said taking his seat and placing the toddler on his lap.

"Go big brother!" she cheered.

"Who R.J. Zato?" Pan asked.

"My grandson, he's right over there" Zato said pointing to the fighters room as Pan eyes widen.

There standing in the doorway with his arms crossed was a mini version of Reyoto wearing the same exact clothes and had long hair going down his back.

"Whoa! That kid looks a lot like Reyoto!" Pan said.

"Yep that's why his parents named him Reyoto Jr. Pan" Zato said.

"Oh so that what R.J. stands for" she said.

"Huh big brother amazing you should she him blonde!" Sara said.

"Blonde? He can go Super Saiyan too?" Pan asked.

"What do you mean too?" Zato asked as Pan smiled.

IIIIII

Goku Jr. stood in the ring as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes, "focus, focus, focus" he said.

"Ew what are you wearing rags?" a kid said as Goku Jr. opened his eyes to see Vegeta Jr. walk out into the ring.

"They're not rags Vegeta they happen to be fighting clothes of my great ancestor they're just a bit aged that's all" Goku Jr. said

'Whoa! Zato do you see that!' Pan yelled threw mind link.

'Yeah that kid a spitting image of Vegeta! Now there are three clones running around!' Zato yelled.

"This is turning out to quite a litter union!' she thought.

"Excuse me?" a woman said breaking Zato and Pan out of mind link as a woman that looked just like Bulma sat down next to Zato, "your Goku Jr. mother and father right? Because he's about to fight my son aren't you a little old?" she said making Pan and Zato fall over.

"What's wrong with being old! And I'm not his mother you nitwit I'm his grandmother!" Pan yelled.

"And were not married she my cousin! Reyoto Jr. my grandson! And people say I look too young for my age latterly! It's the stupid gray hairs! " Zato yelled.

"Sorry about that it makes sense though I can't wait to watch this battle it going to be a good fight I'm certain my Vegeta will win it" she said as her phone rang.

'Don't be so sure about that!' Zato thought.

"Madam President the meeting about to start we need you back immediately" a man on her watch communicator said.

"Not right now! My son just walked into the ring!" she said.

'It looks like Bulma work with the Capsule Corporation is still paying off after all these years' Pan thought.

'Yeah lucky us' Zato thought.

'It so funny how things have turned out makes like quite interesting' Pan said as she got up.

"Goku! Show that kid what you're made of! Come on now give him one for Grandma Pan!" she yelled.

"R.J. stay focused! Knock the kid out of the ring in the next match and get ready for a real fight!" Zato yelled.

"Go brother!" Sara yelled as drums began to beat and the stadium grew quiet as Goku and Vegeta Junior's went into fighting stances.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer yelled as the gong was hit and the two kids went into a speed battle as flashes of blue bounced all around the ring before Goku and Vegeta began punching and kicking at each other in the air above the ring.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from these two they are the descendants of Goku and Vegeta just like the old days' Pan thought.

'I wonder which of these brats will go against R.J. in the final bout' Zato thought.

Goku and Vegeta then landed back on the ring after colliding three attacks, "you put up quite a good fight there weirdo I didn't think I was going to have a chance to do this things" Vegeta said as he powered to Super Saiyan.

"Well if that's how you want to play it!" Goku said turning Super Saiyan.

"Hey that's pretty cool there, I didn't know we could both become blonde" Vegeta said.

"Ha, ha this is going to be a good match huh?" Goku said.

"You ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said as Vegeta and him charged at each other.

"You get him Goku!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah show that kid who boss!" Zato yelled as Goku and Vegeta punched at each other as Zato a spotted Goku (the adult one) out in the audience.

"Nice hit! One more!" Pan said as Zato tapped at her shoulder, "what?" she said as Zato pointed to Goku.

"Grandpa?" she said.

"Uncle Goku?" Zato said.

"Let me threw please!" Pan said making her way through the audience, "coming through! Excuse me! Pardon me! Move it or lose!"

Pan then reached the bottom as she saw Goku gone from his spot, 'Pan you old goat you must be seeing things again'

"False alarm Zato" she said turning to she Zato and Sara gone from their spot.

Goku was walking out of the arena when he felt a tug at his pants and saw Sara.

"Hey there you little cutie what's your name?" he asked picking her up.

"I'm Sara Hoshi" she said.

"Really well my name is Goku" he said.

"I know grandpa told me to catch you so you should sneak off" she said.

"He what?" Goku said as he felt a tap at his shoulder and turned to see Zato with his arms crossed.

"I knew you would I.T. away if you sensed me so I had my granddaughter here catch you" Zato said.

"Nice plan Zato" Goku said setting Sara down.

"Oh that reminds me Vegeta and Reyoto wanted me to give you a message if Pan or I ever saw you again" Zato said.

"Really what?" Goku asked.

"Sara please close your eyes" Zato said.

"Okay grandpa!" she said closing her eyes as Zato punched Goku in the gut then punched him in the face and knocked him over.

"Okay you can open them" Zato said.

"What happen to him?" she asked pointing to Goku.

"Ow! What the heck Zato what was that for!" Goku yelled.

"Vegeta wanted me to punch you in the gut to teach you a lesson about running of again for some many years and that punch was from Reyoto who wanted you to remember your manners which I bet you forgot" Zato said as Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I thought so"

"So what now?" Goku asked.

"Well you're going to run off again, I know what you're doing Goku and I accepted it, you waiting to protect the earth when the time is needed and so I'll be quite but someday your Vegeta and Reyoto clones will be saving this planet soon" Zato said.

"Thanks Zato" Goku said flying into the air.

"No problem uncle!" Zato yelled.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the gold cloud carried Goku away.

"Till we meet again guys!" he yelled.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Zato yelled.

"Grandpa who was that man?" Sara asked.

"Oh just a very important person in grandpa life, but that a secret" Zato said.

"Oh okay!" she said.

"Good now lets head back inside I bet R.J. fighting now" Zato said walking back into the stadium.

And so ends the Retold Saga of Dragon Ball GT and with new heroes around and a protector looking after them the fate of the earth rests now in good hands.


	30. Chapter 30

Dragonball Heroes

I'm not done yet! There is a game not available here in America (And that sucks!) This game has six playable Saiyan characters three of which I used in my stories but now I'm doing an all new AU (Alternate Universe).

Trunks (the time traveling one) has gather six young Saiyans each with special skills and talents and formed a team known as the Saiyan Time Force or S.T.F. for short.

Someone or something has disrupted the timelines so Goku and his friends each meet horrible ends and Trunks doesn't know why.

He then decides to send in the six Saiyans to important battle and moments in the Goku history and find out who caused this distribution and released creatures known as Feedlings into the Z-World.

Feedlings are creatures who take on a shadowy form of Z-Fighters or villains, though they are not strong they all serve someone who released them into the world and help cause mayhem.

The Six Saiyans must soon find the cause of all this before the balance of time and space is destroyed.


End file.
